Licencioso Pecador
by K Alexandra Martin M
Summary: Bella Swan agarra su destino con ambas manos y se ofrece voluntaria para casarse con Edward Masen, Visconde de Vale, aunque Edward en un principio se interesa únicamente por tener un heredero, no tarda en sentirse intrigado por su esposa, remilgada y recatada de día, licenciosa por la noche, y jura desentrañar sus secretos. - siguiente libro: Continuación de Tentación Americana
1. Una propuesta Increíble

**Prólogo**

_Érase una vez, en un país extranjero de nombre desconocido,_

_un soldado que volvía a casa de la guerra. La guerra en la que_

_había luchado duraba ya muchas generaciones. Llevaba tantos_

_años librándose, de hecho, que quienes luchaban en ella habían_

_olvidado por completo por qué combatían. Un día, los soldados_

_miraron a los hombres contra los que batallaban y se dieron_

_cuenta de que no sabían por qué querían matarlos. Los oficiales_

_tardaron un poco más en llegar a la misma conclusión, pero al_

_final se convencieron de ello y todos los soldados de ambos_

_bandos depusieron las armas. Se había declarado la paz._

_Así pues, nuestro soldado regresaba a casa por un camino_

_solitario. Pero, como la guerra había durado tantos años, ya no_

_tenía hogar al que volver y en realidad caminaba sin rumbo._

_Aun así, llevaba un hato con comida a la espalda, el sol brillaba_

_en el cielo y el camino que había elegido era fácil y recto. Estaba_

_contento con la vida que le había tocado en suerte._

_Se llamaba Jack el Risueño..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

**Capítulo 1 Una Propuesta increíble**

_Jack marchaba por la carretera silbando alegremente, pues no_

_tenía ni una sola preocupación en este mundo..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Mayo de 1765._

Pocas cosas hay más desafortunadas en la vida de un hombre que verse rechazado por su

futura esposa el mismo día de la boda, se dijo Edward Masen, vizconde de Vale. Pero que le dejaran a uno plantado el día de su boda mientras sufría aún los efectos de una noche de borrachera... Eso, en fin, tenía que ser el colmo de la mala suerte.

—Lo siento muchíiiiisimo —sollozó la señorita Lauren Mallory, la novia en cuestión, en un

tono lo bastante agudo como para despegarle a uno la caSenara del cráneo—. Nunca tuve

intención de engañarle.

—Ya —dijo Edward—. Eso espero.

Tenía ganas de apoyar la cabeza dolorida en las manos, pero, obviamente, aquél era un

momento sumamente dramático en la vida de la señorita Mallory, y tenía la impresión de que el gesto no mostraría el debido respeto hacia la gravedad de la situación. Por lo menos estaba sentado.

Había una silla de madera de respaldo recto en la sacristía de la iglesia, y nada más entrar

se la había apropiado con nula caballerosidad.

Pero a la señorita Mallory no parecía haberle importado.

—¡Ay, señor mío! —Exclamó ella, presumiblemente dirigiéndose a él, aunque teniendo en

cuenta dónde estaban quizás estuviera invocando a una Presencia más alta que la suya—. No he podido remediarlo, de verdad que no. ¡Cuán volubles somos las mujeres! ¡Cuán simples, cuan atolondradas, cuan incapaces de resistir al vendaval de la pasión!

¿El vendaval de la pasión?

—Sin duda, sin duda —masculló Edward.

Ojalá le hubiera dado tiempo a tomarse una copa de vino esa mañana. Una... o dos. Le habría asentado un poco la cabeza, quizás, y le habría ayudado a comprender qué intentaba decirle exactamente su prometida, aparte de lo obvio: que ya no deseaba convertirse en la vizcondesa de Vale. Pero, tonto de él, esa mañana se había levantado sin esperar otra cosa que una boda tediosa seguida de un interminable desayuno nupcial. En lugar de eso, sin embargo, se había encontrado en la puerta de la iglesia con el señor y la señora Mallory (muy serio aquél, sospechosamente nerviosa ésta) y con su encantadora prometida con lágrimas en la cara, y había sabido de inmediato, en el fondo de su oscura y pesarosa alma, que ese día no comería pastel de bodas.

Edward sofocó un suspiro y miró a su ex futura esposa. Lauren Mallory era bastante bonita.

Tenía el cabello claro y lustroso, los ojos de un azul brillante, la tez blanca y fresca y unos pechos agradablemente rotundos. Esto último era lo que más ilusión le hacía, se dijo malhumorado mientras Laurent se paseaba delante de él.

—¡Ay, Tyler! —exclamó la señorita Lauren levantando sus hermosos y redondeados brazos.

Era una lástima que la vicaría fuera tan pequeña. Aquel drama exigía un escenario mayor—. ¡Si no te amara tanto!

Edward parpadeó y se inclinó hacia delante, consciente de que debía de haberse perdido algo, porque no se acordaba de ningún Tyler.

—Eh, ¿Tyler?

Ella se volvió y agrandó sus radiantes ojos azules. Eran magníficos, la verdad.

—Tyler Crowley. El vicario del pueblo que hay al lado de la finca de papá.

¿Iba a plantarle por un vicario?

—¡Oh! Si pudieras ver sus dulces ojos castaños, su cabello rubio como la mantequilla y su

adusto porte, sé que entenderías que sienta lo que siento.

Edward arqueó una ceja. Aquello le parecía sumamente improbable.

—¡Le amo, milord! Le amo con toda mi alma llena de sencillez. En un arrebato alarmante, cayó de rodillas delante de él, con la hermosa cara llorosa vuelta hacia arriba y las blancas y tersas manos unidas entre los pechos redondeados.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego, libéreme de este lazo cruel! Devuélvame mis alas para que pueda volar en pos de mi verdadero amor, del hombre al que amaré siempre con todo mi corazón aunque me vea forzada a casarme con usted, a dejarme estrechar entre sus brazos, a someterme a sus instintos animales, a...

—Sí, sí —la cortó Edward apresuradamente, antes de que acabara de retratarle como una bestia empeñada en esclavizarla y abusar de ella—. Comprendo que no tengo nada que hacer, comparado con un vicario rubio como la mantequilla. Me retiro del campo del matrimonio. Por favor, id en busca de vuestro verdadero amor. Mi enhorabuena y todo eso.

—¡Oh, gracias, milord! —Le agarró de las manos y se las llenó de húmedos besos—. Le estaré por siempre agradecida, estaré en deuda eterna con usted. Si alguna vez...

—Ya, ya. Si alguna vez necesito un vicario rubio como la mantequilla o a la esposa de un vicario, etcétera, etcétera... Lo tendré muy en cuenta. —Llevado por un repentino golpe de inspiración, Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un puñado de medias coronas. Pensaba arrojárselas al gentío, tras la boda—. Tenga. Para sus nupcias. Le deseo la mayor felicidad con... eh, con el señor Crowley.

Le puso las monedas en las manos.

—¡Oh! —Los ojos de la señorita Mallory se agrandaron aún más—. ¡Oh, gracias!

Le dio un último beso lloroso en la mano y salió corriendo de la habitación. Tal vez se daba

cuenta de que Edward le había regalado varias libras en monedas movido por un impulso y sabía que, si se quedaba más tiempo, quizá reconsiderara su generosidad.

Edward suspiró, sacó un gran pañuelo blanco y se secó las manos. La vicaría era pequeña; sus paredes eran de la misma vieja piedra gris que la iglesia en la que pensaba haberse casado.

En una pared había una estantería de madera oscura llena de trastos de la parroquia: velas viejas, papeles, Biblias y platillos de alpaca. Arriba, en lo alto del muro, había una ventana con pequeños rombos de cristal. Edward vio el cielo azul, en el que flotaba serenamente una sola nube blanca y algodonosa. Una bonita habitación para que le dejaran solo de nuevo. Volvió a guardarse el pañuelo en el chaleco del bolsillo y notó de pasada que tenía flojo un botón. Tendría que acordarse de decírselo a Yorkie. Puso el codo sobre la mesa que había junto a la silla, apoyó la cabeza en la mano y cerró los ojos.

Yorkie, su criado, hacía un brebaje maravilloso para asentar la cabeza tras una noche de

parranda. Pronto podría irse a casa y tomarse aquel remedio casero, y quizá volverse a la cama.

Pero le dolía la cabeza, maldita sea, y no podía marcharse aún. Fuera de la vicaría se oían voces cuyo eco resonaba en la cúpula de la vieja iglesia de piedra. Al parecer, el romántico plan de la señorita Mallory había chocado con cierta resistencia paterna. Edward levantó una comisura de la boca. Tal vez a su padre no le sedujera tanto como a ella el cabello rubio como la mantequilla.

En cualquier caso, preferiría irse a hacer la guerra contra los franceses que vérselas con la familia y los invitados que esperaban fuera.

Suspiró y estiró las piernas delante de él. Así pues, seis meses de duro esfuerzo acababan de irse por la borda. Seis meses le había llevado cortejar a la señorita Mallory: un mes para encontrar una muchacha adecuada (de buena familia, ni demasiado joven ni demasiado vieja, y lo bastante bonita como para llevársela a la cama); tres meses para cortejarla cuidadosamente, coqueteando con ella en bailes y salones, llevándola a dar paseos en su carruaje, comprándole dulces, flores y pequeñas chucherías; luego, la pregunta crucial, la respuesta satisfactoria y el casto beso en la mejilla virginal; y, por último, publicar las amonestaciones y hacer diversas compras y preparativos para la venturosa fiesta nupcial.

¿Qué había salido mal, entonces? Ella parecía perfectamente de acuerdo con sus planes. Nunca antes había expresado ninguna duda. Y cuando le regalaba perlas y pendientes de oro incluso podía decirse que parecía eufórica. ¿A qué obedecía, pues, aquel repentino impulso de casarse con un vicario rubio como la mantequilla?

Su hermano mayor, Anthony, no habría tenido ese problema, si hubiera vivido lo suficiente para buscar esposa: a él no le habría plantado su prometida. Quizá fuera culpa suya, pensó Edward sombríamente. Tal vez había algo en él que repugnaba al bello sexo, al menos en lo tocante al matrimonio. Era imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que era la segunda vez en menos de un año que le daban calabazas. La primera vez había sido Esme, claro, y había que reconocer que Esme era, más que una novia, una hermana. Pero aun así uno no podía dejar de...

El chirrido de la puerta de la vicaría al abrirse interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Edward abrió los ojos.

Una mujer alta y delgada dudó en la puerta. Era una amiga de Esme. Ésa de cuyo nombre

nunca se acordaba.

—Lo siento, ¿le he despertado? —preguntó.

—No, sólo estaba descansando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, miró rápidamente hacia atrás y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas,

encerrándose con él, lo cual resultaba sumamente impropio.

Edward levantó las cejas. Aquella señorita nunca le había parecido muy dada al melodrama, pero estaba claro que, en ese sentido, su percepción dejaba mucho que desear.

Ella se mantenía muy erguida, con los hombros rectos y la barbilla ligeramente levantada. Era una mujer insulsa, cuyos rasgos costaba recordar. Seguramente por eso, pensándolo bien, Edward no lograba acordarse de su nombre. Su cabello café, recogido en un moño a la altura de la nuca, era de un tono indeterminado, entre caramelo y café. Sus ojos eran de un café vulgar. El corpiño de su vestido marrón grisáceo tenía un escote corriente, de corte cuadrado, que desvelaba un pecho más bien enjuto. El cutis lo tenía bastante fino, notó él. Tenía esa blancura azulada y traslúcida que a menudo se comparaba con el mármol. Si la mirara más de cerca, sin duda vería las venas que corrían bajo la piel pálida y delicada.

Levantó los ojos hacia su cara. Ella se había quedado allí, inmóvil, mientras la examinaba, pero ahora un leve rubor comenzaba a aparecer en sus pómulos.

Al notar su azoramiento, por leve que fuera, Edward se sintió un truhán. Y habló, por tanto, con cierta aspereza.

—¿Puedo servirla en algo, señora?

—Ella respondió con una pregunta:

—¿Es cierto que Lauren no va a casarse con usted?

—Él suspiró.

—Por lo visto se ha empeñado en atrapar a un vicario, y ya no le sirve un vizconde.

Ella no sonrió.

—Usted no la ama.

El extendió las manos.

—Por desgracia así es, aunque confesarlo me convierta en un canalla.

—Entonces, tengo una proposición que hacerle.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella juntó las manos delante de sí e hizo lo imposible: se irguió aún más.

—Me preguntaba si querría usted casarse conmigo, en vez de con ella.

Bella Swan se obligó a mantenerse erguida y a mirar a los ojos a lord Vale, con firmeza y

sin el más leve asomo de sonrojo pueril. A fin de cuentas, ya no era una niña. Era una mujer de veintiocho años: para ella, la época de las bodas en primavera y las flores de azahar quedaba ya muy lejana. Igual que la esperanza de hallar la felicidad. Pero al parecer la esperanza era una cosa muy dura, casi imposible de derrotar.

Lo que acababa de proponer era ridículo. Lord Vale era un hombre rico. Un aristócrata. Un

hombre en la flor de la vida. Un hombre, en resumen, que podía elegir a su antojo entre un plantel de muchachas de risilla bobalicona, mucho más jóvenes y bonitas que ella. Aunque acabaran de dejarle plantado ante el altar por un vicario sin un penique.

Así pues, Bella se preparó para soportar la risa, el desprecio o (peor aún) la lástima de lord

Vale.

Lord Vale, sin embargo, se limitó a mirarla. Quizá no la había oído bien. Sus bellos ojos esmeralda estaban un pelín enrojecidos, y por cómo se sostenía la cabeza al entrar ella, parecía haberse excedido celebrando sus nupcias la noche anterior.

Estaba arrellanado en la silla, con las largas y musculosas piernas estiradas, ocupando mucho más espacio del que debía. La miraba con aquellos ojos brillantes, de sorprendente tono verdoso. Eran luminosos (incluso vidriosos), pero eran lo único de su persona que podía considerarse encantador. Sus párpados caían un poco hacia las comisuras, como si siempre estuviera soñoliento. Y su cabello... Su cabello, a decir verdad, era

bastante bonito: rizado y abundante, de un hermoso color castaño rojizo. En cualquier otro hombre habría parecido infantil, incluso afeminado.

Bella había estado a punto de no ir a la boda. Laurent era prima lejana suya; habían hablado una o dos veces a lo largo de su vida. Pero Sue, su cuñada, se encontraba mal esa mañana y había insistido en que ella fuera a la boda en representación de su rama de la familia. Así que allí estaba, y acababa de cometer el acto más temerario de toda su existencia.

Qué extraño era el destino.

Lord Vale se movió por fin. Se frotó la cara con la mano grande y huesuda y la miró por entre los largos dedos.

—Discúlpeme, pero soy un idiota: por mi vida, que no logro acordarme de su nombre.

Naturalmente. Ella siempre había sido de las que revoloteaban alrededor de la multitud. Nunca en el centro, nunca llamando la atención.

Él, en cambio, era todo lo contrario.

Bella respiró hondo y estiró los dedos para que dejaran de temblarle. Sólo tendría aquella

oportunidad: no debía meter la pata.

—Soy Bella Swan. Mi padre era Charles Swan, de los Swan de Northumberland. —

Su familia era antigua y muy respetada, de modo que no se dignó dar más explicaciones. Si lord Vale no había oído hablar de ellos antes, sus garantías de respetabilidad de poco servirían ahora—. Mi padre falleció, pero tengo dos hermanos varones, Charles y Phil. Mi madre era una emigrada prusiana, también fallecida. Puede que recuerde que soy amiga de lady Esme, que...

—Sí, sí. —Apartó la mano de su cara y la agitó en el aire para atajar su lista de credenciales—. Sé quién es, lo único que no sabía era...

—Mi nombre.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Exacto. Como le decía, soy un idiota.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Podría darme una respuesta?

—Es que... —Sacudió la cabeza e hizo un vago gesto con los dedos—. Sé que anoche me excedí con la bebida y estoy todavía un poco aturdido por el abandono de la señorita Mallory, así que puede que mis capacidades cognitivas no estén a la altura de las circunstancias, pero no veo por qué desea usted casarse conmigo.

—Es usted vizconde, milord. La falsa modestia no le favorece.

Su ancha boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa.

—Es usted muy mordaz, ¿no le parece?, para estar buscando la mano de un caballero.

Bella notó que el rubor le subía por el cuello y las mejillas y tuvo que sofocar el impulso de

abrir la puerta y huir.

—¿Por qué desea casarse conmigo, entre todos los vizcondes de este mundo? —preguntó él suavemente.

—Es usted un hombre honorable. Lo sé por Esme. —Bella hablaba con cautela,

escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Deduzco por la brevedad de su noviazgo con Lauren que está ansioso por casarse, ¿me equivoco?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso parece, desde luego.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo, por mi parte, deseo tener mi propia casa, en lugar de vivir acogida a la generosidad de mis hermanos. —Una verdad a medias.

—¿No tiene medios propios?

—Tengo una dote excelente y rentas propias, aparte de eso. Pero una mujer soltera

difícilmente puede vivir sola.

—Cierto.

Él la contemplaba, contento, al parecer, de tenerla ante sí como una suplicante delante de un rey. Pasado un momento asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, y su estatura obligó a Bella a alzar la mirada. Ella era alta, pero él lo era aún más.

—Discúlpeme, pero he de hablarle con franqueza a fin de evitar engorrosos malentendidos más adelante. Yo deseo un matrimonio real. Un matrimonio que, Dios mediante, produzca hijos engendrados en una cama compartida. —Sonrió encantadoramente y sus ojos de color esmeralda brillaron un poco—. ¿Es eso lo que busca usted también?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sin atreverse a abrigar esperanzas.

—Sí.

El inclinó la cabeza.

—Entonces, señorita Swan, me siento honrado de aceptar su proposición de matrimonio.

Bella notó una opresión en el pecho, y al mismo tiempo como si algo aleteara locamente

por detrás de sus costillas, luchando por liberarse y volar por la habitación, lleno de alegría.

Le tendió la mano.

—Gracias, milord.

Él sonrió inquisitivamente al ver su mano extendida y luego se la cogió. Pero en lugar de

estrechársela para sellar el acuerdo, inclinó la cabeza sobre sus nudillos y Bella sintió el roce suave y cálido de sus labios. Reprimió un estremecimiento de deseo al notar su contacto.

Él se incorporó.

—Confío en que siga dándome las gracias después del día de nuestra boda, señorita Swan.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta.

—Lo siento, pero me duele horriblemente la cabeza. Dentro de tres días iré a ver a su hermano, ¿le parece bien? Debo fingirme afligido al menos tres días, ¿no le parece? Esperar menos quizá repercutiría negativamente en la señorita Mallory.

Con una sonrisa irónica, cerró suavemente la puerta tras él.

Bella dejó caer los hombros, libre por fin de tensión. Se quedó mirando la puerta un

momento; luego paseó la mirada por la habitación. Era corriente, pequeña y un poco

desordenada. Un sitio poco adecuado para que su vida diera un giro drástico. Y, sin embargo (a menos que el último cuarto de hora hubiera sido una ensoñación), aquél era el lugar donde su vida había tomado un rumbo nuevo y totalmente inesperado.

Se examinó el dorso de la mano. No había ninguna marca allí donde la había besado lord Vale.

Hacía años que conocía a Edward Masen, lord Vale, pero en todo ese tiempo él no había tenido ocasión de tocarla. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos, imaginándose cómo sería que la besara en la boca. Su cuerpo tembló al pensarlo.

Luego volvió a estirar la espalda, se alisó la falda ya lisa y se pasó los dedos por el pelo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Así compuesta, se dispuso a salir de la vicaría, pero al echar andar su pie tropezó con algo. En el suelo, sobre las baldosas de piedra, escondido entre sus faldas hasta que se había puesto en marcha, había un botón de plata. Bella lo recogió y le dio lentamente la vuelta entre los dedos. Llevaba grabada una inicial: V. Se quedó mirándolo un momento antes de guardárselo en la manga.

Después salió de la vicaría.

—Yorkie, ¿conoces a algún hombre que haya perdido una novia y ganado otra el mismo día? — preguntó Edward ociosamente, esa tarde.

Estaba tumbado en su gran bañera, fabricada expresamente a su medida.

Yorkie, su ayuda de cámara, estaba en un rincón del cuarto, atareado con la ropa de la cómoda. Contestó sin volverse.

—No, milord.

—Entonces quizá sea yo el primero de toda la historia. Londres debería erigir una estatua en mi honor. Los niños pequeños se acercarían y me mirarían pasmados, y sus niñeras les aconsejarían en tono admonitorio que no siguieran mis pasos.

—En efecto, milord —contestó Yorkie en tono monocorde.

La voz de Yorkie tenía el timbre ideal para un sirviente de primera clase: era suave, firme, grave y serena. Lo cual estaba muy bien, porque, por lo demás, distaba mucho de ser el sirviente ideal.

Yorkie era un grandullón. Muy grandullón. Tenía los hombros de un buey, unas manos que podían abarcar sin esfuerzo una fuente de servir, un cuello tan grueso como el muslo de Edward y una cabeza rapada y redonda como una cúpula. Parecía más bien un granadero: un corpulento soldado de infantería, de los que en el ejército se usaban para abrir brecha en el frente enemigo.

Y eso había sido mientras servía en el ejército de Su Majestad, antes de tener una pequeña divergencia de opinión con su sargento, de resultas de la cual, acabó pasando un día en el cepo. Y allí, en el cepo, era donde Edward le había visto por vez primera, soportando estoicamente que la gente le arrojara a la cara verduras podridas. Aquella imagen le había impresionado tanto que, nada más ser puesto en libertad, Edward le ofreció ser su ordenanza. Yorkie aceptó de inmediato.

Entonces, dos años después, cuando abandonó el ejército a cambio de una sustanciosa suma, compró también la libertad de Yorkie y éste regresó con él a Inglaterra en calidad de ayuda de cámara. Toda una serie de circunstancias afortunadas, se dijo Edward mientras sacaba un pie de la bañera y veía caer una gota de agua de su dedo.

—¿Has mandado esa carta a la señorita Swan? —Había redactado una misiva anunciando

educadamente que iría a ver a su hermano tres días después, si entre tanto ella no le hacía saber que había cambiado de idea.

—Sí, milord.

—Bien. Bien. Creo que este compromiso saldrá adelante. Tengo una corazonada.

—¿Una corazonada, milord?

—Sí —contestó Edward.—. Como la que tuve hace quince días, cuando aposté media guinea a aquel alazán cuellilargo.

Yorkie carraspeó.

—Creo que el alazán resultó ser cojo.

—¿Sí? —Edward meneó una mano—. Es igual. De todos modos, jamás hay que comparar a las mujeres con los caballos. Lo que intento decir es que ya llevamos tres horas comprometidos, y la señorita Swan aún no se ha desdicho. Indudablemente estarás impresionado.

—Es buena señal, milord, pero ¿me permite hacerle notar que la señorita Mallory esperó

hasta el día de la boda para romper el compromiso?

—Ah, pero en este caso fue la propia señorita Swan quien sacó a relucir la idea del

matrimonio.

—¿De veras, milord?

Edward dejó de frotarse el pie izquierdo.

—No quisiera que esa noticia salga de esta habitación. Yorkie se puso muy tieso.

—No, milord.

Edward dio un respingo. Maldita sea, acababa de ofender a Yorkie.

—No quisiera herir los sentimientos de la dama, aunque ella misma se haya arrojado a mis pies.

—¿Se arrojó a sus pies, milord?

—Es una forma de hablar. —Edward sacudió el cepillo de mango largo, salpicando de agua una silla cercana—. Parecía tener la impresión de que estaba desesperado por casarme y que, por tanto, me arriesgaría a aceptarla a ella.

Yorkie enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y no la sacó de su error?

—Yorkie, Yorkie, ¿acaso no te he dicho que nunca contradigas a una dama? Es de mala

educación y, para colmo, una pérdida de tiempo. De todos modos, seguirá en sus trece. —Edward se pegó el cepillo a la nariz—. Además, en algún momento tengo que casarme. Casarme y tener hijos, como hicieron todos mis nobles antepasados. Es absurdo intentar esquivar esa obligación.

He de engendrar un hijo o dos, preferiblemente con algo de cerebro en la mollera, para que lleven el antiguo y enmohecido nombre de Vale. De este modo me ahorro el tener que salir y cortejar durante meses a otra muchacha.

—Ah. Entonces, a su modo de ver, lo mismo da una señorita que otra, ¿no es eso, milord?

—Sí —contestó Edward, y enseguida cambió de idea—. No. Maldita sea tu lógica, Yorkie. Pareces un abogado. La verdad es que esa mujer tiene algo. No sé muy bien cómo describirlo. No es la mujer que yo habría escogido, a decir verdad, pero cuando estaba allí delante, tan valiente y decidida y al mismo tiempo mirándome con el ceño fruncido como si hubiera escupido delante de ella... En fin, me gustó bastante, creo. Claro que puede que fuera efecto del whisky que bebí anoche.

—Naturalmente, milord —murmuró Yorkie.

—En fin... Lo que intento decir es que confío en que este compromiso acabe en una boda como es debido. Si no, pronto tendré fama de ser una especie de huevo podrido.

—En efecto, milord.

Edward miró al techo con el ceño fruncido.

—Yorkie, no debes darme la razón cuando me comparo con un huevo podrido.

—No, milord.

—Gracias.

—De nada, milord.

—Sólo espero que la señorita Swan no conozca a ningún vicario en las próximas semanas,

antes de la boda. Sobre todo, rubio como la mantequilla.

—Sí, milord.

—¿Sabes que no creo haber conocido nunca a un vicario de mi agrado? —preguntó Edward pensativamente.

—¿De veras, milord?

—A todos parece faltarles la barbilla. —Edward se tocó el largo mentón—. Puede que sea

requisito indispensable para ingresar en el clero de Inglaterra. ¿Lo crees posible?

—Posible, sí. Probable, no, milord.

—Hmm.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Yorkie pasó un montón de sábanas al estante más alto del ropero.

—¿El señor va a pasar el día en casa?

—Ay, no. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

—¿Incluyen esos asuntos a ese hombre de la prisión de Newgate?

Edward dejó de mirar el techo para mirar a su ayuda de cámara. Yorkie, cuyo semblante solía parecer impertérrito, había entornado ligeramente los ojos: tenía cara de preocupación.

—Me temo que sí. El juicio de Thornton será muy pronto, y es seguro que le condenarán a la horca. Y cuando muera, se llevará consigo toda la información que tenga.

Yorkie cruzó la habitación provisto de una gran toalla de baño.

—Suponiendo que tenga alguna.

Edward salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla.

—Sí, suponiendo que tenga alguna.

Yorkie lo observó mientras se secaba con los ojos todavía entornados.

—Discúlpeme señor, no me gusta hablar de lo que no me incumbe...

—Y sin embargo siempre lo haces —masculló Edward. Su criado continuó como si no le hubiera oído.

—Pero me preocupa su obsesión con ese hombre. Es un redomado embustero. ¿Qué le hace pensar que ahora va a decir la verdad?

—Nada. —Edward arrojó a un lado la toalla, se acercó a la silla donde descansaba su ropa y comenzó a vestirse—. Es un embustero, un violador y un asesino, y sólo Dios sabe qué más cosas. Sólo un imbécil confiaría en su palabra. Pero no puedo entregarle al patíbulo sin intentar al menos sonsacarle la verdad.

—Temo que esté únicamente jugando con usted por diversión.

—Sin duda tienes razón, Yorkie, como de costumbre. —Edward no miró al ayuda de cámara mientras se pasaba la camisa por la cabeza. Había conocido a Yorkie después de la masacre del 28° Regimiento de Infantería en Spinner Falls. Yorkie no había luchado en esa batalla. No sentía su necesidad de descubrir quién había traicionado al regimiento—. Pero, por desgracia, la razón no importa. He de ir.

Yorkie suspiró y le llevó los zapatos.

—Muy bien, milord.

Edward se sentó para abrocharse las hebillas de los zapatos.

—Anímate, Yorkie. Dentro de una semana, Thornton estará muerto.

—Lo que usted diga, milord —masculló Yorkie mientras recogía el baño.

Edward acabó de vestirse en silencio y se acercó luego al tocador para peinarse y recogerse el pelo hacia atrás. Yorkie sacó su casaca.

—Confío en que el señor no haya olvidado que el señor Doming ha vuelto a solicitar su

presencia en las tierras de la familia en Oxfordshire.

—Maldita sea. —Doming, el capataz de su finca, le había escrito varias veces para pedirle ayuda en una disputa por unas tierras. Ya había dado largas al pobre hombre porque iba a casarse y ahora...—. Doming tendrá que esperar unos días más. No puedo marcharme sin haber hablado con el hermano de la señorita Swan y con la propia señorita Swan. Recuérdamelo cuando vuelva, por favor.

Se puso la chaqueta, cogió su sombrero y salió antes de que Yorkie pudiera decir nada más.

Bajó las escaleras, saludó a su mayordomo con una inclinación de cabeza y salió por la puerta principal de su casa de Londres. Fuera le esperaba uno de sus mozos de cuadra con _Sena_, su hermosa yegua baya. Edward dio las gracias al chico, montó y tranquilizó a la yegua, que se removió, mordiendo bocado. Las calles estaban atestadas, y debía llevar a la yegua al paso. Se dirigió hacia el oeste, hacia la cúpula de San Pablo, que se cernía sobre los edificios más bajos de sus alrededores.

El ajetreo de Londres se parecía muy poco a los montes agrestes donde había empezado todo aquello. Edward recordaba bien los altos árboles y las cascadas, el fragor del agua mezclándose con los gritos de los moribundos. Cerca de siete años antes, él era capitán del ejército de Su Majestad y luchaba contra los franceses en las colonias.

El 28° Regimiento de Infantería regresaba tras su victoria en Quebec, y la larga fila de soldados se extendía por un estrecho sendero cuando les atacaron los indios. No tuvieron tiempo de organizar una línea defensiva. Casi todo el regimiento fue masacrado en menos de media hora. Su coronel murió. Edward y otros ocho hombres más fueron capturados, conducidos a un campamento de indios hurones y...

Todavía le costaba recordarlo. De vez en cuando, la sombra de aquel periodo aparecía al borde de sus pensamientos, como un atisbo fugaz de algo visto por el rabillo del ojo. Había pensado mucho en ello, y el pasado estaba muerto y enterrado, aunque no estuviera olvidado. Luego, hacía seis meses, salió de un salón de baile y en la terraza se encontró con Carlisle Cullen.

Cullen había sido cabo en el ejército. Uno de los pocos hombres que sobrevivieron a la

masacre del 28° Regimiento. Le dijo que un traidor dentro de las filas del regimiento había dado su posición a los franceses y a sus aliados indios. Cuando Edward se unió a él para buscar al traidor, descubrieron que un asesino había asumido la identidad de Dick Thornton, uno de los caídos en Spinner Falls. Thornton (a Edward le costaba llamarle de otro modo, aunque sabía que ése no era su verdadero nombre) estaba ahora en Newgate, acusado de asesinato. La noche de su captura, sin embargo, había jurado que él no era el traidor.

Edward aguijó a _Sena _para sortear una carretilla llena de fruta madura.

—¿No quiere una ciruela dulce, señor? —le gritó la linda muchacha de ojos oscuros que había junto a la carretilla. Ladeó coquetamente la cadera al tenderle la fruta.

Edward sonrió admirativamente.

—Apuesto a que no es tan dulce como tus manzanas.

La risa de la frutera le siguió mientras avanzaba por la calle repleta de gente. Edward volvió a pensar en su misión. Como Yorkie había dicho con toda razón, Thornton era un hombre acostumbrado a mentir. Cullen, por su parte, jamás había expresado duda alguna respecto a su responsabilidad en los hechos. Soltó un bufido. Claro que Cullen estaba muy ocupado con su flamante esposa, lady Esme Platt, su ex prometida.

Edward levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a Skinner Street, que daba

directamente a la calle de la prisión. La imponente y adornada verja del penal formaba un arco sobre la calle. El edificio, reconstruido tras el Gran Fuego, estaba decorado con estatuas que representaban nociones tan elevadas como la paz y la misericordia, pero cuanto más se acercaba uno a ella, más intolerable se hacía su hedor. El aire parecía cargado de un olor a excrementos humanos, a enfermedad, a podredumbre y desesperación.

Una de las patas del arco terminaba en la caseta del guardia. Edward desmontó en el patio de fuera.

El guardia que había tras la puerta se incorporó.

—¿Otra vez aquí, señor?

—Otra vez aquí, McGinnis.

McGinnis, un veterano del ejército de Su Majestad, había perdido un ojo en alguna campaña extranjera. Se tapaba el agujero con un trapo enrollado alrededor de la cabeza, pero el trapo había resbalado, dejando al descubierto una cicatriz enrojecida.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza y gritó hacia la caseta:

—¡Eh, Bill! Lord Vale ha vuelto a venir. —Se volvió hacia Edward—. Bill vendrá enseguida, milord.

Edward asintió y le dio media corona para asegurarse de que su yegua seguiría en el patio

cuando volviera. Ya en su primera visita a aquel odioso lugar había descubierto que sobornar a los guardias con extravagante largueza facilitaba enormemente las cosas.

Bill, un escuálido hombrecillo con una densa mata de pelo gris hierro, salió enseguida de la caseta. Llevaba en la mano derecha la insignia de su oficio: una gran anilla de hierro repleta de llaves. Hizo una seña a Edward inclinando el hombro y cruzó el patio camino de la entrada principal de la prisión. Allí, el enorme portal saledizo estaba decorado con grilletes labrados en piedra y la leyenda «_Venio sicut fur_»: «vengo como ladrón». Bill empujó con el hombro a los guardias que había junto a la puerta y le condujo dentro.

El olor era peor allí, donde el aire parecía rancio e inmóvil. Bill avanzó al trote delante de Edward por un largo corredor y volvió a salir al exterior. Cruzaron un gran patio por el que los presos pululaban o se arremolinaban en grupos, como desperdicios arrojados por el agua a una orilla particularmente mísera y lúgubre. Atravesaron otro edificio más pequeño y luego Bill le condujo hasta unas escaleras que daban al Pasillo de los Condenados. Estaba bajo tierra, quizá para que los presos probaran de antemano el sabor del infierno en el que pronto se hallarían para toda la eternidad. Las escaleras estaban húmedas y la piedra desgastada y lisa por el paso de tantos pies cargados de desánimo.

El corredor subterráneo era oscuro: allí, los presos tenían que pagarse las velas, cuyos precios eran desorbitados. Un hombre cantaba en voz baja una dulce tonada fúnebre que de cuando en cuando se alzaba en una nota aguda. Alguien tosía y otros discutían en voz baja, pero en general reinaba el silencio. Bill se detuvo delante de una celda con cuatro ocupantes. Uno de ellos yacía sobre un catre, en un rincón, posiblemente dormido. Otros dos jugaban a las cartas a la luz parpadeante de la única vela.

El cuarto estaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a los barrotes, pero se incorporó al verlos.

—Una tarde preciosa, ¿verdad, Dick? —dijo Edward alzando la voz al acercarse.

Dick Thornton ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo quiere que yo lo sepa? Edward chasqueó suavemente la lengua.

—Perdona, hombre. Olvidaba que aquí no se ve mucho el sol, ¿no?

—¿Qué quiere?

Edward observó al hombre de detrás de la reja. Thornton era un hombre corriente, de mediana estatura, con un rostro agradable, aunque fácil de olvidar. Lo único que le hacía destacar un poco era su cabello, de un rojo intenso. Thornton sabía muy bien lo que quería: Edward se lo había preguntado ya muchas veces.

—¿Que qué quiero? Pues nada. Sólo he venido a pasar el rato, a contemplar las delicias que Newgate ofrece a la vista.

Thornton sonrió y guiñó un ojo: aquella expresión facial era como un extraño tic que no podía controlar.

—Debe de creer que soy tonto.

—En absoluto. —Edward miró su ropa raída. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó media

corona—. Te considero un violador, un mentiroso y un redomado asesino, pero ¿un tonto? No, en absoluto. En eso te equivocas, Dick.

Thornton se humedeció los labios mientras veía cómo Edward hacía saltar la moneda entre sus dedos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Bueno. —Edward ladeó la cabeza y miró distraídamente las sucias piedras del techo—. Estaba acordándome de cuando Carlisle Cullen y yo te atrapamos en el muelle. Llovió mucho ese día. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Claro que me acuerdo.

—Entonces puede que recuerdes también que dijiste no ser el traidor.

Un brillo astuto apareció en la mirada de Thornton.

—No es que lo dijera, es que no lo soy.

—¿De veras? —Edward bajó la mirada del techo para clavarla en sus ojos—. Pues, verás, el caso es que creo que estás mintiendo.

—Si miento, que me muera por mis pecados.

—Vas a morir de todos modos, y en menos de un mes. La ley dice que los condenados han de ser colgados en el plazo de dos días después de dictarse sentencia. Y me temo que en ese sentido son bastante estrictos, Dick.

—Eso, si me condenan en el juicio.

—Oh, claro que te condenarán —dijo Edward suavemente—. Descuida.

Thornton parecía malhumorado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué voy a decirle nada? Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía te quedan unas semanas de vida. ¿Por qué no pasarlas con ropa limpia y la barriga llena?

—Yo le cuento lo que quiera por una chaqueta limpia —masculló uno de los presos que estaban jugando a las cartas. Edward no le hizo caso.

—¿Y bien, Dick?

El pelirrojo le miró inexpresivamente. Guiñó un ojo y de pronto acercó la cara a los barrotes.

—¿Quiere saber quién nos vendió a los franceses y a sus amigos los indios? ¿Quiere saber quién pintó la tierra con sangre, allí, junto a esas malditas cataratas? Pues mire a los hombres a los que capturaron junto a usted. Ahí es donde encontrará al traidor.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si le hubiera atacado una serpiente.

—Tonterías.

Thornton se quedó mirándole un momento más. Luego comenzó a reír con agudas y

entrecortadas carcajadas.

—¡Cállate! —gritó un hombre desde otra celda.

Thornton siguió profiriendo aquel extraño sonido, sin apartar ni un instante sus ojos cargados de malicia del rostro de Edward. Este le sostuvo firmemente la mirada. Mentiras o medias verdades: eso era lo único que conseguiría sacar de Thornton, aquel día o cualquier otro. Le sostuvo la mirada y dejó caer la moneda al suelo. Rodó hasta el centro del pasillo, muy lejos de la celda. Thornton dejó de reír, pero Edward ya había dado media vuelta para salir de aquel sótano infernal.


	2. Una Velada Musical

Queridos lectores Como expliqué en el final de Tentación Americana, quería aclarar de todas maneras si alguien no ha leído la historia anterior

Bueno, como les comenté, Tentación Americana es el primero de 4 libros que se unen por la masacre de Spinner´s Falls y por un hilo conductor común… El Amor, cuando leí por primera vez estos libros no sabía que era una saga y partí leyendo el segundo libro (Que vendría siendo esta historia: Licencioso Pecador) a medida que lo iba avanzando me di cuenta que existía un libro previo, sin embargo, debo reconocer que el Segundo libro (el primero que leí) es mi favorito. Si bien puedes leer este y no hay problema siempre recomiendo leer el primero para entender algunas situaciones más fácilmente, sin embargo, es posible comenzar desde aquí como lo hice yo hace 8 años atrás.

Me llegaron algunos reviews que quisiera comentar:

Me preguntaron en el anterior libro porque esta historia se publicó el 2012 y la terminé ahora, creo recordar que había adaptado nombres escenas y demás de los 4 libros y al tenerlo listo iba a comenzar a publicar, cuando iba aprox. En el sexto capítulo de Tentación americana rompí mi computador y nunca pude recuperar nada de lo que tenía ahí. Además de complicaciones familiares y universitarias esto quedó de lado. Hace una semana recibí un inbox de una lectora pidiéndome continuar la historia y pensé ¿Por qué no? Así que busqué los libros y comencé a adaptar las cosas que consideré prudentes, la diferencia es que hace 8 años tuve los 4 libros listos y conocía estas historias al revés y al derecho, ahora voy adaptando cada dos capítulos diarios, me entero de que pasa en la historia y adapto un poco antes de que ustedes lo sepan. Todos estamos descubriendo cosas.

Me preguntaron si es una adaptación, los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M (me di cuenta que no puse disclaimers )

Sobre las actualizaciones, al final de Tentación Americana les comenté que iría subiendo caps de a dos diarios anoche muy tarde termine el primer libro y subí el primero de esta historia, ahora subo el segundo, desde mañana regularizaré los dos caps diarios que usualmente reviso y adapto en mi horario de almuerzo.

Finalmente, si hay algo que se me escapé como alguna descripción errónea, agradezco el hacérmelo saber. Amo estos libros y quisiera que ustedes los amen también.

Las invito a que continúen esta historia conmigo

**Capítulo 2 una velada musical**

_Andando el tiempo, Jack se encontró con un viejo sentado al pie_

_del camino. El viejo, descalzo y con la ropa hecha jirones, se sentaba_

_como si el mundo entero reposara sobre sus hombros._

—_Ay, amable señor —sollozó el mendigo—, ¿no tendrá un_

_mendrugo de pan que darme?_

—_Tengo más que un mendrugo, compadre —contestó Jack._

_Se detuvo, abrió su hato y sacó media empanada de carne que_

_llevaba bien envuelta en un pañuelo. Compartió la empanada con el_

_viejo y, acompañada de una taza de agua de un arroyo cercano, les_

_supo al más delicioso manjar..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Esa noche, sentada a la mesa, Bella contemplaba la cena: ternera hervida, zanahorias

hervidas y guisantes hervidos, la comida preferida de su hermano Charles. Ella ocupaba un lado de la larga y oscura mesa. En la cabecera se sentaba Charles y, en el otro extremo, su esposa, Sue. La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada únicamente por un puñado de velas.

Podían permitirse comprar velas de abeja, naturalmente, pero Sue, que era muy ahorradora, no era partidaria de desperdiciar en velas, filosofía ésta que su marido aprobaba de todo corazón.

Bella pensaba a menudo, de hecho, que Charles y Sue eran la quintaesencia del

matrimonio bien avenido: tenían los mismos gustos y las mismas opiniones y eran ambos un poco aburridos.

Miró su trozo grisáceo de ternera hervida y pensó en cómo iba a decirle a su hermano y a su cuñada que había llegado a un acuerdo con lord Vale. Cortó cuidadosamente un trocito de ternera. Lo cogió con los dedos y lo sostuvo junto a sus faldas. Notó bajo la mesa que un hociquillo frío se apretaba contra su mano, y la ternera desapareció.

—Cuánto lamento haberme perdido la boda de Lauren Mallory —comentó Sue desde el

extremo de la mesa. Su frente ancha y lisa tenía una única arruga, situada entre las cejas—. O, mejor dicho, su no boda. Estoy segura de que su madre, la señora Mallory, habría agradecido mi presencia. Mucha, muchísima gente me ha dicho que soy un consuelo para aquellos cuya fortuna ha sufrido un duro revés, y la de la señora Mallory ha sufrido uno y muy grande, ¿no es cierto? Podría decirse incluso que se ha ido a pique.

Hizo una pausa para tomar un pedacito de zanahoria hervida y miró a su marido en busca de asentimiento.

Charles sacudió la cabeza. Tenía la gruesa papada de su padre y se cubría el escaso cabello

castaño claro con una peluca gris.

—A esa niña habría que tenerla a pan y agua hasta que entrara en razón. ¡Rechazar a un

vizconde! Un disparate, eso es lo que es. ¡Un disparate!

Sue asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha de estar loca, creo yo.

Charles se animó al oír aquello. Siempre había sentido un interés morboso por la enfermedad.

—¿Hay casos de locura en la familia?

Bella notó que alguien le apretaba la pierna. Miró hacia abajo y vio una naricilla negra asomar bajo el borde de la mesa. Cortó otro trozo de carne y la sostuvo bajo la mesa. La nariz y la ternera desaparecieron.

—No sé si hay lunáticos en esa familia, pero no me sorprendería —respondió Sue—. No,

no me sorprendería en absoluto. En nuestro lado de la familia no hay ningún caso, desde luego, pero los Mallory no pueden decir lo mismo, me temo.

Bella usó el tenedor para empujar los guisantes hasta el borde del plato. Sentía lástima

por Lauren. A fin de cuentas, su prima sólo había seguido el dictado de su corazón. Notó una pezuña en la rodilla, pero esta vez no hizo caso.

—Yo creo que Lauren Mallory está enamorada del vicario.

Los ojos de Sue se agrandaron como grosellas hervidas.

—No creo que eso sea pertinente. —Apeló a su marido—. ¿Usted lo cree pertinente, señor Swan?

—No, en absoluto —contestó Charles, como era de prever—. Esa muchacha iba a hacer una boda muy ventajosa, y lo deja todo por un vicario. —Masticó pensativamente un momento—. En mi opinión, Vale ha tenido suerte por librarse de ella. Quizás hubiera aportado una vena de locura a su linaje. Y eso no es bueno. No es bueno en absoluto. Más le vale buscar esposa en otra parte.

—Respecto a eso... —Bella se aclaró la garganta. No encontraría mejor ocasión. Mejor

acabar cuanto antes—. Hay algo que quería deciros a los dos.

—¿Sí, querida? —Sue estaba cortando el trozo de ternera que tenía en el plato y no la

miró.

Bella respiró hondo y habló sin rodeos, porque en realidad no parecía haber otro modo de

hacerlo. Dejó la mano izquierda sobre el regazo y notó la caricia reconfortante y cálida de una lengua.

—Lord Vale y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo hoy mismo. Vamos a casarnos.

Sue dejó caer el cuchillo.

Charles se atragantó con el sorbo de vino que había bebido.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—He pensado que debíais saberlo.

—¿Casarte? —preguntó Sue—. ¿Con Lord Vale? ¿Con Edward Masen, el vizconde de

Vale? —añadió, como si pudiera haber otro lord Vale en Inglaterra.

—Sí.

—Ah. – Charles miró a su esposa. Sue le devolvió la mirada, visiblemente pasmada. Él se

volvió a Bella—. ¿Estás segura? Puede que hayas malinterpretado una mirada o… —Se

interrumpió. Seguramente le costaba pensar en que otra cosa podía confundirse con una

proposición matrimonial.

—Estoy segura— contestó ella en voz baja, pero con claridad. Hablaba con firmeza, a pesar de que tenía el corazón en un puño—. Lord Vale dijo que vendría a verte dentro de tres días para aclarar las cosas.

—Entiendo. —Charles miró consternado su ternera inglesa hervida, como si se hubiera

convertido de pronto en calamar estofado a la española—. Bueno. Entonces te doy mi

enhorabuena, querida. Deseo que seas muy feliz con lord Vale. —Parpadeó y la miró con sus ojos castaños, cargados de indecisión. El pobre nunca la había entendido, pero Bella sabía que la quería—. Si estás segura.

Bella le sonrió. A pesar de lo poco que tenían en común, Charles era su hermano, y le

quería.

—Lo estoy.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque seguía pareciendo preocupado.

—Entonces le enviaré una nota a lord Vale informándole de que será un placer recibirle.

—Gracias, Charles. —Bella alineó cuidadosamente su tenedor y su cuchillo sobre el plato—. Ahora, si me perdonáis, ha sido un día muy largo.

Se levantó de la mesa, consciente de que, en cuanto saliera de la habitación, Charles y Sue

se pondrían a debatir la cuestión.

El ruido de unas pezuñas sobre el suelo de madera la siguió cuando salió al pasillo en penumbra: la economía de velas de Sue también imperaba allí.

En realidad, era natural que estuvieran asombrados. Ella no había mostrado interés por casarse desde hacía muchos años. Desde su desastroso compromiso con Paul, mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora le resultaba extraño pensar cuánto había sufrido cuando Paul la dejó. Entonces le

parecía insoportable todo lo que había perdido. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, eran tan intensas y abrasadoras que pensó que moriría por su abandono. Era un dolor físico, algo que se le clavaba en lo más profundo, que le estrujaba el corazón y hacía que le estallara la cabeza. No quería volver a sentir aquella angustia.

Entonces dobló una esquina y subió las escaleras. Después de Paul había tenido algunos

pretendientes, ninguno de ellos serio. Posiblemente Charles y Sue se habían resignado a que viviera con ellos el resto de su vida. Les agradecía que nunca hubieran demostrado aversión por su constante compañía. A diferencia de muchas solteronas, ella no les había hecho sentir que allí estaba fuera de lugar, o que era una carga.

Su habitación era la primera doblando un recodo del pasillo de arriba, a la derecha. Cerró la puerta y, Wolf, su pequeño terrier, se subió a la cama de un salto. Dio tres vueltas y luego se echó sobre el cubrecama y se quedó mirándola.

—¿También ha sido un día agotador para usted, sir Wolf? —preguntó Bella.

El perrillo ladeó la cabeza al oír su voz. Sus ojillos negros como cuentas parecían alerta; sus

pequeñas orejas (una blanca, la otra marrón) se aguzaron. El fuego ardía suavemente en la

chimenea, y Bella usó una cerilla para encender varias velas por el pequeño dormitorio. La

habitación tenía pocos muebles, pero cada uno de ellos había sido elegido cuidadosamente.

La cama era estrecha, pero sus postes, delicadamente labrados, eran de hermosa madera castaña. El cubrecama era blanco y liso, pero las sábanas de debajo, de la más fina seda. Sólo había una butaca delante de la chimenea, aunque sus brazos eran dorados y el asiento estaba ricamente bordado en púrpura y oro. Aquél era su refugio. El lugar donde podía ser sencillamente ella misma.

Se acercó a su escritorio y contempló la montaña de papeles que había en él. Casi había

acabado la traducción del cuento de hadas, pero...

Llamaron a la puerta. Wolfsaltó de la cama y comenzó a ladrar frenéticamente, como si al

otro lado de la puerta hubiera un ladrón.

—Calla. —Bella lo apartó con el pie y abrió la puerta. Fuera esperaba una doncella. Hizo

una reverencia.

—Señorita, por favor, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?, Bella levantó las cejas y

asintió, apartándose de la puerta. La muchacha miró a Wolf, que gruñía en voz baja, y esquivó al perrito.

Bella cerró la puerta y miró a la doncella. Era una chica muy bonita, con rizos azabache y

mejillas frescas y sonrosadas, y lucía un vestido verde de calicó bastante elegante.

—Angela, ¿no?

La muchacha volvió a inclinarse.

—Sí, señorita, Angela, de abajo. He oído... —Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo muy deprisa —: He oído que va a casarse con lord Vale, señora, y, si es verdad, se marchará de esta casa para irse a vivir con él, y entonces será vizcondesa, señora, y si es vizcondesa, señora, necesitará una doncella como Dios manda, porque las vizcondesas tienen que peinarse y que vestirse como es debido, y, usted perdone, señora, pero ahora no se viste ni se peina como una vizcondesa. —No... —Agrandó los ojos, como si temiera haberla insultado—. No es que su ropa ni su pelo tengan nada de malo, claro, pero no son... no son...

—Exactamente como los de una vizcondesa —dijo Bella con sorna.

—Pues no, señora, si no le importa que se lo diga, señora. Y lo que quería preguntarle... y le estaré muy agradecida si me deja, de veras que sí, no la defraudaré ni una chispa, señora, se lo aseguro... es si querría llevarme usted como su doncella.

Angela se detuvo bruscamente. Se quedó mirando a Bella con los ojos y la boca abiertos,

como si de su respuesta dependiera su destino.

Y quizá fuera así, teniendo en cuenta que la diferencia de posición entre una criada de cocina y la doncella de una dama era muy considerable.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Angela parpadeó.

—¿Señora?

—Sí. Puedes venir conmigo como mi doncella.

—¡Ay! —Angela levantó las manos y pareció que iba a abrazarla de alegría, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y se limitó a agitarlas en el aire, llena de contento—. ¡Ay! ¡Gracias, señora! ¡Gracias! No se arrepentirá, de veras que no. Seré la mejor doncella que haya visto nunca, ya lo verá.

—Estoy segura de que sí. —Bella volvió a abrir la puerta—. Podemos hablar de tus

deberes más detenidamente por la mañana. Buenas noches.

—Sí, señora. Gracias, señora. Buenas noches, señora.

Angela salió al pasillo haciendo una reverencia, dio media vuelta, volvió a inclinarse y así seguía cuando Bella cerró la puerta.

—Parece una chica bastante agradable —le dijo a Wolf.

Wolfsoltó un bufido y volvió a subirse a la cama de un salto.

Bella le acarició el hocico y se acercó al tocador. Sobre él había una sencilla cajita de rapé,

de hojalata. Limpió rápidamente su deslustrada superficie con los dedos y sacó luego el botón que se había guardado en la manga del vestido. La V de plata brilló a la luz de las velas mientras la contemplaba.

Hacía seis larguísimos años que se había enamorado de Edward Masen. Fue poco después de que él regresara a Inglaterra, al conocerle en un baile. Él no se fijó en ella, naturalmente. Su mirada verdosa se deslizó por encima de su cabeza al ser presentados, y poco después se excusó para ir a coquetear con la señora Tania, una prominente viuda célebre por su belleza.

Bella le había observado desde un lado del salón, sentada junto a una fila de señoras,

mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía con total despreocupación. Su cuello era fuerte, su boca se abría de par en par, llena de alegría. Era cautivador, pero posiblemente le habría considerado un aristócrata necio y fatuo de no ser por lo que ocurrió unas horas después.

Era ya pasada la medianoche, y ella se había cansado hacía rato de la fiesta. Se habría ido a casa, de hecho, si con ello no hubiera aguado la diversión de su amiga lady Esme.

Era Esme quien se había empeñado en que asistiera, porque hacía más de un año desde el

chasco de Paul, y Bella seguía estando deprimida. Pero el ruido, el calor, el amontonamiento de gente y las miradas de los extraños se le hacían insoportables, y por eso se marchó del salón. Pensaba en encaminarse hacia el tocador de señoras cuando oyó hablar a unos hombres. Debería haberse dado la vuelta, haberse escabullido por el pasillo en penumbra, pero una de aquellas voces se hizo de pronto más aguda, parecía estar llorando, de hecho, y la curiosidad se apoderó de ella. Se asomó a una esquina y contempló... En fin, un cuadro.

Un joven al que no había visto nunca antes estaba apoyado contra la pared, al final del pasillo. Llevaba peluca blanca, bajo la cual se veía su cutis pálido y terso, inmaculado salvo por el intenso color rojizo de sus mejillas. Era muy bello, pero tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Su semblante era la viva imagen de la desesperación. Con una mano agarraba una botella de vino. Junto a él estaba lord Vale, pero un lord Vale completamente distinto al que se había pasado tres horas coqueteando y riendo en el salón de baile. Aquel lord Vale era taciturno, sereno y atento a su interlocutor.

Estaba escuchando llorar al otro hombre.

—Antes sólo me asaltaban en sueños, Vale —sollozaba el joven—. Ahora las veo hasta

despierto. Veo una cara entre la muchedumbre e imagino que es un francés o uno de esos

salvajes, que viene a arrancarme la cabellera. Sé que no es así, pero no logro convencerme de ello.

La semana pasada golpeé a mi ayuda de cámara hasta dejarle tirado en el suelo sólo porque me sobresaltó. No sé qué hacer. No sé si esto acabará alguna vez. ¡No consigo descansar!

—Calla —murmuró Vale, casi como una madre consolando a su hijo. Tenía una mirada triste y la boca curvada hacia abajo—. Calla. Pasará. Te doy mi palabra: pasará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo también estuve allí, ¿no? —contestó él. Con una mano le quitó suavemente la botella de vino—. Yo lo he superado y tú también lo superarás. Has de ser fuerte.

—Pero ¿tú ves a esos demonios? —musitó el joven. Vale cerró los ojos como si sufriera.

—Es mejor ignorarlos. Pensar en cosas más alegres y saludables. No entretenerse con cosas atroces y morbosas. Si lo haces, atraparán tu mente y te arrastrarán con ellas.

El otro hombre se dejó caer contra la pared. Seguía pareciendo infeliz, pero su frente empezaba a despejarse.

—Tú me entiendes, Vale. Eres el único que me entiende.

Un lacayo apareció al otro lado del pasillo y llamó la atención de lord Vale. Este asintió con la cabeza.

—Tu carruaje ya está esperando. Este hombre te mostrará el camino. —Lord Vale le puso la mano sobre el hombro—. Vete a casa y descansa. Iré a verte por la mañana para que vayamos a dar un paseo a caballo por Hyde Park, amigo mío.

El joven suspiró y se dejó conducir por el lacayo.

Lord Vale se quedó mirándolos hasta que doblaron la esquina y desaparecieron. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió un largo trago de la botella.

—Maldita sea —masculló al bajar la botella, y su ancha boca se torció en una mueca de dolor, o de otra emoción menos comprensible—. Maldito sea este infierno.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Media hora después, Bella volvió a verle. Estaba en el salón de baile, susurrando

maliciosamente al oído de la señora Tania, y, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no habría podido creer que aquel divertido truhán fuera la misma persona que había reconfortado a su amigo. Pero lo había visto y lo sabía. A pesar de Paul y de la dura lección que había aprendido sobre el amor, sobre la pena y el abandono, lo sabía. He ahí un hombre que guardaba sus secretos tan íntimamente como ella los suyos. Un hombre del que podía enamorarse sin remedio, ni esperanza.

Le había amado durante seis años, a pesar de saber que él ni siquiera la conocía. Le había visto comprometerse con Esme sin perder la compostura. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué sentido tenía lamentarse, si nunca sería suyo? Le había visto volver a comprometerse con la insípida Lauren Mallory, y había conservado la serenidad, al menos en apariencia. Pero cuando aquel día en la iglesia comprendió que Lauren le había rechazado, algo indómito e incontrolable se alzó dentro de su pecho. ¿Por qué no?, gritaba. ¿Por qué no intentar que sea tuyo?

Y eso había hecho.

Ladeó el botón hasta que la luz de las velas se reflejó en su pulida superficie. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con cómo procedía con lord Vale. El amor, lo sabía muy bien, era su talón de Aquiles. No debía mostrarle ni de palabra ni de obra cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Abrió la caja de rapé y colocó cuidadosamente el botón en su interior.

Se desvistió y apagó las velas antes de acostarse. Levantó las mantas para que Wolfse metiera debajo. La cama tembló cuando el perrillo se dio la vuelta y se echó, apoyando el lomo cálido y suave contra sus pantorrillas.

Bella se quedó mirando la oscuridad. Pronto compartiría la cama con alguien más que el

pequeño Wolf. ¿Podría acostarse con Edward sin desvelar el terrible amor que sentía por él? Se estremeció al hacerse esa pregunta, y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Una semana después, Edward detuvo su tiro de caballos grises delante de la casa del señor Charles Swan y se apeó de su faetón. De su nuevo faetón. Era un carruaje alto y elegante, le había costado una fortuna y tenía unas ruedas absolutamente enormes. Estaba deseando llevar en él a la señorita Swan a una velada musical. La velada le apetecía menos, claro está, pero imaginaba que, cuando se conducía un faetón, había que acabar llegando a alguna parte.

Ladeándose el tricornio, subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta. Diez minutos después estaba matando el tiempo en una biblioteca bastante aburrida mientras esperaba a que apareciera su prometida. Había visto aquella biblioteca por primera vez cuatro días antes, al ir a visitar al señor Swan para hablar del acuerdo matrimonial: tres horas de puro tedio, iluminadas únicamente por la constatación de que la señorita Swan le había dicho la verdad: tenía, en efecto, una dote excelente. La señorita Swan no había aparecido ni una sola vez durante su visita. Su presencia no era imprescindible, claro (en realidad, era costumbre que la dama implicada no estuviera presente), pero su aparición habría sido un alivio.

Edward se paseaba por la biblioteca, inspeccionando los estantes. Todos los libros parecían estar en latín, y se estaba preguntando si de veras el señor Swan leía siempre en latín, o si había comprado todos aquellos libros al por mayor en algún almacén cuando la señorita Swan entró en la habitación poniéndose los guantes. Edward no la había visto desde aquella mañana en la vicaría, pero ella tenía casi exactamente la misma expresión: una mirada en la que se mezclaban la determinación y una especie de censura. Curiosamente, aquella expresión le resultaba encantadora.

Edward se inclinó ante ella en una florida reverencia.

—Ah, querida mía, es usted tan deliciosa como la brisa de un soleado día de verano. Ese vestido realza su belleza como el oro realza el brillo de un rubí.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que su comparación no es del todo correcta. Mi vestido no es de color oro, ni yo soy un rubí.

Edward agrandó su sonrisa, enseñando más dientes.

—Ah, pero no me cabe duda de que, por su virtud, demostrará ser un rubí entre las mujeres.

—Entiendo. —Torció la boca, aunque costaba saber si estaba molesta o divertida—. ¿Sabe?, nunca he comprendido por qué no hay en la Biblia un pasaje que instruya a los maridos.

El chasqueó la lengua.

—Cuidado. Se acerca usted peligrosamente a la blasfemia. Además, ¿acaso los maridos no son universalmente virtuosos?

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¿Y cómo explica lo de mi vestido, que no es del color del oro?

—Puede que no, pero su tono es... eh... —Y ahí, por desgracia, se le agotaron las ideas, porque, de hecho, el vestido que llevaba la señorita Swan era de color estiércol de caballo.

La señorita Swan arqueó lentamente una ceja.

Edward cogió su mano enguantada y, al inclinarse sobre ella, pensando en algo que decir, inhaló el intenso olor a azahar del agua de neroli. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que el perfume sensual del neroli contrastaba vivamente con aquel insípido vestido. El perfume pareció estimular su cerebro, no obstante, porque al erguirse sonrió encantadoramente y dijo: —El color de su vestido me recuerda al de un acantilado salvaje y tormentoso.

La señorita Swan siguió arqueando la ceja con aire escéptico.

—¿De veras?

Condenada muchacha. Edward apoyó la mano de Bella sobre su codo.

—Sí.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es un color misterioso y exótico.

—Yo creía que era simplemente marrón.

—Qué va. —Abrió los ojos, fingiéndose pasmado—. Jamás diga «simplemente marrón». Color cenizo, o roble, o té, o pardo, o quizás incluso color ardilla, pero no marrón: eso nunca.

—¿Color ardilla? —Le miró de soslayo mientras bajaban los escalones—. ¿Eso es un cumplido, milord?

—Creo que sí —contestó él—. En ello, al menos, he puesto todo mi empeño. Pero tal vez

dependa de lo que opine usted de las ardillas.

Se habían detenido delante de su faetón, y ella miraba el asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Las ardillas son bastante bonitas a veces.

—Ahí lo tiene, pues. Un cumplido, no hay duda.

—Bobo —murmuró ella, y puso con mucho cuidado un pie en los escalones de madera

colocados ante el faetón.

—Permítame. —Edward la agarró del codo para sujetarla mientras subía al carruaje, consciente de que podía rodear por completo su brazo con los dedos: bajo la carne, sus huesos eran finos y delicados. La sintió envararse mientras se sentaba, y se le ocurrió que tal vez la pusiera nerviosa estar tan alta—. Agárrese a un lado. No hay nada que temer, y la casa de lady Eddings no está lejos.

Al oír aquello, ella arrugó el ceño.

—No tengo miedo.

—Claro que no —dijo él mientras rodeaba el carruaje para subir.

Al tomar las riendas y arrear a los caballos, sintió su cuerpo, rígido y quieto, a su lado. Había apoyado una de sus manos sobre el regazo, pero con la otra se agarraba con fuerza a su lado del carruaje. Dijera lo que dijese, su prometida no se fiaba de su vehículo. Edward sintió una punzada de ternura hacia ella. Era tan puntillosa que odiaba demostrar cualquier debilidad.

—Tengo la impresión de que es usted muy aficionada a las ardillas —dijo para distraerla.

Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque lo lleva muy a menudo, ese color ardilla. Deduzco de su afición por los vestidos de color ardilla que siente predilección por el animal mismo. Puede que tuviera una ardilla de niña, como mascota, y que la ardilla correteara por la casa, asustando a las doncellas y a su niñera.

—Qué ocurrencia —repuso ella—. Este color es marrón, como muy bien sabe, y no sé si soy aficionada al marrón, pero estoy acostumbrada a él.

Edward la miró de reojo. Ella miraba con el ceño fruncido sus manos, que sostenían las riendas.

—Ellas lo usan para que no las vean.

Bella apartó la mirada de sus manos y le miró perpleja.

—Me he perdido, milord.

—Las ardillas otra vez, me temo. Lo siento, pero si no saca usted otro tema de conversación, es probable que siga parloteando sobre ellas hasta que lleguemos al recital.

Las ardillas son de color ardilla porque el color ardilla es muy difícil de distinguir en el bosque. Me pregunto si ése es el motivo de que lo lleve usted tan a menudo.

—¿Para poder esconderme en un bosque? —Esta vez sonrió categóricamente.

—Puede ser. Quizá quiera saltar de árbol en árbol en un bosque umbrío, eludiendo tanto a las bestias como a los hombres, esos pobres diablos. ¿Qué le parece?

—Me parece que no me conoce muy bien.

Edward se volvió y la miró mientras ella le observaba, divertida, aunque seguía agarrándose con fuerza al carruaje.

—Sí, supongo que tiene usted razón.

Pero quería conocer a aquella desconcertante criatura que se negaba a mostrar miedo, pensó de pronto.

—¿Le parecen bien los acuerdos a los que llegamos su hermano y yo? —preguntó. Las primeras amonestaciones se habían publicado el día anterior, y la boda sería tres semanas después. Muchas damas se habrían resistido a un noviazgo tan corto—. Le confieso que regateamos largo y tendido. En cierto momento pensé que nuestros procuradores iban a llegar a las manos. Por suerte, su hermano intervino rápidamente y salvó la situación ofreciendo té con bollos.

—Ay, Dios, pobre Charles.

—Pobre Charles, sí, pero ¿y yo?

—Usted es un santo, no hay más que verle.

—Me alegra que se dé usted cuenta de ello —contestó Edward—. ¿Qué le parecen los acuerdos?

—Estoy contenta con ellos.

—Bien. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Debo decirle que mañana salgo de viaje.

—¿Ah, sí? —Su tono seguía siendo firme y sereno, pero había cerrado la mano que tenía sobre el regazo.

—Me temo que no me queda otro remedio. El capataz de mis tierras lleva semanas

mandándome cartas. Asegura que necesita urgentemente que me persone allí para solventar no sé qué disputa. No puedo seguir ignorándole. Sospecho —confesó— que Abbott, mi vecino, ha vuelto a permitir que sus arrendatarios construyan en mis tierras. Lo hace cada diez años, poco más o menos. Intenta expandir sus lindes. Ese hombre debe de tener ochenta años, por lo menos, y lleva así medio siglo. A mi padre le sacaba de quicio.

Hubo una breve pausa mientras conducía a los caballos por una calle más corta.

—¿Sabe cuándo volverá? —preguntó su prometida.

—Dentro de una semana, quizá dos.

—Entiendo.

Él la miró. Sus labios se habían adelgazado. ¿Quería que se quedara? Aquella mujer era tan inescrutable como una esfinge.

—Pero estaré de vuelta para la fecha de la boda, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente —murmuró ella.

Edward levantó la mirada y vio que ya estaban en casa de lady Eddings. Detuvo a los caballos y, antes de saltar del carruaje, lanzó las riendas al mozo que esperaba. A pesar de su presteza, la señorita Swan ya estaba de pie cuando rodeó al carruaje, lo cual le irritó.

Le tendió la mano.

—Permítame ayudarla.

Ella ignoró tercamente su mano y, agarrada todavía a un lado del carruaje, bajó con cuidado un pie hacia los escalones colocados delante del coche.

Edward sintió que algo se rompía. Ella podía ser tan valiente como quisiera, pero no tenía por qué desdeñar su ayuda. Levantó los brazos y la asió por el talle fino y cálido. Ella soltó un gritito y un instante después Edward la depositó delante de sí. El olor del neroli flotaba en el aire.

—No tenía por qué hacer eso —dijo ella, sacudiéndose las faldas.

—Claro que sí —masculló él antes de apoyar la mano de Bella sobre su codo y

encaminarse hacia la imponente puerta blanca de la casa de lady Eddings—. ¡Ah, una velada musical! Qué forma tan deliciosa de pasar la tarde. Confío en que haya baladas bucólicas acerca de damiselas ahogándose en pozos, ¿usted no?

La señorita Swan le miró con escepticismo pero un formidable mayordomo acababa de abrir la puerta. Edward sonrió a su prometida y la condujo al interior de la casa, estaba animado y no por la perspectiva de pasar la tarde oyendo chillidos; ni siquiera por disfrutar de la compañía de la señorita Swan, por interesante que fuera. Confiaba en ver allí a Jacob Black. Black era un viejo amigo suyo, un veterano del ejército de Su Majestad y, lo que era más importante uno de los pocos supervivientes de la masacre de Spinner's Falls.

Bella se sentó en una silla muy estrecha e intentó concentrarse en la muchacha que

estaba cantando. Sabía que, si se estaba muy quieta y cerraba los ojos, aquella espantosa angustia acabaría por remitir. El problema era que no había previsto cuantos comentarios desataría la sorprendente noticia de su compromiso entre la buena sociedad. En cuanto entraron en casa de Lady Eddings, fueron el centro de todas las miradas… y Bella deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Aquello la hacía acalorarse y sudar. Se le quedaba la boca seca y le sudaban las manos. Y, lo que era peor aún, parecía incapaz de hablar con inteligencia. Acababa de quedarse pasmada al dar a entender la odiosa señora Denali que lord Vale debía de estar desesperado, si le había propuesto matrimonio. Esa noche, mientras yaciera despierta en la cama, se le ocurrirían media docena de réplicas mordaces, pero en ese momento parecía una oveja: lo más inteligente que se le ocurría era beeeee.

A su lado, lord Vale se inclinó y le susurró con voz ronca y no demasiado baja:

—¿A usted le parece una pastora?

¿Beeee_? _Bella le miró parpadeando.

El hizo girar los ojos.

—Ella.

Señaló con la cabeza el espacio que se había despejado junto al arpa, donde estaba la hija

pequeña de lady Eddings. La chica cantaba bastante bien, a decir verdad, pero la pobre llevaba un enorme miriñaque y un aparatoso sombrero, además de un balde, nada menos.

—¿Seguro que no es una criada? —preguntó lord Vale. Se había tomado con mucha calma su repentina notoriedad, y se había reído a carcajadas cuando varios caballeros le acorralaron antes de que comenzara el recital. Ahora movía la pierna izquierda como un niño pequeño obligado a sentarse en la iglesia—. Imagino que, si fuera una criada, llevaría un cesto de carbón. Aunque quizá pesara demasiado.

—Es una vaquera —murmuró Bella.

—¿De veras? —Sus cejas pobladas se juntaron—. ¿Con esas enaguas?

—¡Shh! —siseó alguien tras ellos.

—Porque —susurró lord Vale en voz un poco más baja—, ¿no le pisarían las vacas esas faldas? No parecen nada prácticas. Y no es que yo sepa mucho de vacas, vaqueras y esas cosas, aunque reconozco que me gusta el queso.

Bella se mordió el labio para sofocar un desacostumbrado impulso de echarse a reír. ¡Qué

extraño! A ella no solía darle la risa floja. Miró a lord Vale por el rabillo del ojo y descubrió que la estaba observando.

Su boca se curvó, y al inclinarse hacia ella su aliento le rozó la mejilla.

—Adoro el queso y las uvas, de ésas oscuras, rojas y redondas que te estallan en la boca, dulces y jugosas. ¿A usted no le gustan las uvas?

Aunque sus palabras eran perfectamente inocentes, las dijo en un tono tan intenso que

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse. De pronto se dio cuenta de que le había visto hacer aquello otras veces: inclinarse hacia una dama y susurrarle con malicia al oído. Le había visto hacerlo innumerables años, con innumerables damas, en innumerables fiestas. Pero esta vez era distinto.

Esta vez, estaba flirteando con ella.

Así pues, Bella irguió la espalda y dijo:

—Me gustan las uvas, sí, pero creo que prefiero las frambuesas. Su dulzor no es tan

empalagoso. Y a veces hay alguna ácida, con una pizca de... mordiente.

Cuando levantó los ojos y le miró, él la observaba pensativamente, como si no supiera qué

pensar de ella. Bella le sostuvo la mirada, no sabía si a modo de desafío o de advertencia,

hasta que empezó a notar que su respiración se entrecortaba y las mejillas de Edward se

oscurecían. Él había perdido su sonrisa despreocupada de costumbre (no sonreía en absoluto, de hecho) y en sus ojos había de pronto algo serio y oscuro.

Entonces el público comenzó a aplaudir y el ruido la sobresaltó. Lord Vale apartó la mirada, y aquel instante pasó.

—¿Quiere que le traiga una copa de ponche?

—Sí. —Bella tragó saliva—. Gracias.

Le vio ponerse en pie y alejarse, consciente de que las cosas habían vuelto de pronto a su ser.

Tras ella, la joven señora que les había mandado callar estaba cuchicheando con una amiga.

Bella oyó la palabra «encinta» y ladeó la cabeza para no oír más murmullos. La hija de lady

Eddings estaba recibiendo felicitaciones por su actuación. Un joven granujiento permanecía a su lado, sujetando fielmente su balde. Entonces se alisó las faldas, contenta de que nadie se hubiera molestado en ir a hablar con ella. Si le permitían quedarse allí sentada y observar a la gente que la rodeaba, quizás incluso pudiera disfrutar de actos como aquél.

Volvió la cabeza y localizó a lord Vale entre la gente que se había congregado alrededor de la mesa de los refrigerios. No era difícil encontrarle. Sacaba media cabeza a los demás caballeros, y se reía con aquella franqueza suya, con un brazo estirado y la copa de ponche en la mano, amenazando con salpicar la peluca del caballero de al lado. Bella sonrió (le costaba no sonreír al verle tan alegre), pero entonces vio que le cambiaba el semblante. Fue algo sutil, un simple estrechamiento de los ojos, una leve caída de su amplia sonrisa. Seguramente nadie más en el salón lo habría notado. Pero ella, sí. Entonces siguió su mirada. Un caballero con peluca blanca acababa de entrar en la habitación. Estaba hablando con la anfitriona y sonreía cortésmente. A Bella le resultaba casi familiar, aunque no lograba situarle. Era de mediana estatura, de semblante fresco y abierto y porte militar.

Bella volvió a mirar a lord Vale. Él se había adelantado, con la copa de ponche aún en la

mano. El joven levantó la vista y, al ver a Vale, se excusó con lady Eddings. Se encaminó hacia su prometido con la mano extendida, a pesar de que tenía una expresión sombría. Bella vio que Vale le estrechaba la mano y se acercaba a él para murmurarle algo. Luego recorrió el salón con los ojos y, como era inevitable, se encontró con su mirada. Había perdido la sonrisa en alguna parte al cruzar el salón, y su cara parecía de pronto inexpresiva. Volviéndose deliberadamente de espaldas a ella, se llevó al otro hombre consigo. Justo en ese momento, el joven de la peluca blanca miró hacia atrás y Bella contuvo el aliento. Acababa de recordar dónde le había visto anteriormente.

Era el hombre al que había visto llorar seis años antes.


	3. La boda y la Noche

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 3 La boda y la noche**

_Tras comerse la última migaja de la empanada, el viejo se levantó,_

_y entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño: sus harapos desaparecieron y_

_de pronto apareció ante Jack un joven apuesto, ataviado con _

_esplendorosos ropajes blancos._

—_Has sido muy amable conmigo —dijo el ángel (porque, ¿qué iba_

_a ser, sino un ángel de Dios?)—. Y por eso voy a recompensarte._

_El ángel hizo aparecer una cajita de hojalata que puso en la mano_

_de Jack. —Busca dentro lo que necesites, y allí estará._

_Dio media vuelta y desapareció._

_Jack parpadeó un momento antes de mirar dentro de la caja. Y_

_entonces se echó a reír, porque allí dentro no había más que unas_

_pocas hojas de rapé. Guardó la cajita en su hato y emprendió de_

_nuevo el camino..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Tres semanas después, Bella escondió sus manos temblorosas entre las amplias faldas de

su vestido de novia. Tras ella, Angela Webber, su nueva doncella, le hacía arreglos de última hora en las faldas.

—Está usted guapísima, señorita —dijo Webber mientras trabajaba.

Estaban en el pórtico cerrado de la iglesia, junto a la nave. Dentro, el órgano ya había

empezado a sonar, y Bella tendría que entrar muy pronto en la iglesia abarrotada de gente.

Se estremeció, llena de nerviosismo. A pesar de lo precipitado de la boda, casi todos los bancos estaban llenos.

—El gris me pareció un poco soso cuando lo eligió —comentó Webber —, pero ahora casi brilla como plata.

—No será demasiado, ¿verdad? —Bella bajó la mirada, preocupada.

El vestido era más recargado de lo que quería en un principio, con sus cintas de color amarillo claro atadas en lacitos a lo largo del escote redondo y bajo. La sobrefalda, recogida por detrás, dejaba al descubierto una enagua de brocado gris, roja y amarilla.

—No, nada de eso. Es muy sofisticado —contestó la doncella. Dio la vuelta para mirar a

Bella de frente y arrugó el ceño mientras la inspeccionaba como una cocinera examinando

una pieza de carne. Luego sonrió —: Estoy segura de que lord Vale se va a quedar boquiabierto. A fin de cuentas, hace siglos que no la ve.

Bueno, eso no era cierto, pensó Bella, pero sí que hacía varias semanas que no veía al

vizconde. Lord Vale se había marchado al día siguiente del recital en casa de lady Eddings y no había vuelto a Londres hasta la víspera de la boda. De hecho, incluso, había empezado a preguntarse si no estaría evitándola a propósito. Parecía muy distraído en casa de lady Eddings, después de hablar con su amigo, al que no le había presentado. A su vez, ese amigo había desaparecido tras hablar con lord Vale. Pero nada de eso importaba, se dijo con un reproche. A fin de cuentas, lord Vale estaba allí, junto al ábside, esperando su aparición.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Sue, que salió rápidamente de la iglesia y alargó el brazo para

estirarle las faldas—. ¡Querida mía, creí que nunca vería este día! ¡Casada, y con un vizconde! Los Masen son una familia muy amable. Y no tienen ni una pizca de mala sangre. ¡Ay, Bella!

Bella vio con asombro que la flemática Sue tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me alegro tanto por ti... —Sue le dio un tenso abrazo, apoyando fugazmente la mejilla

contra la suya—. ¿Estás lista?

Bella irguió la espalda y respiró hondo antes de responder. Ni siquiera el temblor de los

nervios pudo impedir que una serena alegría se colara en su voz.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Edward miró la loncha de pato asado que tenía en el plato y pensó en lo extraña que era la costumbre de los almuerzos de bodas. Hete ahí un grupo de amigos y familiares reunidos para celebrar el amor, cuando lo que debían festejar era la fertilidad. Ese era, al fin y al cabo, el propósito de una unión como aquélla: engendrar hijos.

Pero por fin se había casado, y quizá debiera dejar a un lado su cinismo y no mirar más allá. El día anterior, mientras regresaba a caballo a Londres, había empezado a preguntarse si no habría demorado demasiado su regreso. ¿Y si la señorita Swan se había cansado de que la ignorara? ¿Y si ni siquiera se molestaba en presentarse en la iglesia para darle calabazas? Sus asuntos le habían retenido en Oxfordshire más de lo que esperaba. Constantemente parecía surgir algo nuevo que retrasaba su partida: otro campo que su capataz quería mostrarle o un camino que necesitaba reparaciones urgentes, y, si era sincero consigo mismo, la propia fijeza de la mirada de su prometida. Aquellos ojos caoba y rasgados parecían traspasarle con su mirada, parecían ver, más allá de su risa superficial, lo que se escondía en el fondo de su alma. En la velada de lady Eddings, al volverse y ver a Bella Swan mirándolos a Jacob Black y a él, había experimentado un momento de puro terror: de miedo a que ella supiera de lo que estaban hablando.

Pero ella no lo sabía. Edward bebió un sorbo de vino de color rubí, tranquilo a ese respecto. Ella no sabía lo que había ocurrido en Spinner's Falls, ni lo sabría nunca jamás, si, Dios mediante, él podía evitarlo.

—Una boda estupenda, ¿eh? —dijo a gritos un anciano caballero, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Edward no tenía ni idea de quién era aquel señor (debía de ser un pariente de la novia), pero sonrió y levantó su copa de vino hacia él.

—Gracias, señor. A mí también me está gustando bastante.

El caballero guiñó un ojo atrozmente.

—Más le gustará la noche de bodas, ¿eh?

¡Más le gustará la noche de bodas! ¡Ja!

Estaba tan entusiasmado con su propio ingenio que estuvo a punto de perder la peluca de

tanto reírse.

La anciana señora sentada frente al caballero hizo girar los ojos y dijo:

—Ya basta, William.

A su lado, Edward notó que su novia se había quedado muy quieta, y maldijo para sus adentros.

Sus mejillas habían recuperado parte de su color. Se había puesto muy blanca durante la

ceremonia, hasta el punto de que se había preparado para sostenerla, si se desmayaba. Pero Bella no se había desmayado. Se había mantenido erguida como un soldado ante un

escuadrón de fusilamiento y había recitado adustamente sus votos nupciales. La suya no era la expresión que cabía esperar de una novia el día de su boda, pero, después de su último chasco, él sabía que no debía ponerse puntilloso.

Edward levantó la voz.

—¿Haría el favor de contarnos cómo fue su boda, señor? Tengo la sensación de que será muy entretenido.

—No se acuerda —contestó la anciana señora antes de que su esposo pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente para responder—. Estaba tan borracho que se quedó dormido antes de que llegáramos a la cama.

Los invitados que estaban cerca rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Oye, Bess! —gritó el viejo por encima de las risas—. Sabes muy bien que estaba agotado de tanto perseguirte. —Se volvió hacia la joven que estaba sentada a su lado, ansioso por narrar sus recuerdos—. La cortejé cuatro años, nada menos, y...

Edward dejó suavemente su copa de vino sobre la mesa y miró a su esposa. La señorita Swan (Bella) empujaba su comida formando pulcros montoncitos en el plato.

—Coma algo —murmuró él—. El pato no está tan malo como parece, y hará que se sienta

mejor.

Ella no le miró, pero se puso tensa.

—Estoy bien.

Qué chiquilla tan obstinada.

—Estoy seguro de que así es —contestó él tranquilamente —, pero en la iglesia estaba blanca como una sábana. Durante un rato, estuvo incluso verde. No se imagina usted lo nervioso que me puso, a mí, el novio. Ahora hágame caso y coma un poco.

Ella curvó ligeramente la boca y comió un trocho de pato.

—¿Todo lo que dice lo dice en broma?

—Casi todo. Sé que es un aburrimiento, pero así es. —Hizo una seña a un lacayo y el hombre se acercó—. Por favor, rellene la copa de la vizcondesa.

—Gracias —murmuró ella cuando el lacayo le hubo servido más vino—. No lo son, ¿sabe?

—¿El qué?

—Sus bromas. —Sus ojos rasgados le observaban, misteriosos—. No son tediosas. La verdad es que me gustan. Sólo espero que sea usted capaz de soportar mi reserva.

—Si me mira así, podré soportarla admirablemente —susurró él.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada mientras bebía de su copa de vino, y Edward la vio tragar. El

hueco de su garganta era suave y delicado. Esa noche, se acostaría con aquella mujer. Con una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Cubriría su cuerpo y penetraría en su carne suave y cálida, y la haría su esposa.

Aquella idea resultaba extraña en aquel almuerzo tan civilizado. Extraña, y al mismo tiempo excitante. Qué cosa tan rara era el matrimonio entre personas de su rango. En muchos sentidos, era como la cría de caballos. Se elegía a la yegua y al semental conforme a sus linajes, se les ponía juntos y se confiaba en que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y produjera nuevos caballos... o aristócratas, según el caso.

Sonrió mientras miraba a su flamante esposa, y se preguntó qué diría ella si le contaba sus

pensamientos acerca de los caballos y los matrimonios entre la aristocracia. Era, se temía, un tema demasiado espinoso para sus oídos virginales.

Pero otros no lo eran.

—¿El vino está a su gusto, señora?

—Es ácido, áspero, con una pizca del dulzor de las uvas. —Sonrió lentamente—. Así que sí, está a mi gusto.

—Qué maravilla —murmuró él, bajando lánguidamente la mirada—. Naturalmente, es mi deber de esposo asegurarme de que todos sus deseos, por pequeños que sean, se vean satisfechos.

—¿De veras?

—Oh, sí.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi deber como esposa?

—Darme herederos.

Aquella respuesta era demasiado franca para ser dicha en voz alta. Aquél era momento para coqueteos ingeniosos y sobreentendidos, no para la fría realidad de un matrimonio como el suyo.

—Señora, no tiene usted deber más oneroso que ser encantadora y adornar mi casa y mi

corazón con su presencia.

—Pero creo que, con deberes tan livianos, me aburriré muy pronto. Necesitaré cumplir otras tareas, además de estar encantadora. —Bebió un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa; al hacerlo, sacó la lengua para lamer lentamente una gota de su labio inferior—. Quizá pueda inventar usted algún deber más agotador.

El contuvo el aliento: toda su atención se había concentrado en el labio húmedo de Bella.

—Se me ocurren mil ideas, señora. Mi mente da vueltas como un torbellino, rozando muchas sin posarse en ninguna, aunque varias de ellas la seducen. ¿No puede darme ningún ejemplo de cuáles han de ser los deberes de una esposa?

—Oh, ejemplos hay muchos. —Una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios—. ¿Acaso no debo

honrarle y obedecerle?

—Ah, pero esos son deberes livianos, y usted ha hablado de alguno más agotador.

—Puede que obedecerle no sea siempre tarea fácil —murmuró ella.

—Conmigo lo será. Sólo voy a pedirle que haga cosas tales como sonreír y alegrarme el día. ¿Me obedecerá en eso?

—Sí.

—Entonces me siento ya pletórico de honor conyugal. Pero creo recordar que hay otro voto.

—Amarle —contestó ella, y bajó los ojos con modestia virginal.

Edward ya no veía su expresión.

—Sí, sólo eso —dijo con ligereza—. Amarme es, me temo, una tarea mucho más ardua que cualquier otro deber conyugal. A veces soy un individuo sumamente indigno de amor. No la culparía si prefiriera evitarse ese mal trago. Puede admirarme, si eso es más de su agrado.

—Pero yo soy una mujer de palabra, y he hecho un voto —repuso ella.

Edward la miró e intentó ver si era una pulla ingeniosa, o si había en ello algún sentimiento real... en caso de que su esposa tuviera alguno.

—Entonces, ¿me amará?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego.

Edward levantó su copa hacia ella.

—Me considero, pues, el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Pero ella se limitó a sonreír, como si de pronto recelara de la conversación.

Edward bebió un sorbo de vino. ¿Ansiaba ella que llegara esa noche, o lo temía? Sin duda más bien esto último. Incluso a su edad (era más mayor que la mayoría de las novias), era probable que supiera muy poco acerca del acto físico entre un hombre y una mujer. Quizá por eso estaba antes tan pálida. Edward debía acordarse de proceder con calma y de no hacer nada que pudiera asustarla, o repugnarle. A pesar de su viva conversación, era, ella misma lo había admitido, una mujer reservada. Tal vez debiera pensar en posponer la consumación del matrimonio un día o dos, para que se acostumbrara más a él. Una idea deprimente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, dejó a un lado todo pensamiento desalentador y tomó otro trozo de pato asado. A fin de cuentas, era el día de su boda.

—¡Ay, ha sido una boda preciosa, milady! —dijo Webber con aire soñador esa noche, mientras ayudaba a Bella a quitarse el vestido—. Su excelencia el vizconde estaba guapísimo con esa casaca roja de brocado, ¿verdad? Tan alto y con esas espaldas tan anchas... No creo que necesite usar hombreras, ¿verdad que no?

—Mmm —murmuró Bella.

Las espaldas de lord Vale eran de las cosas que más le gustaban en él, pero el físico de su

esposo no era un tema de conversación apropiado para tratarlo con su doncella. Se apartó de las enaguas, caídas en el suelo.

Webber las puso sobre una silla y comenzó a desatarle el corsé.

—¡Y cuando lord Vale lanzó esas monedas al gentío! ¡Qué caballero más fino! ¿Sabía, señora, que ha dado una guinea a todos los sirvientes de la casa, hasta al limpiabotas?

—¿De veras? —Bella refrenó una tierna sonrisa al pensar en aquella prueba del

sentimentalismo de lord Vale. No le sorprendía en absoluto.

Se frotó debajo del brazo, donde las ballenas del corsé se le habían clavado un poco, y luego, vestida sólo con la camisa, se sentó ante un impecable tocador de arce y comenzó a quitarse las medias.

—La cocinera dice que da gusto trabajar para lord Vale. Paga un buen sueldo y no grita a las criadas, como hacen otros caballeros.

Webber sacudió el corsé y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el gran armario ropero de madera

labrada que había en un rincón.

Las habitaciones de la vizcondesa de Masen House habían permanecido cerradas desde la

muerte del padre de lord Vale, cuando su madre se trasladó a su residencia de viuda en Londres.

Pero la señora Moore, el ama de llaves, era a todas luces una mujer muy competente, pues las estancias estaban extremadamente limpias. En el dormitorio todas las superficies de madera, de color miel, habían sido recién enceradas y brillaban suavemente; las cortinas, azules oscuras y doradas, se habían cepillado y oreado, y hasta las alfombras parecían haberse sacado fuera para sacudirlas.

El dormitorio no era muy grande, pero sí bastante bonito. Las paredes eran de un sedante y cremoso tono de blanco, las alfombras de color azul oscuro, con filigranas de oro y rubí. La chimenea era muy bonita, alicatada en azul cobalto y rodeada de un frontispicio de madera blanca. Delante de ella había dos sillones de patas doradas, y entre ellos una mesa baja con encimera de mármol. En una pared había una puerta que daba a las habitaciones del vizconde

(Bella se apresuró a apartar la vista de ella); en la pared de enfrente, otra puerta conducía a su vestidor y, más allá, a una salita de estar privada. De vez en cuando se oía un leve arañar procedente del vestidor, al que Bella hacía oídos sordos. En general, las estancias eran muy cómodas y agradables.

—Entonces, ¿conoces ya a los otros sirvientes? —preguntó para distraerse y no mirar como una boba enamorada la puerta que daba al cuarto de lord Vale.

—Sí, señora. —Webber se acercó y comenzó a soltarle el pelo—. El señor Oaks, el mayordomo, es muy severo, pero parece bastante justo. La señora Moore dice que respeta su opinión de todo corazón. Hay seis criadas abajo y cinco arriba, y no sé cuántos lacayos.

—Yo he contado siete —murmuró Bella. Le habían presentado al servicio esa tarde, pero

tardaría en aprenderse los nombres y las labores de cada cual—. ¿Han sido amables contigo?

—Uy, sí, señora. —Webber se quedó callada un momento mientras le quitaba las numerosas horquillas con que le había sujetado el pelo—. Aunque...

Bella miró a la muchacha por el espejo. Webber había fruncido las delicadas cejas.

—¿Sí?

—Bah, no es nada, señora —dijo, e inmediatamente añadió —: Es sólo ese hombre, el señor Yorkie. Fui muy amable cuando el señor Yorkie me presentó a todo el mundo, y aun así ese tal señor Yorkie me miró dándose muchos aires y levantando la nariz... Y es una nariz enorme, señora. No creo que deba sentirse muy orgulloso de ella. Y va y dice: «Es muy joven para ser la doncella de una dama, ¿no?», con esa voz horrorosa que tiene. Y, digo yo, ¿a él qué le importa?

Bella parpadeó. Nunca había visto que Webber se ofendiera con nadie.

—¿Quién es ese señor Yorkie?

—El sirviente del señor —dijo Webber. Cogió el cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por la melena de Bella con energía—. Un hombretón grande como un oso. La

cocinera dice que sirvió con lord Vale en las colonias.

—Entonces llevará muchos años con él.

Webber le hizo una trenza con movimientos rápidos y seguros.

—Pues a mí me parece que se le ha subido a la cabeza. Pocas veces he visto un hombre más engreído, feo y desagradable.

Bella sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida. Levantó la vista al oír un ruido y se

le aceleró la respiración.

La puerta que comunicaba su alcoba con la del vizconde se había abierto. Lord Vale estaba en el umbral, vestido con una bata escarlata sobre las calzas y la camisa.

—Ah, llego antes de tiempo. ¿Quiere que vuelva más tarde?

—No hace falta, milord. —Bella procuró que no le temblara la voz. Le costaba no mirarle.

Él llevaba la camisa desabrochada por el cuello, y aquel trocito de piel estaba surtiendo un efecto devastador sobre ella—. Eso es todo, Webber.

La doncella, que parecía haberse quedado muda en presencia del señor, hizo una reverencia, trotó hacia la puerta y se marchó. Lord Vale se quedó mirándola.

—Confío en no haber asustado a su doncellita.

—Sólo está un poco nerviosa por estar en una casa nueva. —Bella le miró por el espejo

mientras él se paseaba por la habitación como una exótica bestia masculina. Era su esposa.

Cuando lo pensaba, le costaba refrenar la risa.

Lord Vale se acercó a la pequeña chimenea y miró el reloj de porcelana que había sobre la

repisa.

—No era mi intención interrumpir su toilet. Soy terriblemente inoportuno. Puedo volver dentro de media hora o así, si lo prefiere.

—No. Estoy lista. —Respiró hondo, se levantó y se volvió hacia él.

Lord Vale recorrió con la mirada su camisa adornada con encaje. Era voluminosa, pero muy fina, y Bella sintió que su vientre se tensaba al contacto con su mirada.

Luego, él parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Quizá le apetezca un poco de vino.

Una suave punzada de decepción recorrió a Bella, pero no lo demostró. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí, sería agradable.

—Excelente. —Se acercó a un velador que había junto a la chimenea, sobre el que había una jarra de cristal, y sirvió dos copas.

Bella se acercó a la chimenea y estaba a su lado cuando él se volvió.

Lord Vale le tendió una copa.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias. —Tomó la copa y bebió. ¿Estaba nervioso lord Vale?Miraba fijamente el fuego, así que Bella se dejó caer en uno de los sillones dorados y señaló el otro—. Por favor, ¿no quiere sentarse, milord?

—Sí. Claro. —Se sentó y se bebió de un trago media copa de vino. Luego, de pronto, se inclinó hacia delante, con la copa colgando de los dedos, entre sus piernas—. Mire, llevo todo el día pensando en cómo decirle esto con delicadeza, y aún no he encontrado el modo, así que voy a decirlo sin más. Nos hemos casado con bastante precipitación, y yo he estado fuera casi todo nuestro noviazgo, lo cual ha sido culpa mía, y lo siento. Pero debido a todo ello no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos como es debido y estaba pensando que... eh...

—¿Sí?

—Quizá prefiera usted esperar. —Levantó por fin los ojos y la miró con algo muy parecido a la piedad—. Es decisión suya. Lo dejo completamente en sus manos.

De pronto, con un fogonazo terrible y cegador, a Bella se le ocurrió que quizá no le

parecía lo bastante atractiva como para acostarse con ella. ¿Por qué iba a parecérselo, después de todo? Era alta y bastante delgada, su figura no tenía muchas formas y su rostro nunca se había considerado bello. Lord Vale había coqueteado con ella, pero coqueteaba con todas las mujeres a las que conocía, de alta o baja condición. Eso no significaba nada. Le miró, muda. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Se habían casado esa misma mañana; eso no podía deshacerse.

Ella no quería que se deshiciera.

El había seguido hablando mientras ella cavilaba.

—...y podríamos esperar un poco, un mes o dos, o el tiempo que usted desee, porque...

—No.

Lord Vale se interrumpió.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

Si esperaban, cabía la posibilidad de que el matrimonio no llegara a consumarse. Y eso era lo último que deseaba Bella. Y lo último que él decía desear. No podía permitir que ocurriera.

Dejó su copa sobre la mesa, delante del fuego.

—No quiero esperar.

—Eh... entiendo.

Bella se levantó y se puso delante de él. Lord Vale levantó la mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos

verdes brillaban. Apuró su vino, dejó la copa y también se levantó, obligándola a alzar a su vez la mirada.

—¿Está segura?

Ella se limitó a levantar las cejas. No pensaba suplicarle.

Lord Vale asintió con la cabeza, apretó los labios, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la cama.

Ella temblaba ya por el simple contacto de su mano, y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Lord Vale apartó las mantas y le indicó con una seña que se tumbara. Ella se echó, todavía en camisa, y le vio sacar una cajita de latón del bolsillo de la bata y colocarla sobre la mesilla de noche. Luego se quitó la bata y los zapatos.

La cama se hundió con su peso cuando se tumbó a su lado. Era grande y despedía calor, y

Bella alargó la mano para tocar la manga de su camisa. Sólo eso, porque tenía la impresión

de que, si tocaba alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, el corazón le latiría con tanta fuerza que moriría.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos; ella cerró los ojos, extasiada. ¡Dios santo, por fin!Le parecía estar bebiendo jerez dulce, después de haber pasado la vida entera en un desiertoreseco y solitario. La boca de lord Vale era suave, pero firme, y sus labios tenían el sabor acre delvino. Él apoyó sobre su pecho una mano que ella sintió grande y cálida a través de la fina tela de lacamisa. Y se estremeció.

Abrió la boca, invitándole, pero él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Miró hacia abajo mientras hacía algo con las manos entre sus cuerpos.

—Milord... —murmuró ella.

—Shh. —Le dio un suave beso en la frente—. Pronto pasará. —Alargó el brazo hacia la cajita que había dejado sobre la mesilla y la abrió. Dentro había una especie de ungüento. Mojó un dedo en él y su mano volvió a desaparecer entre ellos.

Bella frunció el ceño. Que aquello pasara pronto no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

—Yo...

Pero él le había subido la camisa, desnudándola hasta la cintura, y a ella la distrajo el contacto de sus manos sobre las caderas. Tal vez si dejaba de pensar tanto y se concentraba en sentir...

—Permíteme —murmuró él.

Le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, y Bella se dio cuenta de que se había abierto

la bragueta de las calzas. Sintió su miembro duro y caliente apretarse contra su muslo. Sintió un arrebato de excitación y de pronto se quedó sin habla.

—Puede que esto te parezca muy extraño, y que te duela, pero no durará mucho —masculló él rápidamente—. Y sólo te dolerá la primera vez. Puedes cerrar los ojos, si quieres.

—¿Qué?

Entonces la penetró.

En lugar de cerrar los ojos, Bella los abrió de par en par y se quedó mirándole. Quería vivir

aquello segundo a segundo. Él había cerrado los ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido, como si sufriera.

Bella le rodeó con los brazos y notó lo tensos que estaban sus anchos hombros.

—Ahhh. Es... —Se frotó contra ella—. Quédate quieta un momento.

Se irguió con los brazos estirados sobre la cama y, para desilusión de Bella, le apartó los

brazos. Luego comenzó a moverse. Una, dos, tres veces, con fuerza, enérgicamente. Apretó los dientes, profirió una especie de tosecilla ahogada y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Había acabado pronto, en efecto.

Bella se movió para rodearle de nuevo con los brazos. Quería al menos quedarse tumbada

a su lado después, pero él se apartó a un lado y se alejó de ella.

—Lo siento. No quería aplastarte.

Le dio la espalda y pareció recomponerse. Bella se bajó la camisa lentamente sobre los

muslos mientras intentaba sofocar un sentimiento de decepción. La cama rebotó al levantarse él.

Bostezó, se inclinó para recoger su bata y sus zapatos y luego se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Espero que no haya sido demasiado desagradable. —Sus ojos verdes parecían preocupados—. Duerme un poco. Me aseguraré de que los lacayos te traigan un baño caliente por la mañana. Eso te aliviará.

—Yo...

—Bebe un poco más de vino, si tienes molestias. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se aflojó casi por completo la corbata—. Buenas noches, pues.

Salió de la habitación.

Bella se quedó mirando un momento la puerta cerrada. Estaba completamente perpleja.

En la puerta del vestidor se oyó de nuevo un arañar. Cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar aquel sonido.

Deslizó la mano bajo su camisa. Estaba húmeda allí, resbaladiza por el semen de lord Vale y por su propio flujo. Pasó los dedos entre los pliegues de su sexo y, concentrándose, pensó en lo que había sentido al notarlo dentro de ella y en lo profundo que eran sus ojos. Acarició aquel botoncillo de carne, en lo alto de su hendidura. Estaba hinchado, palpitaba lleno de deseo frustrado. Siguió acariciándose, intentando relajarse y recordar...

Oyó de nuevo aquel rasgueo.

Soltó un resoplido, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el dosel de seda de la cama. Era azul y tenía un agujerito en una esquina.

—Será posible.

Esta vez, un gemido acompañó a aquel ruido.

—¡Ten un poco de paciencia!

Se bajó de la gran cama, irritada, y sintió que el semen resbalaba por la cara interna de su

muslo. Sobre la cómoda había un jarro de agua. Vertió un poco en la jofaina. Mojó un paño en el agua fresca y se lavó. Luego se acercó a la puerta del vestidor y la abrió.

Wolfresopló, indignado, y entró corriendo en la habitación. Saltó a la cama y dio tres vueltas antes de acomodarse sobre una almohada, dándole tozudamente la espalda. Odiaba que lo encerraran en el aseo.

Bella se tumbó en la cama, tan enojada como el perrillo. Se quedó un momento mirando

el dosel de seda y se preguntó en qué se había equivocado exactamente durante aquel apresurado encuentro. Suspiró y pensó que ya lo descubriría por la mañana. Apagó la vela de la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos. Mientras se quedaba dormida tuvo una última idea.

_M_enos mal que no era virgen.

La de esa noche no había sido su actuación más lúcida como amante, se dijo Edward apenas unos minutos después. Estaba sentado en su alcoba, en un gran sillón, delante del fuego. No le había mostrado a Bella el verdadero placer. Sabía que había sido todo demasiado rápido y precipitado. Temía alargarlo demasiado, por si se dejaba llevar y se apasionaba más de lo debido.

Así que la experiencia había sido muy poco excitante para ella. Tenía, en cambio, la impresión de que tampoco le había dolido demasiado. Y ésa era, a fin de cuentas, su intención: no asustar a su novia la primera noche que pasaba en su cama.

O más bien en la de ella. Miró su propia cama, enorme, oscura y más bien abrumadora. Había hecho bien yendo a la habitación de Bella, en lugar de intentar llevarla a aquélla. Su cama asustaría a la mujer más intrépida durante su iniciación en los placeres carnales. Por no hablar de que, después, habría tenido que buscar una excusa para arrojarla de sus habitaciones. Apuró el último trago de coñac de su copa. Eso habría sido muy violento.

El acto, en general, había ido todo lo bien que podía esperarse. Ya habría tiempo más delante de mostrarle lo placentero que podía ser el encuentro físico entre un hombre y una mujer.

Suponiendo, claro, que ella quisiera permanecer en el lecho conyugal. Había muchas damas de la aristocracia que no sentían ningún interés por hacer el amor con sus maridos.

Edward frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Nunca antes le había parecido mal ese tipo de matrimonios elegantes. Ésos en lo que los interesados engendraban un heredero o dos y luego seguían caminos separados, en sociedad y también en lo tocante al sexo. Era el tipo de unión conyugal más común en su círculo social. El tipo de matrimonio que él mismo esperaba. Ahora, sin embargo, la idea de un matrimonio en el que marido y mujer sólo fueran corteses el uno con el otro le parecía... fría. Y bastante desagradable, en realidad.

Sacudió la cabeza. Puede que la boda le estuviera reblandeciendo el cerebro. Eso explicaría aquellos extraños pensamientos. Se levantó y dejó el vaso junto a la jarra, sobre un aparador.

Sus habitaciones eran el doble de grandes que las de su esposa, o más. Pero ello sólo hacía que fuera más difícil iluminarlas convenientemente de noche. Cerca del ropero y alrededor de la gran cama se acumulaban las sombras.

Se desvistió y se lavó con el agua fría que había ya en la habitación. Podía haber mandado que le subieran agua caliente, pero no le gustaba que nadie entrada en su alcoba de noche. Incluso la presencia de Yorkie le ponía nervioso. Apagó todas las velas, menos una. La cogió y entró con ella en su vestidor. Había allí una pequeña cama, como correspondía a un ayuda de cámara. Yorkie, no obstante, tenía otras habitaciones, y nunca usaba aquella cama. Junto a la cama, en el rincón, contra la pared del fondo, había un camastro desvencijado.

Edward dejó la vela en el suelo, cerca del camastro y comprobó, como hacía cada noche, que todo estaba allí. Había un saco con un cambio de ropa, agua en una cantimplora de hojalata y un poco de pan. Yorkie cambiaba el pan y el agua cada dos días, a pesar de que Edward jamás hablaba de ello con él. Aparte del saco, había una navajita y un mechero de pedernal. Se arrodilló y se envolvió los hombros desnudos con la manta antes de tumbarse sobre el delgado catre, de espaldas a la pared. Miró un momento las sombras movedizas que la vela proyectaba sobre el techo y luego cerró los ojos.


	4. Tropiezos

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 04 Tropiezos **

_Pasado un tiempo, Jack se encontró con otro viejo harapiento_

_sentado al pie del camino._

—_¿Tienes algo que darme? —le gritó el mendigo con voz rasposa._

_Jack dejó en el suelo su talega y sacó un poco de queso. El viejo se_

_lo arrancó de la mano y lo devoró. Jack sacó una hogaza de pan. El_

_viejo se la comió entera y luego le tendió la mano, pidiendo más. Jack_

_sacudió la cabeza y hurgó hasta el fondo de la talega hasta que_

_encontró una manzana._

_El viejo devoró la manzana y dijo:_

—_¿Sólo tienes esa porquería?_

_Finalmente, Jack perdió la paciencia._

—_¡Por el amor de Dios, hombre! Te has comido toda mi comida y_

_no me has dado ni las gracias. No sé por qué me he molestado. Yo me_

_marcho y tú ¡vete al diablo!_

_De Jack el Risueño_

Masen House era la casa más rica que Ángela Webber había visto nunca, y todavía estaba un poco asombrada. ¡Caray! Suelos de mármol rosa y negro, sillones de madera labrada tan delicados que sus patas parecían mondadientes, sedas bordadas, brocados y terciopelos por todas partes, varas y varas de tela, muchas más de las que hacían falta para cubrir una ventana o una silla, todo tapizado por puro lujo.

La casa del señor Swan era bonita, sí, pero aquello... aquello era hermoso como vivir en el mismísimo palacio real. ¡Vaya que sí!

¿Y acaso no había un abismo entre aquella casa y el barrio de Seven Dials, donde ella había nacido y vivido? Si es que podía llamarse vivir a trabajar todo el día, de sol a sol, recogiendo bosta de caballo y mierda de perro, y cualquier otro excremento que pudiera encontrar, para venderlo por un trozo de pan y un trocito de carne repleta de ternillas, y eso cuando su padre y ella tenían suerte. Se había quedado allí hasta los doce años, que fue cuando su padre habló de casarla con su amigo Pinky, un hombretón apestoso al que le faltaban todos los dientes. Había visto extenderse ante sí una vida llena de mierda y penalidades, si se casaba con él, hasta que muriera prematuramente en el mismo barrio en el que había nacido, y esa misma noche huyó para buscar fortuna como moza de cocina.

Había sido lista y rápida, y cuando la cocinera encontró una casa mejor (la del señor Swan), se llevó a Ángela con ella. Y trabajó con ahínco. Se aseguraba de no quedarse nunca a solas con un lacayo o un carnicero, porque lo último que le hacía falta era quedarse preñada. Mientras tanto, procuraba estar siempre limpia y aseada y mantener las orejas bien abiertas. Escuchaba cómo hablaban los Swan y de noche, en su estrecha cama, acostada junto a Camille, la doncella de abajo, que roncaba como un viejo, susurraba palabras e inflexiones una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a hablar casi tan bien como la propia señorita Swan.

Llegado el momento (cuando Bob, el lacayo, entró en la cocina casi sin aliento para contarles que la señorita Swan, a pesar de tener esa cara tan sosa y tan triste, había logrado agenciarse un vizconde), Ángela estaba preparada. Dobló la ropa que estaba remendando y salió de la cocina discretamente para ir a hacerle su petición a la señorita Swan.

¡Y allí estaba! ¡La doncella de una vizcondesa! Ahora, si lograba aprenderse todos los pasillos, las puertas y los pisos de aquella inmensa casa, todo sería perfecto.

Se enderezó el mandil al empujar la puerta del pasillo de servicio. Si había calculado bien,

saldría al pasillo que daba a los dormitorios de los señores. Se asomó. El pasillo era grande, con paredes revestidas de madera y una larga alfombra roja y negra. Por desgracia se parecía mucho a los demás pasillos de la casa, hasta que giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio la escandalosa figurilla de mármol negro que representaba a un señor antiguo asaltando a una muchacha en cueros. Se había fijado antes en aquellas figuras (costaba no fijarse en ellas, en realidad) y sabía que estaban frente a la puerta de la alcoba del vizconde. Inclinó la cabeza y cerró la puerta disimulada con un panel de madera antes de detenerse a mirar la estatuilla.

Ambas figuras estaban desnudas, y la señora no parecía muy preocupada. De hecho, rodeaba con el brazo el cuello del caballero. Ángela ladeó la cabeza. El parecía tener ancas peludas, como una cabra, y lucía unos cuernecillos en la testa. La verdad era que, ahora que miraba más de cerca, aquel horrendo hombrecillo de piedra se parecía bastante al señor Yorkie, el ayuda de cámara del vizconde... si el señor Yorkie tuviera ancas, cuernos y flancos peludos.

Lo cual hizo que bajara la mirada y se preguntara si el señor Yorkie también tendría una larga...

Tras ella, un hombre se aclaró la garganta.

Ángela soltó un gritito y se volvió. El señor Yorkie estaba justo detrás de ella, como si le hubiera conjurado con el pensamiento. Tenía una ceja levantada, y la miraba de manera escrutadora.

Ángela notó que un rubor ardiente le subía por el cuello. Puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Caray! ¿Intentaba darme un susto? ¿No sabe que así se puede matar a una persona? Conocí a una dama una vez que murió porque un chiquillo se acercó a ella por detrás y gritó « ¡bu!». Ahora mismo podría estar tiesa sobre la alfombra. ¿Y qué le diría usted a mi señor, si me hubiera matado el mismo día de su boda, me pregunto yo? En buen lío se habría metido.

El señor Yorkie volvió a carraspear, con un ruido parecido al que haría un cubo de hojalata lleno de piedras al menearse.

—Quizá, si no hubiera estado tan absorta examinando esa estatua, señorita Webber...

Ángela soltó un bufido muy poco femenino, pero idóneo para el caso.

—¿Me está acusando de mirar más de la cuenta esa estatua, señor Yorkie?

El señor Yorkie levantó las cejas.

—Yo solamente...

—Sepa usted que sólo estaba comprobando si tenía polvo.

—¿Polvo?

—Polvo, sí. —Ángela asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente—. Mi señora no soporta el polvo.

—Entiendo —dijo el señor Yorkie altivamente—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Eso espero —replicó Ángela. Se tiró del mandil para enderezárselo y se quedó mirando la puerta de su señora. Eran ya las ocho, bastante tarde para que se levantara la señora, pero el día después de su boda...

El señor Yorkie seguía mirándola.

—Le sugiero que llame.

Ella hizo girar los ojos.

—Sé muy bien cómo despertar a mi ama.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Puede que no esté sola. —Notó que se ponía colorada otra vez—. Ya sabe. ¿Y si él está ahí? Parecería una tonta si entro y no están... no están... —Respiró hondo, intentando refrenar su lengua—. Como es debido. Me daría muchísima vergüenza.

—No está.

—¿Qué no está?

—El señor, no está ahí —dijo el señor Yorkie con absoluta certeza, y entró en la habitación del vizconde.

Ángela se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Qué hombre tan desagradable. Se tiró por última vez del mandil y llamó con energía a la puerta de su señora.

Bella estaba sentada a su escritorio, traduciendo el último cuento de hadas, cuando oyó

llamar a la puerta. _Wolf_, que estaba echado a sus pies, se levantó y empezó a gruñir a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, y no le sorprendió ver asomarse a Webber. Miró el reloj de porcelana de la repisa. Eran poco más de las ocho, pero llevaba despierta más de dos horas. Rara vez dormía más allá del amanecer. Webber conocía su rutina y solía ir a vestirla mucho más temprano.

Seguramente la muchacha había tenido reparos en despertarla, debido a su posición de recién casada. Bella sintió una punzada de vergüenza. Pronto toda la casa sabría que no había dormido con su marido la noche de su boda. Pero, en fin, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tendría que sobrellevarlo.

—Buenos días, milady. —Webber miró a _Wolf _y le esquivó dando un rodeo.

—Buenos días. Ven aquí, _Wolf_. —Bella chasqueó los dedos.

El animal olfateó por última vez a la doncella con aire receloso y corrió a sentarse bajo el

escritorio, junto a las piernas de Bella.

Ella ya había retirado las cortinas de la ventana de encima del escritorio, pero Webber fue a abrir también las demás.

—Hace un día precioso. Brilla el sol, no hay ni una nube en el cielo y casi no sopla el viento. ¿Qué le apetece ponerse hoy, señora?

—Había pensado ponerme el gris —murmuró Bella, distraída.

Frunció el ceño, mirando una palabra en alemán del cuento en el que estaba trabajando. Aquel viejo libro de cuentos había pertenecido a Esme, su mejor amiga. Era un recuerdo de su niñez.

Por lo visto, procedía de su niñera prusiana. Antes de embarcarse hacia América con su flamante marido, el señor Cullen, Esme le había dado el libro para que pudiera traducir sus cuentos. Y ella había aceptado la tarea comprendiendo que para ambas significaba mucho más que una simple traducción. Al regalarle su querido libro, Esme le estaba prometiendo que su amistad sobreviviría a la separación, y Bella se había sentido conmovida y agradecida por su gesto.

Confiaba en tener acabada e impresa la traducción para poder regalársela a Esme la próxima vez que visitara Inglaterra. Pero, por desgracia, se había topado con un problema.

El libro estaba compuesto por cuatro cuentos relacionados entre sí, cada uno de ellos la historia de un soldado que volvía de la guerra. Había traducido tres de las historias con bastante facilidad, pero la cuarta... La cuarta se estaba convirtiendo en un quebradero de cabeza.

—¿El gris, señora? —repitió Webber, indecisa.

—Sí, el gris —contestó Bella.

El problema era el dialecto. Y el hecho de que estaba intentando traducir un texto escrito.

Había aprendido el alemán de su madre, pero casi siempre lo había hablado; apenas lo había leído, y en esa diferencia radicaba el problema. Acarició con un dedo el papel quebradizo. Trabajar en el libro le recordaba a Esme. Hubiera deseado que su amiga asistiera a su boda. Y deseaba aún más que estuviera allí en ese momento. ¡Qué reconfortante sería poder hablar con Esme acerca de su matrimonio y del enigma que eran los hombres en general! ¿Por qué su marido había...?

—¿Qué gris?

—¿Cómo? —Bella miró por fin a su doncella y vio que Webber había fruncido el ceño,

exasperada.

—¿Qué gris? —Webber abrió las anchas puertas del armario, que estaba lleno de vestidos de colores apagados.

—El gris azulado.

Webber cogió el vestido que le indicaba mientras rezongaba en voz baja. Bella prefirió no

decir nada. Se levantó y echó agua templada en una jofaina para lavarse la cara y el cuello.

Ya refrescada, esperó pacientemente mientras la doncella la vestía.

Media hora después, la despidió y bajó al vestíbulo, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de

mármol rosa pálido, con vetas de negro y oro. Allí vaciló. Seguramente el desayuno se servía en alguna habitación de la planta baja. Pero había muchas puertas entre las que elegir, y el día anterior, con la emoción de conocer al servicio e instalarse en la casa, se le había olvidado preguntar.

Alguien carraspeó allí cerca. Bella se volvió y vio tras ella a Oaks, el mayordomo. Era un

hombre bajo, de hombros redondeados y manos demasiado grandes para sus muñecas. Llevaba sobre la cabeza una peluca blanca empolvada, de exuberantes rizos.

—¿Puedo servirla en algo, milady?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Bella—. ¿Podría decir a alguno de los lacayos que saque a _Wolf_,

mi perro, al jardín? Y haga el favor de mostrarme en qué habitación se sirve el desayuno.

—Señora. —Oaks chasqueó los dedos y un joven y larguirucho lacayo se acercó al instante, como un monaguillo a un cura. El mayordomo le señaló a _Wolf _con un ademán.

El lacayo se agachó hacia el perro y se quedó paralizado al ver que éste levantaba el labio y le enseñaba los dientes.

—Vamos, sir _Wolf_. —Bella se agachó, cogió al perrillo y lo depositó, todavía gruñendo,

en brazos del lacayo.

El lacayo apartó todo lo que pudo la cabeza de sus propios brazos.

Bella dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en el hocico del perro.

—Ya basta.

_Wolf _dejó de gruñir, pero siguió mirando con sospecha a su portador. El lacayo se dirigió hacia el fondo de la casa llevando al perro con los brazos estirados.

—La salita del desayuno está por aquí —dijo Oaks.

La condujo a través de un elegante cuarto de estar, hasta una estancia que daba a los jardines de la casa. Bella miró por la ventana y vio a _Wolf _rociando cada árbol del camino principal, seguido por el lacayo.

—Ésta es la sala que el vizconde usa para desayunar cuando tiene invitados —dijo Oaks—.

Naturalmente, si desea usted que se ordene de otro modo, no tiene más que decírmelo.

—No. Es muy agradable. Gracias, Oaks. —Sonrió y se sentó en la silla que el mayordomo le

ofrecía, ante una larga mesa de madera bruñida.

—La cocinera hace unos huevos pasados por agua excelentes —dijo Oaks—. Pero si desea

arenque o...

—Los huevos están bien. Querría también un bollito dulce o dos y un chocolate caliente.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Le diré a una sirvienta que se lo traiga en el acto.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Todavía no, por favor. Me gustaría esperar a mi marido.

Oaks parpadeó.

—El vizconde suele levantarse tarde...

—Aun así, prefiero esperarle.

—Sí, señora. —Oaks salió de la habitación.

Bella vio que _Wolf _daba por terminados sus quehaceres en el jardín y volvía trotando

hacia la casa. Unos minutos después apareció en la puerta de la salita del desayuno, con el lacayo.

Aguzó las orejas al verla y corrió a lamer su mano. Después se acomodó bajo su silla con un gruñido.

—Gracias. —Bella sonrió al lacayo. Parecía bastante joven. Bajo la peluca blanca, todavía

tenía granos en la cara—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sprat, señora. —Se puso colorado.

Santo cielo, con un poco de suerte sus padres no le habrían puesto de nombre Jack.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sprat, tú te encargarás de sir _Wolf_. Tiene que salir al jardín por la mañana, justo después de la comida y antes de irse a la cama. ¿Te acordarás de ocuparte de él en mi lugar?

—Sí, señora. —Sprat bajó la cabeza, haciendo una nerviosa reverencia—. Gracias, señora.

Bella refrenó una sonrisa. Sprat no parecía muy seguro de tener motivos para estarle

agradecido. _Wolf _gruñó suavemente debajo de la silla.

—Gracias. Eso es todo.

Sprat salió marcha atrás y Bella volvió a quedarse a solas. Se quedó allí sentada un

minuto, hasta que no pudo soportar más tanta inactividad. Entonces se levantó y se acercó a las ventanas. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a su nuevo marido? Con serenidad conyugal, desde luego. Pero ¿podía hacerle saber de algún modo, con tacto y discreción, que lo de la noche anterior había sido, en fin, una desilusión? Bella hizo una mueca. Seguramente no en la mesa del desayuno.

Los caballeros solían ser muy susceptibles en esas cuestiones, y muchos no estaban del mejor humor por las mañanas. Pero en algún momento tenía que sacar el tema. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Vale era un amante afamado! A menos que todas las mujeres que habían sido objeto de su deseo estuvieran mintiendo, era capaz de hacerlo mucho mejor que esa noche.

En alguna parte un reloj dio las nueve. _Wolf _se levantó y se estiró, bostezando hasta que se le curvó la lengua rosada. Con una punzada de decepción, Bella se cansó de esperar y salió al pasillo. Sprat seguía allí, mirando inexpresivamente el techo, aunque al darse cuenta de que salía se apresuró a mirarla.

—Por favor, tráigame el desayuno —dijo Bella, y volvió a la salita a esperar. ¿Se había

marchado Vale ya, o siempre dormía hasta tan tarde?

Tras un desayuno solitario que compartió con _Wolf_, Bella se puso a pensar en otras

cosas. Mandó en busca de la cocinera y encontró una salita elegante, decorada en amarillo y blanco, para planificar las comidas de la semana.

La cocinera era una mujer menuda y enjuta, de cara delgada y arrugada por las preocupaciones.

Llevaba el pelo negro y canoso recogido en un prieto moño en la coronilla. Sentada al borde de la silla, se inclinaba hacia delante y asentía rápidamente mientras Bella le hablaba. No sonreía (no parecía saber cómo se hacía), pero el tenso mohín de su boca pareció relajarse cuando ella alabó los sabrosos huevos pasados por agua y el chocolate caliente. Bella, de hecho, tenía la sensación de empezar a entenderse con ella cuando un alboroto interrumpió la conversación.

Las dos levantaron la vista. Bella se dio cuenta de que se oían ladridos en medio de un griterío de voces masculinas.

_Ay, Dios. _Sonrió amablemente a la cocinera.

—Si me disculpa.

Se levantó y se dirigió sin apresurarse a la salita del desayuno, donde se encontró con una

pantomima en ciernes. Sprat estaba boquiabierto, Oaks tenía ladeada la hermosa peluca blanca y hablaba a toda velocidad, pero por desgracia su voz no se oía. Entre tanto, el que era su marido desde hacía apenas un día hacía aspavientos y gritaba como un molino de viento furioso. El objeto de su ira se alzaba, lleno de determinación, a sólo unos centímetros de sus pies, ladrando y gruñendo.

—¿De dónde ha salido este chucho? —preguntaba Vale—. ¿Quién le ha dejado entrar? ¿Es que no puede uno ni desayunar sin tener que defender su beicon de las alimañas?

—_Wolf _—dijo Bella suavemente, pero en voz lo bastante alta para que el terrier la oyera.

Con un último ladrido triunfal, el perro fue a sentarse sobre sus zapatos y se puso a jadear.

—¿Conoces a este chucho? —preguntó lord Vale, frenético—. ¿De dónde ha salido?

Oaks se estaba enderezando la peluca mientras mascullaba algo en voz baja, y Sprat se

mantenía erguido sobre una sola pierna.

Bella entornó los ojos. ¡Por favor! Después de hacerla esperar una hora.

—_Wolf _es mi perro.

Lord Vale parpadeó, y ella no pudo evitar notar que, hasta confuso y desconcertado, sus ojos esmeraldas eran de una Sennaza sorprendente. Anoche se tumbó sobre mí, pensó, sintiendo que la pasión se remansaba en su vientre. Su cuerpo se unió con el mío. Es mi marido, por fin.

—Pero ese bicho se ha comido mi beicon.

Bella miró a _Wolf_, que jadeaba mirándola con adoración, con la boca curvada, como si

sonriera.

—No es un bicho.

Lord Vale se pasó una mano por el pelo, desplazando el lazo con que se lo ataba.

—¿Qué?

—No es un bicho —contestó Bella con claridad, y sonrió—. Sir _Wolf _es todo un caballero

entre los canes. Y le gusta muchísimo el beicon, así que le sugiero que no vuelva a tentarlo con él.

Chasqueó los dedos y salió airosamente de la salita del desayuno, seguida por _Wolf_.

—¿Un caballero entre los canes? —Edward se quedó mirando la puerta por la que su esposa acababa de salir de la habitación. Parecía bastante elegante, para ir seguida por una horrible bestezuela—. ¿Un caballero entre los canes? ¿Alguna vez han oído algo semejante? —preguntó, apelando a los hombres que seguían en la sala.

Su lacayo (un muchacho alto y desgarbado cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento) se rascó debajo de la peluca.

—La señora parece tenerle mucho cariño a ese perro.

Oaks se había repuesto por fin y miraba a su amo con incredulidad.

—La vizcondesa dio órdenes precisas sobre ese animal cuando desayunó, hace una hora,

milord.

Fue entonces cuando Edward comprendió por fin que tal vez se había comportado como un cretino. Hizo una mueca. Para ser sincero, por las mañanas siempre estaba un poco tardo de entendederas. Pero hasta para él gritar a su flamante esposa el día después de su boda era pasarse de la raya.

—Le diré a la cocinera que le prepare otro desayuno, milord —dijo Oaks.

—No. —Edward suspiró—. Ya no tengo hambre. —Se quedó mirando pensativamente la puerta un instante y luego decidió que en ese momento carecía de elocuencia suficiente para disculparse ante su esposa. Tal vez pudiera considerársele un cobarde, pero, en lo tocante a las mujeres, convenía ser más discreto que osado—. Que me traigan mi caballo.

—Señor. —Oaks hizo una reverencia y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Era asombroso el poco ruido que hacía al moverse.

El joven lacayo seguía aún en la salita del desayuno. Parecía querer decir algo.

Edward suspiró. Ni siquiera se había tomado su té cuando el perro le estropeó el desayuno.

—¿Sí?

—¿Debo decirle a la señora que ha salido? —preguntó el muchacho, y Edward se sintió como un cafre. Hasta el lacayo sabía mejor que él cómo comportarse con una esposa.

—Sí, díselo. —Luego, esquivando la mirada del lacayo, salió de la habitación.

Poco más de media hora después, Edward iba a caballo por las calles atestadas de Londres, camino de una casa en Lincoln Inns Fields. Había vuelto a salir el sol, y el populacho parecía decidido a disfrutar del buen tiempo, incluso a aquella hora temprana del día. Los vendedores callejeros, colocados en esquinas estratégicas, voceaban sus mercancías mientras las damas elegantes paseaban cogidas del brazo y los carruajes circulaban como barcos a toda vela.

Seis meses antes, cuando Carlisle Cullen y él se propusieron interrogar a los supervivientes de la masacre de Spinner's Falls, no pudieron contactar con todos ellos. De muchos se había perdido el rastro. Otros eran hombres ya mayores, tullidos y abocados a la mendicidad o al robo. Vivían al límite: cabía la posibilidad de que se precipitaran en el abismo y desaparecieran en cualquier momento. O quizás el peligro fuera simplemente caer en el olvido, no tanto morir como dejar de vivir. En todo caso, a muchos había sido imposible localizarlos.

Y luego había supervivientes como sir Jasper Whitlock. Whitlock no era en realidad un soldado del 28° Regimiento, sino un naturalista al servicio de la Corona, agregado al regimiento y encargado de descubrir y clasificar fauna y flora. Naturalmente, cuando el regimiento fue atacado en Spinner's Falls, los indios enemigos no hicieron distingos entre soldados y civiles.

Whitlock se contaba entre el grupo capturado junto a Edward y había corrido la misma suerte que los demás, antes de su rescate. Se estremeció al detener a su yegua para dejar paso a una silla de mano cuyos porteadores iban dando voces. No todos los que cayeron en manos de los indios y fueron obligados a marchar por los bosques oscuros e infestados de mosquitos de Norteamérica habían vuelto vivos. Y los que habían sobrevivido no eran los mismos de antes.

A veces, tenía la impresión de haber dejado un pedazo de su alma en aquellos sombríos bosques.

Ahuyentó aquella idea y condujo a _Senna _hacia la elegante y ancha plaza de Lincoln Inns Field. La casa a la que se dirigía era alta y refinada, de ladrillo rojo, con reborde blanco alrededor de puertas y ventanas. Edward desmontó y entregó las riendas al mozo apostado ante la puerta, antes de subir los escalones y llamar. Unos minutos después, el mayordomo le hizo entrar en un despacho.

—¡Vale! —Jacob Black se levantó detrás de un gran escritorio y le tendió la mano—. Te

casaste ayer. No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Edward le estrechó la mano. Black llevaba peluca blanca y tenía la piel marcada por el sol.

Su mandíbula y sus pómulos eran pesados y angulosos, como para compensar la delicadeza de su cutis. Sus ojos, en cambio, eran de un negro azabache, con arrugas en las comisuras, a pesar de que aún no había cumplido los treinta años.

—Soy un canalla por dejar a mi esposa tan pronto. —Edward soltó su mano y retrocedió—. Pero me temo que se trata de un asunto urgente.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Edward apartó los faldones de su casaca y se sentó frente al escritorio de Black.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

Black levantó los ojos hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver la alcoba de su madre en el piso de arriba.

—Postrada en la cama, me temo, aunque muy animada. Tomo el té con ella cada tarde que puedo, y siempre quiere saber los últimos cotilleos.

Edward sonrió.

—En la velada en casa de los Eddings, mencionaste Spinner's Falls —añadió Black.

—Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de Carlisle Cullen? ¿El cabo Cullen? Era un colono agregado a nuestro

regimiento para guiarnos hasta Fort Edward.

—¿Sí?

—Vino a Londres en septiembre pasado.

—Cuando yo estaba de viaje por Italia. —Black se recostó en su silla y tiró del cordón de una campanilla—. Lamento no haberle visto.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Vino a verme. Me mostró una carta que había llegado a sus manos.

—¿Qué clase de carta?

—Detallaba la marcha del 28° Regimiento de Infantería desde Quebec a Fort Edward,

incluyendo la ruta que tomaríamos y el momento exacto en que estaríamos en Spinner's Falls.

—¿Qué? —Black había entornado los ojos, y de pronto Edward vio que aquel hombre ya no era un niño. Hacía ya algún tiempo que no lo era.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

—Nos traicionaron. Alguien reveló nuestra posición a los franceses y a sus aliados indios.

El regimiento cayó en la trampa y fue masacrado en Spinner's Falls.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró el mayordomo, un individuo alto y delgado.

—¿Señor?

Black parpadeó.

—Eh... sí. Dígale a la cocinera que nos mande un poco de té. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Black esperó hasta que se cerró la puerta para decir:

—Pero ¿quién pudo hacer algo así? Los únicos que conocían la ruta eran los guías y los oficiales. —Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Viste esa carta que tenía Cullen?

Puede que él la malinterpretara.

Pero Edward ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —Vi la carta. No hay error posible. Nos

traicionaron. Cullen y yo pensábamos que se trataba de Michael Newton.

—Me dijiste que hablaste con él antes de que lo colgaran.

—Sí.

—¿Y?

Edward respiró hondo.

—Newton juraba que él no era el traidor. Me insinuó que era uno de los hombres capturados por los indios.

Black se quedó mirándole un momento, con los ojos como platos. Luego, bruscamente, sacudió la cabeza y rompió a reír.

—¿Y por qué ibas a creer a un asesino como Newton? Edward se miró las manos, que había juntado entre las rodillas separadas. Se había hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces.

—Newton sabía que iba a morir. No tenía motivos para mentirme.

—Excepto los propios de un loco.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Aun así... Newton estaba preso cuando emprendimos la marcha. Llevaba grilletes. Iba al

final de la fila. Creo que pudo ver cosas, oír cosas que los demás nos perdimos porque estábamos ocupados conduciendo al regimiento.

—Y, si aceptas que las acusaciones de Newton son ciertas, ¿adónde te lleva eso?

Edward le miró sin moverse.

Black extendió las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo soy el traidor, Vale? ¿Crees que pedí que me torturaran hasta

quedarme ronco de tanto gritar? Tú sabes que sufría pesadillas. Sabes que...

—Calla —dijo Edward—. No sigas. Naturalmente, no creo que tú...

—Entonces, ¿quién? —Black le miraba con ojos ardientes, entre lágrimas—. ¿Cuál de los

nuestros traicionó a todo el regimiento? ¿Sam Uley? Le cortaron la mitad de los dedos.

¿Whitlock? A él sólo le sacaron un ojo; eso es bastante poco, teniendo en cuenta que debieron de pegarle a lo grande.

—Jacob...

—¿Emmett Saint Aubyn, entonces? Ah, pero está muerto. Puede que calculara mal y se dejara quemar en la hoguera después de tomarse tantas molestias. O...

—Cállate, maldita sea. —Edward hablaba en voz baja, pero lo bastante áspera para atajar la horrenda recitación de Black—. Lo sé. Sé todo eso, maldita sea.

Black cerró los ojos y dijo en voz baja: —Entonces sabes que ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerlo.

—Alguien lo hizo. Alguien nos tendió una trampa y llevó a cuatrocientos hombres al matadero.

Black hizo una mueca.

—Mierda.

En ese momento entró una doncella cargada con una bandeja de té. Se quedaron en silencio mientras dejaba la bandeja en una esquina del escritorio. La puerta se cerró suavemente tras ella en cuanto se marchó.

Edward miró a su viejo amigo, a su compañero de armas de tanto tiempo atrás.

Black empujó un montón de papeles a un lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a quien nos traicionó —dijo Edward—. Y luego que me ayudes a matarle.

Era bien pasada la hora de la cena cuando lord Vale regresó por fin a casa. Bella lo supo

porque el gran cuarto de estar de la parte delantera de la casa tenía un horrendo reloj en la repisa de la chimenea. Orondas ninfas de color rosa retozaban en torno a la esfera del reloj de un modo que sin duda se pretendía erótico. Soltó un bufido. Qué poco sabía del verdadero erotismo el diseñador de aquel reloj. _Wolf_, que estaba echado a sus pies, se sentó al oír llegar a lord Vale y se acercó trotando a la puerta para olisquear la ranura de abajo.

Bella pasó con esmero un hilo de seda por el bastidor de bordar, dejando un perfecto

nudo francés del derecho de la tela. Le alegró comprobar que sus dedos se mantenían firmes.

Quizá, con la cercanía constante, acabaría por superar la espantosa susceptibilidad que sentía respecto a él. Bien sabía Dios que el enfado que había ido creciendo durante las horas que llevaba esperándole la había ayudado en ese sentido. Seguía sintiendo su presencia, sí, y aún ansiaba su compañía, pero la exasperación había acabado por enmascarar esos sentimientos.

No veía a Vale desde el desayuno, ni había recibido aviso de que fuera a presentarse a cenar. El suyo podía ser un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero eso no significaba que hubiera que arrojar por la ventana la cortesía más elemental.

Oyó hablar a su marido en el pasillo con el mayordomo y unos lacayos y se preguntó, no por primera vez esa tarde, si Vale no habría olvidado por completo que tenía una esposa. Oaks parecía un hombre bastante capaz. Tal vez él le recordara su existencia.

El feo reloj de la repisa dio el cuarto de hora con un tintineo monocorde. Bella frunció el

ceño y dio otra puntada. La salita de estar blanca y amarilla del fondo de la casa era mucho más bonita. Si había elegido aquella otra habitación era únicamente porque estaba más cerca del vestíbulo. Y Vale tendría que pasar por allí para ir a sus aposentos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, sobresaltando a _Wolf_, que dio un brinco hacia atrás y luego,

como si se diera cuenta de que le habían sorprendido en retirada, se abalanzó hacia delante ladrando a los tobillos de lord Vale. Éste bajó la mirada hacia el perrillo. Bella tuvo la clara sensación de que no le habría importado asestarle una patada.

—Sir _Wolf _—dijo para impedir una tragedia.

_Wolf _dio un último ladrido, se acercó a ella al trote y se subió de un salto al sofá, a su lado.

Lord Vale cerró la puerta y se adentró en la habitación, haciéndole una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, señora esposa. Te pido disculpas por haber faltado a la cena.

Humm. Bella inclinó la cabeza y le indicó el sillón que había frente a ella.

—Estoy segura de que el asunto que le ha retenido era de suma importancia, milord.

Lord Vale se recostó en el sillón y apoyó el tobillo en la rodilla de la otra pierna.

—Era urgente, sí, pero no sé si era importante o no. En su momento, me lo pareció. —Pasó un dedo por los faldones de su casaca.

Bella dio otra puntada. Su esposo parecía algo desanimado esa noche, como si hubiera

perdido su vitalidad de costumbre. Su enojo se desinfló al preguntarse qué le habría disgustado.

Lord Vale los miró con el ceño fruncido a _Wolf _y a ella.

—Ese sofá está tapizado de raso.

_Wolf _apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo. Bella le acarició el hocico.

—Sí, lo sé.

Lord Vale abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Paseó la mirada por la habitación y ella casi sintió palpablemente su necesidad de levantarse y ponerse a caminar de un lado a otro. Pero él comenzó a tamborilear con los largos dedos sobre el brazo del sillón. Parecía cansado y, sin humor en la mirada, también más viejo.

Bella odiaba verle decaído. La hacía sufrir.

—¿Le apetece un coñac? ¿O algo de la cocina? Estoy segura de que la cocinera habrá guardado el pastel de riñón que ha sobrado de la cena.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Bella le observó un momento, perpleja. Hacía años que amaba a aquel hombre, pero en

muchos sentidos no le conocía. No sabía cómo ayudarle cuando estaba cansado y triste.

Bajó la mirada, frunciendo las cejas, y cortó el hilo. Eligió de su costurero una seda del tono exacto de las frambuesas maduras.

Lord Vale dejó de tamborilear.

—Ese bordado parece un león.

—Será porque es un león —murmuró ella mientras daba la primera puntada de la lengua del león.

—¿Y no es raro?

Ella le lanzó una mirada por debajo de las cejas bajadas. Una leve expresión de buen humor apareció en la cara de lord Vale.

—No es que no sea un bordado estupendo, claro. Es muy, eh, bonito.

—Gracias.

Él siguió tamborileando.

Bella silueteó la lengua del león y empezó a rellenarla con lisos puntos de raso. Era

agradable estar allí sentados, juntos, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera qué hacer. Entonces ella suspiró en silencio. Quizá con el tiempo lo sabrían.

Lord Vale dejó de tamborilear.

—Casi se me olvida. Te he comprado algo mientras estaba fuera. —Buscó en el bolsillo de su casaca.

Bella dejó a un lado el bastidor y cogió una cajita.

—Un regalo para que me perdones por gritarte esta mañana —dijo lord Vale—. Me porté como un cafre y un patán, y como el peor de los maridos.

Ella levantó una comisura de la boca.

—No fue para tanto.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No debe uno gritar como un energúmeno a su propia esposa, y te aseguro que no voy a

tomarlo por costumbre. Al menos, después de tomarme el té del desayuno, en todo caso.

Bella abrió la caja y vio unos pequeños pendientes adornados con granates.

—Son preciosos.

—¿Te gustan?

—Sí, gracias.

Frente a ella, lord Vale asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto.

—Estupendo. Entonces, te deseo buenas noches.

Bella notó el roce de sus labios en el pelo. Un momento después, lord Vale estaba en la

puerta. Tocó el picaporte y luego se volvió a medias hacia ella.

—Esta noche no hace falta que me esperes despierta.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

Lord Vale hizo una mueca.

—Es decir, que no iré a tus habitaciones. Es demasiado pronto después de la noche de bodas, ¿no? Sólo quería que supieras que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Que duermas bien, cariño.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas, pero él ya había salido por la puerta.

Bella parpadeó rápidamente y volvió a mirar la cajita con los pendientes de granate. Eran

muy bonitos, pero ella nunca llevaba pendientes. No tenía las orejas agujereadas. Tocó uno de los granates con la yema del dedo y se preguntó si él la había mirado de verdad alguna vez.

Cerró la caja con suavidad y la guardó en el costurero. Luego recogió sus cosas y salió de la

habitación, con _Wolf _a la zaga.


	5. Un paseo por el parque

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 5 Un paseo por el parque**

_El segundo mendigo se puso en pie y sus harapos desaparecieron_

_de pronto, dejando al descubierto una horrenda figura, mitad bestia,_

_mitad hombre, completamente cubierta de escamas negras y_

_putrefactas._

—_¿Que me vaya al diablo, dices? —Preguntó con voz áspera el_

_demonio, pues eso era, a todas luces—. ¡Eres tú quien va a irse al_

_diablo!_

_Jack comenzó a menguar: sus brazos y sus piernas encogieron_

_hasta que quedó reducido a la altura de un niño. Al mismo tiempo, su_

_nariz creció y se curvó hasta que casi le tocó la barbilla, que a su vez_

_se había alargado y curvado hacia arriba._

_El demonio soltó una risotada y se desvaneció en medio de una_

_nube de humo sulfuroso. Jack se quedó solo en el camino. Las mangas_

_de su casaca arrastraban por el suelo..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

—Ah, qué maravilla —dijo Edward durante la cena tres días después—. Ternera en salsa con pudín de Yorkshire: la cena inglesa por antonomasia. —¿Podría ser más cretino aún, si se empeñaba?

Bebió un sorbo de vino y miró por encima del borde de la copa para ver si su flamante esposa estaba de acuerdo en que era, en efecto, un cretino, pero como de costumbre, aquella condenada mujer llevaba puesta una máscara de cortesía.

—La cocinera hace un pudín muy rico —murmuró ella.

Edward apenas la había visto en los últimos días, y aquélla era la primera vez que cenaban

juntos. Ella, sin embargo, no fruncía el ceño, ni se quejaba, ni mostraba, en realidad, emoción alguna. Edward dejó la copa e intentó determinar el origen de su descontento.

Aquello era lo que quería, ¿no? Tener una esposa complaciente, una esposa que no hiciera escenas, ni le atosigara.

Tenía previsto (las pocas veces que había pensado en ello) verla de vez en cuando, acompañarla a algún que otro baile y, cuando estuviera embarazada, buscarse discretamente una amante.

Iba camino de conseguir su objetivo. Y, sin embargo, la realidad le resultaba extrañamente

insatisfactoria.

—He visto las invitaciones al baile de máscaras anual de lady Graham —dijo mientras cortaba la carne—. Un acontecimiento más bien tedioso, claro está, por tener que ponerse una máscara. La mía siempre me hace sudar y me da unas ganas terribles de estornudar. Pero he pensado que quizá quieras ir.

Ella hizo una leve mueca al levantar su copa de vino.

—Gracias por preguntar, pero creo que no.

—Ah. —Se concentró en su carne, notando una punzada de desilusión—. Si el problema es la máscara, puedo encargar una en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizás una dorada, con plumas y cuentas alrededor de los ojos.

Ella sonrió.

—Parecería un cuervo en medio de una bandada de pavos reales. Gracias, pero no.

—Como quieras.

—Confío en que usted sí asista, sin embargo —añadió ella—. No quisiera estropearle la

diversión.

Edward pensó en las horas interminables de la dichosa noche y en cómo intentaba llenarlas con la compañía de borrachos desconocidos.

—Eres muy amable. Me temo que no puedo resistirme a la tentación de un baile de máscaras. Puede que sea por el placer de ver a tantos caballeros y tantas damas de alcurnia pavonearse vestidos con máscaras y antifaces. Es pueril, lo sé, pero así es.

Ella no dijo nada; se limitó a mirarle mientras bebía de su copa de vino. Una sola línea apareció entre sus cejas. Tal vez Edward había desvelado demasiado.

—Esta noche estás encantadora —dijo para cambiar de tema—. La luz de las velas te favorece.

—Qué desilusión. —Sacudió la cabeza tristemente—. Heme aquí, sentada con uno de los más afamados donjuanes de Londres, y me dice que la luz de las velas me favorece.

La boca de Edward se tensó.

—Me doy por reprendido, señora. ¿Debería, pues, alabar tus ojos?

Ella los abrió de par en par.

—¿Son acaso líquidos estanques en los que mi alma se refleja?

Edward soltó una carcajada de sorpresa.

—Es usted una crítica muy dura, señora. ¿Puedo, pues, hablar de vuestra prodigiosa sonrisa?

—Podéis, pero puede que yo bostece.

—Podría deshacerme en cumplidos sobre tu figura.

Ella arqueó una ceja, burlona.

—Y explayarme después acerca de vuestro dulce espíritu.

—Pero usted no conoce mi espíritu, sea dulce o de cualquier otro modo —repuso ella—. No me conoce.

—Eso mismo dijiste en otra ocasión. —Se recostó en su silla y la examinó. Ella apartó la mirada, como si se arrepintiera de haberle desafiado. Lo cual sólo picó aún más el interés de Edward—. Pero tampoco me has ofrecido atisbo alguno de tu verdadero ser.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Se había llevado una mano al vientre; con la otra, daba

distraídamente vueltas al pie de la copa de vino.

—Quizá deba explorar la mente de mi señora esposa. Empezaré por lo más sencillo —dijo él con amabilidad—. ¿Qué te gusta comer?

Ella señaló con la cabeza la carne y el pudín que se enfriaban en su plato.

—Esto está bien.

—No me lo pones fácil. —Ladeó la cabeza. La mayoría de las mujeres a las que conocía

adoraban hablar de sí mismas: era su tema predilecto de conversación, de hecho. ¿Por qué no lo era, en el caso de su esposa?—. Me refiero a qué es lo que más te gusta comer.

—El pollo asado está bien. Podemos comerlo mañana por la noche, si le parece.

Edward apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Bella, ¿cuál es la comida que más te gusta del mundo?

Ella levantó por fin la mirada.

—Creo que no tengo una comida preferida.

Aquello estuvo a punto de sacarle de quicio.

—¿Cómo es posible que no la tengas? Todo el mundo tiene una.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo he pensado.

Edward se echó hacia atrás, exasperado.

—¿Los filetes de jamón? ¿Las galletas de mantequilla? ¿Las uvas maduras? ¿El bizcocho? ¿Las natillas?

—¿Las natillas?

—Algo habrá que te guste. No. Algo que adores. Algo que desees ansiosamente en la oscuridad de la noche. Algo con lo que sueñes durante los tés de la tarde, cuando debieras estar escuchando hablar de sus gatos a la anciana señora sentada a tu lado.

—Si su teoría es cierta, también usted tendrá un plato predilecto.

Él sonrió. Un ataque muy débil.

—El pastel de pichón, el filete de jamón, la tarta de arándanos, las peras bien maduras, un buen chuletón de ternera, las galletas recién salidas del horno, el ganso asado y todos los quesos, de la clase que sean.

Ella se llevó la copa a los labios, pero no bebió.

—Ha enumerado una larga lista de comidas, no una favorita.

—Yo por lo menos tengo una lista.

—Quizá su mente no pueda decidirse por una en particular. —Ladeó los labios por la comisura y Edward notó por primera vez que, aunque no eran grandes ni carnosos, tenían, en cambio, una curvatura elegante y bastante bonita—. O puede que, no habiendo ninguna que destaque sobre las demás, le sean todas igual de indiferentes.

Edward se irguió en la silla y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Me está llamando frívolo, señora?

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más amplia.

—Cuando el río suena...

Una risa ofendida escapó de la boca de Edward.

—¡Insultado en mi propia mesa, y por mi esposa! Vamos, te doy generosamente la oportunidad de retirar esa afirmación.

—Y sin embargo no puedo hacerlo, en conciencia —contestó ella de inmediato. Aquella sonrisa seguía jugueteando alrededor de su boca, y Edward deseó alargar el brazo sobre la mesa y tocarla con el pulgar. Sentir físicamente su alegría—. ¿Cómo llamaría usted a un hombre que tiene tantas comidas preferidas que no puede elegir entre ellas? ¿Y que, en menos de un año, se compromete dos veces y dos veces pierde a su prometida?

—¡Eso es un golpe bajo! —protestó él, riendo.

—Un hombre al que nunca he visto llevar dos veces la misma casaca.

—Eh...

—Y que es amigo de todos los hombres con los que traba conocimiento y que pese a ello no tiene un amigo íntimo.

La sonrisa de Bella se había desvanecido, y él había dejado de reír. Había tenido un amigo

íntimo una vez. Emmett Saint Aubyn. Pero Emmett había muerto en la carnicería posterior a Spinner's Falls. Ahora, él pasaba sus noches entre desconocidos.

Bella, su condenada esposa, tenía razón: tenía muchos conocidos y ningún amigo del alma.

Tragó saliva y dijo en voz baja:

—Dígame, señora, ¿por qué tener múltiples predilecciones es mejor que tener miedo a escoger una sola cosa?

Ella dejó su copa de vino sobre la mesa.

—Esta conversación ya no es de mi gusto.

El silencio quedó suspendido entre ellos varios segundos. Edward suspiró y se apartó de la mesa.

—Si me disculpas...

Bella asintió con la cabeza y él salió de la habitación. Se sentía como si hubiera reconocido

una derrota. Pero aquello no era una derrota: era una breve retirada para reagrupar sus fuerzas. Y en eso no había nada de humillante. Muchos grandes generales creían preferible la retirada a una derrota aplastante.

Esa noche había estado a punto de desvelar demasiado sobre sí misma. Demasiado sobre lo que sentía por Vale.

Bella se llevó una mano al bajo vientre mientras Webber le cepillaba el pelo. Resultaba

seductor que alguien, y especialmente Vale, se interesara tanto por descubrir su ser íntimo. Esa noche, él había fijado en ella su atención por completo. Esa concentración total podía volverse adictiva, si no tenía cuidado. Ya una vez, con Paul, su prometido, había dejado que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella, y aquello había estado a punto de destruirla.

Su amor había sido profundo y obsesivo. Amar así no era un regalo del cielo. Era una maldición. Ser capaz de sentir (y de soportar) una emoción de fuerza tan antinatural equivalía a una especie de deformidad mental.

Había tardado años en recobrarse de la pérdida de Paul. Procuraba tener presente el recuerdo de ese dolor, como un aviso de lo que podía pasar si dejaba que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella. Su cordura dependía de esa estricta contención.

Se estremeció al pensarlo, y sintió otra punzada de dolor. Era un dolor sordo en el vientre,

como un nudo que se tensara allí dentro. Bella tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza el borde del tocador. Llevaba quince años soportando cada mes aquel dolor, y no tenía sentido darle importancia.

—Tiene el pelo tan bonito cuando se lo deja suelto, señora —dijo Webber tras ella—. Tan largo y tan fino...

—Y chocolate, me temo —dijo Bella.

—Bueno, sí —reconoció Webber—. Pero es un chocolate muy bonito. Como el color de la madera de roble cuando envejece. Un chocolate un poco claro y suave.

Bella miró con escepticismo a su doncella por el espejo.

—No hace falta que me halagues.

Webber la miró a los ojos por el espejo. Parecía sinceramente sorprendida.

—No es un halago, señora, si es la verdad. Y lo es. La verdad, digo. Me gusta cómo se le ondula un poco el pelo alrededor de la cara, si no le importa que se lo diga. Es una pena que no pueda llevarlo siempre suelto.

—Eso sería digno de verse —repuso Bella—. Yo, convertida en una dríada melancólica.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas, señora, pero...

Bella cerró los ojos al notar otra punzada en el vientre.

—¿Le duele algo, señora?

—No —mintió Bella—. No te preocupes.

La doncella parecía indecisa. Naturalmente, debía de saber qué era lo que le pasaba, puesto que se hacía cargo de su ropa interior. Pero Bella odiaba que otras personas estuvieran al tanto de algo tan íntimo, aunque fuera alguien tan inofensivo como Webber.

—¿Quiere que le traiga un ladrillo caliente, señora? —preguntó Webber con cautela.

Bella estuvo a punto de contestarle con aspereza, pero en ese momento sintió otro dolor

y asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Podía venirle bien un ladrillo caliente envuelto en un paño.

Webber salió rápidamente de la habitación, y Bella se acercó a la cama. Se metió bajo las

mantas, notando que los tentáculos del dolor se extendían por sus caderas y sus muslos. _Wolf _se subió a la cama de un salto y se acercó a ella para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Ay, sir _Wolf _—murmuró Bella. Le acarició la nariz y él sacó la lengua para lamerle los

dedos—. Tú eres mi más leal caballero.

Webber regresó llevando un ladrillo caliente envuelto en franela.

—Aquí tiene, señora —dijo al meter el ladrillo bajo las mantas—. A ver si la alivia.

—Gracias. —Bella apoyó el ladrillo sobre su vientre. Sintió otra oleada de dolor y se

mordió el labio.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo más? —Webber seguía junto a la cama con expresión preocupada y las manos unidas—. ¿Un poco de té caliente con miel? ¿Otra manta?

—No. —Bella dulcificó su voz. Aquella muchacha era un sol—. Gracias. Eso es todo.

Webber hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta despacio.

Bella cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el dolor. Tras ella, sintió que _Wolf _se metía bajo

las mantas y acomodaba su cuerpecillo caliente contra sus caderas. El perro suspiró y luego se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Entonces dejó vagar un poco su mente; después cambió ligeramente de postura y gimió en voz baja al notar que se le contraía el vientre.

Se oyó un toque en la puerta de comunicación entre las dos habitaciones. Luego, la puerta se abrió y entró lord Vale.

Bella cerró los ojos un instante. ¿Por qué había elegido precisamente esa noche para

retomar sus deberes conyugales? Había mantenido las distancias desde la noche de bodas, seguramente para dejar que se repusiera, y ahora allí estaba, cuando ella era incapaz de satisfacerle. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo sin morirse de vergüenza?

—Ah, ¿ya estás acostada? —comenzó a decir lord Vale.

Pero se interrumpió al ver que _Wolf _salía de un salto de debajo de las mantas y, apoyándose en la cadera de Bella, comenzaba a ladrar como un loco.

Lord Vale se sobresaltó, _Wolf _perdió el equilibrio y resbaló por la cadera de Bella, y ésta

gruñó al pisarla el terrier.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —Lord Vale se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido, y _Wolf _se puso a

ladrar tan fuerte que sus cuatro patas se elevaron a la vez sobre la colcha.

—Calla, _Wolf _—gimió Bella.

Lord Vale miró al perrillo con fríos ojos verdes. Luego, con un movimiento tan rápido y

repentino que ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar, lo agarró por el pelo, lo levantó de la cama y lo arrojó al vestidor. Cerró la puerta con firmeza y regresó a la cama, mirándola ceñudo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella tragó saliva, un poco molesta porque hubiera encerrado a _Wolf_.

—Nada.

Al oírla, él frunció el ceño aún más.

—No me mientas. Ese perro te ha hecho daño. Dime qué...

—No ha sido _Wolf_. —Cerró los ojos porque no podía mirarle a la cara mientras decía aquello—. Tengo la... la menstruación.

La habitación quedó tan en silencio que se preguntó si su marido estaba conteniendo el aliento.

Abrió los ojos.

Lord Vale la miraba como si se hubiera convertido en un arenque en salazón.

—La... Ah... Bien.

Paseó la mirada por el dormitorio como si buscase inspiración. Bella deseó desaparecer.

Esfumarse en el aire, sencillamente.

—¿Quieres...? Eh... —Lord Vale carraspeó—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, nada, gracias. —Se arropó hasta la nariz.

—Bien. Bueno, entonces...

—La verdad es...

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Lord Vale se detuvo y la miró; después hizo un elegante ademán invitándola a hablar. Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—La verdad es que podría dejar salir a _Wolf_.

—Sí, claro. —Se acercó a la puerta del vestidor y la abrió el ancho de una rendija.

El perrillo salió como una flecha, se subió a la cama y siguió ladrando a sir Vale como si el rato que había pasado en el vestidor no hubiera tenido lugar. Su marido hizo una mueca y se acercó a la cama sin apartar los ojos del animal. Este tenía bien apoyadas sus cortas patas y gruñía sin cesar.

Lord Vale miró a Bella enarcando una ceja.

—Discúlpame, pero conviene que solucionemos esto ahora.

De nuevo se movió con sorprendente rapidez: alargando el brazo, cerró la mano alrededor del hocico del perrillo. _Wolf _también pareció sorprendido, porque profirió un gemido.

Bella abrió la boca instintivamente para protestar, pero Vale le lanzó una mirada y ella

volvió a cerrarla. A fin de cuentas, aquélla era su casa, y él era su marido.

Sin soltar el hocico de _Wolf_, lord Vale se inclinó y lo miró a los ojos.

—No.

Se miraron un momento más, y Vale dio al perrillo un fuerte meneo. Luego lo soltó. _Wolf _se echó apoyado en Bella y se lamió el hocico.

Lord Vale volvió a mirarla.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —murmuró ella. Y salió del dormitorio.

_Wolf _se acercó para apoyar la nariz en su mejilla. Bella le acarició la cabeza.

—Bueno, la verdad es que te lo merecías, ¿sabes?

El perrillo exhaló con fuerza y arañó con las zarpas el borde de la colcha. Ella la levantó para que pudiera meterse bajo las mantas, a ocupar de nuevo su lugar junto a su espalda.

Después cerró los ojos. Hombres. ¿Cómo era posible que Vale hubiera tenido una retahíla de amantes en los últimos años y que no supiera qué hacer con su propia esposa? A pesar de lo aislada que había estado, había oído murmuraciones cada vez que él tomaba una nueva amante o entablaba una relación. Cada vez era como si un trocito de cristal se le clavara en el blando corazón y fuera horadándolo en silencio, hasta que dejaba de notar cuánto sangraba. Y ahora que lord Vale era suyo (era suyo por fin), ahora que lo tenía para ella sola, resultaba que tenía la sensibilidad de un buey.

Se volvió y golpeó la almohada, y _Wolf _tuvo que reacomodarse, gruñendo. ¡Qué inmensa

ironía! Tener al hombre de sus sueños y descubrir que estaba hecho de plomo. Pero no podía ser un pésimo amante y tener la reputación que tenía entre las damas de la alta sociedad. Algunas habían estado meses con él, y en su mayoría eran mujeres sofisticadas, de ésas que podían elegir amante a su antojo. De ésas que se acostaban con docenas de hombres.

Bella se quedó en suspenso al pensarlo. Su esposo estaba acostumbrado a amantes

experimentadas. Quizá no sabía qué hacer con una esposa. O quizá (¡horror!) pensaba guardarse su pasión para sus amantes y utilizar a su esposa únicamente para tener hijos. En ese caso, puede que pensara que no había necesidad de gastar energías extras ocupándose de que ella disfrutara en el lecho conyugal.

Bella frunció el ceño en la oscuridad de su alcoba solitaria. Si seguían así, tendría un

matrimonio sin amor y sin sexo. Sin amor podía pasar: tenía que pasar sin él, si quería conservar la cordura. Tenía tan pocas ganas de que Vale descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él como de saltar desde el tejado de la casa. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que pasar también sin pasión. Si tenía cuidado, quizá pudiera seducir a su marido y hacerle disfrutar en el lecho conyugal, sin que él llegara a descubrir el patético amor que sentía por él.

Cada vez que miraba a Jacob Black se sentía culpable, se dijo Edward la tarde siguiente. Iban paseando a caballo por Hyde Park. Edward pensó en su estrecho catre y se preguntó si Jacob tenía también algo vergonzante que ocultar. Todos los supervivientes parecían tenerlo, de una manera o de otra. Acarició el cuello de _Senna _y ahuyentó aquella idea. Esos demonios eran para la noche.

—La otra mañana olvidé darte la enhorabuena por tu boda —dijo Black—. Creía que nunca llegaría el día.

—Tú y muchos otros —contestó Edward.

Bella no se había levantado aún cuando había salido de casa, y suponía que tal vez

pensaba pasar el día en la cama. No estaba muy versado en esas cuestiones femeninas; conocía a muchas mujeres, pero nunca había hablado de ese tema con sus amantes. El asunto del matrimonio requería más esfuerzo del que parecía en un principio.

—¿Tuviste que vendar los ojos a la pobre mujer para llevarla al altar? —preguntó Black.

—Fue por propia voluntad, para que lo sepas. —Edward le miró—. Ella quería que la boda fuera discreta. Si no, te habríamos invitado.

Black sonrió.

—No pasa nada. No te ofendas, pero las bodas suelen ser muy aburridas para todo el mundo, excepto para los protagonistas.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—No me ofendo.

Sortearon un carruaje parado. Un hombrecillo escuálido estaba sentado dentro. Se rascaba la cabeza bajo la peluca mientras su acompañante, una mujer, se inclinaba para cuchichear con dos damas que iban a pie. Black y Edward se quitaron el sombrero al pasar. El caballero les saludó distraídamente con una inclinación de cabeza. Las damas hicieron una reverencia y volvieron a inclinarse para seguir chismorreando con ímpetu.

—¿Tú no tienes aspiraciones en ese sentido? —preguntó Edward. Black se volvió para

interrogarle con la mirada.

Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia los distintos cúmulos de brillantes colores que marcaban la presencia del sexo femenino en el parque.

—¿Te refieres al matrimonio? —Black sonrió—. Ya empezamos.

—¿A qué?

—Todos los recién casados parecen sentir la necesidad de atraer a sus amigos a la misma

trampa.

Edward enarcó una ceja con aire de censura. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Black sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo próximo que harás será presentarme a una muchacha bizca y de cara lechosa e

informarme de lo mucho que mejoraría mi suerte si me uniera a ella para siempre.

—La verdad —murmuró Edward—es que tengo una prima soltera. Ronda los cuarenta años, pero tiene bastantes tierras y excelentes relaciones, claro está.

Black le miró con horror.

Edward sonrió.

—Búrlate de mí si quieres, pero el mes pasado me hicieron una oferta muy parecida. —Black se estremeció.

—¿Es ésa extraña aversión hacia el bello sexo el motivo por el que pasas tanto tiempo en el continente?

—No, en absoluto. —Black saludó inclinando la cabeza a unas damas ancianas montadas en un carruaje—. Recorrí Grecia e Italia para ver las ruinas y coleccionar estatuillas.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—No sabía que fueras entendido en arte.

Black se encogió de hombros.

Edward miró hacia delante. Casi habían llegado al extremo del parque.

—¿Encontraste a Sam Uley?

—No. — sacudió la cabeza—. Fui a la cafetería donde me pareció verle, pero no sabían

nada de él. Puede que ni siquiera fuera Uley. De eso hace meses. Lo siento, Vale.

—No te preocupes. Lo has intentado.

—¿Quién nos queda, entonces?

—No muchos. Fuimos ocho los capturados: tú, yo, Jasper Whitlock, Vladimir, el sargento

Jared, John Cooper y Uley. —Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿Me falta alguien?

—El capitán Emmett Saint Aubyn.

Edward tragó saliva al recordar los ojos negros y penetrantes de Reynaud y su súbita y amplia sonrisa.

—Claro. El capitán Emmett Saint Aubyn. Cooper murió por el camino. Jared murió por lo que le hicieron los indios cuando llegamos al campamento, igual que Emmett Saint Aubyn, y Vladimir murió también allí porque se le infectaron las heridas de la batalla. ¿Quién queda vivo, pues?

—Tú, yo, Whitlock y Uley —respondió Black—. Nada más. Nos hemos topado con un callejón sin salida. Jasper Whitlock no querrá hablar contigo, y Sam Uley ha desaparecido.

—Demonios. —Edward se quedó mirando el camino de tierra, intentando pensar. Tenía que haber pasado algo por alto.

Black suspiró.

—Tú mismo dijiste que seguramente Newton estaba mintiendo. Creo que deberías dejarlo, Edward.

—No puedo.

Tenía que averiguar la verdad: quién les había traicionado y cómo. En Spinner's Falls se habían perdido demasiados hombres, hombres suyos, como para olvidarlo sin más. Él jamás podría olvidar, bien lo sabía Dios. Miró a su alrededor. La gente paseaba, montaba a caballo y chismorreaba. ¿Qué sabían aquellas personas, con sus sedas y sus terciopelos, su paso relajado y sus elegantes reverencias, de un bosque situado al otro lado del mundo? ¿Un lugar en el que los árboles tapaban la luz del sol y el silencio se tragaba la respiración agitada de los hombres aterrorizados? A veces, de madrugada, se preguntaba si todo aquello no habría sido una horrenda y febril pesadilla, una visión que había tenido hacía años y de la que era incapaz de escapar. ¿De veras había visto masacrado a su regimiento, muertos a sus hombres como ganado, a su superior arrojado del caballo y casi decapitado? ¿De veras habían desnudado y crucificado a Emmett Saint Aubyn? ¿Le habían atado a una estaca y le habían quemado vivo? A veces, de noche, los sueños y la realidad parecían confundirse de tal modo que ya no distinguía qué era verdadero y qué falso.

—Edward...

—Dijiste que eran los oficiales quienes sabían la ruta —dijo Edward.

Black le miró con paciencia.

—¿Y?

—Que deberíamos centrarnos en ellos.

—Están todos muertos, salvo tú y yo.

—Quizá si hablamos con sus parientes o sus amigos... Puede que les mencionaran algo en

alguna carta.

Black le miraba con algo parecido a la piedad.

—El sargento Jared era casi analfabeto. Dudo que escribiera a su casa.

—¿Qué me dices de Vladimir, entonces?

Black exhaló un suspiro.

—No sé. Era hermano de lord King, así que...

Edward giró la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

—Lord King —dijo Black lentamente—. ¿No lo sabías?

—No. —Edward sacudió la cabeza. Había estado invitado en la casa de los King el otoño

anterior, sin enterarse de que su anfitrión era familia de Vladimir—. Tengo que hablar con él.

—No creo que sepa nada —dijo Black—. King también estaba en las colonias, o eso

tengo entendido, pero pertenecía a otro regimiento.

—Aun así. Tengo que intentar hablar con él.

—Muy bien. —Habían llegado al final del camino y a la entrada de Hyde Park, y Black detuvo su caballo. Miró preocupado a Edward—. Buena suerte, Vale. Avísame si puedo ayudarte en algo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y le estrechó la mano antes de que se separaran. La yegua se

removió bajo él y mordió su bocado mientras veía alejarse a Black. Edward se encaminó hacia su casa, intentando disipar las horrendas imágenes impresas aún en su mente. Quizá Bella estuviera arriba, y pudiera sentarse un rato a charlar con ella. Conversar con su esposa se estaba convirtiendo en un entretenimiento sorprendentemente agradable.

Pero cuando entró en la casa y preguntó a Oaks, el mayordomo le informó de que su esposa había salido. Edward inclinó la cabeza y le dio su tricornio antes de subir las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

Qué extraño. Bella llevaba menos de una semana viviendo allí y había dejado su impronta

en la casa. No había redecorado las habitaciones, ni cambiado a los sirvientes, pero aun así había hecho suya la casa. Se notaba en pequeñas cosas: el olor esquivo de su perfume de neroli en la salita de estar; el fuego siempre encendido en la chimenea, el hilo de seda amarillo que Edward había encontrado en la alfombra uno de aquellos días. Era casi como vivir con un fantasma.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, se dirigió a sus habitaciones, pero dudó al pasar frente a la puerta de Bella. Tocó el picaporte y, antes de que le diera tiempo a reconsiderar su impulso, entró en su alcoba.

La habitación estaba tan ordenada que podía haber estado deshabitada. Las cortinas,

naturalmente, se habían lavado pocos días antes, a la espera de la nueva vizcondesa. El armario ropero, alto y de madera oscura, era el mismo que había usado su madre. Había, además, un tocador y una silla, y varias butacas frente a la chimenea. Edward pensó de pronto que Bella no había llevado ningún mueble consigo al mudarse allí.

Se acercó al armario y, al abrirlo, vio filas y filas de vestidos de colores apagados. La cama

estaba perfectamente hecha. No había en ella ni un solo cojín de encaje, ni un saquito de olor que le diera un toque propio. Encima de la mesilla sólo había una vela; ni horquillas, ni un libro para leer de noche. Edward se acercó al tocador. Sobre él había un cepillo de oro y madreperla. Pasó los dedos por sus púas, pero no encontró ningún pelo. Bella tenía un platillo de porcelana para dejar las horquillas y, junto a él, una bonita caja de marfil. Dentro estaban sus joyas: unos cuantos alfileres, una sarta de perlas y los pendientes de granate que le había regalado él. Edward cerró la caja. En el tocador había un solo cajón. Al abrirlo, sólo encontró cintas y encaje, y algunas horquillas más. Lo cerró suavemente y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Bella debía de tener algo suyo, alguna posesión de especial valor para ella.

Si así era, la mantenía bien escondida. Se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el cajón de arriba.

Encontró en él sábanas pulcramente dobladas. Al tocarlas, sintió un olor a naranjas. El siguiente cajón contenía lo mismo, y el tercero también, pero bajo las sábanas del cajón de abajo encontró algo por fin. Se agachó para examinarlo: una vieja caja de rapé de hojalata, no más grande que su pulgar. Le dio la vuelta sobre la palma de la mano. ¿De dónde había sacado aquello? Seguramente su padre y sus hermanos, si tomaban rapé, tendrían cajas mucho más elegantes.

Levantó la pequeña tapa. Dentro había un botón de plata, un minúsculo perrito de porcelana y una violeta prensada. Se quedó mirando el botón. Luego, lo cogió. Tenía que ser suyo, el monograma de la V lo proclamaba, pero no recordaba haberlo perdido. Volvió a guardarlo en la cajita de hojalata. Ignoraba qué significaban aquel botón y las demás cosas para Bella, por qué las guardaba, si eran importantes para ella o si sólo las tenía allí por capricho.

Bella tenía razón: no la conocía, no conocía a su esposa.

Cerró la cajita de rapé y volvió a colocarla bajo las sábanas, en el cajón de abajo. Luego se

incorporó y paseó la mirada por la habitación. Allí no la encontraría. El único modo de conocer a Bella era estudiarla a ella.

Tomando una decisión, inclinó la cabeza para sí mismo y salió del dormitorio.


	6. La Maestra de la cuchilla

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 6 la maestra de la cuchilla**

_Bien, aquello era espantoso, pero ¿qué podía hacer Jack, aparte de_

_proseguir su camino? Tras caminar un día más, llegó a una_

_esplendorosa ciudad._

_Cuando cruzó sus puertas, la gente le miraba y se reía, y un grupo_

_de niños le siguió, burlándose de su larga nariz y su curva barbilla._

_Jack arrojó al suelo su talega, puso los brazos en jarras y gritó:_

—_¿Acaso me creéis un mamarracho?_

_Y entonces oyó tras él una risa distinta, una risa dulce y suave. Al_

_darse la vuelta, vio a la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca._

_Tenía el cabello dorado y las mejillas sonrosadas._

_La mujer se agachó y le dijo:_

—_Creo que eres el hombrecillo más gracioso que he visto. ¿Quieres_

_ser mi bufón?_

_Y así fue como Jack se convirtió en bufón de la hija del rey..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, Bella estaba disfrutando de sus huevos

pasados por agua y sus bollos a la hora de siempre (las ocho y media) cuando ocurrió algo

inesperado. Su marido entró en la salita del desayuno.

Bella se detuvo con la taza a medio camino de los labios y lanzó una rápida ojeada al reloj

de porcelana del aparador. No se había equivocado de hora. El reloj marcaba las 8:32.

Bebió un sorbo de su chocolate y dejó la taza con cuidado en el platillo, alegrándose de que no le temblaran las manos en presencia de su marido.

—Buenos días, milord.

Lord Vale sonrió, y las arrugas de su boca se ahondaron de un modo que a Bella siempre

le había parecido sumamente encantador.

—Buenos días, mi queridísima esposa.

_Wolf _salió de debajo de sus faldas y lord Vale y él se miraron un momento a los ojos. Luego, el perrillo pareció darse por vencido y regresó a su guarida.

Lord Vale se acercó al aparador y arrugó el ceño.

—No hay beicon.

—Lo sé. Yo no suelo comerlo. —Bella llamó con un gesto al lacayo apostado junto a la

puerta—. Que la cocinera prepare beicon, huevos, un par de riñones con mantequilla, pan tostado y té recién hecho para lord Vale. Ah, y asegúrese de que ponga también un poco de esa mermelada tan rica.

El lacayo hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Vale fue a sentarse frente a ella.

—Estoy encantado. Sabes lo que me gusta comer por la mañana.

—Por supuesto. —A fin de cuentas, llevaba años observándole—. Ése es uno de los deberes de toda esposa.

—Deberes —murmuró él, dejándose caer en su silla. Sus labios se torcieron un poco, como si aquella palabra le desagradara—. ¿Y también los maridos tienen el deber de saber qué les gusta comer a sus esposas?

Ella frunció el ceño, pero como acababa de meterse un trozo de huevo en la boca, no pudo responder.

Lord Vale asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que ha de serlo, así que tomo nota. Huevos pasados por agua, bollos con mantequilla y chocolate caliente. Veo que no tomas ni mermelada ni miel con los bollos.

Ella tragó.

—No. A diferencia de usted, no me gusta mucho la mermelada.

Él se arrellanó más aún en la silla. Sus ojos de color esmeralda tenían una expresión perezosa.

—Admito que soy goloso. Mermelada, miel y hasta sirope de melaza. Soy capaz de lamer

cualquier cosa untada con una de esas tres cosas.

—¿De veras? —Bella sintió un ardor en el vientre al oír sus perversas palabras.

—Sí, de veras. ¿Quieres que te haga una lista de las posibles cosas que podría untar con

melaza? —preguntó él con candor.

—En este momento no, gracias.

—Qué lástima.

Bella le miró. Estaba emocionada porque se hubiera reunido con ella, a pesar de que

parecía estar de un humor extraño. La observaba desde su silla, con una sonrisa jugueteando en torno a los labios anchos y sensuales.

—¿Tiene alguna cita esta mañana?

—No.

—Que yo sepa, nunca se levanta antes de las once.

—Cierto, pero llevamos casados menos de una semana. Puede que habitualmente me levante antes de las nueve, o incluso a las cinco, como un gallo.

Bella sintió que empezaban a arderle las mejillas.

—¿Y es así?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ha levantado tan temprano?

—Puede que tuviera ganas de comer mermelada.

Bella le miró desde debajo de las cejas.

Lord Vale la observaba con expresión desconcertante.

—O puede que me apeteciera la compañía de mi encantadora esposa para desayunar.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. No sabía si sentirse intrigada o alarmada por aquel repentino interés.

—¿Por qué...?

Entraron dos doncellas llevando el desayuno de lord Vale, y Bella se interrumpió.

Permanecieron los dos en silencio mientras las sirvientas colocaban los platos y la miraban

buscando aprobación. Bella asintió con la cabeza y las sirvientas se marcharon.

—¿Por qué...?

Pero él habló al mismo tiempo. Se callaron ambos, y lord Vale le indicó que hablara ella.

Bella dijo: —No, discúlpeme. Continúe, por favor.

—Sólo deseo preguntarte qué planes tienes para hoy. Bella estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y

le sirvió un poco de té.

—Confiaba en poder hacer una visita a la señorita Rockwell, mi tía abuela.

Lord Vale, que estaba untando con mantequilla una tostada, levantó los ojos.

—¿Por parte de madre?

—No. Es la hermana de la madre de mi padre. Es ya muy mayor, y tengo entendido que se cayó la semana pasada.

—Qué lástima. Iré contigo.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Lord Vale mordió un buen trozo de tostada y lo masticó, levantando un dedo para decirle que esperara. Bella le miraba fijamente mientras masticaba y se bebía de un trago la mitad del té.

—Ay. Quema —masculló él—. Creo que me he quemado la lengua.

—No dirá en serio que quiere acompañarme a visitar a mi tía —estalló Bella.

—Pues sí.

—¿A mi anciana tía, que...?

—Siempre les he tenido muchísima simpatía a las señoras ancianas. Es una debilidad que tengo, para que lo sepas.

—Pero se morirá de aburrimiento.

—No, nada de eso, mientras esté en tu compañía, dulce esposa mía —contestó lord Vale con suavidad—. A no ser, claro, que no quieras que te acompañe.

Bella le miró. Estaba recostado en la silla como un enorme gato, con expresión relajada,

comiéndose su beicon. Sus ojos verdosos tenían, sin embargo, una chispa. ¿Por qué tenía

ella la sensación de haber caído en una trampa? ¿Qué motivos podía tener lord Vale para querer visitar a su tía abuela, nada menos? ¿Y por qué la idea de jugar al gato y al ratón con él la hacía sentirse tan bien?

Era una idiota.

—Será un placer que me acompañe —murmuró: era la única respuesta que podía dar a su

pregunta.

Lord Vale sonrió.

—Estupendo. Iremos en mi faetón. —Y se puso a comer una rebanada de pan fresco.

Bella entornó los ojos. Ya no le cabía duda: su marido estaba tramando algo.

Podría haber sido peor, pensó Edward alegremente mientras manejaba las riendas de su faetón.

Su esposa podría haber ido a ver a... Mmm. La verdad era que se le ocurrían pocas cosas peores que una tía abuela soltera. Pero no importaba. Esa mañana había mandado a Yorkie a averiguar si lord King estaba en la ciudad y, si estaba, dónde podía encontrarle.

Entre tanto, no tenía nada más que hacer. Hacía buen día, conducía su nuevo faetón y su encantadora esposa iba sentada a su lado, sin posibilidad de escapar. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablarle.

Edward la miró de soslayo. Iba sentada muy tiesa en el faetón; tanto, que su espalda ni siquiera tocaba el respaldo burdeos del asiento. Tenía una expresión serena, pero se agarraba con fuerza a un lado del carruaje. Al menos no tenía ya esa expresión de dolor que le había visto dos noches antes. Apartó la mirada. Rara vez se había sentido tan inútil como esa noche, al verla sufrir sin poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Cómo afrontaban otros hombres esa parte del matrimonio?

¿Tenían algún remedio secreto para los achaques femeniles de sus esposas, o fingían

sencillamente que no pasaba nada?

Frenó el faetón cuando un grupo de señoras cruzó la calle delante de ellos.

—Esta mañana pareces estar mejor.

Ella se envaró aún más. Edward comprendió enseguida que había metido la pata.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Ya sabes. —Le lanzó una mirada.

—Estoy perfectamente.

Una parte perversa de su ser no podía dejarlo correr.

—Hace dos noches no lo estabas, y ayer sólo te vi de pasada.

Ella apretó los labios. Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Siempre es así? Sé que sucede todos los meses, pero ¿siempre es tan doloroso? ¿Cuánto dura? —De pronto se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Crees que será porque...?

—Santo cielo —masculló ella. Luego, rápidamente y en voz tan baja que Edward tuvo que

inclinarse para oírla, añadió —: Estoy perfectamente. Sí, sucede todos los meses, pero sólo dura unos días y el... dolor suele pasarse después de uno o dos días.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos días, exactamente?

Bella le lanzó una mirada de pura exasperación.

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

—Porque, dulce esposa mía —repuso él —, si sé cuándo cesa tu flujo, sabré cuándo puedo

volver a visitar tus habitaciones.

Ella se quedó callada unos minutos y después dijo suavemente.

—Cinco, normalmente.

Edward arrugó las cejas. Aquél era el tercer día. Si todo iba «normalmente», tal vez pudiera volver a acostarse con ella dentro de tres noches. Lo cierto era que lo estaba deseando.

La primera vez nunca era agradable para una dama... o eso tenía entendido. Quería demostrarle lo delicioso que podía ser. De pronto ansiaba resquebrajar esa máscara que su esposa llevaba siempre puesta, hacerla echar la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer, que abriera los ojos de par en par, que su boca se volviera suave y vulnerable.

Se removió, incómodo, al pensarlo. Aún tendría que esperar unos días.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Aunque sea mala suerte. ¿Les pasa a todas las mujeres?

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿El qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes. ¿Todas tenéis tantas molestias o...?

—No puedo creerlo —masculló ella, para sí misma o para los caballos: no había nadie más que pudiera oírla—. Sé que no se ha caído de un guindo. ¿Por qué me hace esas preguntas?

—Ahora eres mi esposa. Estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre desea conocer esas cosas sobre su esposa.

—Lo dudo mucho —rezongó ella.

—Pues yo, al menos, quiero saberlas. —Sintió que sus labios se curvaban. La suya podía ser una conversación poco ortodoxa, pero aun así estaba disfrutando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi esposa —contestó, y de repente comprendió que, en el fondo de su alma, estaba diciendo la verdad—. Mi esposa para abrazarte, para protegerte y defenderte. Si algo te hace sufrir, quiero... no, necesito saberlo.

—Pero respecto a eso no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así, necesito saberlo. Nunca me ocultes ese sufrimiento, ni ningún otro.

—Creo que nunca entenderé a los hombres —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Somos un poco raros, es cierto —contestó él alegremente—. Sois muy generosas por

soportarnos.

Ella hizo girar los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo sin darse cuenta una mano sobre su brazo.

—Tuerce aquí, en la esquina. La casa de mi tía está en esta calle.

—Como desee mi señora esposa. —Condujo a los caballos por donde le indicaba, consciente de que ella seguía tocándole el brazo.

Un momento después, Bella apartó la mano y Edward deseó que volviera a tocarle.

—Aquí es —dijo ella, y Edward detuvo los caballos delante de una casa modesta.

Ató las riendas y saltó del faetón. A pesar de que se dio prisa, cuando rodeó el carruaje

Bella se había levantado ya y se disponía a bajar sola del asiento.

Edward la cogió por la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

—Permíteme.

No lo dijo en tono de pregunta, pero ella inclinó la cabeza de todos modos. Era una mujer alta, pero esbelta. Él casi podía rodear por completo su talle con las manos. La levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y sintió que una especie de estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Levantada por encima de su cabeza, Bella estaba indefensa, a su merced.

Ella le miró y arqueó una ceja con reproche, a pesar de que Edward la sentía temblar bajo sus manos.

—¿Le importaría dejarme en el suelo?

Edward sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

La bajó lentamente, regodeándose en aquella sensación de control. Sabía que, tratándose de ella, no la experimentaría todos los días. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Bella se apartó de él y se sacudió las faldas.

Le miró con censura por debajo de las cejas.

—Mi tía es bastante dura de oído, y no le gustan mucho los hombres.

—Ah, qué bien. —Edward le ofreció el brazo—. Esto va a ser interesante.

—Hmm. —Puso los dedos sobre su manga y Edward sintió de nuevo aquel estremecimiento. Tal vez hubiera tomado demasiado té en el desayuno.

Subieron los escalones, y él dejó caer la aldaba de bronce deslustrado contra la puerta.

Después, esperaron un buen rato. Entonces miró a su esposa.

—Has dicho que era sorda, pero ¿lo son también sus sirvientes? Ella frunció los labios, lo cual surtió el efecto contrario al que pretendía: Edward deseó besarla.

—No son sordos, pero son bastante viejos y...

La puerta se abrió el ancho de una rendija y un ojo legañoso les miró a través de ella.

—¿Sí?

—Lord y lady Vale vienen a visitar a la señorita... —Edward se volvió hacia Bella y susurró

—: ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

—Señorita Rockwell. —Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al anciano mayordomo—. Venimos a ver a mi tía.

—Ah, señorita Swan —dijo el viejo con voz sibilante—. Pase, pase.

—Es lady Vale —dijo Edward alzando la voz.

—¿Eh? —El mayordomo se puso una mano detrás de la oreja.

—Lady Vale —bramó Edward—. Mi esposa.

—Sí, señor, claro, señor. —Se volvió y echó a andar por el pasillo.

—Creo que no me ha entendido —dijo Edward.

—Ay, Señor. —Bella le tiró de la manga, y entraron en la casa.

Su tía debía de sentir aversión por las velas, o quizá veía en la oscuridad, porque el pasillo

estaba casi completamente a oscuras. Edward achicó los ojos.

—¿Por dónde ha ido?

—Por aquí. —Bella echó a andar con energía, como si supiera exactamente adónde iba.

Y así era, en efecto, porque tras doblar una serie de recodos y subir un tramo de escaleras, se encontraron con una puerta y una habitación con luz.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz quejumbrosa detrás de la puerta.

—La señorita Swan y un caballero, señora —contestó el viejo mayordomo.

—Lady Vale —gritó Edward al entrar en la habitación.

—¿Qué? —Una anciana muy menuda estaba sentada, muy recta, en un diván, rodeada de

encaje blanco, lazos y cintas. Se llevó una larga trompetilla de latón a la oreja y se giró hacia ellos—. ¿Qué?

Edward se inclinó y dijo dirigiéndose hacia la trompetilla:

—Ahora es lady Vale.

—¿Quién? —La señorita Rockwell bajó la trompetilla, exasperada—. Bella, querida, me

alegro mucho de verte, pero ¿quién es este señor? Dice que es lady Vale. Pero eso no puede ser.

Edward sintió que un temblor atravesaba la esbelta figura de Bella. Luego, su esposa volvió a quedar inmóvil. El sintió el violento impulso de besarla, pero lo refrenó haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Es mi marido, lord Vale —dijo Bella.

—¿De veras? —La señora no pareció especialmente complacida por la noticia—. Bueno, ¿y por qué le has traído aquí?

—Quería conocerla —contestó Edward, cansado de que se hablara de él como si no estuviera presente.

—¿Qué?

—He oído decir que sirve usted unas tartas estupendas —vociferó Edward.

—¡Qué descaro! —La señora echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y las cintas de su cofia temblaron—. ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—Oh, lo dice todo el mundo —contestó Edward. Se sentó en un sofá y tiró de su esposa para que se sentara a su lado—. ¿No es cierto?

La anciana frunció los labios de una manera que le recordó mucho a Bella.

—Mi cocinera hace unas tartas excelentes, sí.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al mayordomo, que pareció algo sorprendido de que le hiciera salir de la habitación.

—¡Estupendo! —Edward apoyó un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria—. Bueno, confío en que pueda contarme las travesuras que hacía mi esposa cuando era niña.

—¡Lord Vale! —exclamó Bella.

Edward la miró. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de

irritación. Estaba encantadora, de hecho. Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Edward.

Ella frunció los labios.

Él miró su boca y levantó los ojos para clavarlos en los suyos.

—Edward.

Bella abrió la boca, vulnerable y un poco trémula, y dio gracias a Dios por que los faldones

de su casaca le cubrieran la entrepierna.

—Edward —musitó ella.

Y, en ese momento, él comprendió que estaba perdido. Perdido y ciego, y sumiéndose en un abismo por tercera vez sin esperanza alguna de salvación, y le importaba un bledo. Daría cualquier cosa por desentrañar el misterio de aquella mujer. Quería desvelar sus secretos más íntimos y desnudar su alma. Y cuando conociera sus secretos, cuando supiera lo que escondía en su corazón, lo defendería con su vida.

Bella era suya, para protegerla y apoyarla.

Eran bien pasadas las doce cuando Bella oyó llegar a Vale esa noche. Estaba adormilada

en su habitación, pero las voces amortiguadas del pasillo la despertaron del todo. A fin de cuentas, estaba esperando su regreso. Se incorporó, nerviosa, y _Wolf _asomó el negro hocico por debajo de las mantas. Bostezó y curvó la lengüecilla rosada.

Bella le tocó la nariz.

—Quédate ahí.

Se levantó y cogió la bata que había dejado en una silla, junto a la cama. Era de color violeta oscuro, casi con la forma de una bata de hombre, sin volantes ni cintas. Bella se la puso encima del fino camisón de linón y se estremeció al sentir su tacto sensual. Era de pesado satén, recamada con hilo carmesí. Al moverse, la tela cambiaba sutilmente de color, pasando del violeta al púrpura, y al revés. Se acercó al tocador y se puso perfume en el cuello, y tembló al sentir el frío líquido deslizarse entre sus pechos. Un olor a naranjas amargas se alzó en el aire.

Así pertrechada, se acercó a la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones y la abrió. Más allá estaban los aposentos de Vale, en cuyos dominios no se había aventurado nunca antes. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Lo primero que vio fue una enorme cama de madera negra, cubierta con sábanas de un rojo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Lo segundo que vio fue que el señor Yorkie, el ayuda de cámara de su marido, había extendido la bata sobre la cama y esperaba, enorme e inmóvil, en medio de la habitación.

Bella nunca había hablado con Yorkie. Levantó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos.

—Eso es todo.

El ayuda de cámara no se movió.

—El señor necesitará que le desvista.

—No —repuso ella suavemente—. No será necesario.

Los ojos del sirviente brillaron con algo que podía ser buen humor. Inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Bella sintió que el nudo que tenía entre los omóplatos se aflojaba. Había superado el

primer escollo. Quizá Vale la hubiera sorprendido esa mañana, pero esa noche ella planeaba cambiar las tornas.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, fijándose en el fuego que brillaba en la chimenea y en la abundancia de velas encendidas. La estancia estaba tan iluminada que casi parecía de día.

Levantó las cejas un poco, pensando en el gasto, y avanzó por la habitación apagando algunas velas, hasta que el cuarto quedó alumbrado por un suave resplandor. El olor a cera y a humo impregnó el aire.

Pero bajo él había otro olor más excitante. Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Vale. No

sabía si eran o no imaginaciones suyas, pero el olor de su marido estaba en aquella habitación: un aroma a sándalo y limón, a humo y a coñac.

Estaba intentando calmar sus nervios cuando se abrió la puerta. Entró Vale, quitándose la

casaca.

—¿Has mandado que suban agua caliente? —preguntó al arrojar la casaca sobre una silla.

—Sí.

Vale se giró al oír su voz, con cara extrañamente inexpresiva y los ojos entornados. De no ser porque era una mujer muy, muy valiente, Bella se habría apartado de él. Era tan grande y estaba tan quieto y tan serio, mirándola fijamente...

Luego, sin embargo, sonrió.

—Mi señora esposa. Perdóname, pero no esperaba verte aquí.

Ella asintió sin decir nada: no se fiaba de su voz. Un extraño estremecimiento se apoderó de ella, y comprendió que debía dominarse, si no quería traicionar sus emociones. Vale se acercó al vestidor y miró dentro.

—¿Está Yorkie aquí?

—No.

Él asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta del vestidor.

Sprat entró por la puerta abierta, llevando un gran jarro de agua caliente. Le seguía una

sirvienta cargada con una bandeja de plata, con pan, queso y fruta.

Los sirvientes dejaron su carga y Sprat miró a Bella.

—¿Señora?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Eso es todo.

Salieron rápidamente de la habitación, y se hizo el silencio. Vale miró la bandeja con comida y luego la miró a ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

Había sido muy fácil averiguar por los sirvientes que su marido solía tomar un ligero tentempié cuando volvía por la noche. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él.

—No es mi intención alterar sus planes.

El parpadeó.

—Eso es... eh...

Pareció olvidar lo que iba a decir, posiblemente porque ella había empezado a desabrocharle el chaleco. Bella se concentró en los botones de metal y en los ojales, consciente de que, con su cercanía, se le había acelerado la respiración. Estando tan cerca sentía su calor a través de las capas de ropa. Pero una idea espantosa se interpuso en su camino: ¿cuántas mujeres más habían tenido el privilegio de desvestirlo?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos de color esmeralda.

—¿Sí?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Es... muy amable de tu parte.

—¿Sí? —Levantó las cejas y volvió a fijar la mirada en los botones.

¿Habría estado con otra mujer esa noche? Era un hombre fogoso, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, y ella era incapaz de satisfacer sus necesidades, de momento. ¿Bastaría eso para hacerle buscar satisfacción en otra parte? Bella desabrochó el último botón y levantó los ojos.

—Por favor.

Vale levantó los brazos para que le quitara la prenda de los hombros. Bella sintió la

intensidad de su mirada mientras le desataba la corbata. El aliento de Vale agitaba su pelo, y ella sintió un olor a vino. Ignoraba adónde iba su marido por las tardes.

Seguramente salía a hacer cosas propias de caballeros: jugar a las cartas, beber, y tal vez acostarse con alguna mujer. Se le enredaron los dedos al pensarlo, y por fin identificó la emoción que inundaba su cerebro: eran celos. Aquello la pilló completamente desprevenida. Sabía ya antes de casarse cómo era Vale.

Sabía lo que era. Se había convencido de que se conformaría con lo poco de sí mismo que

compartiera con ella. A las otras mujeres, cuando las hubiera, las ignoraría, así de sencillo.

Ahora, sin embargo, descubría que le era imposible ignorarlas. Quería a Vale sólo para ella.

Apartó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. El calor de su piel traspasaba la fina tela y envolvía sus dedos. Su olor era ardiente y masculino. Bella lo aspiró, olfateando

discretamente. Olía a jabón de sándalo y limón.

Por encima de ella, tronó la voz de Vale.

—No tienes por qué...

—Lo sé.

Una vez desabrochado el último botón, Vale se inclinó y ella le pasó la camisa por los hombros y la cabeza. Él se irguió y Bella se olvidó de respirar por un instante. Era muy alto (a pesar de que ella también lo era, sólo le llegaba a la barbilla), y su pecho y sus hombros estaban en proporción con su estatura. Eran anchos y casi huesudos. Con la camisa puesta podía parecer casi esquelético. Sin ella, era imposible cometer ese error. Sus brazos y sus hombros estaban recorridos por largos y fuertes músculos. Bella sabía que montaba a caballo casi a diario, y se alegraba de ello, si ése era el resultado. Tenía en la parte superior del pecho un ligero vello de color claro que se interrumpía en el abdomen y empezaba de nuevo en el bajo vientre. Aquella fina línea de vello que conducía a su ombligo era la cosa más sensual que ella había visto nunca.

Sintió una necesidad ansiosa de tocarla, de pasar los dedos por aquella zona hasta que

desaparecieran bajo sus calzas.

Apartó los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Vale la estaba observando, con las mejillas hundidas y

surcadas por algunas arrugas. Su cara parecía a menudo casi cómica, pero en aquel momento no había en ella ni un asomo de buen humor. Sus labios tenían una expresión cruel.

Bella respiró hondo y señaló la silla que había tras él.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Él levantó las cejas, y miró la jarra de agua caliente y a ella mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿También vas a hacer de barbero? Ella mojó un paño en el agua caliente.

—¿Confías en mí?

Vale la miró fijamente y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por dominar la tensión de sus

labios al colocar el paño sobre su mandíbula. Había averiguado por Sprat que a su esposo le gustaba bañarse y afeitarse por las noches. Era quizá demasiado pronto para ayudarle a bañarse, pero podía afeitarle. Cuando su padre estaba postrado en cama, al final de su vida, ella era la única persona a la que dejaba acercarse con la cuchilla. Cosa rara, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso con ella.

Se acercó a la cómoda sobre la que Yorkie había dejado las cosas de afeitar y cogió la cuchilla.

Probó el filo con el pulgar.

—Esta tarde parecías muy entretenido con las anécdotas que mi tía te contó sobre mí.

Le miró mientras volvía hacia él, sosteniendo tranquilamente la cuchilla entre los dedos. Los ojos de Vale brillaban, divertidos, por encima del paño blanco.

Se quitó el paño de la cara y lo arrojó a la mesa.

—Me gustó especialmente la historia de cómo te cortaste el pelo a los cuatro años.

—¿Sí? —Dejó la cuchilla encima de la mesa y cogió un pañito. Lo hundió en un cuenco de jabón suave y comenzó a frotarle con él la cara para hacer espuma. El olor a sándalo y limón llenó la habitación.

—Mmm. —Vale cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como un gran gato al que estuvieran acariciando—. Y ésa otra de la tinta.

Bella se había pintado con tinta los brazos, y durante un mes pareció que llevara tatuajes.

—Me alegra mucho haberte servido de diversión —dijo con dulzura.

Un ojo verde brillante se abrió y la miró con recelo. Ella sonrió y apoyó la cuchilla sobre su cuello.

Levantó los ojos para mirar los suyos.

—A menudo me pregunto dónde vas por las tardes.

Él abrió los labios.

—Yo...

Bella tocó sus labios con un dedo y notó su aliento en la piel.

—Ah, ah. No querrás que te corte, ¿no?

Vale cerró la boca y entornó los ojos.

Bella hizo una primera pasada con la cuchilla, cuidadosamente. Su sonido rasposo se oyó

en toda la habitación. Quitó la espuma de la hoja con un movimiento ágil y volvió a pasar la cuchilla.

—Me pregunto si ves a otras mujeres cuando sales.

Él hizo amago de responder, pero ella le echó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás y pasó la

cuchilla por su mandíbula. Bella le vio tragar saliva: su nuez subió y bajó por su fuerte cuello, pero su mirada no desvelaba ningún miedo. Al contrario.

—No voy a ningún sitio en especial —contestó tranquilamente mientras ella limpiaba la hoja—. Bailes, veladas, acontecimientos diversos. La verdad es que podrías acompañarme, ¿sabes? Si no recuerdo mal, me ofrecí a acompañarte al baile de máscaras de lady Graham, mañana por la noche.

—Hmm.

Su respuesta alivió ligeramente los celos ardientes que notaba en el pecho. Se concentró en su barbilla. Tenía tantos recovecos... Bella detestaba los acontecimientos sociales en los que la charla intrascendente era obligada: sonreír, flirtear y tener siempre una respuesta ingeniosa en la punta de la lengua. Esas frivolidades nunca habían sido su fuerte, y se había resignado a que no lo fueran jamás. Cuando Vale le había mencionado el baile, ni siquiera se lo había pensado dos veces antes de poner una excusa para no asistir.

—Podrías venir conmigo por las noches —murmuró él—. Asistir a algunos acontecimientos sociales.

Ella se miró las manos.

—O podrías quedarte aquí, en casa, conmigo.

—No. —La comisura de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa triste y burlona—. Me temo que soy demasiado caprichoso para que me diviertan durante mucho tiempo las veladas pasadas al calor del hogar. Yo necesito gente, charla y carcajadas.

Todo lo que ella odiaba, de hecho. Bella hundió la cuchilla en el agua caliente.

Vale carraspeó.

—Pero no veo a otras mujeres cuando salgo por las noches, mi dulce esposa.

—¿No? —Le miró a los ojos al pasar delicadamente la cuchilla por su mejilla.

—No. —Vale le sostuvo la mirada. La suya era fuerte y firme.

Bella tragó saliva y levantó la cuchilla de afeitar. Vale tenía ahora las mejillas

perfectamente tersas. Sólo quedaba una fina línea de jabón junto a la comisura de su boca.

Bella la quitó delicadamente con el pulgar.

—Me alegro —dijo con voz ronca. Se inclinó, y sus labios quedaron suspendidos sobre la ancha boca de Vale—. Buenas noches.

Besó sus labios como en un susurro. Le sintió levantar los brazos para agarrarla, pero ya se

había alejado.


	7. ¿Te dejarías seducir por mi?

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 7 ¿Te dejarías seducir por mí?**

_La princesa de aquella ciudad maravillosa se llamaba Surcease, y_

_aunque era inconcebiblemente bella, con los ojos radiantes como_

_estrellas y la piel tersa como la seda, era también una mujer altiva y_

_no había encontrado aún ningún hombre con el que consintiera en_

_casarse. Unos eran demasiado viejos; otros, demasiado jóvenes._

_Algunos hablaban a gritos, y unos pocos masticaban con la boca_

_abierta. Al acercarse la fecha de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, el_

_rey, su padre, perdió la paciencia y proclamó que se celebrarían varios_

_torneos en honor del natalicio de la princesa y que el vencedor_

_ganaría la mano de su hija en matrimonio..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Tras la escena de la noche anterior, Bella se llevó una desilusión cuando, al día siguiente,

se encontró sola a la hora del desayuno. Vale ya se había marchado pretextando un vago asunto de negocios, y ella se resignó a ocuparse de sus quehaceres y a no volver a verle hasta el anochecer.

Y eso había hecho. Conferenció con el ama de llaves y la cocinera, tomó un almuerzo ligero, salió un rato de compras y llegó luego a la fiesta que su suegra daba en el jardín de su residencia.

Donde la condesa viuda dio pábulo a sus ilusiones.

—Creo que mi hijo no ha asistido nunca a una de las fiestas que doy por las tardes —le dijo su suegra—. No tengo más remedio que pensar que es tu influencia la que le ha arrastrado hasta aquí. ¿Sabías que asistiría esta tarde?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Todavía intentaba asimilar el hecho de que su esposo hubiera

acudido a una aburrida fiesta en un jardín. Aquella no podía ser una de sus paradas habituales, y esa idea la dejó sin respiración, aunque procurara aparentar calma.

Su suegra y ella estaban sentadas en el amplio jardín de la viuda, que a aquellas alturas del

verano estaba en todo su esplendor. La anciana lady Vale había hecho distribuir veladores y mesitas por el suelo de baldosas de la terraza para que sus invitados pudieran disfrutar del día estival. Los invitados (la mayoría de ellos sesentones, como mínimo) estaban sentados o paseaban en pequeños grupos.

Vale estaba de pie al otro lado de la terraza, con otros tres caballeros. Bella le vio echar la

cabeza hacia atrás y reírse de algo dicho por uno de sus acompañantes. Su garganta era fuerte y tensa, y al verla algo pareció contraerse en el corazón de Bella. Jamás, ni aunque viviera mil años, se cansaría de verle reír con tanta desinhibición.

Se apresuró a desviar la mirada para que no la sorprendiera mirándole con ojos de cordera.

—Su jardín es precioso, milady.

—Gracias —contestó su suegra—. Ya puede serlo, teniendo en cuenta que doy empleo a un auténtico batallón de jardineros.

Bella disimuló su sonrisa tras la taza de té. Ya antes de su boda había descubierto que le

agradaba enormemente la madre de Vale. La condesa viuda era una dama menuda. Su hijo parecía un gigante cuando se ponía a su lado. Pero, pese a ello, lady Vale no parecía tener problemas para poner en su sitio a Vale o a cualquier otro caballero con una simple mirada.

Llevaba el cabello suavemente gris recogido en un moño sencillo en la coronilla. Tenía una cara redondeada y femenina que en nada se asemejaba a la de su hijo hasta que uno se topaba con sus ojos, de un chispeante verde esmeralda. Había sido una beldad en su juventud y poseía aún el aplomo de una mujer muy bella.

Lady Vale miró los pasteles rosas y blancos colocados en un impecable plato, sobre la mesa, entre ellas. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y Bella pensó que iba a coger un dulce, pero en el último instante la anciana desvió la mirada.

—Me alegro muchísimo que Edward decidiera casarse contigo y no con la señorita Mallory — le dijo lady Vale—. Esa muchacha era muy bonita, pero extremadamente caprichosa. No tenía carácter para meter a mi hijo en cintura. Edward se habría aburrido de ella en menos de un mes. — La condesa viuda bajó la voz en actitud confidencial—. Creo que estaba prendado de sus pechos.

Bella reprimió el impulso de mirarse los suyos, pequeños.

Lady Vale le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y dijo misteriosamente:

—No te preocupes. El pecho nunca dura. La conversación inteligente, sí, aunque la mayoría de los caballeros no parecen darse cuenta.

Bella parpadeó, intentando dar con una respuesta. Aunque tal vez no hiciera falta

ninguna.

Lady Vale hizo amago de coger un pastelillo y luego pareció cambiar de idea otra vez y tomó su taza de té.

—¿Sabías que el padre de la señorita Mallory le ha dado permiso para casarse con ese

vicario?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No había oído nada.

La condesa viuda dejó su taza sin beber de ella.

—Pobre hombre. Esa mujer será su ruina.

—Seguro que no. —Bella se distrajo al ver que Vale se apartaba del grupo de caballeros y

se dirigía hacia ellas.

—Acuérdate de lo que te digo: será su ruina. —La condesa alargó de pronto una mano y cogió un pastelillo rosa del plato. Lo depositó sobre su plato y se quedó mirándolo un momento antes de clavar los ojos en ella—. Mi hijo necesita cariño, pero no blandura. No ha sido el mismo desde que regresó de las colonias.

Bella solamente dispuso de un momento para asimilar aquella información antes de que

llegara Vale.

—Buenas tardes, mi señora madre y mi señora esposa. —Se inclinó con una floritura y preguntó a su madre —: ¿Puedo robarte a mi esposa para dar un paseo por tu hermoso jardín? Quería enseñarle los lirios.

—No veo por qué: los lirios ya han dejado de dar flor —contestó su madre con mordacidad. Después inclinó la cabeza—. Pero id. Creo que voy a preguntarle a lord Kensington qué sabe del escándalo que reina en palacio.

—Eres la amabilidad personificada, madre. —Vale le ofreció el brazo a Bella.

Ella se levantó mientras su suegra mascullaba tras ellos: —¡Ah, vete a paseo!

Bella curvó los labios cuando Vale la condujo hacia un sendero de gravilla.

—Tu madre piensa que te he salvado de un terrible destino al lado de la señorita Mallory.

—Me inclino ante el prodigioso sentido común de mi madre —dijo Vale alegremente—. No me explico qué vi en la señorita Mallory.

—Tu madre dice que tal vez fueran sus pechos.

—Ah. —A pesar de que mantenía los ojos fijos en el sendero, Bella notó que la miraba—.

Me temo que los hombres somos patéticas criaturas hechas de barro, fáciles de distraer y de apartar del recto camino. Puede, en efecto, que unos pechos exuberantes nublaran mi inteligencia innata.

—Humm —Bella se acordó de la retahíla de mujeres a las que había tenido por amantes.

¿Todas ellas tenían pechos exuberantes?

Vale se inclinó hacia ella. Su aliento le rozó el oído, haciéndola temblar.

—No sería el primero en confundir cantidad por calidad y elegir una tarta grande y empalagosa, cuando en realidad un pastelillo exquisito es más de mi gusto.

Bella ladeó la cabeza para mirarle. Los ojos de Vale brillaban y una sonrisa danzaba en sus

labios juguetones. A ella le costó mantener una expresión severa.

—¿Acabas de compararme con un bizcocho?

—Con un bizcocho delicado y exquisito —le recordó él—. Deberías tomártelo como un

cumplido.

Ella volvió la cara para disimular su sonrisa.

—Me lo pensaré.

Torcieron una esquina y de pronto Vale la hizo detenerse delante de un macizo de flores.

—Mira. Los lirios de mi madre, que ya no están en flor.

Ella miró las hojas alargadas de la planta.

—Eso es una peonía. Ésos... —Señaló unas plantas con hojas en forma de espada, sendero

abajo —, son los lirios.

—¿De veras? ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes, si no están en flor?

Por la forma de las hojas.

—Es asombroso. Casi pareces adivina. —Miró primero la peonía y luego los lirios—. Sin las

flores no parecen gran cosa, ¿verdad?

—Tu madre ha dicho que no estaban en flor.

—Cierto —murmuró él, y siguió caminando por otro sendero—. ¿Qué otros talentos me

ocultas? ¿Cantas como una alondra? Siempre he querido casarme con una muchacha que supiera cantar.

—Entonces deberías habérmelo preguntado antes de la boda —contestó ella

sarcásticamente—. Sólo canto regular.

—Una desilusión que tendré que soportar con resignación.

Ella lo miró y se preguntó qué estaba tramando. Vale la buscaba casi como si estuviera

cortejándola. La idea resultaba desconcertante. ¿Para qué cortejar a la propia esposa? Tal vez ella estuviera viendo más de lo que había, y esa posibilidad la asustaba. Si se hacía ilusiones, si se permitía creer que Vale la deseaba, sería mucho más doloroso cuando él volviera a alejarse.

—Quizá sepas bailar —estaba diciendo él—. ¿Sabes bailar?

—Naturalmente.

—Eso me tranquiliza. ¿Qué me dices del pianoforte? ¿Sabes tocarlo?

—No muy bien, me temo.

—Mi sueño de disfrutar de veladas musicales junto a la chimenea, por tierra. Te he visto bordar y eso lo haces bastante bien. ¿Sabes dibujar?

—Un poco.

—¿Y pintar?

—Sí.

Habían llegado a un banco en un recodo del camino, y Vale quitó cuidadosamente el polvo del asiento con un pañuelo que se sacó del bolsillo antes de indicarle que se sentara.

Bella se sentó despacio al tiempo que se ponía en guardia. Una pérgola con un rosal

resguardaba el banco, y ella le vio cortar una flor.

—Ay. —Vale se pinchó con una espina y se metió el pulgar en la boca.

Bella apartó la mirada para no ver sus labios en torno a su dedo y tragó saliva.

—Te está bien empleado, por maltratar las rosas de tu madre.

—Merece la pena hacerlo —contestó él, muy cerca. Había apoyado una mano en el asiento y se inclinaba hacia ella, que notó su olor a sándalo—. El pinchazo de las espinas sólo hace que conseguir la rosa sea mucho más gratificante.

Cuando Bella se volvió, la cara de Vale estaba sólo a unos centímetros de la suya y sus ojos

tenían un extraño color tropical que en Inglaterra nunca se daba en estado natural. Le pareció ver en ellos un fondo de tristeza.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿El qué? —preguntó distraídamente. Rozó con la rosa su mejilla y la suavidad de los pétalos

la hizo estremecerse.

Bella cogió su mano, dura y cálida bajo sus dedos.

—Esto. Comportarte como si me estuvieras cortejando.

—¿Eso hago? —Estaba muy quieto. Sus labios, a unos centímetros de los de ella.

—Ya soy tu esposa. No hace falta que me cortejes —susurró Bella, sin poder evitar que su

voz sonara a súplica.

Vale movió la mano fácilmente, a pesar de que los dedos de Bella seguían rodeando los

suyos. La rosa rozó sus labios entreabiertos.

—Bueno, yo creo que hace muchísima falta —dijo.

Su boca era exactamente del mismo tono que la rosa.

Edward vio cómo los pétalos rozaban sus labios. Tan suaves, tan dulces... Quería sentir esa boca de nuevo bajo la suya. Quería abrirla e invadirla, quería hacerla suya. Cinco días, había dicho ella.

Así pues, aún quedaba uno. Tendría que ejercitar la paciencia.

Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado delicadamente y sus ojos se abrían de par en par sobre la rosa, pero mientras Edward la observaba parecieron desenfocarse, y sus párpados empezaron a bajar.

Era tan sensible, tan susceptible al menor estímulo... que se preguntó si podría hacerla gozar sólo con besarla. Aquella idea aceleró su respiración. Lo de la noche anterior había sido una revelación.

Que una seductora criatura invadiera su cuarto y tomara el mando era el sueño erótico de

cualquier hombre. ¿Dónde había aprendido Bella mañas tan sensuales? Era como el

mercurio: exótica y misteriosa, y se escapaba de él cuando intentaba alcanzarla.

Y, sin embargo, no se había fijado en ella hasta aquel día en la vicaría. Era un necio ciego y loco, y daba gracias a Dios por ello. Porque, si él era un necio, también lo eran los demás hombres que pasaban de largo junto a ella en innumerables bailes y fiestas, sin detenerse a mirarla. Ninguno había reparado en ella, y ahora era suya.

Suya solamente, y en su cama.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su sonrisa no se volviera lobuna. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que perseguir a la propia esposa fuera tan excitante?

—Tengo todo el derecho a seducirte y cortejarte. A fin de cuentas, no tuvimos tiempo antes de casarnos. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

—¿Y para qué molestarse? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba aturdida.

—¿Y por qué no? —Volvió a acariciar su boca con la rosa y vio cómo la flor bajaba su labio

inferior, dejando al descubierto su húmeda carne. Se excitó al ver aquella imagen—. ¿Acaso no debe un marido conocer a su esposa, adorarla y poseerla?

Bella parpadeó al oír esto último.

—¿Me posees?

—Legalmente, sí —contestó él con suavidad—. Pero no sé si soy dueño de tu espíritu. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que no. —Edward retiró la flor para dejarle hablar, y la lengua de Bella tocó su labio inferior, allí donde había estado la rosa—. No sé si alguna vez lo serás.

Su mirada franca era un desafío. Edward asintió en silencio.

—Puede que no, pero eso no va a impedir que lo intente.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

—Yo no...

Edward le puso el pulgar sobre la boca.

—¿Qué otros talentos te callas, mi bella esposa? ¿Qué secretos me ocultas?

—Yo no tengo secretos. —Sus labios rozaron su pulgar como un beso mientras hablaba—. Si eso es lo que buscas, no encontrarás ninguno.

—Mientes —dijo él con voz queda—. Y me pregunto por qué. Bella bajó los párpados,

velando su mirada. Edward sintió el húmedo calor de su boca en el dedo. Contuvo el aliento.

—¿Te encontraron, completamente formada, en algún lugar muy antiguo? Te imagino como un hada, extraña y salvaje, y absolutamente irresistible para un hombre mortal.

—Mi padre era un inglés corriente. Se habría mofado de esa idea de las hadas.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Era prusiana y aún más pragmática que él. —Suspiró suavemente, y su aliento rozó la piel de Edward—. No soy una doncella romántica. Sólo soy una inglesa del montón.

Edward lo dudaba mucho.

Apartó la mano y, de paso, acarició su mejilla.

—¿Creciste en Londres o en el campo?

—En el campo principalmente, aunque veníamos de visita a Londres al menos una vez al año.

—¿Y tenías compañeras de juegos? ¿Dulces niñas con las que cuchichear y reír por lo bajo?

—Esme. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, y había en ellos debilidad.

Esme vivía ahora en las colonias americanas.

—La echas de menos.

—Sí.

Edward levantó la rosa para acariciar distraídamente su cuello desnudo mientras intentaba acordarse de los detalles de la infancia de Esme.

Pero no la conociste hasta casi dejar el colegio, ¿no? Las tierras de mi familia lindan con las suyas, y les conozco a ella y a su hermano Emmett casi desde la cuna. Me acordaría de ti, si hubieras estado con ella en aquella época.

—¿Sí? —Sus ojos brillaron, enojados, pero antes de que él pudiera explicarse añadió —: Conocí a Esme cuando fui a visitar a una amiga mía que vivía en esa zona. Tenía catorce o quince años.

—¿Y antes de eso? ¿Con quién jugabas? ¿Con tus hermanos? —Vio que la rosa rozaba su

clavícula y seguía deslizándose más abajo.

Bella se encogió de hombros. La rosa debía de hacerle cosquillas, pero ella no la apartaba.

—Mis hermanos son mayores que yo. Estaban ya en el internado cuando yo aún ocupaba el cuarto de los niños.

—Entonces estabas sola. —Le sostuvo la mirada mientras la rosa se hundía entre la curva

superior de sus pechos. Bella se mordió el labio.

—Tenía una niñera.

—Eso no es lo mismo que tener un compañero de juegos —murmuró Edward.

—Puede que tengas razón —reconoció ella.

Cuando inhaló, sus pechos apretaron un poco la rosa. _¡Oh, flor afortunada!_

—Eras una niña muy callada —dijo, porque sabía que tenía que ser cierto.

A pesar de las anécdotas que le había contado su tía la víspera, Edward sabía que tenía que haber sido una niña muy callada. Una niña casi muda. Era muy reservada. Mantenía sus miembros bajo estricto control, a pesar de ese cuerpo esbelto y delicado, pues no era baja.

Su voz sonaba siempre bien modulada, y en las reuniones procuraba mantenerse en un lugar apartado. ¿Cómo había sido su infancia, para que estuviera tan empeñada en pasar desapercibida?

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y aunque el dulce olor de las rosas les rodeaba, sintió un olor a

naranjas. Su olor.

—Eras una niña que mantenía en secreto sus pensamientos.

—Qué sabes tú. No me conoces.

—No —contestó él—. Pero quiero conocerte. Quiero saber de ti hasta que el funcionamiento de tu mente me sea tan familiar como el mío propio.

Bella contuvo el aliento y se apartó, casi asustada.

—No voy a convertirme en...

Pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios y volvió a apartarse. Oía voces en el camino por el que habían llegado. Un instante después, otra pareja dobló el recodo.

—Perdón —dijo el caballero, y Edward vio que era Jacob Black—. Vale, no esperaba verte

aquí.

Edward se inclinó con ironía.

—Siempre me ha parecido muy instructivo pasear por los jardines de mi madre. Esta tarde, sin ir más lejos, he podido enseñarle a mi esposa la diferencia entre una planta de peonía y una de lirios.

Tras él se oyó un ruido que podía ser un bufido sofocado. Jacob agrandó los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿ésta es tu esposa?

—En efecto. —Edward se volvió y miró los misteriosos ojos chocolate de Bella—. Cariño,

permíteme presentarte al señor Jacob Black, ex oficial del 28° Regimiento, como yo mismo.

Black, mi esposa, lady Vale.

Bella alargó la mano y Jacob la tomó y se inclinó sobre ella. Todo muy cortés, desde

luego, a pesar de lo cual Edward sintió el impulso de apoyar la mano sobre el hombro de Bella, como para subrayar que era suya.

Jacob dio un paso atrás.

—Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Rosalie Hale. Señorita Hale, lord y lady Vale.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mano de la linda muchacha, sofocando una sonrisa. De pronto

entendía qué hacía Jacob en aquella fiesta. Sus motivos eran muy similares a los de él: iba en busca de una dama.

—¿Vive usted en Londres, señorita Hale? —preguntó.

—No, milord —contestó la muchacha—. Normalmente vivo en el campo, con mi tío. Supongo que lo conocerá usted, porque somos vecinos, creo. Es el conde de Blanchard.

La muchacha dijo algo más, pero Edward no la escuchó. Blanchard había sido el título de

Emmett, el que debería haber heredado a la muerte de su padre. Pero Emmett había muerto. Le habían capturado y matado los indios tras la masacre de Spinner's Falls.

Edward se fijó en la cara de la muchacha, viéndola por primera vez. Estaba charlando con

Bella, y su semblante tenía una expresión franca y espontánea. Tenía un aspecto fresco y

saludable, el cabello del color del trigo maduro y los ojos de un hermoso tono de gris.

Minúsculas pecas salpicaban sus pómulos. No tenía título, pero aun así Jacob apuntaba muy alto, si pretendía cortejar a la sobrina de un conde. Los Black eran una familia antigua, pero sin título. El linaje de los Blanchard, en cambio, se remontaba a siglos atrás, y la sede del condado era una inmensa mansión feudal. La muchacha había dicho que vivía en esa mansión. En casa de Emmett.

Edward sintió una opresión en el pecho y apartó la mirada de la expresiva cara de la señorita Hale. Era absurdo culpar a aquella chica. Tenía que estar aún en la escuela hace seis años, cuando Emmett murió crucificado y quemado. No era culpa suya que su tío hubiera heredado el título. Ni vivir ahora en la casa solariega que había pertenecido a Emmett por derecho. Aun así, no soportaba mirarla a la cara.

Le ofreció el brazo a Bella e interrumpió su conversación.

—Vamos. Esta tarde tenemos un compromiso, creo.

Se inclinó ante Jacob y la señorita Hale al despedirse. No miró a Bella, pero notó

que le miraba con curiosidad, a pesar de que aceptó su brazo. Ella sabía que no tenían ningún compromiso esa tarde. Edward pensó de pronto (finalmente y a deshora) que, al intentar descubrir sus secretos, corría el riesgo de revelar los suyos propios, mucho más oscuros que los de su esposa. Y eso no debía ocurrir; era así de sencillo.

Edward cubrió la mano de Bella con la suya. Era un gesto que parecía conyugal y que sin

embargo era instintivo. El impulso de atraparla e impedirle huir. No podía hablarle de Emmett y de lo ocurrido en los sombríos bosques de América, no podía decirle que su alma se había roto allí, ni podía revelarse su mayor fracaso y su más profundo dolor. Pero podía protegerla y servirle de sostén.

Y eso haría.

—...y allí se quedó, como un idiota, con el culo al aire delante de todo el mundo. —La señora Moore, el ama de llaves de lord Vale, concluyó su relato dando una fuerte palmada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Las tres criadas de arriba se echaron a reír a carcajadas, los dos lacayos del final de la mesa se dieron sendos codazos, el señor Oaks soltó una sonora risotada y hasta la cocinera, que solía tener cara de pocos amigos, dejó aflorar una sonrisa.

Ángela Webber sonrió. El servicio de lord Vale era muy distinto al del señor Swan. Había más del doble de criados, pero, bajo la férula del señor Oaks y la señora Moore, eran mucho más amables, casi como una familia. A los pocos días de estar allí Ángela había trabado amistad con la señora Moore y con la cocinera (que, bajo aquella apariencia severa, era una mujer muy tímida), y su miedo a no gustar ni ser aceptada se había disipado.

Entonces se inclinó sobre su té, que empezaba a enfriarse. Lord y lady Vale ya habían cenado, y ahora estaban cenando los criados.

—¿Y qué pasó después, señora Moore, si no le importa que se lo pregunte?

—Bueno —comenzó a decir el ama de llaves, complacida a todas luces por que le pidieran que continuara su relato.

La interrumpió, sin embargo, la llegada del señor Yorkie. El señor Oaks se puso serio de

inmediato, los lacayos se irguieron en las sillas, una de las criadas de arriba soltó una risilla

nerviosa (y su vecina la hizo callar), y la señora Moore se sonrojó. Ángela dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. La llegada del señor Yorkie era como un cubo de agua fangosa del Támesis que les echaran encima: fría y desagradable.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Yorkie? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—No, gracias —contestó el señor Yorkie—. Vengo en busca de la señorita Webber. La señora pregunta por ella.

Su voz retumbante hizo reír de nuevo a la criada de arriba. Se llamaba Gussy y era de esas

muchachas que se reían casi por cualquier cosa. Su risilla se cortó de pronto sin embargo, cuando el señor Yorkie fijó en ella sus fríos ojos

Será bruto, pensó Ángela. Se apartó de la larga mesa de la cocina y se levantó.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, señora Moore, por una historia de lo más entretenida.

La señora Moore parpadeó y un rubor de satisfacción coloreó sus mejillas.

Ángela sonrió a los sentados en torno a la mesa antes de seguir a toda prisa al señor Yorkie. Él, naturalmente, no había esperado a que se despidiera.

Ángela le alcanzó en un recodo de la escalera de atrás.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan desagradable?

Él ni siquiera se detuvo.

—No sé a qué se refiere, señorita Webber.

Ella hizo girar los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, a sus espaldas.

—Casi nunca come con los demás sirvientes, y cuando aparece nos chafa la conversación como si un caballo se sentara directamente encima de un gato.

Habían llegado a un descansillo y él se detuvo tan de repente que Ángela chocó con su espalda y estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras.

El señor Yorkie se volvió y la agarró del brazo, impertérrito.

—Tiene usted mucha imaginación, señorita Webber, pero creo que es usted quien se excede en sus confianzas con los demás sirvientes.

Le soltó el brazo y siguió subiendo.

Ángela tuvo que refrenar las ganas de sacar la lengua a sus anchas espaldas. Por desgracia, el señor Yorkie tenía razón. Como doncella de la señora, ella debía situarse por encima de los demás criados, excepto del señor Oaks y la señora Moore. Seguramente, también debería desdeñar sus alegres comidas y arrugar la nariz al oír sus risas. Pero entonces no tendría a nadie con quien hablar allí abajo. Y tal vez al señor Yorkie le gustara vivir como a un ermitaño, pero a ella no.

—No le haría ningún daño ser un poco amable, por lo menos —refunfuñó cuando llegaron al pasillo de los dormitorios de los señores.

Él suspiró.

—Señorita Webber, una jovencita como usted difícilmente puede...

—No soy tan joven —contestó ella.

Él se interrumpió de nuevo, y ella vio que tenía una expresión divertida. Teniendo en cuenta lo serio y desabrido que solía ser, muy bien podía estar riéndose de ella.

Ángela puso los brazos en jarras.

—Para que lo sepa, voy a cumplir veinte años.

Él tensó los labios.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuántos tiene usted, abuelo?

Él enarcó una ceja, lo cual era muy irritante.

—Treinta y dos.

Ella se tambaleó, fingiéndose impresionada.

—¡Dios mío! Es un milagro que todavía se tenga en pie, a su edad.

Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Vaya a ver que quiere la señora, chiquilla.

Ángela se dio por vencida y le sacó la lengua antes de correr a la alcoba de lady Vale.

Bella ocultó las manos trémulas entre su voluminosa falda al llegar al baile de máscaras de

lady Graham, esa noche. Había tenido que hacer acopio de valor para ir. En realidad, lo había decidido en el último minuto: si lo hubiera pensado más, se habría disuadido a sí misma.

Detestaba aquellas fiestas. Estaban abarrotadas de gente que miraba y cuchicheaba, y que

siempre parecía excluirla. Pero allí Vale se sentía como pez en el agua. Y ella tenía que enfrentarse a él en aquel escenario, si quería demostrarle que era capaz de sustituir a su retahíla de amantes.

Frotó la falda con los dedos, nerviosa, e intentó calmar su respiración. Ayudaba un poco el

hecho de que fuera un baile de máscaras.

Llevaba un antifaz de terciopelo de un morado tan oscuro que parecía casi negro. El antifaz no ocultaba su identidad (no era ése su propósito, a fin de cuentas), pero aun así le procuraba cierta tranquilidad. Respiró hondo para armarse de valor y echó un vistazo en derredor. En torno a ella, damas y caballeros enmascarados reían y gritaban, reconfortados por la certeza de estar allí para ver y ser vistos. Algunos llevaban capas, pero muchas damas habían preferido ponerse coloridos vestidos de baile y un simple antifaz a modo de disfraz.

Bella iba envuelta en una capa de seda morada, cuyos pliegues se ciñó alrededor del

cuerpo mientras atravesaba el gentío buscando a Vale. No le había visto desde el paseo por el jardín, esa tarde. Se habían separado al salir de la fiesta: él se había marchado a caballo y ella en su carruaje. Tras interrogar sutilmente al señor Yorkie, Bella había deducido que su esposo llevaba una capa negra. Pero también la llevaban la mitad de los hombres del salón.

Una dama pasó a su lado, la empujó con el hombro y la miró con desdén.

Bella refrenó por un instante el impulso de huir, de abandonar el salón y su propósito de

esa noche y buscar refugio en el carruaje que la esperaba. Pero si Vale era capaz de enfrentarse a una bandada de ancianas señoras para pasear con ella por un jardín en plena tarde, ella también tendría el valor de enfrentarse al terror que le producían los salones de baile para buscarle de noche.

Entonces oyó su risa. Al volverse, le vio. Vale casi sacaba una cabeza a sus acompañantes.

Estaba rodeado de varios hombres sonrientes y unas pocas damas que se reían por lo bajo. Eran todas muy bellas, muy seguras de sí mismas y del lugar que ocupaban en el mundo. ¿Quién era ella para intentar introducirse en aquel grupo? ¿No se reirían de su persona con solo mirarla?

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para ir a refugiarse en el carruaje cuando la señora situada a la izquierda de Vale, una mujer muy guapa, con el cabello rubio, las mejillas coloreadas y grandes pechos, puso una mano sobre la manga de su marido. Era la señora Tanya, la antigua amante de Edward.

Aquél era su marido, su amor. Bella cerró los puños y se encaminó hacia el grupo.

Cuando aún estaba a varios metros de distancia, Vale miró hacia ella y se quedó muy quieto.

Bella le miró a los ojos, que brillaban, verdes, bajo un antifaz de raso negro, y le sostuvo la

mirada mientras avanzaba hacia él. La gente que los rodeaba pareció retroceder y apartarse al verla acercarse, hasta que estuvo justo delante de él.

—¿No es éste tu baile? —preguntó con voz aterciopelada, pero nerviosa.

—Mi señora esposa. —Él hizo una reverencia—. Disculpa mi imperdonable descuido.

Bella tomó el brazo que le ofrecía, exultante por que hubiera dejado a la otra tan

fácilmente. Vale la condujo en silencio entre la multitud. Ella sentía el movimiento de sus músculos bajo la tela de la casaca y la capa, y su respiración se agitó. Luego llegaron a la parte del salón en la que tenía lugar el baile y ocuparon sus puestos respectivos. Vale hizo una reverencia. Bella le respondió con otra. Caminaron el uno hacia el otro y luego se separaron, y entre tanto su marido no apartó la mirada de su cara.

Cuando el baile volvió a unirlos, murmuró:

—No esperaba verte aquí.

—¿No? —Levantó las cejas por debajo del antifaz.

—Pareces preferir el día.

—¿Sí?

El baile volvió a separarlos mientras Bella pensaba en aquella extraña afirmación. Cuando

se acercaron de nuevo, apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la de él al tiempo que caminaban

describiendo un semicírculo.

—Puede que confundas costumbre y predilección.

Los ojos de Vale parecieron brillar detrás de la máscara.

—Explícate.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Suelo salir de día a hacer mis visitas. Tú, en cambio, sales de noche. Pero eso no significa que tú ames la noche y yo el día.

Una arruga apareció entre las cejas de Vale.

—Tal vez —susurró ella mientras se alejaban —, tú sales de noche porque es a lo que estás acostumbrado. Pero quizá prefieras el día.

Él ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente mientras volvían a unirse.

—¿Y tú, mi dulce esposa?

—Puede que, en realidad, mi reino sea la noche.

Se alejaron de nuevo. Bella siguió los pasos del baile hasta que volvieron a unirse, y el roce

de la mano de Vale sobre la suya la hizo estremecerse.

Él sonrió como si supiera qué efecto surtía sobre ella su contacto.

—¿Qué harías, pues, conmigo, señora de la noche? —Se rodearon el uno al otro, tocándose sólo con la punta de los dedos—. ¿Me guiarías? ¿Me tentarías? ¿Me mostrarías la noche?

Se separaron e hicieron una profunda reverencia. Bella no dejaba de observarle. En los

ojos de Vale brillaban destellos verdes. Avanzaron y él acercó la cabeza a su oído sin que

sus cuerpos se tocaran.

—Dime, señora mía, ¿osarías seducir a un pecador como yo?

Ella respiraba agitadamente, el corazón le aleteaba en el pecho, lleno de emoción, pero su cara mantenía una expresión de serenidad.

—¿Es ésa la pregunta, en realidad?

—¿Qué pregunta prefieres?

—¿Te dejarías seducir por mí?

Se detuvieron cuando la danza llegó a su fin y cesó la música. Con los ojos fijos en Vale,

Bella hizo una reverencia. Luego se irguió sin apartar los ojos de los de su marido.

Vale tomó su mano y se inclinó sobre sus nudillos. Al besarla, murmuró:

—Oh, sí.

La condujo fuera del lugar reservado al baile y enseguida se vieron rodeados de gente.

Un caballero con capa escarlata se acercó a Bella, apretándose contra su costado.

—¿Quién es esta deliciosa criatura, Vale?

—Mi esposa —contestó él con despreocupación al tiempo que la colocaba al otro lado—. Y te agradecería que no lo olvidaras, Fowler.

Fowler se rió, borracho, y otro invitado gritó una ocurrencia a la que él respondió sin dificultad.

Bella, sin embargo, no oía nada de aquello. Era demasiado consciente del hacinamiento de

cuerpos calientes, de la mirada lasciva de ojos poco amables. La señora Tanya había desaparecido: para siempre, esperaba. Ella había encontrado a Vale y bailado con él, y ahora sólo deseaba irse a casa.

Pero él seguía adentrándola entre el gentío, sujetándola con fuerza del codo.

—¿Adónde vamos, milord? —le preguntó.

—Pensaba... —La miró distraídamente—. Lord King acaba de llegar y tengo que hablar

con él de un asunto. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no.

Habían llegado junto a un grupo de caballeros situado a la entrada del salón de baile. Era un grupo mucho más lúgubre que aquél del que Vale acababa de separarse.

—¡King! Qué casualidad, encontrarle aquí —exclamó Vale. Lord King se volvió

y hasta Bella se percató de su perplejidad. Vale, sin embargo, le tendió la mano, y el otro se vio obligado a tomarla, mirándole con recelo. King era un hombre anodino, de mediana

estatura, párpados caídos y profundas arrugas que surcaban sus mejillas alrededor de la boca.

Solía tener una expresión grave y solemne, como convenía a un miembro destacado del

Parlamento. A su lado estaba James, el duque de Lister, un hombre alto y corpulento, con peluca gris. A unos pasos de allí, esperaba una bella mujer rubia: la señora Alice Brandon, amante de Lister desde hacía mucho tiempo. No parecía estar disfrutando del baile. Se hallaba completamente sola.

—Vale —dijo King despacio—. ¿Ésta es su encantadora esposa?

—En efecto —contestó—. Tengo entendido que conoció a mi señora esposa en una fiesta en su casa, el pasado otoño.

King murmuró un asentimiento mientras se inclinaba sobre la mano de Bella. No

quitaba ojo a Vale; en realidad, Bella podría no haber estado allí. Ella miró a su marido y vio que no sonreía. Había allí algo soterrado que no lograba entender, pero de una cosa estaba segura: era un asunto entre hombres.

Sonrió y apoyó la mano sobre la manga de Vale.

—Me temo que estoy cansada, milord. ¿Le importaría mucho que me fuera a casa temprano?

Él se volvió y Bella vio una expresión de duda en su semblante. Pero luego, Vale lanzó una

mirada a King y su semblante se suavizó. Se inclinó sobre su mano.

—Será una terrible desilusión, corazón mío, pero no voy a impedírtelo.

—Buenas noches, entonces, milord. —Se inclinó ante los caballeros—. Excelencia. Milord.

Ellos inclinaron las cabezas y murmuraron un adiós. Bella se puso de puntillas y le susurró

a Vale al oído:

—Recuerde, milord: una noche más.

Luego se alejó. Pero mientras atravesaba el gentío, oyó dos palabras procedentes del grupo de hombres reunido a sus espaldas.

_Spinner's Falls._


	8. La Aventura de sir Wolf

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 8 La aventura de Sir Wolf**

_Podéis imaginar lo que ocurrió al hacer su anuncio el rey._

_Comenzaron a llegar pretendientes a aquel pequeño reino desde_

_todos los rincones del mundo. Algunos eran príncipes, grandes o_

_pequeños, con séquitos de guardias, pajes y cortesanos. Otros eran_

_caballeros desposeídos en busca de fortuna, con la armadura_

_abollada por muchos torneos. Y unos pocos viajaban incluso a pie:_

_eran mendigos y ladrones sin mucha esperanza. Pero todos ellos_

_tenían una cosa en común: creían ser capaces de superar las pruebas_

_y casarse con una hermosa princesa real..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Para ser la señora de la noche, su esposa se levantaba muy temprano. De pie junto a la puerta de la salita en la que ahora se servía el desayuno, Edward intentaba sacudirse el sueño.

Ella se había ido temprano del baile la noche anterior, pero aun así era ya la una de la madrugada cuando se marchó. ¿Cómo era posible, pues, que estuviera levantada y desayunando, a juzgar por el ruido que hacía? Él, en cambio, se había quedado una hora más, intentando inútilmente que lord King le escuchara. A King, la idea de que el regimiento de su hermano hubiera sido traicionado por un espía de los franceses le parecía ridícula, y se lo había dicho sin ambages.

Edward había decidido esperar unos días antes de intentar hablar de nuevo con él.

Ahora abrió los ojos de par en par, en un intento desesperado de parecer despierto cuando entró en la salita del desayuno. Allí estaba Bella, con la espalda tiesa como un palo, el pelo pulcramente recogido en un moño sencillo sobre la coronilla y sus ojos como el chocolate derretido, frescos y repletos de comedimiento.

Vale hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, esposa mía.

Viéndola esa mañana, nadie la habría relacionado con la misteriosa mujer de la víspera,

ataviada con una capa morada. Tal vez aquella visión seductora fuera producto de sus sueños y nada más. ¿Cómo explicar, si no, la dicotomía entre las dos mujeres que habitaban su cuerpo?

Bella le miró, y Edward creyó ver un destello fugaz de su amante de medianoche,

agazapado tras aquella mirada serena. Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Buenos días.

Su perrillo salió de debajo de sus faldas y lo miró con desconfianza. Edward le devolvió la mirada, y el animalillo volvió a retirarse bajo la silla. Lo detestaba, obviamente, pero al menos había quedado claro cuál de los dos mandaba en aquella casa.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Edward al acercarse al aparador.

—Sí —contestó Bella a sus espaldas—. ¿Y tú?

Él se quedó mirando distraídamente los pescados que le miraban con ojos ciegos desde el

plato, y pensó en su tosco camastro, tendido en el suelo del vestidor.

—Como un muerto.

Lo cual era cierto, siempre y cuando los muertos durmieran con un cuchillo debajo de la

almohada y se pasaran la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Pinchó un pescado y lo puso en el plato que tenía en la mano.

Sonrió a Bella al acercarse a la mesa.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Ella le miró entornando los ojos.

—Sí, pero no son de tu incumbencia.

Su afirmación tuvo el efecto natural de picar su curiosidad. Edward se sentó frente a ella.

—¿De veras?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le servía una taza de té.

—Voy a ir de compras con mi doncella.

—¡Excelente!

Bella le miró con escepticismo. Tal vez estuviera exagerando su entusiasmo.

—No pensarás acompañarme —afirmó, apretando los labios puntillosamente.

¿Qué diría ella si supiera que su expresión de censura sólo conseguía excitarle? Se quedaría atónita, sin duda. Pero luego Edward se acordó de la seductora mujer de la noche anterior, aquella mujer que le había susurrado un desafío sin que su mirada vacilara un instante, y tuvo dudas.

¿Cuál era su verdadera esposa? ¿La recatada señora de día o la aventurera nocturna?

Bella esperaba su respuesta. Edward sonrió.

—No se me ocurre nada más agradable que pasar la mañana de compras.

—No sé de ningún hombre capaz de decir lo mismo.

—Entonces tienes suerte de haberte casado conmigo, ¿no crees? Ella no contestó. Se limitó a servirse otra taza de chocolate. Edward partió un bollo y untó un pedazo con mantequilla.

—Fue una delicia verte anoche en el baile.

Bella se envaró casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Acaso no se esperaba de él que guardara

silencio acerca de su comportamiento de la víspera?

—No conocí a tu amigo Jacob Black hasta ayer —dijo—. ¿Sois íntimos?

Ah, así que era así como quería jugar. Intentaba ignorar sus propios mecanismos nocturnos.

Qué interesante.

—Conocí a Black cuando estaba en el ejército —respondió—. Fuimos buenos amigos en aquella época. Luego nos hemos distanciado.

—Nunca hablas del tiempo que pasaste en el ejército.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Fue hace seis años.

Bella entornó los ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en él?

—Siete años.

—¿Y tenías el rango de capitán?

—En efecto.

—Estuviste en el frente.

No era una pregunta, y Edward no sabía si debía molestarse en responderla. El frente. Qué

palabra tan insignificante para describir la sangre, el sudor y los gritos. El retumbar de los cañones, el humo y las cenizas, y los cadáveres dispersos por el campo de batalla, después. El frente. Oh, sí, había estado en el frente.

Bebió un sorbo de té para diluir el regusto ácido que notaba en la boca.

—Estaba en Quebec cuando tomamos la ciudad. Espero poder contárselo algún día a nuestros nietos.

Bella apartó la mirada.

—Pero no fue allí donde murió lord Emmett Saint Aubyn.

—No. —Sonrió con amargura—. ¿Te parece ésta una conversación agradable para la mesa del desayuno?

Bella no dio marcha atrás.

—¿Acaso una mujer no debe conocer a su marido?

—El tiempo que pasé en el ejército no me define por completo.

—No, pero creo que forma una parte importante de tu ser.

¿Qué podía decir él? Bella tenía razón. Lo sabía de algún modo, aunque él no creía haberle

dado ningún indicio de ello. Sabía que lo ocurrido en los bosques del norte de América le había cambiado para siempre, dejándole marcado y disminuido. ¿Llevaba aquello, acaso, como una insignia diabólica? ¿Lo notaba ella? ¿Conocía de algún modo su más profunda vergüenza?

No, no debía saberlo. Si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse, su semblante se llenaría de desdén.

Edward bajó la mirada mientras partía el resto de su bollo.

—Tal vez ya no quieras acompañarme esta mañana —inquirió su mujer suavemente.

Él levantó la vista. Astuta criatura...

—Yo no me asusto fácilmente.

Los ojos de Bella se dilataron un poco. Tal vez él había sonreído en exceso. Tal vez ella

había intuido lo que se ocultaba debajo. Pero era valiente, su mujer.

—Entonces háblame del ejército —dijo ella.

—No hay mucho que contar —mintió Edward—. Yo era capitán del 28° Regimiento.

—Ése era también el rango de lord Emmett Saint Aubyn —comentó Bella—. ¿Comprasteis al mismo tiempo vuestro grado de capitanes?

—Sí. —Eran tan jóvenes, tan necios... A él le interesaba más que nada el espléndido uniforme.

—No llegué a conocer al hermano de Esme —dijo Bella—. A conocerle bien, al menos.

Sólo le vi una o dos veces. ¿Cómo era?

Edward tragó el último bocado de su bollo, intentando ganar tiempo. Pensó en la sonrisa de soslayo de Emmett, en sus ojos oscuros y risueños.

—Emmett siempre supo que algún día heredaría el condado y se pasaba la vida ensayando

para ese día.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se encogió de hombros.

—De niño, era muy serio. La carga de esa responsabilidad marcaría a cualquiera, incluso de niño. Anthony era igual.

—Tu hermano mayor —murmuró ella.

—Sí. Emmett y él se parecían mucho. —Torció la boca al darse cuenta de ello—. Emmett

debió elegirle a él como amigo y no a mí.

—Pero puede que viera en ti algo de lo que él carecía.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. La idea de que él poseyera algo de lo que carecía Anthony, su hermano mayor, siempre tan perfecto, le parecía cómica.

—¿El qué?

Bella levantó las cejas.

—¿Tu alegría de vivir?

Se quedó mirándola. ¿De veras veía alegría de vivir en el cascarón que quedaba de él?

—Puede ser.

—Yo creo que sí. Tú eras un amigo lleno de alegría, siempre dispuesto a la travesura —dijo ella y luego añadió, casi para sí misma—: ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a ti?

—Qué sabes tú. —Edward rechinó los dientes—. No me conoces.

—¿No? —Bella se levantó de la mesa—. Creo que te sorprendería lo mucho que te

conozco. ¿Diez minutos, entonces?

—¿Qué? —Se descubrió mirando perplejo a su mujer, como un tonto.

Ella sonrió. Tal vez tuviera debilidad por los tontos.

—Dentro de diez minutos estaré lista para ir de compras.

Y salió de la salita del desayuno, dejando a Edward confuso e intrigado.

Bella estaba junto al carruaje, hablando con Webber, cuando Vale salió de la casa un rato

después. Él bajó corriendo los escalones y se acercó.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Bella. Vale abrió los brazos.

—Estoy a tu disposición, mi señora esposa. —Saludó a Webber inclinando la cabeza—. Puedes irte.

La doncella se sonrojó y miró preocupada a Bella. Webber solía acompañarla en aquellas

salidas para aconsejarla sobre su vestuario y llevar los paquetes. Vale también la miraba,

esperando a ver si ponía reparos.

Bella esbozó una tensa sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza hacia la doncella.

—Tal vez puedas aprovechar para coser un poco.

Webber hizo una reverencia y entró en la casa.

Cuando Bella se volvió hacia Vale, él estaba mirando a _Wolf_, que estaba pegado a sus

faldas.

Bella habló antes de que a él le diera tiempo a despedir también a su perro:

—Sir _Wolf _siempre me acompaña.

—Ah.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, contenta de haber dejado aquello claro, al menos, y subió los escalones del carruaje. Se acomodó en el mullido asiento que miraba al frente y _Wolf _saltó a su lado. Vale se acomodó frente a ella, estirando las largas piernas en diagonal. El carruaje parecía espacioso (incluso enorme) antes de entrar él. De pronto, en cambio, todo el espacio parecía ocupado por rodillas y codos de hombre.

Vale dio unos golpes en el techo y, al mirar a Bella, la sorprendió observando sus piernas

con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada.

Ella miró por la ventanilla. Le resultaba extraño estar encerrada con él en un espacio tan

pequeño. Demasiado íntimo, en cierto modo. Y aquélla era una idea inquietante. Había tenido contacto carnal con aquel hombre, había bailado con él la noche anterior; incluso había tenido la audacia de quitarle la camisa y afeitarle. Pero todas esas cosas las había hecho de noche, a la luz de las velas. De noche, por la razón que fuera, le resultaba más fácil relajarse. Entre las sombras, se volvía audaz. Quizá fuera de veras la señora de la noche, como él la había llamado. Y, si así era, ¿no sería él el dueño del día?

Le miró, sorprendida por aquella idea. Vale la buscaba sobre todo durante las horas del día. La perseguía a la luz del sol. Le gustaba ir a bailes y tugurios de juego por las noches, pero era durante el día cuando hacía por descubrir sus secretos. ¿Era porque intuía que se sentía más expuesta a la luz del sol? ¿O porque era más fuerte de día?

¿O quizá por ambas cosas?

—¿Lo llevas a todas partes?

Bella le miró, desconcertada.

—¿Qué?

—A tu perro. —Señaló con la barbilla a _Wolf_, acurrucado en el asiento, a su lado—. ¿Ese

animalillo va a todas partes contigo?

—_Wolf _es un señor, no un animalillo —contestó ella con firmeza—. Y sí, me gusta llevarle a sitios donde pueda disfrutar.

Vale levantó las cejas.

—¿Al perro le gusta ir de compras?

—Le gusta ir en carruaje. —Acarició el suave hocico de _Wolf_—. ¿Tú nunca has tenido

mascotas?

—No. Bueno, sí, un gato, de niño, pero nunca acudía cuando lo llamaba y tenía por costumbre arañar cuando estaba enfadado. Lo cual sucedía muy a menudo, me temo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Gato.

Bella le miró. Vale tenía una expresión solemne, pero había un brillo diabólico en sus ojos

Verdes.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó—. ¿Tenía mi bella esposa alguna mascota cuando era niña?

—No. —Miró por la ventanilla de nuevo, reacia a pensar en su infancia solitaria.

Él pareció percibir su aversión a hablar de esa época de su vida y por una vez no insistió. Se quedó callado un momento; después dijo en voz baja:

—En realidad, el gato era de Anthony.

Bella le miró con curiosidad.

La ancha boca de Vale se curvó en una sonrisa ladeada, como si se mofara de sí mismo.

—A mi madre no le gustan mucho los gatos, pero Anthony estuvo enfermo de pequeño y,

cuando se encariñó de un gatito de los establos, supongo que mi madre hizo una excepción. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo os llevabais tu hermano y tú? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—Dos años.

—¿Y cuándo murió?

—Antes de cumplir los treinta. —Ya no sonreía—. Siempre fue débil. Era muy delgado y a

menudo le costaba respirar. Cogió el paludismo estando yo en las colonias y nunca se recuperó.

Cuando volví a casa, mi madre estuvo un año sin sonreír.

—Lo siento.

Él volvió la palma hacia arriba.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Tu padre ya había muerto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Bella le miró, arrellanado tranquilamente en el carruaje, hablando de la muerte

prematura de su padre y de su hermano.

—Debió de ser muy duro para ti.

—Nunca pensé que fuera a ser el vizconde, a pesar de que Anthony siempre estuvo enfermo. Todo el mundo en la familia pensaba que viviría el tiempo necesario para engendrar un heredero. —La miró de pronto, con la comisura de la boca levantada—. Mi hermano era endeble en lo físico, pero tenía un carácter fuerte. Se comportaba como un vizconde. Tenía autoridad.

—Igual que tú —le recordó ella suavemente. Vale sacudió la cabeza.

—No en la misma medida que él. Ni que Emmett. Ambos eran mejores líderes que yo.

A Bella le costaba creerlo. Vale podía mofarse de sí mismo, podía disfrutar gastando

bromas e incluso haciéndose el tonto, a veces, pero los demás hombres le escuchaban. Cuando entraba en un salón, el aire mismo temblaba. Los hombres y las mujeres se sentían atraídos hacia él como por un astro minúsculo. Bella quería decírselo, quería decirle lo mucho que le admiraba, pero el miedo a desvelar sus sentimientos la refrenaba.

El carruaje aminoró la marcha y al mirar por la ventanilla vio que estaban en Bond Street.

La puerta se abrió y Vale se apeó; después se volvió para ofrecerle la mano y ayudarla a bajar.

Bella se levantó y, al poner la mano sobre la suya, notó la fuerza de sus dedos. Bajó del

carruaje, acompañada de _Wolf_. La calle estaba llena de tiendas elegantes delante de cuyos

escaparates se paseaban hombres y mujeres.

—¿Por qué lado quieres ir, mi dulce esposa? —preguntó Vale, tendiéndole el brazo—. Tú guías. Yo te sigo.

—Por aquí, creo —contestó Bella—. Quiero entrar primero en una tabaquería, para

comprar un poco de rapé.

Notó que Vale la miraba.

—¿Eres aficionada al rapé, como nuestra reina?

—No, nada de eso. —Arrugó la nariz sin darse cuenta y luego suavizó su expresión—. Es para Charles. Siempre le regalo una caja de su rapé favorito el día de su cumpleaños.

—Ah. Afortunado él, entonces.

Bella levantó la vista.

—¿Te gusta el rapé?

—No. —Le sonrió; sus ojos de color esmeralda tenían una cálida expresión—. Me refería a que es muy afortunado por tener una hermana tan cariñosa. De haberlo sabido...

Pero un fuerte ladrido de _Wolf _interrumpió sus palabras. Bella miró a su alrededor a

tiempo de ver que el perrillo se apartaba de su lado y cruzaba corriendo la calle atestada de gente.

—¡_Wolf_! —Hizo ademán de echar a correr, con los ojos fijos en el perro.

—Espera. —Vale la retuvo asiéndola del brazo. Ella intentó desasirse.

—¡Suéltame! Van a atropellado.

Vale la apartó de la calzada justo en el momento en que pasaba el carro de un cervecero.

—Mejor a él que a ti.

Bella oyó gritos en la calle, una serie de gruñidos y a continuación los ladridos histéricos

de _Wolf_.

Se volvió y apoyó la mano en el pecho de Vale, intentando trasladarle su angustia.

—Pero _Wolf_...

Su marido masculló algo y luego dijo: —Descuida: voy a traerte a esa bestezuela.

Dejó pasar un carro y se lanzó luego hacia la calzada. Bella vio a _Wolf _al otro lado de la

calle y el miedo se apoderó de su corazón. El terrier estaba peleándose con un enorme mastín cuatro veces más grande que él, como poco. Mientras ella los miraba, el mastín le dio un revolcón y le lanzó un mordisco. _Wolf _esquivó sus fuertes mandíbulas por los pelos. Luego, tan temerario como siempre, volvió a abalanzarse hacia él. Varios hombres y niños se habían parado a contemplar la pelea, y algunos animaban entre gritos al enorme mastín.

—¡_Wolf_! —Miró si se acercaban coches, carros o caballos y corrió por la calle en pos de Vale—. ¡_Wolf_!

Vale llegó junto a los perros en el momento en que el mastín atrapaba a _Wolf _entre sus

enormes fauces. El mastín lo levantó y empezó a zarandearlo. Bella sintió que un grito le

subía a la garganta, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Aquel perrazo iba a romperle el cuello a su terrier si seguía zarandeándolo.

Entonces Vale golpeó con ambos puños el hocico del mastín. El perro dio un paso atrás, pero no soltó su presa.

—¡Vamos! —Gritó Vale—. Suéltalo, bestia del demonio.

Golpeó de nuevo al perro mientras _Wolf _se retorcía frenéticamente entre sus fauces. Aquello surtió efecto, porque el mastín soltó por fin a su presa. Por un instante pareció que el enorme animal atacaría a Vale, pero éste le asestó una patada en el flanco, y aquello zanjó la cuestión. El perrazo echó a correr, para desencanto del gentío. _Wolf _dio un salto, dispuesto a continuar la persecución, pero Vale lo agarró por el cuello.

—Ah, no, tontuelo, nada de eso.

Para espanto de Bella, _Wolf _se revolvió y le clavó los dientes en la mano.

—¡No, _Wolf_!—Alargó los brazos hacia su mascota. Pero Vale la retuvo con el otro brazo.

—No. Está loco de rabia y puede que te muerda a ti también.

—Pero...

Él se volvió, sujetando con una mano al perrillo, que seguía mordiéndole, y la miró. Sus ojos eran ahora de un verde profundo y en ellos sólo había determinación. Bella nunca había visto una expresión tan severa en su rostro sombrío, surcado por algunas arrugas y sin asomo de buen humor. Pensó entonces que ésa debía de ser su cara cuando entraba en batalla.

Su voz sonó tan fría como el mar del Norte.

—Escúchame. Eres mi esposa y no pienso permitir que sufras daño alguno, aunque ello me convierta en tu enemigo. En eso no pienso transigir.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Vale la miró un momento más, aparentemente ajeno a la sangre que le chorreaba por la mano.

Luego inclinó la cabeza bruscamente.

—Bien. Apártate y no interfieras en lo que haga.

Bella juntó las manos delante de sí para no sentir la tentación de agarrar a _Wolf_. Adoraba

al perrillo, a pesar de saber que era un animalillo con muy mal carácter que a nadie más agradaba.

_Wolf _era suyo, y él también la adoraba. Pero Vale era su esposo, y ella no podía contradecir su autoridad... aunque ello significara sacrificar a su mascota.

Vale sacudió al perro. _Wolf _gruñó y aguantó. Vale apretó con calma la garganta del perrillo con el pulgar. _Wolf _se atragantó y le soltó por fin. Con la velocidad del rayo, Vale le agarró del hocico.

—Vamos —le dijo a Bella, sujetando al perro con las dos manos.

El gentío se había dispersado al desvanecerse la perspectiva de ver sangre. Vale la condujo de vuelta al carruaje. Uno de los lacayos los vio llegar y se acercó.

—¿Está herido, milord?

—No es nada —respondió Vale—. ¿Hay una caja o algún saco en el carruaje?

Hay una cesta debajo del pescante del cochero.

—¿Tiene tapa?

—Sí, señor, y muy recia.

—Vaya a buscarla, por favor.

El lacayo regresó corriendo al carruaje.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Bella. Vale la miró.

—Nada terrible. Hay que encerrarlo hasta que se calme un poco.

_Wolf _había dejado de gruñir. De vez en cuando se sacudía, intentando liberarse, pero Vale lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron al carruaje, el lacayo había sacado la caja y la tenía abierta.

—Ciérrela en cuanto lo meta dentro. —Vale miró al hombre—. ¿Listo?

—Sí, señor.

Se hizo todo en un instante, el lacayo con los ojos como platos, _Wolf _forcejeando desesperado y Vale muy serio. Después, la mascota de Bella quedó confinada en una cesta que se sacudía violentamente en manos del lacayo.

—Guarde otra vez la caja debajo del pescante —le dijo Vale. Tomó a Bella del brazo—.

Volvamos a casa.

Quizá la hubiera hecho enfadar, quizás ella le odiara, pero era inevitable. Edward miraba a su esposa, sentada delante de él en el carruaje.

Iba envarada, con la espalda y los brazos erguidos y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada para

mirarse el regazo. Tenía velado el semblante. No era una mujer hermosa: Edward era fríamente consciente de ello, en parte. Se vestía con ropas recatadas y fáciles de olvidar, no hacía nada por hacerse notar. Él había tenido relaciones (se había acostado) con mujeres mucho más bellas. Era una mujer corriente y anodina.

Y, pese a todo, su mente trabajaba infatigablemente para planear el siguiente asalto a la

fortaleza de su alma. Quizá fuera una especie de locura, porque Bella le fascinaba como si

fuera un hada mágica llegada para atraerle a otro mundo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella, y su voz cayó en los pensamientos de Edward como un guijarro en un estanque.

—Me estaba preguntando si eres un hada —contestó.

Sus cejas se arquearon delicadamente hacia arriba.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—Nada de eso, amor mío.

Ella le miró con sus ojos castaños claros, con una expresión insondable. Luego miró su mano.

Edward se había vendado el mordisco con un pañuelo nada más entrar en el carruaje.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—¿Todavía te duele?

Él negó con la cabeza, aunque empezaba a molestarle la mano.

—En absoluto, puedes creerme.

Ella seguía mirando su mano con el ceño fruncido.

—Me gustaría que el señor Yorkie te la vende como es debido cuando volvamos. Los mordiscos de perro pueden infectarse. Lávatela con mucho cuidado, por favor.

—Como tú digas.

Ella miró por la ventanilla y juntó las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo.

—Siento muchísimo que _Wolf _te haya mordido.

—¿A ti te lo ha hecho alguna vez?

Bella le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Te ha mordido el perro alguna vez, esposa mía? —Si así era, lo haría sacrificar.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

—No. No, no. _Wolf _es sumamente cariñoso conmigo. La verdad es que nunca había mordido a nadie.

Edward sonrió con sorna.

—Entonces supongo que debería sentirme honrado por ser el primero.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Sólo dejar que sufra un poco.

El rostro de Bella volvió a quedar inexpresivo. Edward sabía cuánto significaba aquel

chucho para ella; ella misma le había confesado que era su único amigo.

Edward se removió en el asiento.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Ella se quedó callada tanto tiempo que Edward pensó que no iba a contestar.

Luego suspiró.

—Pertenecía a una camada que encontraron en los establos de mi hermano. El jefe de mozos quería ahogarlos. Dijo que había perros de sobra por allí para hacerse cargo de las ratas. Metió a los cachorros en un saco mientras un mozo iba a buscar un cubo de agua.

Yo llegué al patio de los establos justo cuando los cachorros se escaparon del saco. Corrieron por todos lados y los hombres gritaban y les perseguían, intentando alcanzarles, pobrecillos. _Wolf _corrió hacia mí y enseguida cogió el bajo de mi vestido entre los dientes.

—Así que lo salvaste —dijo Edward. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me pareció lo correcto. A Charles no le hizo mucha gracia, me temo.

No, Edward dudaba de que a su aburridísimo hermano le hiciera gracia tener un chucho en casa.

Pero Bella habría ignorado sus quejas y habría hecho lo que le parecía más conveniente, y el pobre Charles habría tenido que aguantarse. Edward estaba descubriendo que su esposa era terriblemente obstinada cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

—Ya estamos aquí —murmuró ella.

Edward levantó la vista y vio que se habían detenido frente a su casa.

—Le diré al lacayo que lleve dentro a _Wolf_. —Le sostuvo la mirada para hacerle entender que no pensaba cambiar de opinión—. No lo dejes salir, ni lo toques hasta que te lo diga.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con expresión tan serena y majestuosa como la de una reina. Luego se volvió y bajó del carruaje sin esperar su ayuda. Se acercó a los escalones de la casa y los subió sin prisas. Llevaba la cabeza alta, los hombros erguidos y la espalda muy recta. A Edward, aquella espalda le parecía extrañamente provocativa.

Arrugó el ceño, masculló una maldición y siguió a su esposa. Quizás hubiera ganado aquel

asalto, pero en cierto modo se sentía como si hubiera sufrido una derrota humillante.


	9. Ahora sí, Marido y Mujer

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 9 Ahora sí, Marido y Mujer**

_De pie en lo alto de las almenas del castillo, la princesa Surcease_

_observaba llegar a sus pretendientes. A su lado se hallaba Jack el_

_bufón. La princesa se había encariñado de él, y el enano la_

_acompañaba a todas partes. Como medía sólo la mitad que ella, se_

_había encaramado a una piedra volcada para ver por encima de la_

_muralla._

—_¡Ay de mí! —exclamó la princesa con un suspiro._

—_¿Qué os inquieta, oh bella y caprichosa muchacha? —preguntó_

_Jack._

—_¡Ay, bufón! Ojalá mi padre me dejara elegir un marido a mi_

_gusto —respondió la princesa—. Pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad?_

—_Antes se casaría un bufón con una hermosa princesa real —_

_contestó Jack..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

_Wolf _estaba ladrando.

Bella hizo una mueca al clavarle Webber una horquilla en el pelo. El ruido le llegaba

amortiguado, desde luego, porque procedía de tres plantas más abajo. Vale había hecho encerrar al perrillo en un cuartito de piedra, junto al sótano. _Wolf _había empezado a ladrar poco después de que lo encerraran. Seguramente al darse cuenta de que no iban a dejarlo salir enseguida.

Desde ese instante (a última hora de esa mañana), no había cesado de ladrar. Era ya de noche. De vez en cuando el perro paraba, como si aguzara el oído por si alguien acudía en su rescate, pero, en vista de que no llegaba nadie, empezaba otra vez. Y cada vez sus ladridos parecían más fuertes que la anterior.

—Cuánto ruido hace el perrito, ¿no? —comentó Webber. No parecía molestarle especialmente aquel alboroto.

Tal vez el servicio no estuviera tan molesto como ella creía.

—Es la primera vez que está encerrado.

—Entonces le vendrá bien. —Webber le puso otra horquilla y se apartó para mirar su obra con ojo crítico—. El señor Yorkie dice que, como esto siga así, se va a volver loco.

Su doncella hablaba como si le hiciera gracia la locura del ayuda de cámara.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ha vuelto lord Vale?

—Sí, señora. Hace cosa de media hora. —Webber comenzó a recoger el tocador.

Bella se levantó y cruzó despacio la habitación. _Wolf _dejó de ladrar de repente, y ella

contuvo el aliento.

Luego se reanudaron los ladridos.

Vale le había impedido que fuera en busca del perro, pero si aquello se prolongaba, no sabía si podría refrenarse. Le resultaba terriblemente difícil soportar la angustia de _Wolf_.

Llamaron a su puerta.

Se volvió y miró hacia allí.

—Adelante.

Vale abrió la puerta. Quizá no llevara mucho tiempo en casa, pero, a juzgar por lo mojado que tenía el pelo, le había dado tiempo de asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

—Buenas noches, mi señora esposa. ¿Quieres acompañarme a visitar al prisionero?

Ella se alisó las faldas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, por favor.

Edward se apartó y ella bajó delante de él las escaleras. Los ladridos fueron haciéndose más nítidos a medida que se acercaban.

—He de pedirte un favor, esposa mía —dijo Vale.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero que te hagas a un lado y que dejes que sea yo quien se las arregle con el perro.

Ella apretó los labios. _Wolf _sólo respondía a sus órdenes. ¿Y si intentaba morder de nuevo a Vale? Su marido parecía un hombre benévolo, pero Bella tenía la impresión de que su

benevolencia no era más que una capa muy superficial.

—¿Bella?

Ella se volvió. Vale se había detenido en las escaleras en espera de una respuesta. Sus ojos de color esmeralda parecían brillar en la penumbra.

Bella asintió, rígida.

—Como quieras.

Él bajó los últimos escalones y, tomándola de la mano, la llevó hacia la cocina.

El pasillo se fue haciendo más y más oscuro a medida que entraban en los dominios de los

sirvientes, hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Era ésta una habitación enorme, dominada por una gran chimenea de ladrillo en forma de arco situada en un extremo. Al fondo de la casa, dos ventanas dejaban entrar la luz. De día, era una estancia muy luminosa. Ahora, la llama de las velas se sumaba a la luz mortecina que entraba de fuera.

La cocinera, tres criadas, varios lacayos y el mayordomo estaban preparando la cena. Al entrar ellos, la cocinera dejó caer el cucharón en una cazuela de sopa hirviendo, y todos se quedaron quietos. Los ladridos de _Wolf _resonaban abajo.

—Señor... —comenzó a decir Oaks.

—Por favor, no quiero interrumpir su trabajo —dijo Vale—. Sólo vengo a vérmelas con el perro de mi esposa. Ah, Yorkie...

El ayuda de cámara se había levantado de una silla junto a la chimenea.

—¿Encontraste un trozo de carne? —preguntó Vale.

—Sí, milord —contestó el señor Yorkie—. La cocinera ha tenido la amabilidad de darme un poco de ternera de la cena de anoche. —Sacó un pañuelo doblado con algo dentro.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—La verdad es...

Vale bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Si es para _Wolf_, le encanta el queso —dijo ella, contrita.

—Me rindo ante la superioridad de tu conocimiento. —Vale se volvió hacia la cocinera, que revoloteaba junto a su sopa—. ¿Tiene un trocito de queso?

La cocinera hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, milord. Annie, ve a la despensa a buscar el queso.

Una criada entró rápidamente en un cuarto contiguo a la cocina y volvió a aparecer con un

queso redondo tan grande como su cabeza. Lo puso sobre la mesa de la cocina y apartó con cuidado el paño que lo envolvía.

La cocinera cogió un cuchillo afilado y cortó una loncha.

—¿Bastará con esto, milord?

—Perfecto, señora cocinera. —Vale le sonrió, y las flacas mejillas de la cocinera se tiñeron de un rosa suave—. Se lo agradezco infinito. Ahora, si me muestra usted el sótano, señor Oaks...

El mayordomo les condujo a través de la despensa, hasta una puerta que daba a un corto tramo de escaleras que llevaba al sótano, una parte del cual se hallaba por debajo del nivel del suelo.

—Cuidado con la cabeza —le advirtió Vale a Bella. Él casi tuvo que doblarse para bajar por

las escaleras—. Gracias, Oaks. Ya puede marcharse.

El mayordomo pareció inmensamente aliviado. El sótano estaba recubierto de piedra fría y húmeda, y las paredes repletas de anaqueles rebosantes de toda clase de alimentos y

vinos.

En un rincón había una portezuela de madera detrás de la cual estaba encerrado _Wolf_.

Había dejado de ladrar al oír sus pasos en la escalera, y Bella se lo imaginaba detrás de la puerta, en guardia, con la cabeza hacia un lado.

Vale la miró y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Ella asintió, con la boca tensa.

Su marido sonrió y entreabrió la portezuela. Enseguida asomó por la rendija una naricilla negra.

Vale se agachó y cortó con los dedos un trozo de queso.

—Bueno, sir _Wolf _—murmuró al tenderle el queso con sus largos y fuertes dedos—, ¿has

recapacitado sobre tus pecados?

La naricilla se movió de un lado a otro y después _Wolf _cogió con mucho cuidado el queso de la mano de Vale y desapareció.

Bella esperaba que Vale entrara en el cuartito del sótano, pero él se limitó a esperar,

agachado todavía sobre el suelo de piedra, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Unos segundos después reapareció el hociquillo negro y nervioso. Esta vez, Vale sostuvo el

queso fuera de su alcance.

Bella aguardó, conteniendo el aliento. _Wolf _podía ser sumamente terco. Pero, por otro

lado, adoraba el queso. El perrillo empujó la puerta con la nariz. Vale y él se miraron un momento, y luego _Wolf _salió al trote y le quitó de la mano el segundo trozo de queso. De inmediato retrocedió unos pasos, le dio la espalda y engulló el queso. Vale le mostró otro trozo de queso sobre la palma abierta de su mano, encima de la rodilla. _Wolf _se acercó despacio y cogió el queso, indeciso.

Cuando volvió en busca de otro bocado, Vale le pasó suavemente la mano por la cabeza

mientras comía. A _Wolf _no pareció importarle; ni siquiera dio muestras de notar la caricia. Vale se sacó del bolsillo una larga y fina correa de cuero. Tenía un lazo en un extremo. Cuando _Wolf _se acercó a pedirle otro trozo de queso, Vale le pasó hábilmente el lazo por el cuello, donde quedó colgando, suelto. Luego le dio más queso.

Para cuando acabó de comerse la loncha entera, _Wolf _ya dejaba que pasara la mano por todo su cuerpecillo. Vale se levantó y se dio unas palmadas en el muslo.

—Vamos, ven.

Se volvió y salió del sótano. _Wolf _miró a Bella con desconcierto, pero como estaba al otro

lado de la correa, no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Vale.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, asombrada, y fue tras ellos. Vale cruzó la cocina y salió por la

puerta de atrás, donde alargó la correa lo suficiente para que _Wolf _hiciera sus necesidades.

Luego volvió a recogerla y sonrió a Bella.

—¿Cenamos?

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Sentía el pecho henchido de gratitud. Vale había domado a _Wolf_, le había impuesto su autoridad sin hacerle daño. Bella conocía a muy pocos hombres capaces de molestarse en hacer lo mismo, y más aún sin golpear al animal. Lo que había hecho Vale requería sabiduría, paciencia y no poca compasión. Compasión por un perro que le había mordido esa misma mañana. Si no le hubiera amado ya, se habría enamorado de él en ese momento.

_Wolf _estaba echado bajo la mesa, a los pies de Edward. Este tenía la correa enrollada alrededor de la muñeca, y había notado un tirón cuando el perrillo había hecho un par de intentos malogrados de acercarse a su dueña. Ahora yacía quieto, con la cabeza entre las patas, y de vez en cuando soltaba un dramático suspiro. Edward sintió que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Entendía por qué Bella le tenía tanto cariño a aquella bestezuela. _Wolf _era todo un personaje.

—¿Piensas salir otra vez esta noche? —preguntó ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Le observaba por encima del borde de la copa de vino, con ojos sombríos y misteriosos.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá.

Bajó la mirada al cortar un trozo de asado de su plato. ¿Se preguntaba ella por qué salía tanto, por qué muchas noches estaba fuera hasta las tantas de la madrugada? ¿O pensaba simplemente que era un golfo y un borrachín sin remedio? Qué idea tan humillante. Sobre todo porque no sentía especial afición por los tugurios de juego y los bailes a los que asistía cada noche.

Sencillamente, odiaba las negras horas de la noche.

—Podrías quedarte —dijo Bella.

Edward la miró. Ella tenía una expresión suave, se movía sin prisas mientras cortaba una

rosquilla de pan y la untaba con mantequilla.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó.

Bella levantó las cejas sin apartar la mirada del pan.

—Quizá.

Edward sintió tensarse su vientre al oír aquella palabra sutilmente cargada de seducción.

—¿Y qué haremos, mi dulce esposa, si me quedo aquí contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos hacer muchas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Podríamos jugar a las cartas.

—¿Con sólo dos jugadores? Qué aburrimiento.

—¿A las damas o al ajedrez?

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Podríamos hablar —añadió ella suavemente.

Él tomó un sorbo de vino. La buscaba durante el día, pero por alguna razón la idea de pasar la velada hablando con ella le ponía nervioso. Sus fantasmas eran mucho más feroces cuando se hacía de noche.

—¿De qué hablaríamos?

Un lacayo llevó una bandeja con quesos y fresas frescas y la colocó entre los dos. Bella no

se movió (tenía siempre la espalda recta como un militar), pero a Edward le pareció que se inclinaba un poco hacia delante.

—Podrías hablarme de tu infancia.

—Un tema bastante aburrido, me temo. —Tocó distraídamente su copa de vino—. Quitando la vez en que Emmett y yo estuvimos a punto de ahogarnos en el estanque de Saint Aubyn.

—Me gustaría que me lo contaras. —Ella no había probado aún las fresas.

—Estábamos en una época muy peligrosa de la vida —comenzó a decir Edward—.

Teníamos once años, para ser exacto. Fue el verano anterior a que nos mandaran al internado.

—¿Sí? —Eligió una fresa y la dejó en su plato. No era ni la más grande, ni la más pequeña, pero sí muy roja y madura. La acarició con el índice como si se deleitara en la idea de comérsela.

Edward bebió otro sorbo de vino. De pronto se le había quedado la boca seca.

—Siento decir que esa tarde me escapé de mi preceptor.

—¿Te escapaste? —Ella dio la vuelta a la fresa en el plato. Mientras veía moverse sus dedos sobre la fruta, Edward se los imaginó haciendo otra cosa.

—Mi preceptor era un señor bastante anciano y, si contaba con la suficiente ventaja, podía escapar de él con bastante facilidad.

—Pobre hombre —dijo Bella, y mordió la fresa.

Edward se quedó un momento sin aliento. De pronto no podía pensar. Luego se aclaró la

garganta, pero aun así su voz sonó ronca.

—Sí, bueno, y para colmo Emmett también había hecho novillos.

Ella tragó.

—¿Y?

—Por desgracia, decidimos encontrarnos junto al estanque.

—¿Por desgracia?

Él hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

—No sé cómo, se nos ocurrió construir una balsa.

Bella levantó las cejas, aquellas delicadas alas de color marrón claro.

Él ensartó un trozo de queso con el cuchillo y se lo comió.

—Resulta que construir una balsa con ramas caídas y trozos de cordel es mucho más difícil de lo que podría parecer en un principio. Sobre todo, si se tienen once años.

—Intuyo que se avecina una tragedia. —Tenía una expresión seria, pero sus ojos le miraban risueños.

—En efecto. —Tomó una fresa e hizo girar su rabillo entre los dedos—. A media tarde

estábamos cubiertos de barro, sudorosos y jadeantes, pero nos las habíamos ingeniado para construir un armatoste de unos tres pies cuadrados, aunque muy cuadrado no era, dicho sea de paso.

Bella se mordió el labio como si intentara contener la risa.

—¿Y?

Edward apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, sujetando todavía la fresa, y adoptó una expresión

solemne.

—Al echar la vista atrás, dudo mucho que aquel cacharro pudiera flotar en el agua por sí solo. Pero, naturalmente, no se nos ocurrió probarlo antes de embarcarnos.

Ella sonreía. No intentaba ya contener la risa, y Edward sintió un estremecimiento de gozo.

Conseguir que aquella mujer perdiera la compostura, hacer que expresara alegría, no era hazaña pequeña. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era el placer que le producía hacerla sonreír.

—El resultado fue inevitable, me temo. —Alargó el brazo a través de la mesa y acercó la fresa a su boca sonriente. Ella abrió los labios rosados y mordió la fruta. Edward se excitó y miró su boca mientras masticaba—. El batacazo fue inmediato, pero fue la propia inestabilidad de la balsa lo que nos salvó.

Ella tragó.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Edward arrojó a un lado el rabillo de la fresa y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Estábamos a cosa de una yarda de la orilla cuando nos hundimos. Hicimos pie entre las algas, y el agua sólo nos llegaba a la cintura.

—¿Eso es todo?

Él sintió que la comisura de su boca se levantaba. —Bueno, habría sido todo si Emmett no se las hubiera ingeniado para caer casi encima de un nido de gansos.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Ay, Dios.

Edward asintió con un gesto.

—En efecto: ay, Dios. El ganso se tomó muy a mal que hubiéramos invadido su casita a la orilla del lago y nos persiguió casi hasta Vale Manor. Allí nos encontró por fin mi preceptor, que me dio tal tunda de azotes que estuve una semana casi sin poder sentarme. Desde entonces le tengo manía al ganso asado.

Sostuvo por un momento la mirada risueña de sus ojos marrones. La habitación estaba en

silencio; los criados andaban por el pasillo. Edward sentía cada inhalación. Tenía la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido mientras miraba los ojos de su esposa. Estaba al borde de algo: un momento crucial de su vida, una nueva forma de sentir o pensar. Ignoraba qué era, pero estaba allí, bajo sus pies. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dar el paso.

Pero fue Bella quien se movió. Apartó su silla y se levantó.

—Le doy las gracias, milord, por un relato de lo más entretenido. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor.

Edward parpadeó.

—¿Tan pronto me dejas?

Ella se detuvo con la espalda, tiesa como una vara, vuelta hacia él.

—Confiaba en que me acompañaras arriba. —Le miró por encima del hombro con ojos graves, misteriosos y un poco incitantes—. Ya no estoy indispuesta.

Cerró la puerta muy suavemente tras ella.

Bella oyó una maldición sofocada seguida por un agudo ladrido al salir del comedor.

Sonrió. Sin duda Vale había olvidado que tenía la correa de _Wolf _atada a la muñeca. Subió

rápidamente las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Sentía el pálpito de su pulso, era consciente de que él iba a seguirla, y esa certeza aligeró sus pasos al llegar al pasillo de arriba.

Unas fuertes pisadas se oyeron en las escaleras. Se acercaban rápidamente. Vale debía de estar subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Bella llegó a la puerta de su alcoba jadeando de excitación. Entró en la habitación vacía y corrió a la chimenea, donde se volvió.

Vale irrumpió en la alcoba un instante después.

—¿Qué has hecho con _Wolf_? —Ella luchaba por que no le temblara la voz.

—Se lo he dado a un lacayo. —Vale cerró la puerta.

—Entiendo.

Él se volvió hacia ella y se detuvo con la cabeza ladeada. Parecía estar esperando a que ella hiciera algo. Bella respiró hondo y se acercó.

—Suele dormir conmigo, ¿sabes?

Agarró los bordes de su casaca y los apartó para sacarle las mangas.

—¿En esta habitación?

—En mi cama. —Depositó cuidadosamente la casaca sobre una silla.

—Ah. ¿De veras? —Había arrugado el ceño, como si intentara hacer una deducción.

—De veras —repitió ella suavemente. Aflojó su corbata y la dejó sobre la casaca. Le temblaban las manos como si tuviera azogue.

—En la cama.

—Sí. —Le desabrochó el chaleco.

Él se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo. Bella miró la prenda y decidió dejarla allí. Empezó a

desabrocharle la camisa.

—Creo que... —Vale se interrumpió. Parecía haberse distraído de pronto.

Ella le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y le miró.

—¿Sí?

Vale carraspeó.

—Quizá deberíamos sentarnos.

—¿Por qué? —No pensaba permitir que aquello sucediera como en su noche de bodas. Posó las yemas de los dedos sobre su pecho y los deslizó por su estómago, disfrutando de la libertad de tocar su piel desnuda.

El metió tripa.

—Eh...

Bella llegó a la altura de sus calzas y buscó los botones.

—Despacio.

—¿Crees que debemos aflojar el ritmo? —preguntó ella con voz suave, pero desabrochó los botones.

—Bueno...

—¿Sí? —La solapa de sus calzas se abrió y quedó colgando.

—Eh...

—¿O no? —Deslizó la mano dentro de su calzón y encontró su miembro duro y grueso,

esperándola. Una oleada de calor la embargó. Esa noche sería suyo: sería suyo como ella quería.

Vale cerró los ojos como si sufriera y dijo con claridad:

—No.

—Ah, muy bien —murmuró ella—. Lo mismo digo.

Y metió la otra mano dentro de sus calzas para tocar su miembro.

Vale se tambaleó un poco antes de plantar los pies.

Bella estaba absorta en su descubrimiento. Por fin, curiosamente, ahora que tocaba la

parte más íntima de su anatomía, habían dejado de temblarle las manos. Sentía el roce de su vello crespo en el dorso de los dedos, y sus palmas se llenaban de carne caliente. Rodeó con la mano izquierda su verga mientras con la derecha seguía su exploración. Piel tersa y, bajo ella, músculo duro como el granito. El leve abultamiento de las venas y un glande ancho y de grueso reborde.

Pasó las puntas de los dedos por él, piel sensible con piel sensible, y notó su pequeña abertura. Y la humedad que brotaba de ella. La frotó describiendo pequeños círculos al tiempo que apretaba con su mano izquierda.

—Dios mío —dijo Vale en tono implorante—. Me dejas sin fuerzas, esposa mía.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa femenina y triunfal y se puso de puntillas, con su verga todavía entre las manos.

—Bésame, por favor.

Vale abrió los ojos y la miró casi frenético. Luego la asió de los brazos e inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Abrió la boca húmeda y un poco ávida: exactamente como ella quería. Bella dejó escapar un ronroneo de placer y siguió acariciándolo con firmeza. Él gruñó e introdujo la lengua en su boca mientras su verga seguía entre las manos de Bella. Ella atrapó su lengua y la chupó.

Vale bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas y las apretó. Un estremecimiento de puro placer recorrió a Bella en lo más profundo de su ser.

Él se apartó de pronto, jadeante.

—Dulce corazón mío, quizá deberíamos...

No. Bella le bajó las calzas de un tirón, apartándoselas de las caderas. Examinó su

hermosa verga desnuda y sintió que sus músculos internos se contraían al verla.

—Bella...

Su pene, orgulloso y erecto, era cobrizo, y sus testículos se tensaban, duros, bajo él. Bella

puso el pulgar bajo el glande, en el leve y sensible surco de debajo.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te...?

Ella levantó la vista. Su marido parecía un poco aturdido.

—No —contestó con firmeza, y se inclinó para lamer su pezón izquierdo.

Él dio un respingo y la atrajo hacia sí, estrujando sus manos entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Ella soltó su presa y, posando las manos sobre su pecho, le empujó hasta una silla. Vale dio un paso tambaleante antes de inclinarse con impaciencia para quitarse las calzas y los calzones, a los que siguieron las medias y los zapatos. Se quedó sentado en la silla, espléndidamente desnudo, y entonces pareció caer en la cuenta de que ella seguía vestida.

—Pero...

—Shh. —Bella puso un dedo sobre su boca y sintió el roce húmedo de su aliento, el terso

satén de sus labios.

Vale cerró la boca y ella dio un paso atrás. Se llevó las manos a los lazos del corpiño y él la miró con intensidad mientras se quitaba la ropa. La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por el chisporroteo del fuego y el ruido de la respiración de ambos. La luz de las llamas agrandaba el cuerpo grande y fornido de Vale. Sus anchos hombros rebasaban el respaldo de la silla. Sus largos dedos se aferraban con fuerza a los brazos de la silla, como si intentara refrenarse. Los músculos de sus brazos se hinchaban por la tensión. Y más abajo...

Bella contuvo el aliento al quitarse las faldas. Los duros muslos de Vale sostenían su

miembro erecto, que apuntaba agresivamente hacia arriba. Aquella imagen hizo que le temblaran las piernas, que el centro de su ser ardiera y se licuara. Le miró a los ojos, y Vale ya no parecía aturdido. Clavó en ella una mirada intensa y reconcentrada, sin un asomo de sonrisa en su boca ancha y expresiva.

Bella respiró hondo para calmarse y dejó que su corpiño cayera al suelo. Debajo llevaba

únicamente una camisa de seda, fina como las alas de una libélula. Al acercarse a él, Vale comenzó a levantarse de la silla. Pero ella le puso una mano en el hombro y colocó una rodilla junto a su

cadera, sobre la silla.

—¿Te importa?

Le satisfizo que él tuviera que aclararse la garganta.

—En absoluto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó hasta las caderas el bajo de la camisa antes de subirse a la silla. Se colocó con cuidado sobre él, a horcajadas, y dejó caer la camisa. Luego se sentó. Durante

un instante, sólo pudo saborear el calor de los muslos de Vale contra sus nalgas. Sentía el

cosquilleo de su vello en sus partes más íntimas.

Después sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Vas a besarme?

—Dios, sí —gruñó él.

La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y rodeó con fuerza su espalda. Bella estuvo a punto

de reírse. Era tan maravilloso que por fin la abrazara así... Pero luego él la besó en la boca y la risa se disipó. La besó con ansia, como si estuviera hambriento y ella fuera el primer bocado de pan que probaba desde hacía semanas. Su boca grande se movía sobre la de ella, mordisqueándole los labios y jadeando. Sus manos la apretaban con fuerza, y Bella se preguntó si al día siguiente tendría moratones.

Se levantó un poco para acercarse a su verga. Él se quedó paralizado, besándola todavía, como si quisiera ver qué hacía a continuación. Ella se echó hacia delante sobre su regazo hasta que tuvo su pene debajo, atrapado firmemente entre los cuerpos de ambos. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a frotarse contra él. Su glande separó los pliegues de su sexo, y ella apretó su carne más íntima contra él. Sus ojos se cerraron parpadeando al sentir un placer exquisito.

Vale interrumpió el beso e intentó meter la mano entre los dos.

—No. —Ella abrió los ojos y le miró con severidad. Luego volvió a apretarse contra él.

Él tenía la cara sofocada y los labios húmedos. Las largas arrugas verticales que rodeaban su boca se habían hecho más profundas, y su rostro tenía de pronto una expresión melancólica.

Bella se frotó contra él. Su ardor era cada vez más intenso. Los pliegues de su sexo se

habían vuelto resbaladizos. Sosteniéndole la mirada, parecía desafiarle a detenerla.

Pero él acercó las manos a su cuerpo y cubrió sus pechos.

—Hazlo ya.

Ella se incorporó apoyándose en las rodillas y se apretó contra su verga. Jadeaba. Mirándola, Vale juntó los dedos y pellizcó sus pezones. Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda, pero su verga se deslizó hacia un lado. Frenética, introdujo la mano entre los dos para sujetar su resbaladiza lisura. Se apretó de nuevo contra él. Sentía los pliegues de su sexo hinchados bajo sus dedos. Se imaginó su sexo, mojado y púrpura, floreciendo unido a la verga de Vale. Frotó la punta de su pene contra su clítoris y se mordió los labios mientras luchaba por alcanzar su meta.

Luego, él se inclinó hacia delante y se metió unos de sus pezones en la boca húmeda y caliente, y ella se precipitó en el abismo. Jadeando, ansiosa, se hizo añicos, disolviéndose en el espacio. Su camisa se empapó como papel de seda bajo la lengua de Vale mientras chupaba con fuerza su pezón. Bella le miraba con los ojos entornados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás por el placer.

Vale... Se estremecía contra él y temblaba, aún entre el cielo y la tierra, reacia a volver.

Al deslizarse arriba y abajo sobre su espalda, las manos de Vale eran ahora suaves y delicadas, en lugar de duras. Bella temblaba entre sus brazos; sus jadeos comenzaban a remitir, pero su deseo de tenerle dentro se hacía cada vez más apremiante. Vale se movió y enlazó con las manos su cintura, levantándola sin aparente esfuerzo. De pronto, su miembro estaba más abajo, a la entrada del sexo de Bella. Ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada implacable de Vale. Él le sostuvo la mirada y presionó, ensanchando su conducto y haciéndola estremecerse con renovado placer. Bella levantó la pelvis y empujó hacia abajo, sentándose firmemente sobre su pene, que la penetró por entero. Hombre y mujer. Marido y mujer.

Seguían mirándose a los ojos, y ella se preguntó qué pensaba él. Si estaba sorprendido, si sentía satisfacción o desagrado. O si quizá no tenía ningún pensamiento coherente. Tenía la ancha boca tensa, casi formando una mueca, y los ojos entrecerrados. Una gota de sudor le corría por la mandíbula. Tal vez no necesitara pensar. Tal vez sólo sentía.

Igual que ella. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió aquella gota de sudor. Notó su sabor a sal y a hombre: a su hombre, ahora. Tomó la cara de Vale entre las manos y mordió su labio inferior. Él dejó escapar un gruñido, tensó las manos y la levantó, extrayendo su verga de la funda de su sexo.

Después, la dejó caer de nuevo.

Bella tenía ganas de reír, de cantar. Volaba libre (libre por fin), y estaba haciendo el amor

con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Cuando él volvió a dejarla caer, movió las caderas, y él apartó el labio de entre sus dientes y masculló un juramento. Luego comenzó a moverse bajo ella:

se alzaba como una ola y hundía su carne violentamente dentro de ella, como si quisiera marcarla.

Bella se agarró a sus anchos hombros y se aferró a él. Tenía las piernas separadas, los

pechos erizados y su boca, abierta junto a la cara de Vale, le besaba, le lamía, le mordía. Y,

mientras tanto, su verga seguía hundiéndose en ella. Se abalanzaba hacia ella con brusquedad y la penetraba.

Hasta que todos sus músculos se tensaron a la vez. Sacudió la cabeza, apretó los dientes, con el cuerpo rígido, y ella sintió el chorro caliente de su simiente dentro del cuerpo. Vale se convulsionó una vez. Y otra. Después exhaló como si todo el aire dejara su cuerpo de repente.

Bella besó su cara y su mandíbula mientras veía a su marido relajarse después de hacer el

amor. Poco a poco, sus músculos se aflojaron. Sus manos abandonaron la cintura de Bella.

Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Y ella siguió besándole. En el cuello, en el oído, en el hombro. Con besos ligeros y suaves. Vale, Vale, Vale... No podía decir en voz alta lo que entonaba su corazón, pero podía idolatrarle con sus besos. Él estaba acalorado. Bella notaba la humedad de su pecho bajo las palmas de las manos. Sentía el olor almizclado de sus cuerpos unidos, fundidos por el sexo. Nunca antes había sentido un bienestar semejante. Todas las piezas de su vida, de su mundo, parecían haber ocupado el lugar correcto, se habían alineado armónicamente. Estaba en paz.

Podía quedarse así para siempre.

Pero él cambió de postura y se apartó de ella. Bella sofocó un gemido de fastidio, porque

él la había levantado en brazos y la llevaba hacia la cama. La tumbó y se inclinó para darle un beso suave en los labios. Luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación por la puerta que comunicaba sus dormitorios.

No vio que Bella le tendía los brazos.


	10. Un intento de asesinato en Hyde Park

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 10 Un intento de asesinato en Hyde Park**

_El día que empezaban las justas, cientos, quizá miles de hombres_

_cargados de esperanzas aguardaban frente a los muros del castillo._

_Un alto estrado se había construido para que el rey se subiera a él y_

_todos los pretendientes le oyeran. Desde aquel estrado, el rey les_

_explicó lo que iba a ocurrir. Habría tres justas en total, a fin de que el_

_hombre que ganara a la princesa fuera puesto minuciosamente a_

_prueba. La primera consistía en encontrar y recuperar un anillo de_

_bronce. Dicho anillo yacía en el fondo de un lago profundo y helado. Y_

_en aquel lago moraba una serpiente gigantesca..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Bella despertó sola en la cama. Webber debía de haber dejado entrar a _Wolf _en el cuarto

durante la noche, porque el perrillo estaba acurrucado a los pies de la cama. Se quedó tumbada un momento, mirando el dosel de seda mientras intentaba aclarar sus emociones. Su encuentro de la noche anterior había sido maravilloso... o al menos eso le parecía a ella. ¿Acaso Edward se había marchado después porque le repugnaba su osadía? ¿O porque para él aquél era, sencillamente, un acto físico y, por tanto, no sentía ninguna necesidad de quedarse acostado a su lado? ¿No era eso lo que había anhelado ella en un principio? ¿Compartir la parte física del matrimonio con Vale sin poner en juego la extraordinaria intensidad de sus emociones? Soltó un suspiro de frustración. Al parecer, ya no sabía lo que quería.

A los pies de la cama, _Wolf _se desenroscó y se estiró, con el trasero en pompa. Luego se

acercó a ella tranquilamente y frotó el hocico contra su mano.

—¿Y usted qué opina, sir _Wolf_? —inquirió Bella mientras acariciaba sus suaves orejas—.

¿Ya te ha domado?

_Wolf _se sacudió, saltó de la cama y se acercó al trote a la puerta. Dejó claro lo que quería

arañando la madera con la pata. Ella suspiró y retiró las mantas.

—Muy bien. De todos modos, supongo que quedándome en la cama no voy a resolver mis

dudas.

Tiró de la campanilla para llamar a Webber y mientras esperaba a la doncella se lavó con el agua fría de la jarra del tocador. Luego, con ayuda de Webber, se vistió rápidamente y un rato después bajaba las escaleras acompañada de _Wolf_. Dejó al perrillo al cuidado de Sprat y se dirigió a la salita del desayuno, armándose de valor para ver a Vale.

Pero la salita del desayuno estaba vacía. Bella remoloneó un momento en el umbral antes

de entrar. La mesa estaba limpia y recogida, claro, pero unas cuantas migajas evidenciaban que su marido ya había estado allí y se había ido. Entonces se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué no la había esperado?

—¿Le traigo su chocolate, milady? —preguntó Sprat a sus espaldas.

Había vuelto con _Wolf_.

—Sí, por favor —murmuró ella automáticamente. Luego se volvió, sobresaltando al lacayo—. No. Haga que traigan el carruaje a la puerta, ¿quiere?

Sprat pareció desconcertado.

—Sí, señora.

—Y dígale a Webber que se reúna conmigo en el vestíbulo. El lacayo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Bella se acercó al aparador, donde había desplegada una selección de bollos y carnes. Envolvió varios bollos en un paño y se dirigió al vestíbulo, con _Wolf _pisándole los talones.

Webber ya estaba esperándola en el pasillo. Levantó la mirada al entrar ella.

—¿Vamos a algún sitio, señora?

—Me apetece dar un paseo por el parque —contestó Bella con energía. Miró a _Wolf_,

sentado tranquilamente a sus pies. El perrillo la miraba con candor—. Sprat, creo que también necesitamos la correa de _Wolf_.

El lacayo regresó presuroso a la cocina en busca de la correa y poco después el perrillo y las dos mujeres iban en el carruaje, camino de Hyde Park.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad, señora? —comentó Webber—. Brilla el sol y el cielo está azul. Pero claro, el señor Yorkie dice que lo disfrutemos mientras podamos, porque pronto volverá a llover. —La doncella bajó las cejas—. Siempre está augurando mal tiempo, el señor Yorkie.

Bella miró a su doncella, divertida.

—Es un poco agrio, ¿no?

—¿Agrio?

—Muy serio y antipático.

—Ah. —El ceño de la doncella se despejó—. Bueno, sí que es serio, pero no es que sea

antipático. Es que siempre mira a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, usted ya me entiende.

—Ah. —Bella asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces es que se cree superior.

—¡Sí, señora, eso es exactamente! —Exclamó Webber—. Se comporta como si los demás no fueran tan listos como él. O como si, por ser más jóvenes que él, supieran menos.

Webber se quedó cavilando un rato acerca del petulante ayuda de cámara. Bella la

observaba con interés. Webber solía ser una muchacha muy alegre. Nunca la había visto tan melancólica... y ello a causa de un ayuda de cámara que, le sacaba doce años.

—Ya estamos en Hyde Park, señora —dijo Webber.

Bella levantó los ojos y vio que habían entrado en el parque. Era todavía temprano y el

parque no estaba repleto aún de los carruajes elegantes que desfilaban por él a hora más tardía.

En ese momento sólo había unos pocos jinetes, un carruaje o dos y varios paseantes a lo lejos.

El carruaje se detuvo. La portezuela se abrió y un lacayo asomó la cabeza.

—¿Le parece bien aquí, señora?

Estaban cerca de un pequeño estanque de patos. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Dígale al cochero que espere aquí mientras damos un paseo.

—Sí, señora. —El lacayo ayudó primero a salir a Bella y luego a Webber. _Wolf _saltó al

suelo y enseguida levantó la pata junto a un matorral.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Vamos al estanque?

—Donde usted quiera, señora. —Webber echó a andar varios pasos detrás de ella.

Bella suspiró. Se consideraba lo más apropiado que una doncella caminara detrás de su

señora, en lugar de a su lado, pero ello les impedía mantener una conversación íntima. El día, sin embargo, era precioso, en efecto, y Bella comenzó su paseo con paso decidido. ¿Por qué esperar en casa a un marido que tenía vida propia? No, disfrutaría de aquella mañana y del paseo, sin pensar en Vale y en por qué no la había esperado para desayunar.

Descubrió, no obstante, que era algo difícil conseguir cierta serenidad mientras paseaba a

_Wolf_. El perrillo tiraba de la correa e hincaba las recias patas en el suelo como si pugnara por cada paso. Forcejeaba hasta tal punto con la correa de cuero que estaba a punto de estrangularse.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo, tontorrón? —masculló mientras el animal tosía y se atragantaba dramáticamente—. Si dejaras de tirar, no te pasaría nada.

_Wolf _ni siquiera se volvió al oír su voz. Siguió forcejeando con la correa trenzada.

Bella suspiró. La zona del parque por la que paseaban estaba casi desierta. Sólo se veía a

una mujer con dos niños junto al estanque de los patos, algo más adelante. Y a _Wolf _siempre le habían encantado los niños. Entonces ella se agachó y le quitó la correa.

El perrillo pegó inmediatamente la nariz al suelo y comenzó a corretear en círculos.

—_Wolf _—lo llamó Bella.

Él se detuvo y la miró aguzando las orejas.

Ella sonrió.

—Muy bien.

El perrillo meneó el rabo y se fue a investigar el tronco de un árbol.

—Parece que le gusta pasear, ¿eh, señora? —dijo Webber tras ella.

—Sí, y hacía tiempo que no daba un buen paseo.

Bella caminaba con más holgura ahora que _Wolf _ya no tiraba de ella. Sacó los bollitos

que llevaba envueltos en un paño y le ofreció uno a Webber.

—Gracias, señora.

Bella siguió paseando mientras comía. _Wolf _regresó correteando y tomó un bocado de

su mano; después, se marchó de nuevo a explorar. Ella oía las risas de los niños a lo lejos y la voz más baja de la mujer que los acompañaba. Los niños estaban agachados junto al borde del estanque y la mujer un poco más allá, aunque cerca. Uno de los niños llevaba un palo largo y estaba clavándolo en el barro mientras el otro le miraba.

_Wolf _vio dos patos caminando por el talud de la orilla y, profiriendo un alegre ladrido, se fue tras ellos. Los patos levantaron el vuelo. El necio perrillo se lanzó al aire dando un mordisco, como si pudiera atrapar a un pato al vuelo.

Los niños levantaron la vista y uno de ellos gritó algo. _Wolf _se tomó aquello como una

invitación y se acercó trotando a hacer amigos. Al acercarse paseando, Bella vio que los

nuevos conocidos de _Wolf _eran un niño y una niña. El niño tenía cinco o seis años y la niña unos ocho. Él llevaba un traje precioso, pero había rodeado el cuello de _Wolf _con los brazos, y Bella hizo una mueca al imaginarse la cantidad de barro que acabaría pasando del perro al niño. La niña era menos efusiva, lo cual fue una suerte, porque llevaba un impecable vestido blanco.

—¡Señora! ¡Señora! ¿Cómo se llama? —gritó el niño al verla—. Es un perro fantástico.

—No deberías gritar —le dijo su hermana en tono de censura.

— Bella sonrió a la niña.

—Se llama _Wolf _y tienes razón: es un perro fantástico.

_Wolf _pareció sonreír antes de pegar el hocico al barro, al borde del estanque. El niño y él

volvieron a investigar el agua.

Bella se detuvo. No había tenido muchas ocasiones de hablar con niños, pero

seguramente algunas cosas eran universales. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la niña.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

La muchacha se sonrojó y bajó los ojos.

—Charlotte Brandon —susurró como si hablara con sus zapatos.

—Ah. —Bella comenzó a atar cabos al mirar a la niña y a su madre, a la que había visto la

noche del baile de máscaras.

Alice Brandon era la amante del duque de Lister. El duque era un hombre poderoso, pero,

por poderoso que fuera un hombre, en tales situaciones a la mujer seguía considerándosela una paria. Bella sonrió a la hija de Alice Brandon.

—Yo soy lady Vale. ¿Cómo estás?

La niña siguió mirándose los zapatos.

—Charlotte —dijo una voz suave y femenina—, saluda como es debido a la señora, por favor.

La niña hizo una linda aunque tambaleante reverencia mientras Bella levantaba la mirada.

La mujer que había hablado era muy bella: tenía el cabello negro y brillante, grandes ojos azules y una boca perfecta, con la forma del arco de Cupido. Debía de ser algo más mayor que ella, pero podía eclipsar a mujeres por encima y por debajo de su edad.

Naturalmente, no era de extrañar que el duque de Lister hubiera elegido como amante a una mujer de deslumbrante belleza.

Bella debía alejarse sin prestar atención a la cortesana, sin mirarla o dirigirle la palabra. A

juzgar por lo erguidos que mantenía los hombros la señora Brandon, eso era justamente lo que esperaba. Pero miró a la niñita, que seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo. ¿Cuántas veces habría visto a su madre despreciada?

Entonces inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está usted? Soy Bella Masen, vizcondesa de Vale.

Vio un destello de sorpresa y luego de gratitud en el semblante de la señora Brandon, antes de que ésta se inclinara en una reverencia.

—¡Ah! Es un honor conocerla, milady. Soy Alice Brandon. Bella le devolvió la

reverencia y, al levantarse, descubrió a la niñita mirándola. Sonrió.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano?

La niña miró por encima del hombro, hacia donde su hermano estaba agachado junto al agua, pinchando algo con un palo. _Wolf _olfateaba lo que habían encontrado, y Bella confió en que no se le ocurriera revolcarse en alguna inmundicia.

—Es Peter —dijo Charlotte—. Le gustan las cosas apestosas.

—Mmm —dijo Bella—. Igual que a _Wolf_.

—¿Voy a ver, madre? —preguntó la niña.

—Sí, pero intenta no llenarte de barro, como tu hermano —respondió la señora Brandon.

Charlotte pareció ofenderse.

—Por supuesto que no.

Se acercó con cuidado adonde el niño y el perrillo estaban jugando.

—Es una niña preciosa —comentó Bella. Normalmente le desagradaba intentar trabar

conversación con desconocidos, pero sabía que, si se quedaba callada, la otra mujer se lo tomaría como un desaire.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Dijo la señora Brandon—. Sé que las madres no deben hablar de esas cosas, pero a mí siempre me ha parecido preciosa. Son lo mejor que tengo en esta vida, ¿sabe?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo hacía que la señora Brandon era la

amante de Lister, pero era casi seguro que los niños eran suyos. ¡Qué extraña vida a medias llevaba una concubina! Lister había tenido descendencia legítima con su esposa: media docena de hijos e hijas, ya mayores. ¿Reconocía siquiera a Peter y a Charlotte como vástagos suyos?

—Les encanta el parque —continuó la señora Brandon—. Vengo aquí con ellos siempre que puedo, aunque me temo que no es muy a menudo. No me gusta venir cuando hay mucha gente.

Lo dijo con naturalidad, sin compadecerse de sí misma.

—¿Por qué será que a los niños pequeños y a los perros les gusta tanto el barro? —preguntó Bella.

Charlotte se mantenía a distancia, pero Peter se había levantado y estaba pisoteando algo en medio del barro. El fango se levantaba en grandes goterones.

_Wolf _ladraba.

—¿Será por el olor? —dijo la señora Brandon.

—¿O por la suciedad?

Charlotte gritó y saltó hacia atrás cuando su hermano volvió a pisotear el barro.

—¿O porque a las niñas les repugna?

Bella sonrió.

—Eso explica la fascinación de Peter, desde luego, pero no la de _Wolf_.

De pronto se descubrió deseando poder invitar a tomar el té a aquella mujer. La señora

Brandon no era en absoluto como esperaba. No pedía piedad, ni parecía angustiada por la

suerte que le había tocado en esta vida, y tenía sentido del humor. Podía ser una muy buena amiga.

Pero, ay, no se debía invitar a una mujer en su situación a tomar el té.

—Tengo entendido que está usted recién casada —dijo la señora Brandon—. ¿Me permite

darle mi enhorabuena?

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, y arrugó el ceño al recordar cómo la había dejado Edward la

noche anterior

—Siempre me ha parecido que debe de ser difícil convivir con un hombre —comentó la señora Brandon. Bella le lanzó una mirada. La señora Brandon se puso colorada.

—Espero no haberla ofendido.

—No, nada de eso.

—Es sólo que los hombres pueden ser tan distantes a veces... —dijo su interlocutora con

suavidad—. Como si una fuera un estorbo para ellos. Pero puede que no todos sean así.

—No lo sé —respondió Bella—. Es la primera vez que me caso.

—Claro. —La señora Brandon bajó la mirada hacia el suelo—. Me pregunto, sin embargo, si es posible siquiera que un hombre y una mujer estén verdaderamente unidos. En un sentido espiritual, quiero decir. Hombres y mujeres son tan distintos, ¿no le parece?

Bella juntó las manos. La opinión de la señora Brandon respecto al matrimonio era

bastante escéptica, y una parte de su ser (la más sensata y pragmática) la impulsaba a darle la razón. Pero otra parte se oponía con vehemencia.

—No creo que siempre tenga que ser así. He visto parejas muy enamoradas y tan unidas que parecen adivinarse mutuamente el pensamiento.

—¿Y usted tiene ese vínculo con su esposo? —preguntó la señora Brandon. La pregunta

podía haber sonado grosera, viniendo de cualquier otra mujer, pero la señora Brandon parecía sentir una curiosidad sincera.

—No —contestó Bella—. El nuestro no es ese tipo de matrimonio.

Y eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Había amado ya una vez antes, y había sufrido en el alma. No podría soportar aquel sufrimiento de nuevo, era así de sencillo.

Bella sintió que una especie de tristeza, de aflicción, inundaba su ser al reconocerlo. Jamás

tendría uno de esos matrimonios gloriosos basados en el amor y la comprensión mutua.

—Ah —dijo la señora Brandon, y se quedaron calladas un rato, mirando a los niños y a _Wolf_.

Por fin la señora Brandon se volvió hacia ella y sonrió, con una sonrisa tan bella y maravillosa que Bella se quedó sencillamente sin aliento.

—Gracias por dejarles jugar con su perro.

Al abrir la boca para responder, Bella oyó un grito tras ella.

—¡Mi señora esposa! ¡Qué alegría verte aquí!

Se volvió y vio que Vale se acercaba a caballo, acompañado de otro hombre.

Bella estaba tan absorta en su conversación con la otra señora que no vio a Edward hasta

que él la saludó. Mientras lord King y él se acercaban, la desconocida se volvió y se alejó

rápidamente. Edward la reconoció. Era la señora Brandon, la amante del duque de Lister desde hacía casi una década.

¿Qué hacía Bella hablando con una concubina?

—Su mujer tiene compañías poco recomendables —comentó lord King—. A veces, a

las jóvenes casadas se les mete en la cabeza hacerse las cosmopolitas rozando los límites de la respetabilidad. Más vale que se lo advierta, Vale.

Una réplica mordaz acudió a los labios de Edward, pero la refrenó. Había pasado media hora intentando congraciarse con lord King.

Rechinó los dientes y dijo:

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señor.

—Hágalo —replicó King, deteniendo a su caballo antes de que llegaran junto a

Bella—. Sin duda querrá usted hablar en privado con su señora esposa, así que les dejo. Me ha dado usted mucho que pensar.

—¿Significa eso que nos ayudará a encontrar al traidor? —insistió Edward.

King titubeó.

—Sus teorías parecen razonables, Vale, pero no me gusta precipitarme. Si, en efecto, mi

hermano Thomas murió por culpa de un cobarde traidor, tendrá usted mi ayuda. Pero me gustaría sopesar un poco más este asunto.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward—. ¿Puedo ir a verle mañana?

—Mejor pasado mañana —contestó King.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que le irritaba aquella demora. Estrechó la mano del otro hombre y se acercó a Bella a caballo. Ella se había dado la vuelta para verle acercarse.

Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre la cintura y la espalda increíblemente recta, como de costumbre.

No parecía en absoluto la mujer que le había seducido hábilmente la noche anterior. Edward deseó por un momento asirla de los hombros y zarandearla, hacerla perder su impenetrable compostura, obligarla a doblar la espalda.

No lo hizo, desde luego; no se zarandeaba a la propia esposa en un parque público y en plena mañana, aunque estuviera hablando con personas de mala reputación.

Sonrió y volvió a saludarla.

—¿De paseo, corazón mío?

Al verle, _Wolf _se apartó de un niño cubierto de barro y corrió hacia su caballo, ladrando como un loco. Aquel perrillo tenía el cerebro como un guisante. Por suerte, _Senna _se limitó a bufar al verlo brincar junto a sus cascos.

—_Wolf _—dijo Edward con severidad —, siéntate.

Como por milagro, el perro plantó sus posaderas sobre la hierba.

Edward se apeó de la yegua y lo miró. El animal meneó el rabo. Edward siguió mirándolo hasta que agachó la cabeza, meneando todavía el rabo con tanto brío que también se agitaba la mitad de su cuerpo. Entonces bajó la cabeza casi hasta el suelo y se acercó despacio a Edward apoyado en los codos, con la boca retraída en una mueca de sumisión.

—Por el amor de Dios —masculló Edward. Cualquiera pensaría al ver al perrillo que le había pegado.

_Wolf _interpretó aquello como una autorización para ponerse a brincar, se acercó al trote y se sentó a sus pies, expectante. Edward lo miró desconcertado.

Oyó una risa sofocada. Miró a Bella torciendo una ceja y vio que se había tapado la boca

con la mano.

—Creo que le gustas.

—Sí, pero ¿me gusta él a mí?

—Eso no importa. —Bella se acercó tranquilamente—. Le gustas y ya está.

—Hmm. —Edward volvió a mirar al perrillo. _Wolf _había ladeado la cabeza como si esperara instrucciones—. Adelante, pues.

El perro soltó un ladrido y comenzó a correr describiendo un amplio círculo en torno a Edward, Bella y el caballo.

—Lo lógico sería que me tuviera manía, después de encerrarlo en el sótano —masculló Edward.

Bella se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

—Los perros tienen esas cosas. —Se inclinó y cogió un palito entre el índice y el pulgar—. Ten.

Edward miró el palito. Estaba manchado de barro.

—Me abruma su delicadeza, milady.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—No es para ti, tonto. Lánzaselo a _Wolf_.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le gusta ir a recoger palos —contestó con paciencia, como si hablara con un niño muy lento de entendederas.

—Ah. —Cogió el palito y _Wolf _dejó de correr de inmediato y le miró. Edward lanzó el palo lo más lejos que pudo, consciente de que, por absurdo que pareciera, intentaba lucirse.

_Wolf _echó a correr detrás del palo, lo recogió y lo sacudió con fuerza. Luego se puso a

corretear alrededor del estanque. Edward arrugó el ceño.

—Creía que tenía que traérmelo.

—Yo no he dicho que este juego se le diera bien.

Edward miró a su esposa. El aire de la mañana había sonrosado sus mejillas, normalmente

pálidas; sus ojos brillaban por haberse mofado un poco de él, y estaba... encantadora. Realmente encantadora.

Edward tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder hablar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que acabo de perder un palo estupendo?

Se oyó un suave chasquido desde el otro lado del estanque. _Wolf _estaba masticando el palo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—No creo que quieras que te lo devuelva, de todos modos.

—No irá a comérselo, ¿verdad?

—Sería la primera vez.

—Ah. —Y luego no supo qué decir, lo cual le sucedía muy raras veces. Quería preguntarle de qué había hablado con la señora Brandon, pero ignoraba cómo formular la pregunta. « ¿Has estado recibiendo lecciones de seducción de una cortesana?» no parecía lo más apropiado. Se fijó en que la señora Brandon y sus hijos parecían haberse marchado. Ya no se les veía.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste para desayunar? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

Habían empezado a pasear alrededor del estanque. Edward llevaba de las riendas a su caballo.

—No lo sé exactamente. Pensé que después de lo de anoche...

_¿Qué? ¿Que querría pasar un tiempo sola? _No, eso no era del todo cierto. Quizá fuera él quien necesitaba un poco de soledad. Pero ¿en qué lugar le dejaba aquello?

—¿Te desagradó mi conducta? —preguntó ella.

Edward se detuvo, sorprendido, y la miró. ¿Por qué pensaba que podía haberle desagradado?

Preguntarlo siquiera revelaba un fallo en su carácter.

—No. No, corazón mío. No podrías desagradarme ni aunque lo intentaras mil años.

Ella había fruncido ligeramente las cejas mientras observaba su cara. Parecía intentar descubrir si le mentía. Edward se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró:

—Me intrigas, me tientas, me inflamas, pero ¿desagradarme? Eso jamás, dulce esposa mía.

Bella contuvo el aliento y, cuando habló, su voz sonó baja.

—Pero no era lo que esperabas.

Él la recordó segura de sí misma y llena de aplomo al tomar su verga entre las manos, la noche anterior. El contacto fresco de sus dedos, la imagen de su rostro cargado de intensidad, habían estado a punto de hacerle descargar allí mismo.

—No —contestó con la voz un poco ronca—. No fue lo que esperaba. Bella...

Un disparo sonó al otro lado del parque. Edward tomó instintivamente a su mujer en sus brazos.

_Wolf _comenzó a ladrar, histérico. Oyeron gritos y relinchos, pero los árboles les impedían ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé —masculló él.

Un caballero sin sombrero, montado en un gran caballo negro, apareció al galope. Parecía

proceder del lugar del alboroto. Edward puso a Bella tras él.

—¡Eh! ¡Usted! ¿Qué ha pasado?

El hombre tiró de las riendas para refrenar a su cabalgadura.

—Voy en busca de un médico. No tengo tiempo.

—¿Han disparado a alguien?

—Un intento de asesinato —gritó el hombre mientras espoleaba a su caballo—. ¡Alguien ha intentado matar a lord King!

—Pero ¿por qué querría nadie matar a lord King? —preguntó Bella esa noche.

Vale la había metido en el carruaje y le había ordenado que volviera a casa. Después, se había dirigido a la escena del intento de asesinato. Había estado fuera hasta después de la cena, y Bella no había podido interrogarle hasta ahora.

—No lo sé —contestó él. Había ido a verla a sus habitaciones, pero se paseaba por ellas como si estuviera enjaulado—. Puede que fuera un accidente. Quizás algún idiota estaba tirando al blanco sin una buena diana de paja que detuviera la bala.

—¿En Hyde Park?

—¡No lo sé! —contestó Vale alzando la voz, y la miró contrito—. Perdóname, esposa mía. Pero, si se trataba de un asesino, era un pésimo tirador. Sólo hirió a King en el brazo. No creo que tenga problemas para recuperarse por completo. Vi muchas heridas parecidas en la guerra, y apenas tenían importancia, a no ser que se infectaran.

—Me alegro de que no esté malherido —dijo Bella. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas

bajas que había frente al fuego (en la que habían hecho el amor la víspera) y le observaba—. Casi nunca hablas de la guerra.

—¿De veras? —contestó vagamente. Estaba de pie junto al tocador, metiendo el dedo en un pequeño cuenco lleno de horquillas. Llevaba una bata roja y negra sobre las calzas y la camisa—. No hay mucho que contar, en realidad.

—¿No? Pero estuviste seis años en el ejército, ¿no es así?

—Siete —masculló. Se acercó al ropero, lo abrió de golpe y se quedó mirando su interior como si entre sus vestidos se encontrara la respuesta a los misterios del universo.

—¿Por qué te enrolaste?

Vale se volvió y la miró distraídamente un momento. Luego parpadeó y se echó a reír.

—Me enrolé en el ejército para que me enseñaran a ser un hombre. O, al menos, eso pretendía mi padre. Yo le parecía demasiado vago, demasiado frívolo. Y como en casa no tenía nada que hacer... —Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente—. ¿Por qué no comprarme el rango de capitán?

—¿Y Emmett Saint Aubyn, tu mejor amigo, lo compró al mismo tiempo que tú?

—Sí. Nos entusiasmaba la idea de unirnos al 28° Regimiento de Infantería. Descanse en paz. — Cerró las puertas del armario y se acercó a la ventana, pensativo.

Quizá Bella debiera dejarlo así. Dejar de indagar, permitir que sus secretos siguieran

enterrados. Pero una parte de su ser no se lo permitía. Todos los aspectos de la vida de Vale la fascinaban, y aquella precisamente, que él mantenía oculta, la fascinaba más aún. Suspirando, se levantó. Llevaba una pesada bata de raso encima de la camisa. Se la quitó y la depositó con cuidado sobre la silla.

—¿Te gustaba la vida en el ejército? —preguntó suavemente. Bella veía su reflejo

observándola desde el cristal ennegrecido de la ventana.

—En parte. Los soldados suelen quejarse de la mala comida, de las marchas y de tener que vivir en tiendas. Pero a veces es divertido. Sentarse junto a una hoguera e intentar comerse un guiso de guisantes hervidos con tocino.

Bella se quitó la camisa mientras le escuchaba y él se interrumpió bruscamente. Desnuda,

se acercó a él y puso las manos sobre su espalda. Sus músculos eran duros como rocas, como si se hubiera vuelto de granito.

—¿Y las batallas?

—Eran como estar en el infierno —susurró él.

Al deslizar las manos por su ancha espalda, Bella sintió el valle de su columna y los

músculos a cada lado. Como estar en el infierno... Bella ansiaba conocer esa parte de su ser que había estado en el infierno.

—¿Estuviste en muchas batallas?

—En algunas. —Suspiró y bajó la cabeza mientras ella clavaba los pulgares en los músculos de encima de sus caderas.

Entonces le tocó el hombro.

—Quítate esto.

Él se quitó la bata y la camisa, pero cuando hizo amago de volverse, ella le detuvo con firmeza.

Comenzó a masajear con fuerza, describiendo pequeños círculos, ambos lados de su espalda. Él dejó escapar un gemido y echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia delante al tiempo que apoyaba las manos sobre la repisa de la ventana.

—Estuviste en Quebec —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Ésa fue la única batalla verdadera. Lo demás fueron escaramuzas. Algunas sólo duraron unos minutos.

—¿Y Spinner's Falls?

Edward encogió los hombros como si le hubiera golpeado, pero no dijo nada. Bella sabía

que Spinner's Falls había sido una masacre. Había consolado a Esme cuando por fin se supo que su hermano, Emmett no había sobrevivido a su captura. Deseaba insistir: saltaba a la vista que aquél era su punto flanco. Pero no podía ser tan desconsiderada. Odiaba la idea de hacerle sufrir.

Tomó su mano y le llevó a la cama. Él se quedó en silencio, pasivamente, mientras ella le

desnudaba. Su verga, en cambio, no mostraba pasividad alguna. Bella le empujó hacia la

cama y se tumbó a su lado. Apoyada en el codo, comenzó a pasar la mano por su pecho. Se sentía afortunada por tener a aquel hombre para ella sola, al menos de momento. Allí y ahora, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Era un regalo del cielo. Un regalo maravilloso.

Se inclinó y comenzó a depositar besos húmedos y suaves a lo largo de su costado. Lamió las ondulaciones de sus costillas y mordisqueó su cadera. Por encima de ella, Edward masculló algo.

Una advertencia, quizá, o quizás una palabra de aliento. Bella no estaba segura, ni le

importaba. Tenía delante de sí su meta: su pene grueso, duro y desafiante. Lo tocó deslizando por él, a lo largo, la punta de un dedo. Luego se inclinó y besó con suavidad su húmeda abertura.

Él arqueó las caderas y, agarrándola del pelo, le levantó la cara.

—No. No tienes por qué hacerlo. No me lo merezco.

Había gotas de sudor en su labio superior y sus ojos tenían una expresión salvaje y afligida.

Era extraño que hubiera empleado el verbo «merecer». Bella procuró recordarlo, para

poder pensar en ello más tarde.

Se humedeció premeditadamente los labios, probó su simiente y dijo:

—Quiero hacerlo. —Quería darle paz, si podía.

Él aflojó las manos, sorprendido, quizá, pero ella aprovechó el momento para bajar la cabeza y meterse su verga en la boca. Edward volvió a crispar las manos, pero a Bella no le pareció que fuera para detenerla.

Chupó la punta de su miembro como si fuera una salobre ciruela dentro de su boca y pasó la mano lentamente por su tallo. No tenía mucha experiencia, e ignoraba si había una forma mejor de hacerlo, pero a él no parecía importarle. Edward masculló algo ininteligible y levantó las caderas.

Ella sonrió para sí y dejó salir su verga de la boca con un suave pop. Probó con los dientes su carnoso glande y comenzó a acariciarle más aprisa. Su verga no se aflojaba. Seguía dura, erecta y...

Edward se incorporó de un salto y la colocó debajo suyo. Se cernió sobre ella, grande y

amenazador, y gruñó con turbio semblante:

—¿Crees que soy un juguete, señora mía?

Ella abrió las piernas, apoyó los pies sobre la cama y levantó las caderas. Frotó su sexo contra el miembro de Edward y. vio que él cerraba los párpados.

—Puede que sí —susurró—. Puede que tu verga sea mi juguete favorito. Puede que lo quiera dentro de mí...

Pero él la penetró con fuerza, rápidamente, y las palabras de Bella se perdieron en medio

de un gemido de placer.

—Libertina —dijo—. Mi libertina...

Ella sólo pudo reírse, presa de un puro frenesí erótico. Levantó las caderas, obligándole a

acometerla con más fuerza para seguir encima de ella. Se reía mientras frotaba las caderas y se apretaba contra él, y el sudor de Edward caía sobre sus pechos desnudos. Él la agarró de las caderas y la sostuvo con firmeza mientras la cabalgaba a ritmo imposible. Detrás de los ojos abiertos de Bella se encendieron estrellas, y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeó, extasiada. Aferrada a sus hombros resbaladizos, sintió cómo una oleada de calor se extendía desde el centro de su ser, y fue vagamente consciente de que seguía riéndose cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Sólo cuando Edward se estremeció entre sus brazos, jurando en voz baja, se despejaron por fin sus ojos y vio que, encima de ella, el rostro de su marido era una máscara trágica.


	11. Haremos un viaje

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 11 De viaje**

_Todos los pretendientes partieron en busca del anillo de bronce, y_

_la princesa Surcease suspiró y entró en el castillo. Jack, en cambio,_

_buscó un rincón tranquilo y abrió su cajita de rapé. Dentro encontró_

_justo lo que necesitaba: una armadura hecha de viento y noche, y la_

_espada más afilada del mundo. Jack se puso la armadura sobre el_

_cuerpecillo contrahecho y empuñó la espada. Y, después, ¡zas! Estaba_

_frente a un lago. Se estaba preguntando si sería aquel el lago correcto_

_cuando una enorme serpiente surgió del agua. ¡Y qué batalla se inició_

_entonces! La serpiente era muy grande y Jack muy pequeño, pero_

_tenía la espada más afilada del mundo y su armadura le ayudaba. Al_

_final, la serpiente acabó muerta y el anillo en manos de Jack..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Al parecer, se había casado con una libertina, se dijo Edward a la mañana siguiente. Con una libertina impúdica y sensual, y él apenas podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Mientras estaba sentado en la vicaría de la iglesia, oyendo la proposición de Bella con el zumbido de la resaca en la cabeza, no se le pasó por la imaginación que el lecho conyugal pudiera ser tan maravillosamente gozoso con ella.

Pero su asombro no explicaba, desde luego, por qué había salido a caballo de su casa esa

mañana después de desayunar de nuevo sin su esposa. Aquello rozaba peligrosamente la

cobardía. Pero, aunque su cuerpo hubiera caído bajo el hechizo de la sensualidad de Bella, su intelecto se preguntaba fríamente de dónde había extraído ella aquellos conocimientos. Debía de haber tenido al menos un amante (más, posiblemente), y Edward no estaba seguro de querer examinar esa cuestión con detenimiento. La idea de que otro hombre la hubiera enseñado, le hubiera mostrado cómo meterse su verga en aquella boca dulce y caliente...

Dejó escapar un gruñido. Un deshollinador que pasaba por allí le miró, sobresaltado, y se

apartó. Edward intentó ahuyentar aquella idea. Se encorvó y se subió el cuello de la casaca para protegerse de la neblinosa llovizna. El buen tiempo había pasado por fin, y esa mañana

Londres era un lugar lúgubre y gris. Volvió a pensar en la noche anterior. Recordaba el reflejo de su esposa en la ventana oscurecida al apartar la camisa de su alta y esbelta figura. Parecía pálida y sobrenatural, y su cabello castaño claro ondeaba alrededor de sus caderas.

Seguramente le consideraba un cobarde o, peor aún, un imbécil. La había dejado después de hacer el amor sin darle siquiera las buenas noches y había pasado la noche en su camastro. Era un patán. Pero aquellos ojos que le observaban mientras besaba su pecho, que le estudiaban al preguntarle por Spinner's Falls... Dios. Bella no tenía ni idea de con quién se había casado.

Quizá fuera mejor que él se hubiera marchado tan bruscamente. Convenía no hacerle concebir esperanzas de que podía haber algo más, cuando no se sentía con fuerzas para ofrecerle otra cosa que aquello.

Ahora, sin embargo, no lograba entender sus propias reacciones.

Al levantar los ojos, vio la casa de Jacob Black y se alegró de poder escapar de aquellas

cavilaciones cargadas de sentimentalismo.

Se apeó de _Senna_, le dio las riendas a un mozo y subió los escalones de un salto. Un minuto después se paseaba por la biblioteca de Black, a la espera de que su amigo bajara de donde estuviera.

Acababa de inclinarse para mirar un volumen grande y polvoriento cuando la voz de Black le llegó desde la puerta.

—¿Buscas alguna lectura ligera?

—Me estaba preguntando para qué quiere alguien una historia de la minería del cobre. —

Edward se incorporó con una sonrisa. Black hizo una mueca.

—Era de mi padre. Aunque de poco le sirvió. La mina que eligió para invertir resultó un fiasco. —Entró tranquilamente en la habitación y se dejó caer en un gran sillón, pasando una pierna por encima del brazo del mueble—. Los Black no son precisamente célebres por su instinto para los negocios.

Edward hizo una mueca comprensiva.

—Mala suerte.

Black se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres un té? Parece pronto para tomar un whisky.

—No, gracias. —Edward se acercó a un mapamundi enmarcado e intentó distinguir dónde

estaba Italia.

—Vienes otra vez por lo de Spinner's Falls, ¿verdad? —preguntó Black.

—Mmm-hmm —contestó Edward sin volverse. ¿Sería posible que Italia no estuviera en el

mapa? —. ¿Te has enterado de lo que le ocurrió a King?

Le pegaron un tiro en Hyde Park. Dicen que fue un intento de asesinato.

—Sí. Y justo después de que aceptara pensarse si me ayudaba o no.

Se hizo un breve silencio, roto por la risa incrédula de Black.

—¿No creerás que eso tiene algo que ver?

Edward se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro, claro, pero era una coincidencia muy extraña.

—Sigo pensando que deberías olvidarte de Spinner's Falls —añadió Black quedamente.

Edward no respondió. Si pudiera olvidarse de aquello, lo haría.

Black suspiró.

—Bien, he estado pensando en ello. Edward se volvió para mirarle.

—¿Sí?

Su amigo agitó una mano vagamente.

—De vez en cuando. Lo que no entiendo es por qué querría alguien traicionar al regimiento. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Sobre todo, si estaba entre los que fuimos capturados. Parece un buen modo de dejarse matar.

Edward soltó un soplido.

—No creo que estuviera previsto que le capturaran. Al traidor, quiero decir. Seguramente

pensaba tumbarse en el suelo y evitar la pelea.

—Todos los que fuimos capturados luchamos con denuedo.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Edward se volvió hacia el mapa.

—Entonces, ¿qué razones podía tener para traicionar al regimiento y hacer que nos mataran? Creo que estás en un error, amigo mío. No había ningún traidor. Lo de Spinner's Falls fue mala suerte, lisa y llanamente.

—Puede ser. —Edward se inclinó tanto hacia el mapa que casi tocó el pergamino con la nariz—. Pero se me ocurre un buen motivo para que alguien nos traicionara.

—¿Cuál?

—El dinero. —Edward se olvidó por completo del mapa—. Los franceses habían hecho saber que estaban dispuestos a pagar bien cualquier información.

—¿Un espía? —Jacob levantó las cejas oscuras. No parecía muy convencido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo o cualquiera de los que estábamos allí habríamos descuartizado miembro a

miembro a ese canalla, por eso —contestó Jacob. Se levantó de un salto del sillón, como si no pudiera estarse quieto.

—Razón de más para asegurarse de que nadie lo averiguaba —dijo Edward con calma.

Jacob, que estaba mirando por la ventana, se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, a mí me gusta la idea tan poco como a ti —dijo Edward—. Pero si nos traicionaron, si todos esos hombres murieron por la avaricia de uno solo, si marchamos a través de ese bosque y soportamos... —Se detuvo, incapaz de decir en voz alta lo demás.

Cerró los ojos, pero siguió viendo en la negrura la vara al rojo vivo hundiéndose en la carne, sintió el hedor de la piel humana al quemarse. Abrió los ojos. Jacob lo observaba

inexpresivamente.

—Necesitamos... necesito encontrarle y llevarle ante la justicia. Hacerle pagar por sus pecados —dijo Edward.

—¿Y King? ¿Le has visto desde que le hirieron?

—Se niega a recibirme. Le mandé un mensaje esta mañana pidiéndole una entrevista, y

respondió que piensa retirarse a su casa de campo hasta que se recupere.

—Maldita sea.

—Sí. —Edward volvió a concentrarse en el mapa.

—Tienes que hablar con Jasper Withlock —dijo Black tras él.

Edward se volvió.

—¿Crees que es el traidor?

—No. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza—. Pero estaba allí. Puede que recuerde algo que nosotros hemos olvidado.

—Le he escrito. —Edward hizo una mueca de frustración—. Pero no contesta.

Jacob le miró con firmeza.

—Entonces tendrás que ir a Escocia, ¿no?

Ese día, Bella vio por primera vez a su marido a la hora de la cena. Había empezado a

preguntarse si él la estaba evitando, si ocurría algo, pero Vale parecía absolutamente normal mientras pinchaba guisantes con el tenedor y bromeaba con los lacayos.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —le preguntó despreocupadamente. A veces, podía ser muy

exasperante.

—He comido con tu madre.

—¿Ah, sí? —Pidió más vino a uno de los lacayos.

—Mmm-hmm. Sirvió alcachofas rellenas y lonchas de fiambre de jamón.

El se estremeció.

—Alcachofas. Nunca he sabido cómo se comen.

—Se raspan las hojas con los dientes. Es muy fácil.

—Hojas. ¿A quién se le ocurre comer hojas? —preguntó, al parecer retóricamente—. A mí no. Seguramente quien descubrió las alcachofas fue una mujer.

—Los romanos las comían.

—Una romana, entonces. Seguramente le sirvió un plato de hojas a su marido y dijo: «Aquí tienes, cariño, date un festín».

Bella se descubrió sonriendo al oír la descripción de aquella ficticia mujer romana y su

infortunado marido.

—En cualquier caso, las alcachofas de tu madre estaban muy buenas.

—Mmm —gruñó Vale, escéptico—. Supongo que te habrá contado toda clase de cosas sobre mi alocada juventud. Bella se comió un guisante.

—Supones bien.

El hizo una mueca.

—¿Algo particularmente escandaloso?

—Por lo visto, de pequeño vomitabas mucho.

—Eso, al menos, lo he superado —masculló él.

—Y a los dieciséis años tuviste un idilio con una vaquera.

—Lo había olvidado —exclamó Vale—. Una chica encantadora. Agnes. ¿O era Alice? O quizás Arabella...

—Dudo que se llamara Arabella —murmuró Bella.

Él no le hizo caso.

—Tenía una preciosa piel de color melocotón y unos enormes... —De pronto se puso a toser.

—¿Pies? —preguntó Bella con dulzura.

—Realmente asombrosos. Sus pies, quiero decir. —Sus ojos la miraron con un brillo perverso.

—Umf —dijo Bella, pero tuvo que refrenar una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti hoy?

—Eh, bien. —Edward se metió en la boca un buen trozo de ternera y masticó enérgicamente antes de tragar—. Estuve en casa de Jacob Black. ¿Te acuerdas de él? ¿El de la fiesta en el jardín de mi madre?

—Sí.

—No te lo vas a creer, pero tiene un mapa del mundo en el que no aparece Italia.

—Puede que no hayas mirado en el lugar correcto —contestó ella con amabilidad.

—No, no. —Sacudió la cabeza y bebió más vino—. Está a este lado de Rusia y encima de África. Estoy seguro de que la habría visto.

—Puede que el mapa lo hiciera alguien con antipatía por Roma.

—¿Tú crees? —Pareció sorprendido por la idea—. ¿Y decidió cargarse Italia de un plumazo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué ocurrencia! No tendría que haber estudiado latín tantos años, si Italia hubiera

desaparecido.

—Pero lo estudiaste, y estoy segura de que eres mejor persona gracias a ello.

—Mmm. —Edward no parecía muy convencido.

Bella comió unas zanahorias hervidas. Estaban bastante buenas. La cocinera las había

aderezado con algo dulce; con miel, quizá. Tendría que acordarse de felicitar a aquella mujercilla.

—¿Y hablaste de algo más con el señor Black, aparte de su mapa defectuoso?

—Sí, hablamos de un conocido que tenemos en Escocia.

—¿Ah, sí? —Vale estaba bebiendo más vino y costaba interpretar su expresión. El interés de Bella se agudizó —, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sir Jasper Withlock. Estaba agregado a mi regimiento, pero no era militar. Le envió la Corona para que catalogara la flora y la fauna de América.

—¿De veras? Parece un hombre fascinante.

Vale arrugó el ceño.

—Lo es, si te gusta hablar de helechos horas y horas.

Bella bebió un sorbo de su vino.

—Me gustan bastante los helechos.

Vale arrugó aún más el ceño.

—En cualquier caso, estoy pensando en hacer un viaje a la vieja y hermosa Escocia, para ir a verle.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Bella contemplaba sus guisantes y sus zanahorias, que

empezaban a enfriarse. ¿Estaría Vale tratando de huir de ella? Disfrutaba tanto viviendo en aquella casa y sabiendo que él estaba cerca. Aunque pasara fuera gran parte del día o saliera hasta las tantas de la madrugada, sabía que al final volvería a casa. El solo hecho de estar en la misma casa que él la reconfortaba. Y, ahora, ni siquiera tendría eso.

Vale se aclaró la garganta.

—El caso es que vive al norte de Edimburgo. Está bastante lejos, un viaje de una semana o más, en carruaje y con los caminos en mal estado. Las fondas serán horrendas, la comida mala y cabe la posibilidad de que haya salteadores de caminos. Seguramente será un viaje espantoso.

Miró el plato con el ceño fruncido y pinchó la ternera con las puntas del tenedor.

Bella se quedó callada. Ya no comía, porque su garganta parecía haberse cerrado. Vale iba

a ir a ver a un hombre al que, por lo que había dicho, conocía poco y por el que sentía escasa simpatía. ¿Por qué?

—Pero, a pesar de todo eso, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría acompañarme, esposa mía.

Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que al principio no le entendió. Le miró y

descubrió que la estaba observando atentamente, con un brillo en los ojos verdosos. Un

alivio delicioso comenzó a extenderse por su pecho.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó.

—Mañana.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Tengo cosas importantes que hablar con Withlock. Se trata de un asunto que no puede

esperar. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Puedes llevar a _Wolf_. Deberemos tener a mano su correa, claro, y asegurarnos de que no asusta a los caballos en las posadas. No será muy cómodo, y puede que acabes terriblemente aburrida, pero...

—Sí.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. —Bella sonrió y siguió comiendo—. Me apetece ir contigo.

—Se marchan a Escocia —dijo Bernie, el lacayo, al llevar la fuente de los guisantes a la cocina.

A Ángela Webber estuvo a punto de caérsele la cuchara en el cuenco de la sopa. ¿A Escocia? ¿A aquel país de paganos? Decían que los hombres se dejaban crecer tanto la barba que apenas se les veían los ojos. Y todo el mundo sabía que los escoceses no se bañaban.

La cocinera, al parecer, estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Y acaban de casarse —se lamentó mientras ponía cuencos de crema de limón en una

bandeja—. Qué lástima. —Le hizo una seña a Bernie para que se llevara la bandeja y luego le detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo—. ¿Han dicho cuánto tiempo van a estar fuera?

—Él acaba de decírselo a la señora, pero supongo que serán semanas, ¿no? —El lacayo se

encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de volcar la bandeja—. Meses, incluso. Y se marchan enseguida. Mañana mismo.

Una de las criadas rompió a llorar cuando Bernie salió de la cocina.

Ángela intentó tragar, pero no parecía quedarle saliva en la boca. Tendría que viajar con lady Vale a Escocia. Era lo que hacían las doncellas. De pronto, su nuevo empleo, mucho mejor pagado (tanto que hasta podía ahorrar), no le pareció tan apetecible. Se estremeció. Escocia era el fin del mundo.

—Vamos, no hace falta ponerse así. —La voz profunda del señor Yorkie llegó desde un lado de la chimenea, donde, como todas las noches, estaba fumando su pipa.

Ángrla pensó al principio que se refería a ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a Bitsy, la criada de la cocina.

—Escocia no está tan mal —añadió.

—¿Ha estado usted allí, señor Yorkie? —preguntó Ángela. Quizá, si había viajado hasta allí y había sobrevivido, no fuera para tanto.

—No —contestó el señor Yorkie, aplastando sus ilusiones—. Pero conocía a algunos escoceses en el ejército y son iguales que nosotros, salvo por el hecho de que hablan raro.

—Ah.

Ángela miró su caldo de ternera, hecho con los huesos que habían sobrado del asado que la cocinera había preparado para los señores. La sopa estaba muy rica. Hasta hacía un par de minutos, se la había comido con delectación. Ahora, al pensar en la grasa que flotaba en la superficie, se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Conocer a un escocés y viajar a Escocia eran cosas completamente distintas, y casi se enfadó con el señor Yorkie por no reparar en la diferencia. Los escoceses que él conocía seguramente estaban domesticados por el tiempo que habían pasado en el ejército. No había modo de saber cómo era un escocés en su terruño, por decirlo de alguna manera. Quizá tuvieran debilidad por las chicas londinenses, bajitas y morenas. Quizá la secuestraran en su cama y se aprovecharan de ella de la manera más horrible... o algo peor.

—Vamos a ver, mi niña. —La voz del señor Yorkie sonó muy cerca.

Al levantar los ojos, Ángela vio que el ayuda de cámara se había sentado a la mesa, frente a ella.

Los criados de la cocina habían vuelto a su trabajo mientras ella cavilaba. Bitsy sollozaba sobre el montón de platos que estaba fregando. Nadie prestaba atención al ayuda de cámara y la doncella, sentados a un extremo de la larga mesa.

Los brillantes ojos del señor se habían clavado en ella. Ángela nunca se había fijado en que eran de un hermoso tono marrón.

El ayuda de cámara apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, con la pipa de barro blanca en una mano.

—No hay nada que temer en Escocia. Es un sitio como cualquier otro.

Ángela removió la sopa tibia con la cuchara.

—No he pasado de Greenwich en toda mi vida.

—¿No? ¿Dónde naciste, entonces?

—En Seven Dials —contestó ella, y luego le miró para ver si sonreía con desdén al saber que se había criado en aquel agujero.

Pero él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dio una chupada a la pipa y exhaló el humo fragante hacia un lado para que no se le metiera en los ojos.

—¿Y todavía tienes familia allí?

—Sólo mi padre. —Arrugó la nariz y confesó —: O antes vivía allí, por lo menos. Hace años que no le veo, así que puede ya no esté allí.

—¿Era mal padre?

—No, no demasiado. —Trazó con un dedo el borde del cuenco de sopa—. No me pegaba

mucho, y me daba de comer cuando podía. Pero tuve que marcharme de allí. Era como si no pudiera respirar.

Le miró para ver si la entendía.

Él asintió y volvió a chupar de su pipa.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando nací yo. —La sopa volvía a oler bien, y tomó una cucharada—. Tampoco tengo hermanos, ni hermanas. Por lo menos, que yo sepa.

El señor Yorkie inclinó la cabeza y pareció contentarse con verla comer sopa mientras fumaba. A su alrededor, las criadas trajinaban de acá para allá, haciendo sus labores. Para Ángela y el señor Yorkie, en cambio, era hora de descansar.

Ella se comió la mitad de la sopa y luego le miró.

—¿Usted de dónde es, señor Yorkie?

—Oh, de muy lejos. Nací en Cornualles.

—¿En serio? —Le miró con curiosidad. Cornualles le parecía casi tan ajeno como Escocia—. Pero no tiene acento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vengo de una familia de pescadores. Me entraron ganas de viajar y, cuando los hombres del ejército llegaron al pueblo con sus tambores, sus cintas y sus uniformes relucientes, me enrolé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Una comisura de su boca se curvó en una especie de media sonrisa—. No tardé en descubrir que en el ejército de Su Majestad hay mucho más que bonitos uniformes.

—¿Qué edad tenía?

—Quince años.

Ángela miró su sopa, intentando imaginarse al grande y calvo señor Yorkie como un desgarbado muchacho de quince años. No pudo. Era tan grandullón que costaba imaginárselo de niño.

—¿Sigue teniendo familia en Cornualles?

Él asintió con un gesto.

Mi madre y media docena de hermanos y hermanas. Mi padre murió cuando yo estaba en las colonias. No me enteré hasta que volví a Inglaterra, dos años después. Mi madre me dijo que había pagado para que me escribieran una carta y me la mandaran, pero nunca la recibí.

—Debió de ser muy triste, volver a casa y descubrir que su padre llevaba dos años muerto.

El señor Yorkie se encogió de hombros.

—Así es la vida, muchacha. No se puede hacer nada, salvo seguir adelante.

—Supongo que sí. —Frunció un poco el ceño, pensando en los bárbaros montañeses de

Escocia, con las caras cubiertas de barba.

—Muchacha. —El señor Yorkie estiró el brazo y le dio unos golpecitos en la mano con un dedo largo, de uña roma—. No hay nada que temer en Escocia. Pero, si lo hay, yo te defenderé.

Y Ángela se quedó mirando embobada los ojos marrones y firmes del señor Yorkie. La idea de que aquel hombre la defendiera la hacía sentir un agradable calorcillo en el vientre.

A medianoche, en vista de que Vale no iba a sus habitaciones, Bella salió en su busca.

Quizá se hubiera ido a la cama sin dignarse a visitarla esa noche, pero no lo creía. No había oído voces en la habitación contigua. Era extraño que su marido durmiera lo suficiente, acostándose de madrugada y saliendo de casa antes de que ella se levantara. Quizá no necesitara dormir en absoluto.

seguía toda revuelta, porque Webber había tenido que hacer a toda prisa el equipaje) y salió al pasillo en busca de Edward. No estaba en la biblioteca, ni en ninguno de los cuartos de estar, y por fin se vio obligada a preguntar a Oaks si sabía dónde estaba su marido. Después, al saber que se había marchado sin decirle una palabra, confió en no ponerse colorada de vergüenza.

Tenía ganas de patalear, pero como las damas no hacían tal cosa, se limitó a darle las gracias a Oaks y volvió a subir las escaleras. ¿Por qué le hacía aquello Edward? Le pedía que le acompañara a Escocia y luego la esquivaba. ¿Pensaba ir con ella en el carruaje durante los días que durara el viaje, o se sentaría arriba, entre el equipaje? Era todo tan extraño... Primero la perseguía durante días y luego, de pronto, desaparecía justo cuando ella empezaba a pensar que estaban cada vez más unidos.

Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, pero luego titubeó.

La puerta de Vale estaba justo al lado. La tentación era demasiado grande. Se acercó a la puerta de su marido y la abrió. El dormitorio estaba vacío, pero la mano del señor Yorkie se veía por todas partes: extendidas sobre la cama, preparadas para el equipaje, habías varias filas de camisas, chalecos y corbatas. Bella cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Se acercó a la cama y tocó con la punta de un dedo la colcha de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Su

marido se tumbaba allí de noche, con los largos miembros estirados. ¿Dormía de espaldas o boca arriba, con la cabeza medio escondida bajo la almohada y el pelo revuelto? Sin saber por qué, se lo imaginaba durmiendo desnudo, aunque, que ella supiera, tenía un cajón lleno de camisones. Era una cosa tan íntima, dormir con otra persona... Durante el sueño se bajaba la guardia y uno se volvía vulnerable, casi como un niño. Deseó ansiosamente que Edward compartiera su cama. Que se quedara a pasar la noche y le mostrara su lado más vulnerable.

Suspiró y se apartó de la cama. Sobre el tocador, Edward tenía un retrato en miniatura de su madre. Prendidos en las púas del cepillo había unos pocos cabellos castaños. Uno era casi rojo.

Bella se sacó el pañuelo de la manga y metió cuidadosamente los pelos doblados en él antes de volver a guardarlo.

Se acercó a la mesilla de noche y miró el libro que había en ella (una historia de los reyes de Inglaterra). Después fue a asomarse a la ventana. Desde allí se veía casi lo mismo que desde su ventana: la parte de atrás del jardín. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, exasperada. Había muchas más cosas a su alrededor (ropa, libros, curiosos trocitos de cuerda, una pina, lápices rotos, un sacapuntas y un tintero), pero nada que le dijera gran cosa sobre su esposo. ¡Qué idiotez, colarse allí pensando que quizá descubriría algo sobre Edward! Sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida de su necedad, y su mirada fue a posarse en la puerta del vestidor. Era difícil que en un vestidor hubiera cosas más íntimas de las que ya había visto, pero ya que había llegado hasta allí...

Giró el pomo de la puerta. Dentro había otra cómoda, varios estantes con ropa, una cama

estrecha y, en el rincón, contra la pared, un jergón muy delgado y una manta. Bella ladeó la cabeza. Qué extraño. ¿Por qué había un jergón y una cama? El señor Yorkie sólo necesitaba una de las dos cosas. ¿Y por qué un jergón? Vale le parecía un amo bastante generoso. ¿Por qué una cama tan mezquina para su leal ayuda de cámara?

Entró en la estrecha habitación, rodeó la cama y se inclinó para mirar el jergón. Cerca, en una palmatoria recubierta de cera quemada y vieja, había una sola vela, y al lado un libro, medio escondido bajo la manta mal extendida. Miró el jergón y miró la cama. Lo cierto era que nadie parecía dormir en la cama: el colchón estaba desnudo. Bella apartó la manta del jergón para leer el título del libro. Era una colección de poemas de John Donne. Se quedó mirándolo un momento, pensando en que aquélla era una extraña lectura para un ayuda de cámara, y entonces reparó en que había pelos en la almohada. Pelos cobrizos, casi rojos.

Tras ella, alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Bella se giró y vio al señor Yorkie con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Puedo ayudarla a buscar algo, señora?

—No. —Bella escondió sus manos temblorosas entre las faldas, contenta de que no fuera

Vale quien la hubiera sorprendido. Aunque, a decir verdad, que el ayuda de cámara la hubiera descubierto hurgando entre las cosas de su marido era bastante embarazoso. Levantó la barbilla y se dirigió airosamente a la puerta del dormitorio.

Pero luego vaciló y miró al ayuda de cámara.

—Lleva usted muchos años sirviendo a mi marido, ¿verdad, señor Yorkie?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Siempre ha dormido tan poco?

El hombre, cogió una de las corbatas de la cama y volvió a doblarla cuidadosamente.

—Sí, desde que yo le conozco, señora.

—¿Sabe usted por qué?

—Algunas personas no necesitan dormir mucho —contestó el ayuda de cámara.

Ella se limitó a mirarle.

El señor Yorkie volvió a dejar la corbata en su sitio y la miró por fin. Suspiró como si ella hubiera insistido.

—Algunos soldados no duermen tan bien como deberían. Lord Vale... Bueno, le gusta tener compañía. Sobre todo cuando está oscuro.

—¿Le da miedo la oscuridad?

El señor Yorkie se irguió y frunció el ceño ferozmente.

—En la guerra, recibí un disparo en la pierna.

Bella pestañeó, desconcertada por el cambio de tema.

—Lo lamento.

El ayuda de cámara desdeñó su compasión con un ademán.

—No es nada. Sólo me molesta a veces, cuando llueve. Pero aquel disparo me tumbó en su momento. Estábamos en plena batalla y yo estaba allí tumbado, con un franchute a punto de ensartarme con su bayoneta, cuando lord Vale apareció a la carga. Había un grupo de franchutes armados con fusiles entre él y yo, pero eso no le detuvo. Le dispararon, y no me explicó por qué no le dieron, pero no dejó de sonreír en todo el tiempo. Los mató a todos, milady. Cuando acabó, no quedaba ni uno.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Entiendo.

—Allí mismo, señora —añadió el señor Yorkie —, decidí que seguiría a lord Vale hasta el

mismísimo infierno, si me lo pedía.

—Gracias por contármelo, señor Yorkie —contestó Bella. Abrió la puerta—. Por favor,

dígale a lord Vale que estaré lista para partir a las ocho de la mañana.

El señor Yorkie hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, señora.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y salió, pero no pudo evitar que una última idea cruzara su cabeza.

Todo el tiempo, mientras le contaba su historia, el señor Yorkie había permanecido de pie junto a la puerta, como si guardara la entrada al pequeño vestidor.


	12. Estamos Perdidos

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 12**

_Cuando llegó al castillo, Jack hizo una cosa muy rara: se puso otra_

_vez sus harapos de bufón y bajó a las cocinas. Allí se estaba_

_preparando la cena real y había mucho trajín. El cocinero jefe gritaba,_

_los lacayos corrían de acá para allá, las criadas fregaban platos y los_

_ayudantes de cocina troceaban, removían y asaban por todas partes._

_Nadie notó que Jack se acercaba a un niño pequeño que estaba_

_removiendo un caldero de sopa encima del fuego._

—_Escucha —le dijo al pequeño—, te doy una moneda de plata si_

_me dejas remover la sopa de la princesa._

_El niño aceptó el trato encantado. Y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, Jack_

_echó al anillo de bronce a la sopa..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

El carruaje pasó por encima de un gran surco del camino y se tambaleó. Bella, que había

aprendido durante la primera jornada de viaje que era mucho más fácil dejarse llevar por el vaivén del carruaje que intentar resistirse a él, se tambaleó con él. Llevaban tres días de camino y ya estaba acostumbrada al zarandeo. Su hombro chocó suavemente con el de Webber, que dormitaba acurrucada a su lado. _Wolf _estaba sentado al otro lado, también dormido. De vez en cuando soltaba un ronquido.

Bella miró por la ventanilla. Parecían estar en medio de la nada. Los cerros verdeazulados

se extendían a lo lejos, demarcados por setos y muros de piedra seca. La luz empezaba a disiparse.

—¿No deberíamos haber parado ya? —le preguntó a su marido. Vale estaba recostado en el asiento de enfrente, con las piernas atravesadas en el carruaje de modo que sus pies casi tocaban los de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero contestó enseguida, confirmando su sospecha de que no estaba dormido.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos haber parado en Birkham, pero el cochero dice que la posada

estaba cerrada. Se ha apartado de la carretera principal para buscar la siguiente posada, pero sospecho que se ha perdido.

Vale abrió un ojo y miró por la ventanilla. No parecía preocuparle que estuvieran perdidos y empezara a hacerse de noche.

—Sí, está claro que nos hemos apartado del camino —dijo—. A no ser que la posada esté en medio de un prado de vacas.

Bella exhaló un suspiro e hizo amago de apartar el cuento de hadas que había estado

traduciendo. Ya casi había acabado. Aquella extraña historia iba desplegándose poco a poco bajo su pluma. Trataba de un soldado convertido en un cómico hombrecillo. Un hombrecillo muy valiente, pese a todo. No parecía el héroe normal de un cuento de hadas, claro que ninguno de los héroes del libro de Esme era del todo normal. En todo caso, la traducción tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Apenas se veía, en aquella penumbra.

—¿No podemos volver? —Preguntó a Vale al cerrar su estuche de escritura—. Una posada

ruinosa es mejor refugio que estas colinas abandonadas.

—Tienes mucha razón, mi querida esposa, pero me temo que de todos modos se nos haría de noche antes de que consiguiéramos volver a Birkham. Más vale seguir adelante.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, lo cual resultaba muy frustrante.

Bella estuvo un rato mirando por la ventanilla, preocupada. Miró a su doncella, todavía

dormida, y bajó la voz.

—Le prometí a Webber que no viajaríamos de noche. Nunca había salido de Londres, ¿sabes?

—Entonces va a aprender mucho en este viaje —dijo su marido sin abrir los ojos—. No temas. El cochero y los lacayos van armados.

—Hmmm. —Bella cruzó los brazos—. ¿Conoces bien a ese tal señor Withlock?

Había pasado los dos días anteriores intentando averiguar por qué su marido necesitaba hablar con aquel hombre. Pero Vale se limitaba a cambiar de tema cuando le interrogaba. Ahora, probó otra táctica.

—Sir Jasper Withlock —murmuró él.

Debía de haber sentido su mirada exasperada, porque no abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Elevado a la nobleza por sus servicios a la Corona. Escribió un libro describiendo las plantas y animales del Nuevo Mundo. Y no sólo las plantas y los animales. También hablaba de peces, de pájaros e insectos. Es un enorme mamotreto, pero los grabados son preciosos. Coloreados a mano y basados en sus propios bocetos. Al rey Jorge le impresionó tanto que invitó a Withlock a tomar el té... o eso tengo entendido.

Bella pensó en aquel naturalista que había tomado el té con el rey.

—Debe de haber pasado muchos años en las colonias, si tenía material suficiente para escribir un libro. ¿Estuvo todo el tiempo con tu regimiento?

—No. Iba de regimiento en regimiento, según adonde se dirigieran. Con el nuestro sólo estuvo unos tres meses —respondió Vale—. Se unió a nosotros justo antes de que emprendiéramos la marcha hacia Quebec.

Parecía soñoliento, lo cual hizo sospechar a Bella. En otras dos ocasiones se había

quedado oportunamente dormido mientras le interrogaba.

—¿Hablabas con él cuando estaba en tu regimiento? ¿Cómo es?

Vale movió las piernas cruzadas sin abrir los ojos.

—Oh, muy escocés. Taciturno y poco dado a soltar largos discursos. Pero tenía mucho sentido del humor. De eso sí me acuerdo. Muy irónico.

Se quedó callado un rato, y Bella vio volverse púrpuras las colinas a la luz mortecina del

anochecer. Vale dijo por fin, con aire soñoliento:

—Recuerdo que tenía un gran baúl forrado de piel, con remaches de latón. Se lo habían hecho a medida. Dentro había docenas de compartimentos, todos forrados de fieltro. Muy ingeniosos.

Tenía cajas y frascos de cristal para distintos especímenes, y prensas de distintos tamaños para conservar flores y hojas. Una vez lo abrió y tendrías que haber visto a aquellos aguerridos soldados, algunos de los cuales llevaban décadas en el ejército y no se asombraban de nada, mirando boquiabiertos el baúl como niños en una feria.

—Debió de ser agradable —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Lo fue. Lo fue. —Su voz sonaba distante en medio de la oscuridad creciente.

—Quizá me lo enseñe cuando lleguemos a su casa.

—No puede —dijo él desde la penumbra del otro lado del carruaje—. Quedó destruido cuando nos atacaron los indios. Hecho pedazos. Todas sus muestras esparcidas por el suelo y destrozadas.

—¡Qué horror! Pobre hombre. Tuvo que ser horrible para él ver lo que le había ocurrido a su colección.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado del carruaje.

—¿Edward? —Bella habría deseado ver su cara.

—No lo vio. —La voz de Vale surgió bruscamente de la oscuridad—. Sus heridas... Nunca volvió al lugar de la masacre. Yo tampoco. Sólo supe lo que le había ocurrido a su baúl meses después.

—Lo lamento. —Bella miró distraídamente por la ventanilla. No sabía muy bien qué era lo

que lamentaba: la pérdida del baúl, el destrozo de las muestras, la masacre en sí misma o el hecho de que ninguno de los supervivientes hubiera salido indemne—. ¿Qué aspecto tiene sir Jasper?

¿Es joven? ¿Viejo?

—Un poco más mayor que yo, quizá. —Vale titubeó—. Conviene que sepas...

Pero Bella le interrumpió inclinándose hacia delante.

—Mira.

Le parecía haber visto movimiento más allá de la ventana.

Se oyó un grito estentóreo en medio de la oscuridad. Bella dio un respingo. Webber se

despertó con un gritito y _Wolf _se puso en pie y empezó a ladrar.

Una voz ronca y retumbante les llegó del exterior.

—¡Alto ahí!

El carruaje se detuvo con un zarandeo.

—Mierda —dijo Vale.

Aquello era lo que preocupaba a Edward desde que había empezado a anochecer. Estaban en territorio propicio para un robo y, aunque no temía mucho la pérdida de su bolsa, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie tocara a Bella.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a decir ella, pero él estiró el brazo y le tapó suavemente la boca.

Bella era lista. Se calló de inmediato. Puso a _Wolf _sobre su regazo y le tapó el hocico.

La doncella se metió el puño en la boca, con los ojos como platos. No emitía ningún sonido, pero aun así Edward se llevó un dedo a los labios. Aunque, de todos modos, ignoraba si las mujeres podían verle en el carruaje a oscuras.

¿Por qué no había intentado huir el cochero? La respuesta se le ocurrió mientras repasaba sus opciones. El cochero ya había admitido que no conocía bien el terreno. Seguramente temía volcar el carruaje en medio de la oscuridad y matarlos a todos.

—¡Salgan de ahí! —gritó otro hombre.

Así pues, había al menos dos, seguramente más. Edward contaba con dos lacayos y dos

cocheros, además de dos hombres a caballo, uno de ellos Yorkie. Seis en total. Pero ¿cuántos ladrones había?

—¿Me han oído? ¡Salgan de ahí! —gritó de nuevo la misma voz.

Uno estaría apuntando al cochero con una pistola para que no moviera el carruaje. Otro estaría cubriendo a los jinetes. Un tercero se encargaría de despojarles de sus bienes. Eso, si sólo eran tres. Si había más...

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Salgan o entro yo a tiros!

La doncella de Bella dejó escapar un gemido de temor y _Wolf _no dejaba de forcejear,

pero su querida esposa lo sujetaba con firmeza y guardaba silencio. Un ladrón listo empezaría matando a los sirvientes de fuera uno a uno para hacerlos salir. Pero aquel salteador de caminos podía ser lo bastante estúpido como para...

La puerta del carruaje se abrió de golpe y un hombre armado con una pistola se inclinó hacia su interior. Edward lo agarró del brazo con el que sujetaba la pistola y tiró con fuerza. La pistola se disparó, haciendo añicos la ventana del otro lado del carruaje. La doncella chilló. El ladrón cayó a medias dentro del carruaje. Edward le quitó el arma.

—No mires —le dijo a Bella, y golpeó al hombre en la sien con la culata de la pistola,

rompiéndole el hueso. Volvió a hacer lo mismo tres veces, brutalmente, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba muerto y luego soltó la pistola. Le repugnaba empuñar un arma de fuego.

Fuera se oyó un grito y a continuación un disparo.

—Maldita sea. Agachaos —ordenó a Bella y a la muchacha.

Una bala podía atravesar fácilmente la madera del carruaje. Ella no protestó y se echó sobre el asiento, con la doncella y el perro.

Se acercaron unos pasos apresurados y Edward se puso delante de las mujeres, en guardia.

—¡Señor! —La ancha cara de Yorkie asomó por la puerta del carruaje—. ¿Están a salvo, señor? ¿Las mujeres...?

—Sí, creo que sí. —Edward se volvió hacia Bella y pasó las manos por su cara y su cabello

en la oscuridad—. ¿Estás bien, cariño mío?

—S-sí. —Se irguió inmediatamente, con la espalda tan tiesa como siempre, y Edward sintió una punzada en el corazón. Si alguna vez resultaba herida, si alguna vez no lograba protegerla...

La doncella temblaba violentamente. Bella soltó al perrillo y abrazó a la muchacha,

dándole palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla.

—No pasa nada. Lord Vale y el señor Yorkie nos han salvado. _Wolf _saltó al suelo del carruaje y se puso a gruñir al ladrón muerto.

Yorkie carraspeó.

—Hemos apresado a uno de los salteadores, milord. El otro ha huido al galope.

Edward le miró. Tenía la mitad de la cara manchada de pólvora. Sonrió. Su ayuda de cámara siempre había sido un tirador excelente.

—Ayúdame a sacar a éste del carruaje —le dijo—. Bella, por favor, quedaos aquí hasta

que estemos seguros de que ha pasado el peligro.

Ella asintió valientemente, levantando la barbilla.

—Claro.

Y aunque Yorkie y la doncella les estaban mirando, Edward no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarla con fuerza. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa... Si las cosas se hubieran torcido, quizá la hubiera perdido.

Salió del carruaje, ansioso por encararse con el hombre que había puesto a su dulce esposa en peligro. Pero primero ayudó a Yorkie a sacar al muerto del carruaje. Confiaba en que Bella no hubiera mirado. El ladrón tenía aplastados el pómulo y la sien.

_Wolf _se bajó de un salto del carruaje.

Edward se incorporó.

—¿Dónde está?

—Allí, milord. —Yorkie señaló hacia un árbol, junto a la carretera, donde varios lacayos

rodeaban a una figura recostada. _Wolf _fue tras ellos husmeando el suelo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y, mientras se acercaban al grupo, preguntó:

—¿Hay algún herido?

—Bob, el lacayo, tiene un rasguño de bala en el brazo —contestó Yorkie—. Los demás están bien.

—¿Te has asegurado? —A veces, en la oscuridad y con los nervios, un hombre podía recibir un disparo y no darse cuenta.

Pero Yorkie también había estado en el ejército.

—Sí, señor.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien hecho. Que un lacayo encienda más faroles. La luz ahuyenta a toda clase de alimañas.

—Sí, señor. —Yorkie regresó al carruaje.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Edward al llegar junto al grupo de lacayos.

—Es uno de los ladrones, milord —contestó Bob.

Se cubría la parte superior del brazo con un paño, pero sostenía con firmeza una pistola,

apuntando al prisionero. Yorkie llegó con un farol y todos miraron al ladrón. No era más que un muchacho de menos de veinte años. Sangraba profusamente por el pecho. _Wolf _le olfateó y luego perdió el interés y fue a orinar junto al árbol.

—¿Todavía está vivo? —preguntó Edward.

—Apenas —dijo Yorkie, impasible. Debía de haber sido él quien había descabalgado al

muchacho de un disparo, pero no mostraba ninguna piedad.

Claro que aquel muchacho les había apuntado con un arma. Podía haber disparado a

Bella. Edward vio de pronto una imagen horrenda: a su mujer tendida allí, en el lugar que

ocupaba el chico, con el pecho abierto de un disparo y luchando por insuflar un poco de aire a sus pulmones deshechos.

Entonces se dio media vuelta.

—Dejadle.

—No.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Bella delante del carruaje, a pesar de que le había dado órdenes

explícitas de no salir.

—¿Señora?

Ella no se arredró, a pesar de que Edward había contestado en tono gélido.

—Ordena que le traigan con nosotros, Edward.

Él se quedó mirándola, iluminada por la luz del farol, etérea y frágil. Demasiado frágil. Dijo

suavemente:

—Podría haberte matado, corazón mío.

—Pero no lo ha hecho.

Podía parecer frágil, pero el núcleo de su ser era de hierro. Edward asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Envuélvelo en una manta, Yorkie, y súbelo a tu caballo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—El carruaje...

—No voy a permitir que vaya a tu lado.

Ella le miró y pareció darse cuenta de que en aquella cuestión no iba a salirse con la suya.

Asintió. Edward miró a Yorkie.

—Puedes vendarle la herida cuando lleguemos a la posada. No quiero que nos detengamos aquí más de lo necesario.

—Sí, señor —contestó Yorkie.

Edward se acercó a su esposa y la tomó del brazo, cálido y vibrante bajo sus dedos. Agachó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

—Hago esto por ti, amor mío. Sólo por ti.

Ella le miró, su cara pálida como la luna en la oscuridad.

—Lo haces también por ti. No está bien dejarlo morir aquí, solo, haya hecho lo que haya hecho.

Edward no se molestó en llevarle la contraria. Que Bella creyera que se preocupaba por

esas cosas, si quería. La condujo al carruaje, la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta. Aunque viviera unas horas más, el salteador de caminos ya no podía hacer daño a su esposa, y eso, a fin de cuentas, era lo único que importaba.

Bella suspiró cuando la puerta de su habitación en la posada se cerró, esa noche. Vale

siempre alquilaba dos habitaciones en las posadas en las que se hospedaban, y esa noche no fue una excepción. A pesar del susto del robo, a pesar del ladrón moribundo (al que habían llevado a un cuarto del fondo), a pesar de que la posada estaba casi llena, ella se encontraba en una habitación a solas.

Se acercó a la pequeña chimenea, en la que, gracias a la generosa propina que le habían dado a la esposa del posadero, había un buen montón de carbón. Las llamas danzaban, pero sus dedos seguían estando fríos. ¿Comentaban los sirvientes el hecho de que sus señores durmieran en habitaciones separadas, haciendo tan poco tiempo que se habían casado? Bella se sentía vagamente avergonzada, como si hubiera fracasado de algún modo como esposa. _Wolf _saltó a los pies de la cama y dio tres vueltas antes de echarse. Luego suspiró.

Webber, al menos, nunca hacía comentarios sobre cómo dormían. La doncellita la vestía y la desvestía con imperturbable alegría, aunque, a decir verdad, esa noche, después del robo, había costado arrancarle una sonrisa. Todavía temblaba por el susto y su alegre cháchara había cesado por completo. Bella se había apiadado de ella y la había mandado temprano abajo para que cenara.

Así pues, estaba completamente sola. No le apetecía la cena que le había servido la oronda posadera. El pollo guisado tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero costaba comérselo sabiendo que en la parte de atrás de la posada se estaba muriendo un muchacho. Ahora lamentaba no haberse quedado en el comedor que Vale había reservado para ellos. Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido permanecer despierta. No podía volver a bajar ahora que se había desvestido, y no había más que hablar. Retiró las mantas de la recia cama de la posada, vio con alivio que estaban limpias y se tumbó. Se tapó hasta la nariz y apagó la luz. Luego se quedó mirando las sombras que el fuego proyectaba en el techo hasta que empezaron a pesarle los párpados.

Sus pensamientos flotaban a la deriva. Los ojos brillantes de Vale y su mirada mientras

golpeaba al ladrón que había entrado en el carruaje. El pollo guisado y las croquetas que hacía la cocinera cuando ella era niña. ¿Cuántos días más pasarían viajando por carreteras cubiertas de surcos, entre el zarandeo del carruaje? ¿Cuándo cruzarían la frontera de Escocia? Sus pensamientos se dispersaron y empezó a sumirse en el sueño.

De pronto sintió un calor contra la espalda. Unos brazos fuertes y el roce de unos labios que sabían a whisky.

—¿Edward? —murmuró, todavía medio dormida.

—Calla —susurró él.

Abrió la boca sobre la de ella y la besó profundamente, penetrándola con la lengua. Bella

pensó que sabía a sal. Gimió, atrapada entre el sueño y la vigilia, con la guardia baja. Sintió que él le levantaba la camisa y se la quitaba. Sus manos le tocaron los pechos, acariciándolos con ternura, y luego le pellizcaron los pezones casi hasta hacerle daño.

—Edward... —gimió.

Deslizó las palmas de las manos por su espalda. Estaba desnudo, su piel tan caliente que casi quemaba. Sus músculos se movieron bajo sus manos al tenderse sobre ella y acomodar su peso entre sus muslos abiertos.

—Calla —susurró de nuevo.

Ella sintió su presión al encontrar su centro y penetrarla.

Su cuerpo, rendido por el sueño y por las manos de Vale, era suave, pero no estaba preparada.

Él se retiró y comenzó a mecerse suavemente, con delicadeza. Cada pequeña embestida la

ensanchaba e introducía su verga más y más dentro. La agarró por debajo de las rodillas y se laslevantó para colocarse entre sus muslos. Y entonces la besó al tiempo que rozaba con las palmas, suavemente, sus pezones desnudos, incitándola y atormentándola al mismo tiempo.

Ella intentó arquearse para que él la tocara con más firmeza, pero no tenía apoyo, ni fuerzas.

Vale estaba al mando, y le haría el amor como quisiera. Lo único que podía hacer ella era

someterse.

Así que metió las manos entre su pelo y le besó, moviendo la boca con ansia, sumisamente, bajo la suya.

Él gimió. Sus caderas se movían ahora más aprisa, su respiración se había hecho más agitada y jadeaba con fuerza. Ella no abrió los ojos. No quería perturbar su estado de somnolencia. Luego sintió que los dedos de Vale se deslizaban por su costado, metiéndose entre sus cuerpos unidos. Él buscó su sexo y lo encontró. Sus dedos fuertes sabían lo que hacían. Presionó con el pulgar sobre su clítoris.

—Córrete conmigo —susurró con la voz rasposa por el deseo—. Córrete conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos por fin. Él debía de haber llevado una vela a la habitación, porque una luz difusa bailaba sobre su costado. Sus hombros eran anchos y musculosos, algunos mechones de pelo colgaban sobre su cara y sus ojos feroces, de color esmeralda, la miraban fijamente, autoritarios.

—Córrete conmigo —repitió en un susurro.

Siguió moviendo el pulgar en círculos, presionando con exquisita precisión mientras su verga la colmaba. Bella, prisionera, estaba abierta de piernas ante él y él seguía susurrando: —Córrete conmigo.

¿Cómo podía negarle nada? El placer iba creciendo dentro de ella, y sentía el deseo de

esconder la cara. Nunca había permitido que Vale la dominara de aquel modo. Él la miraba. Descubriría los secretos que le ocultaba.

—Córrete conmigo. —Inclinó la cabeza para lamer su pezón. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Él atrapó aquel gemido con la boca y se lo tragó: una prenda de aquella batalla. Presionó sobre ella y la abrazó mientras Bella alcanzaba el clímax, y se estremeció con cada descarga de placer. La sujetaba con la boca y las caderas, y con aquel pulgar que la acariciaba con ligereza, dulcemente, enloqueciéndola. Ella nunca había experimentado un orgasmo como aquél, casi doloroso por su intensidad. Abrió los ojos, jadeante, y vio que él no había acabado. Ella se hallaba reducida a los estertores del placer y él no había hecho más que empezar. Se apoyó sobre los brazos estirados y la miró mientras se hundía en ella con fuerza y sin piedad. Tenía la boca torcida, los ojos enloquecidos de deseo y de otra cosa.

—Dios —gruñó—. Dios. Dios. ¡Dios!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose convulsivamente, y Bella le vio enseñar los

dientes mientras su cuerpo se sacudía. Su semen la inundó, cálido y vivo. Ella sintió un gozo que no había sentido nunca antes. Había dado y había recibido de él.

Aquello era casi sagrado.

Él seguía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos estirados. Bella no veía su cara a

causa del pelo. Una gota cayó sobre su pecho izquierdo.

—Edward —susurró, y tomó su cara sudorosa entre las manos—. Edward...

Él se retiró y se bajó de la cama. La súbita ausencia de su carne resultaba casi dolorosa. Se

inclinó, recogió su bata y se la puso.

—El chico ha muerto.

Salió de la habitación.


	13. Verguenza

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 13 Vergüenza **

_Esa noche, la corte era un hervidero de rumores. La serpiente_

_había muerto y el anillo de bronce había desaparecido, pero nadie_

_parecía tenerlo. ¿Quién era el valiente que se había apoderado de él?_

_Jack, como siempre, estaba junto a la silla de la princesa durante_

_la cena, y ella le lanzó una mirada muy extraña cuando se sentó._

—_Vaya, Jack —dijo—, ¿dónde te has metido? Tienes el pelo_

_mojado._

—_He ido a ver a un pececillo plateado —contestó él, y dio una_

_cómica voltereta._

_La princesa sonrió y se comió la sopa, pero ¡qué sorpresa le_

_aguardaba en el fondo del cuenco! Allí estaba el anillo de bronce._

_Aquello causó un gran alboroto, y enseguida se mandó llamar al_

_cocinero. Pero aunque el pobre hombre fue interrogado delante de la_

_corte en pleno, ignoraba cómo había llegado el anillo a la sopa de la_

_princesa Surcease. Por fin, el rey se vio obligado a ordenar que se_

_retirara sin haber sacado nada en claro..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Bella debía de considerarle una bestia inmunda después de lo de la noche anterior.

Aquella no era una idea agradable con la que acompañar el desayuno, y Edward miró con el ceño fruncido los huevos y el pan que le había servido la posadera. Estaban bastante sabrosos, pero el té era flojo y no de la mejor calidad; además, esa mañana cualquier pretexto le serviría para enojarse.

Miró a su esposa por encima de la taza de té. No parecía que la noche anterior la hubieran

forzado. Al contrario: parecía fresca y descansada y tenía todos los pelos en su sitio, lo cual, por algún motivo, le irritó aún más.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó: posiblemente la forma más pedestre de iniciar una

conversación.

—Sí, gracias. —Le dio un trozo de bollo a _Wolf_, que estaba sentado bajo la mesa. Edward se dio cuenta, aunque ella no se movió, ni cambió de expresión. Siguió mirándole fijamente. Fue precisamente la fijeza de su mirada lo que hizo comprender a Edward lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hoy entraremos en Escocia —dijo—. Mañana llegaremos a Edimburgo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Él asintió con la cabeza y untó con mantequilla otro bollo, el tercero.

—Tengo una tía en Edimburgo.

—¿Sí? No me lo habías dicho. —Bebió un sorbo de té.

—Pues sí, la tengo.

—¿Es escocesa?

—No. Su primer marido sí lo era. Creo que va por el tercero. —Dejó el cuchillo de la mantequilla sobre el plato—. Se llama Esther Whippering y pasaremos la noche en su casa.

—Muy bien.

—Ya es mayor, pero sigue teniendo mucho genio. De pequeño solía retorcerme la oreja y me hacía mucho daño. Ella se detuvo antes de beber de su taza de té.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías?

—Nada. Mi tía decía que era bueno para mí.

—Sin duda lo era.

Él abrió la boca, dispuesto a defender su honor juvenil, pero de pronto sintió algo frío y húmedo en la mano que tenía sobre el regazo.

Con la otra mano había vuelto a coger el cuchillo de la mantequilla y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer.

—Dios mío, ¿qué es eso?

—Supongo que será sólo _Wolf _—contestó Bella con calma.

El miró bajo la mesa y vio dos ojillos brillantes. Parecían un poco diabólicos en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Tu panecillo.

Edward miró a su esposa, indignado.

—No pienso dárselo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si le das un poco, dejará de molestarte.

—Ésa no es razón para recompensar un mal comportamiento.

—Mmm. ¿Le digo a la posadera que nos prepare algo para almorzar? Parece que es buena

cocinera.

Él sintió que el perrillo volvía a empujar su pierna. Un peso cálido se posó sobre su pie.

—Excelente idea. Puede que no estemos cerca de una posada a la hora del almuerzo.

Ella asintió y se acercó a la puerta del pequeño comedor privado para hacer los preparativos.

Mientras estaba de espaldas, Edward metió la mano bajo la mesa con un trozo de huevo. Una lengua húmeda se lo quitó de los dedos.

Bella volvió a entrar en la habitación y le miró dudosa, pero no dijo nada.

Media hora después, los caballos estaban enganchados, la doncella sentada junto al cochero para variar, Bella y _Wolf _esperaban en el carruaje y Edward mantenía una última

conversación con el posadero. Dio las gracias al hombre, subió los peldaños del carruaje, tocó en el techo y se sentó.

Bella levantó la mirada de su bastidor de bordado cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha

con una sacudida.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

Él miró por la ventanilla. La niebla descendía por las colinas.

—¿A quién?

—Al posadero.

—Le he dado las gracias por una noche estupenda y sin pulgas.

Ella se limitó a mirarle.

Edward suspiró.

—Le he dado dinero suficiente para enterrar al muchacho. Y un poco más por las molestias. He pensado que te gustaría.

—Gracias.

Él se recostó en su asiento y ladeó las piernas.

—Tienes el corazón muy blando, esposa mía.

Ella sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No, sólo tengo un corazón ecuánime.

—Un corazón ecuánime que presta auxilio a un muchacho que te habría disparado sin

pensárselo dos veces.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Él se quedó mirando las colinas.

—Sé que anoche salió con hombres más mayores que él y con una pistola cargada. Si no

pensaba usarla, no debería haberla cargado.

Edward sintió su mirada.

—¿Por qué no disparaste anoche?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La pistola del ladrón se disparó y quedó descargada.

—El señor Yorkie me ha dicho esta mañana que hay pistolas debajo del asiento.

Malditos sean Yorkie y esa lengua tan larga. Edward miró a Bella. Ella le observaba con

curiosidad, más que con reproche.

Él suspiró.

—Supongo que debería enseñarte cómo se manejan por si fuera necesario. Pero, por el amor de Dios, no las saques a no ser que pienses usarlas, y apunta siempre al suelo.

Ella levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

Edward se cambió a su asiento y levantó el fino cojín del suyo. Debajo había un compartimento con tapa y bisagras. Al levantar la tapa, dejó al descubierto un par de pistolas.

—Ahí las tienes.

Bella se quedó mirándolas y _Wolf _saltó del asiento en el que estaba dormitando para

echarles un vistazo.

—Muy bonitas —dijo Bella. Le miró con franqueza—. ¿Por qué no las sacaste anoche?

Edward apartó suavemente al perrillo antes de cerrar la tapa, volvió a colocar el cojín y se

cambió de asiento.

—No las saqué porque, para tu información, siento un desagrado visceral por las armas de

fuego.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—Tuvo que ser un inconveniente durante la guerra.

—Bueno, cuando estaba en el ejército disparé bastante a menudo con pistolas y fusiles.

Tampoco soy mal tirador. O, al menos, no lo era. No he vuelto a coger una pistola desde que volví a Inglaterra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué odias las armas ahora?

Él frotó con fuerza la palma de su mano derecha con el pulgar de la izquierda.

—No me gusta tener una pistola en la mano. Por el peso, quizá. —La miró—. Pero las habría sacado si no hubiera quedado más remedio. No habría puesto en peligro tu vida, cariño mío.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Y aquella sencilla frase llenó a Edward de un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía: un sentimiento de felicidad. Se quedó mirando a Bella, tan segura de su eficacia, de su valentía, y pensó, por favor, Dios mío, que nunca descubra la verdad.

Ojalá pudiera decirle a Vale que no quería que durmieran separados, así de sencillo, pensó

Bella esa noche. Estaba en el patio de otra posada, ésta bastante grande, y veía a los mozos desenganchar a los caballos y a Vale hablar con el posadero. Estaba procurándose una habitación para pasar la noche. Una habitación para ella.

Al parecer, la posada estaba casi llena y sólo quedaba una habitación, pero en lugar de

compartirla con ella Vale pensaba dormir en la sala común. Sólo Dios sabía qué pensaría el

posadero de aquello. Bella suspiró y miró al lacayo que llevaba a _Wolf _de la correa. O más

bien _Wolf _llevaba al lacayo, tirando de la correa. Arrastró al pobre hombre hasta un poste,

levantó la pata y siguió tirando hacia el siguiente poste.

—¿Estás lista, cariño?

Al levantar la vista, Bella descubrió que, mientras había estado cavilando sobre su

matrimonio, él había concluido su transacción con el posadero.

Asintió con la cabeza y le tomó del brazo.

—Sí.

—_Wolf _va a descoyuntarle el brazo a ese pobre lacayo —comentó Vale cuando entraron—. ¿Sabes que se juegan a los dados quién lo saca a pasear por las noches?

—¿El que gana lo saca? —preguntó ella mientras entraban en el edificio principal de la posada.

—No, el que pierde —contestó él, y arrugó el ceño.

Se oyó una estentórea carcajada procedente de la sala común. La posada era antigua, con

grandes vigas ennegrecidas que sostenían el techo bajo. A la izquierda estaba la gran sala común, con sus mesas redondas desvencijadas y el fuego encendido, a pesar de que estaban en pleno verano. Todas las mesas estaban llenas de viajeros (casi todos ellos hombres) que bebían cerveza y se comían su cena.

—Por aquí —dijo Vale, y la condujo hacia la derecha, a un cuartito que había al fondo. Era su comedor privado. Los toscos platos de barro ya estaban puestos, y había también una hogaza de pan negro que parecía recién hecha.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella cuando Vale le ofreció una silla. Se sentó en el instante en que

el lacayo llegaba con _Wolf_. El perrillo se acercó trotando y se quedó a su lado, a la espera de una caricia—. ¿Cómo está usted, sir _Wolf_? ¿Ha dado un paseo agradable?

—Casi ha cazado una rata, señora —dijo el lacayo—. En los establos. Es muy rápido, el perrillo.

Bella sonrió a _Wolf _y le acarició las orejas.

—Muy bien hecho.

El posadero entró apresuradamente con una botella de vino. Una muchacha le siguió con un estofado de cordero, y durante un rato reinó el caos en el pequeño comedor. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Vale y ella volvieran a quedarse solos.

—Mañana... —comenzó a decir él, pero le interrumpió un grito especialmente fuerte

procedente de la sala común.

Vale miró la puerta, ceñudo. En aquel reservado estaban a resguardo, pero aun así se oía un ruido constante.

Él la miró por encima de la mesa con las cejas fruncidas por encima de los ojos verdosos.

—Esta noche tienes que cerrar la puerta con llave y quedarte en tu habitación. No me gusta este gentío.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Siempre cerraba con llave si podía y, si no, ponía una silla

contra la puerta. En todo caso, Vale solía estar en la habitación de al lado.

—Anoche tu puerta no estaba cerrada.

Ella se preguntó si se estaba acordando de su apasionado encuentro amoroso.

—La puerta no tenía cerradura.

—Le diré a uno de los lacayos que duerma junto a tu puerta esta noche.

Después de aquello, acabaron de comer en medio de un grato silencio. Eran pasadas las diez cuando Bella entró en su habitación con _Wolf_. Encontró a Webber bostezando mientras sacaba una camisa limpia. La habitación era pequeña pero limpia. Había una cama, una mesa y unas sillas junto a la chimenea. Alguien había colgado dos cuadritos de caballos en la pared, junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué tal has cenado? —le preguntó a la doncella. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que la

habitación daba al patio de los establos.

—Muy bien, señora —contestó Webber—. Aunque nunca me ha gustado mucho el cordero.

—¿No? —Bella empezó a tirar de los lazos de su vestido.

—Déjeme a mí, señora —dijo Webber, acercándose presurosa—. No, a mí deme un buen filete de ternera y soy feliz. El señor Yorkie, en cambio, dice que la comida que más le gusta es el pescado. ¿Se imagina?

—Supongo que hay mucha gente a la que le gusta el pescado —dijo Bella

diplomáticamente. Se quitó el corpiño.

Webber no parecía muy convencida.

—Sí, señora. El señor Yorkie dice que es porque nació junto al mar. Que le guste el pescado, digo.

—¿El señor Yorkie nació junto al mar?

—Sí, señora. En Cornualles. Lejísimos, y ni siquiera habla raro.

Bella observó a su doncella mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa. Pensaba que el ayuda

de cámara era demasiado serio y mayor para Webber, pero a la muchacha parecía gustarle charlar sobre él. Confiaba en que el señor Yorkie no estuviera jugando con los afectos de su doncella.

Tomó nota de que debía comentárselo a Vale por la mañana.

—Ya está, milady —dijo Webber al pasarle la camisa por la cabeza—. Está guapísima. El encaje le favorece. Bueno, he puesto un calentador en la cama y he subido un jarro de agua. También hay un poco de vino y copas en la mesa, por si le apetece beber algo antes de irse a la cama. ¿Quiere que le trence el pelo esta noche?

—No, está bien así —contestó ella—. Me lo cepillaré yo misma. Gracias.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la puerta.

Bella se acordó de algo.

—Webber...

—¿Señora?

—Asegúrate de dormir donde nuestros hombres puedan oírte. A lord Vale no le gusta la gente que hay en el salón.

—Al señor Yorkie tampoco le ha gustado su pinta —contestó la doncella—. Ha dicho que esta noche no me perdería de vista.

Bella se enterneció al pensar en el estoico ayuda de cámara. Al menos protegía a Webber.

—Me alegra saberlo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señora. Que duerma bien. —Webber salió de la habitación.

Entonces se sirvió un poco de vino de la botella que había sobre la mesa y bebió un sorbo. No era tan bueno como el de la bodega de Vale, pero tenía un regusto agradable. Se quitó las horquillas del pelo y las puso pulcramente sobre la mesa.

Se soltó el pelo y se lo cepilló. De pronto se oyó un estruendo abajo. Se acercó a la puerta a escuchar, con el cepillo aún en la mano, pero tras un minuto de gritos pareció volver la calma. Así que acabó de cepillarse el pelo, se bebió la copa de vino y se tumbó en la cama.

Estuvo pensando un rato en si Vale iría esa noche a su habitación. Tendría que pedirle la llave al posadero, pues ella había cerrado por dentro después de que se marchara Webber.

Entonces debió de dormirse, porque soñó con Edward en la guerra, rodeado de cañonazos, riendo y negándose a empuñar su pistola. En el sueño, ella le llamaba y le imploraba que se defendiera. Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara. Se despertó al oír gritos y golpes en la puerta.

Se incorporó en el momento en que la puerta se abría violentamente y cuatro borrachos entraban en la habitación.

Bella los miró horrorizada. _Wolf _saltó de la cama y empezó a ladrar.

—Es guapa, ¿eh? —dijo uno, y después un torbellino se abalanzó sobre él desde atrás.

Vale se echó sobre el hombre y empezó a golpearle salvajemente, en silencio. Iba descalzo y sólo llevaba puestas las calzas. Le agarró por el pelo y le empotró la cara contra el suelo.

Saltó la sangre.

Dos de los borrachos miraban pasmados aquel repentino estallido de violencia, pero el tercero se abalanzó sobre él, aunque antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, el señor Yorkie le agarró por detrás y le sacó al pasillo. Un golpe sacudió la pared, y uno de los cuadritos se cayó. Vale se apartó del hombre, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo y se acercó a los otros dos. Bella sofocó un grito.

Podían estar borrachos, pero eran dos contra uno. El señor Yorkie seguía peleando con el otro en el pasillo.

Uno intentó sonreír.

—Sólo queríamos divertirnos un rato.

Vale le golpeó en la cara. El hombre se giró por la fuerza del golpe y cayó como un árbol talado.

Volviéndose hacia el que quedaba, que intentaba retroceder, lo agarró por la casaca, le dio la vuelta y le lanzó de cabeza al pasillo. El otro cuadrito también se cayó. _Wolf _se lanzó contra su marco.

El señor Yorkie apareció en la puerta.

Vale levantó la vista. Estaba de pie junto al hombre inconsciente y jadeaba.

—¿Todo solucionado ahí fuera?

El señor Yorkie asintió con la cabeza. Su ojo izquierdo estaba enrojecido y empezaba a

hincharse.

—He despertado a los lacayos. Van a pasar el resto de la noche en el pasillo para impedir

nuevos altercados.

—¿Y Bob? —preguntó Vale—. Se suponía que tenía que estar delante de la puerta de mi

esposa.

—Iré a ver qué ha pasado —dijo el señor Yorkie.

—Hazlo, sí —contestó Vale—. Y diles a los demás que vengan a sacar de aquí esta basura.

—Milord. —Yorkie volvió a salir al pasillo.

Vale miró por fin a Bella. Tenía una expresión salvaje y un corte ensangrentado en la

mejilla.

—¿Estás bien, esposa mía?

Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza.

Pero él se volvió y dio un puñetazo en la pared.

—Te prometí que no pasaría esto.

—Edward...

—¡Maldita sea! —Dio una patada a uno de los borrachos caídos.

—Edward...

El señor Yorkie volvió en ese momento con los demás sirvientes. Sacaron a los borrachos de la habitación sin atreverse a mirarla. Bella seguía sentada en la cama, con la sábana hasta la barbilla. Apareció Bob, pálido y demudado, intentando explicar que se había puesto enfermo. Vale le volvió la espalda y apretó los puños. Bella vio que el señor Yorkie hacía una seña al lacayo adelantando la mandíbula, diciéndole en silencio que saliera de la habitación. El pobre Bob se marchó.

Y entonces la habitación se vació. Los sirvientes se marcharon y sólo quedó Vale, paseándose por el cuarto como un león enjaulado. _Wolf _ladró una última vez a la puerta y saltó a la cama para recibir su recompensa. Bella acarició sus suaves orejas mientras veía a su marido empujar una silla contra la puerta. El marco estaba astillado cerca de la cerradura y la puerta no se cerraba bien.

Entonces ella se quedó mirándole un momento; luego suspiró y se bajó de la cama. Se acercó descalza a la mesa, sirvió una copa de vino y se la ofreció.

Él se acercó, tomó la copa sin decir nada y se bebió la mitad del contenido.

Bella quería decirle que aquello no era culpa suya. Que había tenido la precaución de

apostar un guardia delante de la puerta y que, al fallar eso, había llegado justo a tiempo. Pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera impediría que Edward se sintiera culpable. Tal vez por la mañana pudieran hablar de ello, pero ahora no.

Pasado un rato, Edward apuró el resto del vino y dejó la copa con cuidado, como si pudiera hacerse añicos.

—Vuelve a la cama, querida. Yo me quedo aquí, contigo, el resto de la noche.

Se acomodó en una de las sillas, junto al fuego, mientras ella se metía en la cama. Era una silla de respaldo recto, bastante incómoda, pero Edward estiró sus largas piernas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Bella estuvo observándole con tristeza un rato. Deseaba que durmiera con ella. Luego

cerró los ojos. Sabía que no volvería a dormir esa noche, pero si se quedaba con los ojos abiertos él se preocuparía, así que fingió adormecerse. Un rato después, oyó un suave murmullo junto a la puerta y el roce de una silla. Vale se movía casi sin hacer ruido. Después, todo quedó de nuevo en silencio.

Bella entreabrió los ojos. Su esposo yacía en un rincón, en una especie de jergón. Muy

parecido, de hecho, al que había en su vestidor. Estaba tumbado de lado, de espaldas a la pared.

Le miró un rato, hasta que su respiración se volvió lenta y regular. Luego esperó un poco más.

Cuando no pudo esperar más, se bajó de la cama con sigilo y se acercó de puntillas al jergón. Se quedó allí un momento, viéndole dormir sobre su tosca cama. Después pasó por encima de él.

Quería tumbarse entre la pared y él, pero en cuanto pasó el pie por encima Vale la agarró

bruscamente del tobillo.

La miró. Sus ojos verdosos parecían casi negros en la penumbra.

—Vuelve a la cama.

Ella se arrodilló a su lado con mucho cuidado.

—No.

Vale le soltó el tobillo.

—Bella...

Ella ignoró su tono suplicante y, levantando la manta con que se había cubierto, se tumbó a su espalda.

—Maldita sea —masculló él.

—Shh. —Se tendió de cara a su espalda ancha y fuerte. Pasó lentamente la mano por su rígido costado y la deslizó despacio hacia delante, hasta abrazarle. Aspiró su olor, que se alzaba con el calor de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era cálido y reconfortante, y Bella exhaló un leve suspiro y frotó la nariz contra sus grandes hombros. Él estuvo rígido al principio, pero luego se relajó, como si le concediera aquel instante. Entonces sonrió. Toda su vida había dormido sola. Ahora ya no.

Por fin estaba en casa.

Edward se despertó al sentir unas manos femeninas deslizarse por su espalda y lo primero que sintió fue vergüenza. Vergüenza por que ella supiera que dormía en el suelo como un mendigo.

Vergüenza por no poder dormir en una cama, como cualquiera. Vergüenza por que ella conociera su secreto. Luego las manos de Bella se deslizaron más abajo y el deseo comenzó a desplegarse en sus entrañas.

Abrió los ojos y vio que todavía estaba oscuro. El fuego casi se había consumido. Normalmente encendía una vela, pero en ese momento la oscuridad no le molestaba. La mano de Bella se movió sobre su costado para empuñar su verga, y él dejó escapar un gruñido. Sentir unos dedos como aquéllos, frescos y finos, palpando su miembro enardecido era lo que soñaba todo hombre de madrugada, cuando estaba lejos de casa.

Ella acarició la punta de su verga y rodeó luego su grueso tallo, moviendo lentamente la mano arriba y abajo. Sus testículos se habían erguido, tensos. Sentía la presión de sus pequeños y lindos pechos en la espalda, y pensó que, a aquella hora de la mañana, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Se volvió.

—Móntate encima de mí.

El cabello suelto de Bella se ondulaba en torno a su cara, y al tenue resplandor de la

chimenea parecía una criatura fantástica, llegada para alejarle de su existencia mortal. Se sentó y pasó una de sus piernas largas y esbeltas por encima de las caderas de Edward. Luego se sentó, alta

y estirada, encima de su verga palpitante.

—Métetela dentro, esposa mía —susurró—. Métela en tu dulce coño.

Le pareció ver que ella fruncía el ceño en la oscuridad, como si censurara un tema de conversación poco apropiado para la hora del té. Podía parecer puntillosa y relamida por la tarde, mientras tomaba el té, pero de noche y con él, era una criatura lasciva.

—Cabálgame, corazón mío —la apremió él—. Cabálgame hasta mojar mi polla. Cabálgame

hasta que te llene con mi simiente.

Ella sofocó un gemido y se levantó. Edward sintió sus manos cuando bajó, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gemir. Un calor húmedo, tenso, femenino ciñó su miembro y se rindió a él.

Edward se arqueó hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo asió las nalgas de Bella para apretarla

firmemente contra él.

Ella puso las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a frotarse contra él, con la espalda muy erguida y el largo pelo rozándole la cara. Le montó mordiéndose el labio, frotando la pelvis contra la de él.

Edward esperó, refrenándose, y observó su expresión. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la bella cara levantada. Él movió la mano para tocar su pecho y ella arqueó la espalda. Él pellizcó su lindo pezoncillo, atormentándolo hasta que ella gimió. Luego lo lamió suavemente.

—Edward —jadeó ella—. Edward...

—¿Sí, amor mío?

—Tócame.

—Te estoy tocando —contestó a la ligera, con aparente inocencia, aunque su cara brillaba de sudor.

Ella se movía sobre él a sacudidas, girando las caderas para castigarle, y por un momento él dejó de pensar.

Luego ella dijo:

—Así no. Ya sabes.

Él sacudió la cabeza suavemente y volvió a lamer su pezón.

—Tendrás que decirlo, amor mío.

Ella sollozó.

Edward debería haberse apiadado de ella, pero, ay, era un hombre perverso y carnal, y quería oír aquellos labios dulces y pudibundos pronunciar esas palabras.

—Dilo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Tócame el coño.

Y él sintió la primera descarga con sólo oír esas palabras. Jadeó y tocó con los dedos su coño enfebrecido, sintió que su miembro duro entraba y salía de ella con frenesí, y aquello fue demasiado.

Se arqueó levantándose del suelo y se apoderó de su boca para sofocar un grito. Y se corrió, estalló dentro de ella y la inundó con toda su alma.


	14. Cicatrices del pasado

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 14 Cicatrices del pasado**

_Al día siguiente, el rey anunció la segunda prueba: recuperar un_

_anillo de plata escondido en lo alto de una montaña cuyo guardián_

_era un trol. De nuevo Jack esperó a que todos se hubieran ido y abrió_

_luego su cajita de rapé. De ella salió el traje de noche y viento y la_

_espada más afilada del mundo. Jack se puso el traje, empuñó la_

_espada y ¡zas! Allí estaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, delante del_

_horrible trol y su espada. Esta batalla se prolongó un poco más que la_

_primera, pero al final el resultado fue el mismo. Jack tenía en su poder_

_el anillo de plata..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Cuando Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente, Vale ya había salido de la habitación. Ella

pasó la mano sobre su almohada. Todavía estaba caliente, y sentía el hueco que había dejado su cabeza. Estaba sola, como todas las mañanas de su corto matrimonio, pero esta vez era distinta: había pasado toda la noche en sus brazos. Había escuchado su respiración, había oído el lento latido de su corazón, se había dejado calentar por su piel ardiente y desnuda.

Se quedó un momento tumbada, sonriendo, antes de levantarse y llamar a Webber. Media hora después estaba abajo, lista para el desayuno. Pero su marido no aparecía por ningún lado.

—Lord Vale ha salido a caballo, señora —le dijo tímidamente uno de los lacayos—. Dijo que volvería cuando fuera hora de irse.

—Gracias —contestó ella, y entró en el pequeño reservado para desayunar. No tenía sentido salir en busca de Vale. Además, acabaría por volver.

Pero ese día su marido decidió no ir en el carruaje, sino a caballo, y ella tuvo que mecerse

dentro del coche con Webber como única compañía.

Llegaron a Edimburgo por la tarde y se detuvieron frente a la elegante casa de la tía de Vale poco después de las cinco. Vale abrió la portezuela del carruaje y Bella sólo tuvo tiempo de darle la mano antes de que su tía saliera a saludarles. La señora Whippering, una mujer baja y recia, lucía un vestido amarillo claro. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, una perpetua sonrisa y una voz bastante fuerte que usaba constantemente.

—Ésta es Bella, mi esposa —le dijo Vale cuando su tía hizo una pausa en su efusiva

bienvenida para tomar aliento.

—Me alegra muchísimo conocerte, querida —exclamó la señora Whippering—. Llámame tía Esther.

Eso hizo Bella.

La tía Esther les condujo a su casa, que al parecer había redecorado al casarse con su tercer marido.

—Marido nuevo, casa nueva —le dijo alegremente a Bella.

Edward se limitó a sonreír.

La casa era preciosa. Situada en lo alto de una de las muchas colinas de Edimburgo, estaba

construida en un límpido estilo neoclásico. Dentro, la tía Esther había optado por el mármol blanco y un suelo blanco y negro, a cuadros.

—Por aquí —dijo, avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo—. El señor Whippering está deseando conoceros.

Los condujo a un cuarto de estar decorado en rojo, con cuadros de enormes cestos de frutas en torno a una chimenea esmaltada en negro y oro. Sentado en un sofá había un señor tan alto y delgado que parecía un bastón lleno de nudos. Estaba a punto de meterse una magdalena en la boca cuando entraron.

La tía Esther voló hacia él en medio del revuelo de sus faldas amarillas.

—¡Nada de magdalenas, señor Whippering! Ya sabe que no son buenas para su digestión.

El pobre hombre dejó la magdalena y se levantó para presentarse. Era aún más alto que Vale y la casaca colgaba de su cuerpo formando pliegues, pero tenía una sonrisa muy amable al mirarles por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Éste es Horatio Whippering, mi marido —anunció la tía Esther con orgullo.

El señor Whippering se inclinó ante Vale y tomó la mano de Bella, mirándola con un pícaro

centelleo en los ojos.

Hechas las presentaciones, la tía Esther se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Sentaos, sentaos, y contadme vuestro viaje de principio a fin.

—Nos atacaron unos salteadores de caminos —dijo Vale obedientemente.

Bella le miró arqueando una ceja y él le guiñó un ojo.

—¡No! —La tía Esther puso unos ojos como platos y se volvió hacia su esposo—. ¿Ha oído usted eso, señor Whippering? ¡Unos salteadores de caminos atacaron a mi sobrino y a su esposa! Nunca había oído nada semejante. —Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a servir el té—. Bueno, espero que consiguieras ahuyentarlos.

—Yo sólito. —Vale sonrió modestamente.

—Eres muy afortunada por tener un marido tan fuerte y valeroso —le dijo la tía Esther a

Bella.

Ella sonrió y esquivó la mirada de Edward por miedo a echarse a reír.

—A mi modo de ver deberían colgarlos, ya lo creo que sí —prosiguió la mujercilla. Pasó una taza de té a Vale, otra a Bella y otra a su marido, al que advirtió —: Ojo con ponerle crema. Acuérdate de tu digestión, querido. —Luego se recostó con un plato lleno de magdalenas sobre el regazo y anunció —: Estoy enojada contigo, querido sobrino.

—¿Y eso por qué, querida tía? —preguntó Vale. Había elegido la magdalena más gorda y la mordió, llenándose de migas la camisa.

—Pues por esta boda tan precipitada. No hacían falta tantas prisas a no ser que... —Los miró fijamente—. ¿Hay algún motivo?

Bella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No? Pues entonces, ¿a qué venían tantas prisas? Acababa de llegarme la noticia de que

habías cambiado de prometida cuando, en el siguiente correo... porque fue en el siguiente correo, ¿verdad, señor Whippering? —le preguntó a su esposo. Él asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente acostumbrado a cumplir aquel papel en los monólogos de su mujer—. Eso pensaba —continuó la tía Esther—. Como iba diciendo, en el siguiente correo, me llegó una carta de tu madre anunciándome que ya te habías casado. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en un regalo de bodas adecuado, y mucho menos de planear un viaje a Londres. Así que lo que quiero saber es por qué os habéis casado tan deprisa. El señor Whippering estuvo tres años cortejándome, ¿verdad, señor Whippering?

Un dócil gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. —Y encima le hice esperar nueve meses para que tuviéramos un noviazgo como Dios manda antes de casarnos. No entiendo por qué tú te has casado con tanta precipitación. —Se detuvo para respirar hondo y beber un poco de té, y miró a su sobrino con el ceño ferozmente fruncido.

—Pero, tía Esther, tenía que casarme con Bella lo antes posible —respondió Vale,

fingiéndose ofendido—. Temía que me dejara plantado. Estaba rodeada de pretendientes y tuve que ir apartándolos con un palo. En cuanto me dijo que sí, corrí con ella al altar.

Remató aquella sarta de mentiras sonriendo con candor a su tía. La señora se puso a dar

palmas, entusiasmada.

—¡Desde luego que sí! ¡Muy bien hecho! Me alegro de que hayas conseguido a una señorita tan estupenda para que sea tu esposa. Parece tener la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros. Puede que eso equilibre tu mala cabeza.

Vale se golpeó el pecho y fingió desmayarse teatralmente.

—Me ofende usted, querida señora.

—Bah —dijo su tía—. Eres un bobo. Claro que la mayoría de los hombres lo son en lo tocante a mujeres. Hasta mí querido señor Whippering.

Miraron todos al señor Whippering, que se esforzaba por parecer un bribonzuelo, para lo cual le estorbaba un poco la taza de té que sostenía en equilibrio sobre las nudosas rodillas.

—Bien, os deseo que tengáis un matrimonio muy largo y feliz —declaró la tía Esther, y dio un mordisco a una magdalena—. Y fructífero.

Bella tragó saliva al oír aquella alusión a su posible descendencia y miró distraídamente su

taza de té. La idea de abrazar a un hijo suyo y de Edward, de acariciar un cabello castaño rojizo y fino como el de un bebé, hizo que la atravesara una súbita punzada de anhelo. ¡Ay, qué maravilloso sería tener un hijo!

—Gracias, tía —respondió Vale, muy serio—. Me esforzaré por engendrar al menos una docena de hijos.

—Sé que estás de guasa, pero los hijos son sumamente importantes. Sumamente importantes.

El señor Whippering y yo lo hemos hablado en numerosas ocasiones y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que los hijos hacen sentar la cabeza a los jóvenes. Y a ti, mi querido sobrino, te vendría muy bien sentarla un poco. Porque me acuerdo de aquella vez en que... —La tía Esther se interrumpió dando un respingo y un gritito al mirar el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea—. ¡Señor Whippering! ¡Mire la hora! ¡Mire la hora! ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que era tan tarde, diablo de hombre?

El señor Whippering pareció sobresaltado.

La tía Esther se meció violentamente, intentando levantarse del sofá. Pero le estorbaban las voluminosas faldas, la taza de té y el plato de magdalenas.

—¡Esta noche tenemos invitados a cenar y he de prepararme! ¡Ay! ¡Ayudadme!

El señor Whippering se levantó y sacó a su mujer del sofá.

Ella dio un brinco y corrió a llamar a la doncella.

—Va a venir sir Angus, y es terriblemente puntilloso. Pero eso a vosotros no tiene que

preocuparos —le dijo a Bella—. Cuenta unas historias deliciosas en cuanto se bebe dos copas de vino. Voy a decirle a Meg que os enseñe vuestra habitación para que subáis a asearos, si queréis. Pero a las siete en punto tenéis que estar abajo, porque no hay duda de que sir Angus estará en la puerta a la hora en punto. Luego tendremos que entretenerle de algún modo mientras esperamos a que lleguen los demás. ¡Ay! He invitado a unas personas encantadoras.

Batió palmas como una niña emocionada y el señor Whippering le sonrió con ternura, de oreja a oreja. Bella dejó a un lado su plato y se levantó, pero la tía Esther ya se había puesto a enumerar a sus invitados con los dedos.

—El señor y la señora Flowers... A ti te he sentado al lado del señor Flowers porque es siempre muy amable y sabe cuándo darle la razón a una dama. A la señorita Charlotte Stewart, que siempre sabe los mejores chismorreos. Al capitán Pickering y señora. El capitán pertenecía a la Armada, ¿sabéis?, y ha visto cosas de lo más raras, y... ¡Ah! Aquí está Meg.

Una doncella, presumiblemente Meg, entró en la sala e hizo una reverencia.

La tía Esther voló hacia ella.

—Enséñales a mi sobrino y a su esposa su habitación. La habitación azul, no la verde. Puede que la verde sea más grande, pero la azul es muchísimo más acogedora. En la verde hay corriente —le confesó a Bella—. Bueno, no lo olvidéis: a las siete en punto.

Vale, que había permanecido sentado todo ese tiempo, comiendo magdalenas con toda

tranquilidad, se levantó por fin.

—Descuida, tía. Estaremos aquí a las siete en punto y vestidos con nuestras mejores galas.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó su tía.

Bella sonrió porque parecía inútil intentar decir nada, y comenzó a seguir a la doncella

fuera de la sala.

—¡Ay, se me olvidaba! —Dijo la tía Esther—. También va a venir otro matrimonio.

Bella y Vale se volvieron educadamente para oír el nombre de aquellos nuevos invitados.

—El señor Paul Lahote y su esposa, lady Caroline. —La tía Esther sonrió, radiante—. Vivían

en Londres antes de trasladarse a Edimburgo, y he pensado que os gustaría conocerles. El señor Lahote es un caballero muy apuesto. Quizá lo conozcáis.

Bella se quedó sin palabras.

A Bella le pasaba algo, pensó Edward esa noche. Estaba sentada en un extremo de la larga

mesa de la cena, entre el simpático señor Flowers y el puntilloso sir Angus, cuya lengua empezaba a soltarse tras la tercera copa de vino. Bella llevaba un vestido marrón oscuro con florecillas verdes y hojas bordadas en el corpiño y alrededor de las mangas. Estaba bastante guapa; su cara ovalada y pálida tenía una expresión serena y llevaba el pelo castaño claro suavemente recogido hacia atrás. Edward dudaba que cualquier otra persona en la sala notara su desasosiego.

Bebió un sorbo de vino mientras observaba a su esposa y sonrió vagamente al inclinarse la

señora Flowers para decirle algo. Quizá Bella se sentía intimidada en compañía de personas a las que acababa de conocer. Edward sabía que era tímida, como solían serlo las hadas. No le gustaban las multitudes, ni las largas reuniones sociales. A Edward le sucedía lo contrario, pero entendía los sentimientos de su esposa, aunque nunca los hubiera compartido. Estaba acostumbrado a su envarada reticencia cuando salían.

Pero aquel desasosiego se debía a otra cosa. Algo iba mal, y le inquietaba no saber qué era.

La reunión estaba siendo bastante agradable. La cocinera de la tía Esther era muy buena, y la cena era sencilla, pero deliciosa. El estrecho comedor estaba suavemente alumbrado. Los lacayos eran generosos con las botellas de vino. La señorita Stewart estaba sentada a su derecha. Era una mujer madura, con las mejillas empolvadas y coloreadas y una enorme peluca gris. Cuando se inclinó hacia Edward, éste notó un fuerte olor a pachulí.

—Tengo entendido que acaban de llegar de Londres, ¿es así? —preguntó la dama.

—En efecto, señora —contestó Edward—. Hemos cruzado valles y colinas sólo para visitar la soleada Edimburgo.

—Bueno, al menos no han venido en invierno —replicó ella con cierto misterio—. El viaje se hace horroroso después de la primera nevada, aunque la ciudad esté bastante bonita. Como la nieve tapa el barro y el hollín... ¿Han visto ya el castillo?

—Pues no.

—Pues deben verlo. —La señorita Stewart asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, y los volantes de debajo de su barbilla comenzaron a temblar—. Es magnífico. Hay pocos ingleses que sepan apreciar la belleza de Escocia.

Clavó en él una mirada penetrante.

Edward se apresuró a tragar el trozo de finísimo cordero que su tía había servido.

—Desde luego, desde luego. Hasta ahora, a mi esposa y a mí nos ha encantado su campiña.

—Y no es de extrañar, en mi opinión. —La señorita Stewart se puso a cortar su cordero—. Los Lahote se mudaron aquí desde Londres hará ocho o diez años, y no se han arrepentido ni un solo día. ¿Verdad, señor Lahote? —preguntó al caballero sentado frente a ella.

Paul Lahote era sorprendentemente guapo, si uno sentía predilección por los hombres de

mejillas tersas y labios rojos, como al parecer la sentían casi todas las mujeres, a juzgar por las miradas que le dirigían. Llevaba una peluca blanca como la nieve y una casaca de terciopelo rojo, con las mangas labradas en oro y verde.

Al oír la pregunta de la señorita Stewart, Lahote inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

—A mi esposa y a mí nos gusta Edimburgo.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, pero curiosamente no fue a su esposa a quien miró, sino a la de Edward.

Edward bebió otro sorbo de vino, entornando los ojos.

—Hay un ambiente social exquisito —añadió lady Caroline. Parecía bastante más mayor que su apuesto marido y tenía títulos para dar y tomar. Allí tenía que haber gato encerrado. Lady Caroline tenía el cabello rubio, tan claro que era casi blanco, y una tez pálida y rosada que la hacía parecer casi tan monocromática como un papel. Sólo sus ojos azules claros le daban un toque de color a la pobre, pero parecían perfilados por un cerco rojo en contraste con su piel incolora, razón por la cual parecía un conejo blanco.

—El jardín está precioso en esta época del año —comentó—. Quizá lady Vale y usted quieran honrarnos viniendo a tomar el té durante su estancia.

Edward vio por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se quedaba paralizada. Estaba tan inmóvil que se preguntó si aún respiraba. Sonrió amablemente.

—Lamento mucho declinar su amable invitación. Me temo que sólo vamos a pasar una noche en Edimburgo. Tengo asuntos que tratar con un amigo que vive al norte de aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es su amigo? —inquirió la señora Stewart. Bella se relajó de nuevo y

Edward fijó su atención en su vecina de mesa.

—Sir Jasper Withlock. ¿Le conoce usted?

La señorita Stewart sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—He oído hablar de él, naturalmente, pero por desgracia no le conozco.

—Escribió un libro maravilloso —dijo sir Angus con voz tonante desde el otro extremo de la mesa—. Sencillamente maravilloso. Lleno de toda clase de pájaros, mamíferos, peces e insectos. Extremadamente instructivo.

—Pero ¿le ha visto usted alguna vez? —preguntó la tía Esther desde la cabecera de la mesa.

—No, no puedo decir que le conozca.

—¡Ahí lo tienen! —Exclamó triunfalmente la señora Whippering—. No conozco a una sola

persona que haya visto a ese hombre. Excepto tú, mi querido sobrino, y supongo que hace años que no le ves, ¿no es cierto?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, muy serio. Ahora fue él quien se quedó mirando la mesa mientras daba vueltas a su copa de vino.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que sigue vivo? —preguntó la tía Esther.

—He oído decir que envía cartas a la universidad —se aventuró a decir la señora Flowers, a la izquierda de Edward—. Tengo un tío que enseña allí y dice que sir Jasper es muy respetado.

—Withlock es uno de los grandes intelectuales de Escocia —afirmó sir Angus.

—Puede ser —dijo la tía Esther—. Pero no entiendo por qué no asoma nunca la cara por la

capital. Sé que le invitan a bailes y cenas y que siempre declina asistir. ¿Qué esconde ese hombre, me pregunto?

—Cicatrices —masculló sir Angus.

—Oh, pero seguro que eso no es más que un rumor —comentó lady Caroline.

La señora Flowers se inclinó hacia delante, acercando peligrosamente su amplio pecho a la

salsa de su plato.

—He oído decir que tiene la cara tan horriblemente desfigurada de cuando estuvo en la guerra de América que tiene que llevar una máscara para que la gente no se desmaye de espanto al verle.

—¡Tonterías! —bufó la señorita Stewart.

—Es cierto —se defendió la señora Flowers—. La hija de la vecina de mi hermana le vio saliendo del teatro hace dos años y se desmayó. Después estuvo en la cama delirando de fiebre y tardó meses en recuperarse.

—Parece una muchacha muy enfermiza —repuso la señorita Stewart— y no sé si me creo una palabra.

La señora Flowers se irguió, visiblemente ofendida. La tía Esther intervino:

—Bueno, mi sobrino sabrá si sir Jasper está o no horriblemente desfigurado. A fin de cuentas, estuvieron juntos en la guerra. ¿Edward?

Edward sintió que empezaban a temblarle los dedos: un terrible síntoma físico de la dolencia que le carcomía por dentro. Soltó la copa de vino para no volcarla y se apresuró a esconder la mano debajo del mantel.

—¿Edward? —insistió su tía.

Maldición, ahora todos le miraban. Tenía la garganta seca, pero no podía levantar la copa de vino.

—Sí —dijo por fin—. Sí, es cierto. Sir Jasper Withlock está desfigurado.

Cuando por fin acompañó a su tía a despedir a los invitados, Edward estaba exhausto.

Bella se había excusado poco después de la cena. Él se detuvo delante de la puerta del dormitorio que les había asignado tía Esther. Su mujer estaría probablemente acostada. Giró el pomo con cuidado para no despertarla. Pero cuando entró en la habitación vio que no estaba dormida, sino preparando un jergón en el suelo, junto a la pared del fondo. Edward se paró en seco porque no sabía si reír o jurar.

Ella levantó la mirada y le vio.

—¿Puedes acercarme la manta de la cama?

Él asintió con la cabeza, porque no se fiaba de su voz, y fue a la cama a quitar la manta. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Se acercó al fuego y le pasó la manta.

—Gracias. —Bella se inclinó y empezó a remeter la manta alrededor de un montón de

sábanas para improvisar un colchón.

¿Le preocupaba haberse casado con un loco?

Edward apartó la mirada. La habitación no era grande, pero sí acogedora. Las paredes eran de color gris azulado y una alfombra con desvaídos dibujos marrones y rosas cubría el suelo. Entonces él se acercó a la ventana y retiró la cortina para mirar fuera, pero la noche era tan oscura que no distinguió nada. Dejó caer la cortina. Webber debía de haberse marchado ya. Bella estaba desvestida. Llevaba un bonito camisón adornado con encaje y su bata.

Él se quitó la casaca y comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco.

—Una cena encantadora.

—Sí.

—Lady Charlotte es muy divertida.

—Mmm.

Edward se quitó la corbata y la sostuvo en los dedos, mirándola distraídamente.

—Es por el ejército, creo.

Ella se quedó parada.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. —Señaló el camastro con la barbilla, sin mirarla a los ojos—. Todos los que volvimos de la guerra tenemos alguna rareza. Algunos se sobresaltan violentamente al oír ruidos fuertes. Otros no soportan ver sangre. Algunos tienen pesadillas que les despiertan de madrugada. Y otros... — Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos—. Otros no soportan dormir en lugares abiertos. Temen que les ataquen en plena noche, cuando duermen, y no... no pueden evitarlo. Tienen que dormir con la espalda contra la pared y con una vela encendida para ver venir al enemigo.

Abrió los ojos y dijo: —Es una compulsión, me temo. Sencillamente, no pueden remediarlo.

—Comprendo —dijo ella.

Sus ojos tenían una expresión tierna, como si no acabara de oír que su marido era un lunático.

Se inclinó y siguió preparando el jergón. Parecía entenderlo de verdad. Pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía aceptar que su marido sólo fuera un hombre a medias? Ni él mismo lo aceptaba.

Edward se sirvió vino de la jarra de cristal que había sobre la mesa. Se quedó un rato de pie, bebiendo y mirando distraídamente el fuego, hasta que recordó lo que le rondaba por la cabeza al entrar en la habitación.

Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco.

—Pensarás que tengo mucha imaginación, pero por un instante, cuando nos presentaron a los Lahote, me dio la impresión de que Paul Lahote parecía reconocerte.

Ella no contestó.

El lanzó el chaleco a una silla y la miró. Bella estaba ahuecando enérgicamente la cama.

—¿Esposa mía?

Ella se irguió y le miró con la barbilla levantada y la espalda recta, como si se enfrentara a un batallón de fusilamiento.

—Estuvimos prometidos.

Edward se limitó a mirarla. Sabía que había algo (alguien), pero ella nunca le había dicho que hubiera estado prometida. Qué tonto había sido, en realidad. Y ahora que lo sabía... Se dio cuenta de que sentía un arrebato de celos. Antaño, Bella había tenido intención de casarse con otro,

con Paul Lahote. ¿Había querido al lindo Paul Lahote, con sus labios rojos?

—¿Le querías? —preguntó.

Bella le miró un momento; luego se inclinó para acabar de preparar el jergón.

—Fue hace más de diez años. Yo sólo tenía dieciocho.

Edward ladeó la cabeza. Bella no había contestado a su pregunta.

—¿Dónde os conocisteis?

—En una cena como la de esta noche. —Cogió una almohada y alisó su funda—. Estaba sentado a mi lado y fue muy amable. No me dio la espalda, como solían hacer casi todos los caballeros en aquella época, cuando no me ponía a hablar con ellos inmediatamente.

Edward se sacó la camisa por la cabeza. Sin duda él había sido uno de esos caballeros tan

descorteses.

Bella dejó la almohada sobre el jergón.

—Me llevaba a dar paseos por el parque, bailaba conmigo en los bailes, y hacía todas esas cosas que hace un caballero cuando corteja a una dama. Me cortejó durante varios meses y después pidió mi mano en matrimonio a mi padre. Naturalmente, mi padre dijo que sí.

Edward se sentó para quitarse los zapatos y las medias.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás casada con él?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Se declaró en octubre y pensábamos casarnos en junio.

Edward hizo una mueca. Ellos se habían casado en junio. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó suavemente a despojarse de la bata. Luego la tomó de la mano y se tumbó en el jergón con ella. Bella se movió para colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él comenzó a acariciar ociosamente su largo cabello. Era curioso cuan cómodo podía ser un jergón estando con ella.

—Yo compré mi ajuar —prosiguió ella con voz queda, y su aliento rozó el pecho desnudo de Edward—. Mandé las invitaciones, hice los preparativos para la boda. Luego, un día, Paul vino a verme y me dijo que se había enamorado de otra. Naturalmente, le dejé marchar.

—Naturalmente —masculló Edward.

Lahote era un sucio canalla. Sólo un cerdo seducía a una jovencita y luego la dejaba plantada casi frente al altar. Edward acarició el cabello de su dulce esposa como si quisiera consolarla por el dolor que había sufrido hacía casi una década y pensó en su matrimonio y en su lecho nupcial.

Por fin suspiró.

—Fuisteis amantes.

No se molestó en formular aquella frase como una pregunta, pero casi le sorprendió que ella no lo negara.

—Sí, durante un tiempo.

Edward arrugó el ceño. Ella hablaba con voz demasiado monocorde. Él se removió, inquieto.

—No te forzó, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Ni te amenazó en modo alguno?

—No. Fue muy amable.

Edward cerró los ojos. Dios, cuánto odiaba todo aquello. Su mano había dejado de moverse sobre el pelo de Bella, y era consciente de que apretaba con fuerza un mechón.

Exhaló y abrió la mano con cuidado.

—¿Qué ocurre, entonces? Hay algo más que no me dices, cariño mío.

Bella se quedó callada tanto tiempo que Edward empezó a pensar que había imaginado

todo aquello en medio de la neblina de sus celos. Tal vez no hubiera nada más.

Pero, al final, ella exhaló un suspiro desvalido y solitario, y dijo:

—Poco después de que Paul rompiera el compromiso, descubrí que estaba engordando.


	15. Spinner s Falls

los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 15 Spinner´s Falls**

_Al volver con el anillo de plata, Jack se detuvo sólo para ponerse_

_sus harapos y bajó a las cocinas de palacio. El mismo chiquillo estaba_

_removiendo la sopa de la princesa. Jack le pidió de nuevo que le_

_dejara el cucharón, a cambio de una moneda. Y ¡plaf!, allá fue a parar_

_el anillo de plata. Jack desapareció antes de que el cocinero jefe le_

_viera y subió rápidamente las escaleras para ocupar su lugar al lado_

_de la princesa._

—_Pero ¿dónde has estado todo el día, Jack? —preguntó la_

_princesa Surcease al verle._

—_Aquí y allá, arriba y abajo, hermosa dama._

—_¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu pobre brazo? Jack bajó la mirada y vio_

_que el trol le había hecho un corte con su espada._

—_Ay, princesa, hoy he luchado con un chinche monstruoso en_

_vuestro honor._

_Y siguió haciendo travesuras hasta que toda la corte se rió a_

_carcajadas..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Bella sintió que los dedos de Edward se detenían sobre su pelo. ¿La repudiaría ahora? ¿Se

levantaría para apartarse de ella? ¿O simplemente fingiría que no había oído aquellas palabras que la condenaban y no volvería a hablar de ello? Contuvo el aliento, a la espera.

Pero él se limitó a pasar los dedos por su cabello y dijo:

—Cuéntamelo.

Así que ella cerró los ojos y se lo contó, rememorando aquella época ya lejana y el dolor que casi había hecho detenerse su corazón dentro del pecho.

—Supe enseguida lo que era cuando empecé a marearme por las mañanas. Había oído hablar de mujeres que dudaban y que esperaban meses para contarlo porque no estaban seguras, pero yo lo sabía.

—¿Te asustaste? —Su voz grave sonaba firme, y costaba adivinar lo que sentía.

—No. Bueno —puntualizó ella —, quizá sí, al principio, cuando me di cuenta de lo que me

sucedía. Pero muy poco después comprendí que quería tener el bebé. Que, pasara lo que pasase, sería mi alegría.

No veía la cara de Edward, pero notó que su pecho subía y bajaba bajo su mano. Tenía el vello rizado en el hueco del esternón. Ella lo acarició distraídamente y se permitió recordar aquel gozo.

Tan fuerte. Tan fugaz.

—¿Se lo dijiste a tu familia?

—No, no se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Esme. Creo que temía lo que me harían hacer. Que quisieran quitarme al bebé. —Respiró hondo, decidida a contárselo todo inmediatamente, por si no volvía a reunir valor para hablar de ello—. Verás, tenía un plan. Me iría a vivir con Phil, mi hermano mayor, hasta que empezara a notárseme, y luego me retiraría a una casita de campo con mi vieja aya. Tendría el bebé y lo criaríamos juntas, mi aya y yo. Era un plan absurdo e infantil, pero en aquel momento me pareció que funcionaría. O puede que fueran sólo cábalas provocadas por la desesperación.

Sintió resbalar lágrimas ardientes y comprendió que Edward debía de notar su humedad en el pecho. Empezaba a ahogársele la voz.

Pero él siguió acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza, y a ella su mano la reconfortaba.

Tragó saliva y concluyó su triste relato:

—Pero llevaba poco tiempo con mi hermano Phil cuando una noche me desperté de

madrugada con sangre en los muslos. Sangré mucho cinco días y, después, se acabó. Mi bebé había muerto.

Bella se detuvo porque tenía la garganta oprimida por la emoción y no podía seguir

hablando. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas se desbordaran y corrieran por su sien, hasta el pecho de Edward. Sollozó sólo una vez. Luego se quedó allí tendida, temblando de tristeza. Aquella era una vieja herida, pero en ciertos momentos parecía fresca y nueva, y su agudo dolor la pillaba por sorpresa. Había sentido dentro de sí la posibilidad de una vida, y se la habían arrebatado.

—Lo siento —dijo Vale a su lado—. Siento mucho que perdieras a tu bebé.

Ella no podía hablar. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Edward le levantó la cabeza para verle la cara. Sus ojos de color esmeralda tenían una mirada intensa.

—Yo te daré un bebé, mi queridísima esposa. Todos los bebés que quieras. Lo juro sobre mi honor.

Bella le miró, maravillada. No se avergonzaba de lo ocurrido (de ella misma), pero

esperaba que su marido montara en cólera, no que se compadeciera de ella.

Edward la besó; sus labios se movieron tiernamente sobre los suyos, y aquel beso fue como un voto entre ellos, honesto y sagrado. Vale los tapó con la colcha, remetiéndola cuidadosamente por el lado de Bella, y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Duérmete, esposa mía.

Su voz hosca y sus tiernas manos la reconfortaban. Bella cerró los ojos. Sus últimas

lágrimas habían cesado, y sentía el latido del corazón de Edward bajo su oído. Era fuerte y firme, y, escuchando su compás, se fue quedando dormida.

El día siguiente amaneció oscuro, con el cielo gris y una fina llovizna. La tía Esther los despidió con un sabroso desayuno y mucha cháchara. Después, les dijo adiós con la mano. Cuando por fin doblaron una esquina y su casa se perdió de vista, Bella se apartó de la ventanilla y miró a Vale.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos a casa de sir Jasper?

—Hoy, creo, si no surge ningún contratiempo —contestó su marido.

Tenía las piernas atravesadas en el carruaje, como de costumbre, y el cuerpo recostado en el asiento, pero su ancha boca se inclinaba hacia abajo en una leve mueca. ¿Qué pensaba de ella? No la había tratado de forma distinta esa mañana, al levantarse, vestirse y desayunar, pero su confesión de la víspera tenía que haberle dejado perplejo. Un hombre no esperaba que su flamante esposa hubiera tenido un amante tiempo atrás, y mucho menos que hubiera estado embarazada de él.

Bella apartó los ojos de Vale y miró distraídamente por la ventanilla. Vale había acogido

bastante bien la noticia, pero, cuando tuviera tiempo para pensarlo, ¿le molestaría? ¿Empezaría a reconcomerle la idea de que no fuera virgen en su noche de bodas? ¿Se volvería contra ella?

Bella lo ignoraba y, angustiada, miraba desplegarse los cerros de las Tierras Altas.

Se detuvieron a almorzar, ya tarde, junto a un arroyo ancho y claro y comieron el fiambre, el pan, el queso y el vino que les había preparado la cocinera de la tía Esther. _Wolf _correteaba por allí y estuvo ladrando a las vacas que había cerca (unas vacas peludas, con flequillo sobre los ojos) hasta que Vale le gritó que parara. Luego se acercó y se echó a roer un hueso de jamón.

Viajaron toda la tarde y cuando empezó a caer la noche Bella notó que Vale estaba

inquieto.

—¿Nos hemos perdido? —preguntó.

El cochero me ha asegurado que sabía dónde estábamos la última vez que hemos parado — contestó Vale.

—¿Nunca has estado en casa de sir Jasper?

—No.

Continuaron media hora más, Webber dormitando al lado de Bella. La carretera estaba

obviamente llena de baches y mal conservada, porque el carruaje se zarandeaba y brincaba. Por fin, justo cuando se desvanecía la última luz del día, oyeron gritar a uno de los hombres.

Bella miró por la ventanilla y creyó ver la silueta difusa de un enorme edificio.

—¿Tu amigo vive en un castillo? Vale también se había asomado.

—Eso parece.

El carruaje tomó despacio un estrecho camino y avanzaron zarandeándose hacia la casa

solariega. Webber se despertó sofocando un gemido. Bella no veía luz en el edificio.

—Sir Jasper sabe que venimos, ¿verdad?

—Le escribí —dijo Vale. Bella miró a su marido dudosa.

—¿Te contestó?

Pero Vale fingió no oírla y un instante después se detuvieron delante del inmenso edificio.

Fuera se oyó un grito y cierto barullo y, tras una pausa, la puerta del carruaje se abrió.

El señor Yorkie sostenía en alto un farol cuya luz lanzaba sombras amenazadoras sobre su

lúgubre cara.

—Nadie responde a la puerta, señor.

—Pues habrá que llamar más fuerte —contestó Vale.

Salió de un salto del carruaje y se volvió para ayudar a Bella. Webber se bajó con cuidado,

y _Wolf _salió a toda prisa y corrió a unos arbustos a aliviarse. La noche era muy oscura y un viento frío soplaba por el camino. Bella se estremeció.

—Espera. —Vale alargó el brazo hacia el interior del carruaje y sacó un manto de debajo de su asiento. Se lo echó sobre los hombros y le ofreció su brazo—. ¿Vamos, esposa mía?

Ella tomó su brazo y se inclinó para susurrar:

—Edward, ¿qué vamos a hacer si sir Jasper no está en casa?

—Oh, habrá alguien por aquí, no temas.

La condujo por los anchos escalones de piedra, tan antiguos que estaban desgastados por el centro, allí donde incontables pies los habían hollado. La puerta era enorme, de al menos tres metros de altura, y tenía grandes bisagras de hierro.

Vale la aporreó.

—¡Eh! ¡Abrid! ¡He aquí unos viajeros que quieren un fuego caliente y una cama blanda! ¡Eh! ¡Withlock! ¡Sal a abrirnos la puerta!

Siguió aporreando la puerta cinco minutos o más y, luego, de pronto, se detuvo con el puño en el aire. Bella le miró.

—¿Qué...?

—Shh.

Y entonces lo oyó. Dentro del castillo se oía un suave arañar, como si alguna criatura

subterránea se hubiera despertado. Vale volvió a golpear la puerta, sobresaltando a Bella.

—¡Eh! ¡Venid a abrirnos!

Se oyó un golpe seco al descorrerse un cerrojo y la puerta se entornó lentamente. Un hombre muy bajo apareció en el umbral. Era bastante recio y su cabello rojizo y algo canoso sobresalía por todos lados alrededor de su cabeza, como el penacho de un diente de león. Tenía la coronilla completamente calva. Llevaba un largo camisón y botas y los miraba ceñudo.

—¿Qué?

Vale sonrió, encantador.

—Soy el vizconde de Vale y ésta es mi señora esposa. Hemos venido a visitar a su amo.

—No, de eso nada —contestó aquella criatura, e hizo amago de cerrar la puerta.

Vale alargó una mano y paró la puerta.

—Sí, así es.

El hombrecillo empujó la puerta, intentando cerrarla, pero no se movió.

—Nadie me ha dicho que fueran a venir visitas. No tenemos las habitaciones limpias, ni viandas en la despensa. Tendrán que irse a otra parte.

Vale ya había perdido su sonrisa.

—Déjanos entrar y luego hablaremos de cómo acomodarnos.

El hombrecillo abrió la boca, obviamente dispuesto a seguir presentando batalla, pero en ese momento _Wolf _se les unió por fin. El perrillo echó un vistazo al criado de sir Jasper y decidió que era el enemigo. Comenzó a ladrarle con tanto ímpetu que sus cuatro patas se levantaban del suelo. El hombrecillo pelirrojo soltó un agudo chillido y retrocedió de un salto. Vale no necesitó más. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró con el señor Yorkie a su lado.

—Quédate junto al carruaje hasta que estemos listos. —Le ordenó Bella a Webber, y

entró en el castillo con más calma, detrás de los hombres.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No pueden! ¡No pueden! —chillaba el hombrecillo.

—¿Dónde está sir Jasper? —preguntó Vale.

—¡Fuera! Ha salido a cabalgar y puede que tarde horas en volver.

—¿Sale a montar a oscuras? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

La campiña que habían atravesado era muy abrupta, pedregosa y escarpada. No le parecía

sensato salir a cabalgar de noche y a solas.

Pero el hombrecillo se alejaba apresuradamente por un ancho pasillo, delante de ellos. Le

siguieron y se detuvieron cuando abrió una puerta.

—Pueden esperar aquí, si quieren. A mí lo mismo me da.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero Vale le agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

—Espera. —Miró a Bella—. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí con _Wolf _mientras Yorkie y yo vamos

a buscar habitaciones y algo de comer?

El salón estaba a oscuras y no era muy acogedor, pero Bella levantó la barbilla.

—Claro.

—Bravo, mi dulce esposa. —Edward la besó suavemente en la mejilla—. Yorkie, enciende unas velas para la vizcondesa. Luego le diremos a este amable señor que nos enseñe la casa.

—Sí, milord. —Usando su farol, el señor Yorkie encendió cuatro velas (todas las que había en la habitación). Después, los hombres se marcharon.

Bella oyó alejarse sus pasos y luego se estremeció y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una

especie de sala de estar, pero no muy agradable. Aquí y allá había grupos de sillas, muy antiguas y muy feas. El techo de madera labrada era sumamente alto, y la luz de las velas no penetraba del todo la oscuridad de la parte superior de la habitación. Bella creyó ver colgando jirones de telarañas viejas. Las paredes eran también de madera oscura y labrada y estaban decoradas con cabezas de animales disecados: varios ciervos apolillados, un tejón y un zorro. Sus ojos de cristal eran espeluznantes en la oscuridad.

Sacudiéndose el miedo, se acercó con decisión a la gran chimenea de piedra gris que había al fondo del salón. Era, a todas luces, muy antigua (seguramente más antigua que todos los paneles de madera labrada) y estaba completamente ennegrecida por dentro. Encontró una caja a su lado con varias astillas y un leño que colocó con esmero dentro de la chimenea, intentando no pensar en las arañas. _Wolf _se acercó a ver qué hacía, pero enseguida volvió a alejarse para seguir investigando entre las sombras.

Bella se levantó y se sacudió las manos. Palpó la repisa y por fin encontró un jarrón con

cerillas polvorientas. Encendió una con una vela y la acercó a las astillas, pero éstas no prendieron

y la cerilla se apagó enseguida. Entonces cogió otra y estaba a punto de encenderla cuando _Wolf _comenzó a ladrar.

Bella se volvió, sobresaltada. Tras ella había un hombre, alto, delgado y sombrío. El pelo,

largo hasta los hombros, colgaba enmarañado alrededor de su cara. Estaba mirando a _Wolf_, que se hallaba a sus pies, pero al moverse Bella giró la cabeza hacia ella. Tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara desfigurado por unas cicatrices, que el resplandor parpadeante de las velas iluminaba espantosamente, y la cuenca del ojo de ese lado aparecía hundida y vacía. Bella dejó caer la cerilla.

El criado de Withlock les estaba diciendo que no había sábanas limpias en toda la casa, y Edward estaba a punto zarandearle, enojado, cuando oyó ladrar a _Wolf_. Miró a Yorkie y, sin decir palabra, dieron media vuelta y bajaron corriendo por la sinuosa escalera, a oscuras. Edward iba maldiciendo.

No debería haber dejado sola a Bella.

Al llegar frente al salón, se detuvo para acercarse sin hacer ruido. _Wolf _no había vuelto a

ladrar desde esa primera vez. Edward se asomó a la habitación. Bella estaba en un extremo, de espaldas a la chimenea. _Wolf _se hallaba a su lado, con las patas tiesas, pero en silencio. Y frente a ellos había un hombre muy alto, vestido con polainas de cuero y una vieja casaca de caza.

Edward se tensó.

Withlock se volvió y Edward no pudo evitar dar un respingo. La última vez que le había visto sus heridas estaban en carne viva y sangraban aún. El tiempo había curado las que cubrían el lado izquierdo de su cara, cicatrizándolas, pero no había mejorado su aspecto.

—Masen —dijo Withlock con voz rasposa. Su voz siempre había sido ronca, pero después de lo de Spinner's Falls parecía haberse rajado, como dañada por los gritos—. Aunque ahora eres Vale, ¿no? Lord Vale.

—Sí. —Edward entró en la habitación—. Ésta es mi esposa, Bella.

Withlock inclinó la cabeza, aunque no se volvió para saludarla.

—Creo que te escribí para decirte que no vinieras.

—No recibí ningún mensaje —contestó él con sinceridad.

—Hay quien se tomaría eso por una señal de que no es bien recibido —contestó Withlock con sorna.

—¿De veras? —Edward respiró hondo para controlar la ira que brotaba dentro de su pecho. Le debía mucho a Withlock (cosas que jamás podría pagarle), pero aquello también le atañía a él—. Claro que el asunto que me trae aquí es extremadamente urgente. Tenemos que hablar de Spinner's Falls.

Withlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cara. Miró fijamente a Edward con su ojo azul claro, entornado e inescrutable.

Finalmente asintió.

—Muy bien. Pero es tarde y sin duda tu esposa estará cansada. Wiggins os enseñará unas

habitaciones. No prometo comodidades, pero pueden calentarse. Hablaremos por la mañana. Después podréis marcharos.

—¿Tengo tu palabra? —preguntó Edward. No le extrañaría que Withlock desapareciera y no volviera a casa hasta que se hubieran marchado.

Withlock ladeó la boca.

—Tienes mi palabra. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo agradezco.

Withlock se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. El hombrecillo pelirrojo (Wiggins, al parecer), que se había quedado junto a la puerta, dijo de mala gana:

—Supongo que puedo encender el fuego en sus habitaciones.

Se volvió y salió sin decir nada más.

Edward exhaló un suspiro y miró a Yorkie.

—¿Puedes ocuparte de acomodar a los demás sirvientes? Mira a ver si hay algo de comer en la cocina y búscales aposento.

—Sí, milord —dijo Yorkie, y se marchó.

Edward se quedó a solas con su esposa. Se volvió con reticencia para mirarla. Ella seguía en pie delante de la chimenea. Cualquier otra mujer ya estaría histérica. Pero no Bella.

Le miró fijamente y dijo:

—¿Qué ocurrió en Spinner's Falls?

Ángela Webber extendió con cuidado las brasas con el atizador y colgó una cazuela del gran garfio de la chimenea. Era una chimenea enorme, la más grande que había visto jamás. Tan grande que un hombre adulto podía meterse dentro y ponerse de pie. Ella ignoraba para qué quería alguien una chimenea tan grande. Era mucho más incómoda que una de tamaño normal.

El agua de la cazuela comenzó a hervir enseguida y Ángela echó dentro el conejo troceado que el señor Yorkie había encontrado en la despensa. Una doncella era una sirvienta de las más elevadas, y entre sus deberes no estaba el de cocinar, pero allí no había nadie más que pudiera preparar la cena. Sin duda el señor Yorkie sabía hacer un estofado de conejo (y mejor que el suyo), pero estaba atareado buscando habitación para sus amos.

Ángela echó unas zanahorias troceadas en la cazuela. Estaban un poco mustias, pero tendrían que servir. Añadió unas cebollitas y lo removió todo. De momento el guiso no tenía muy buen aspecto, pero tal vez mejorara cuando hubiera cocido un poco. Entonces suspiró y se sentó en una silla cercana, ajustándose el mantón alrededor de los hombros. Cuando trabajaba en la cocina, solía dedicarse a fregar platos y a limpiar. El señor Yorkie le había dado el conejo, las zanahorias y las cebollas y le había dicho que lo cociera todo, y eso había hecho.

Wiggins, aquel desagradable hombrecillo pelirrojo, no les había sido de ninguna ayuda. A Ángela le recordaba a un trol de cuento de hadas. Y había desaparecido en cuanto el señor Yorkie había dado media vuelta, dejando que los criados de Masen se las apañaran como pudieran en aquella casa desconocida.

Se levantó y se asomó a la cazuela borboteante. Quizá debiera añadir algo más. ¡Sal! Eso era. El señor Yorkie la tomaría por una mema si no le ponía sal al estofado. Se acercó a un gran aparador que había en un rincón y se puso a rebuscar en él. Estaba casi vacío, pero consiguió encontrar la sal y un poco de harina.

Diez minutos después estaba intentando amasar en un cuenco harina, sal, mantequilla y agua cuando el señor Yorkie entró en la cocina. Dejó su farol y se acercó al lugar donde ella luchaba a brazo partido con la masa. Después se quedó allí callado, a su lado, mirando el cuenco.

Ella le miró con enojo.

—Es masa de croquetas para el estofado. He intentado hacerla como se lo he visto hacer a la cocinera, pero no sé si es así y puede que sepa a engrudo. Yo no soy cocinera, ¿sabe? Soy doncella, y no se espera de mí que sepa cocinar. Tendrá que contentarse con lo que sé hacer y, si resulta que sabe fatal, no quiero oírle ni rechistar.

—Yo no me he quejado —contestó el señor Yorkie con suavidad.

—Pues no lo haga.

—Y me gustan las croquetas.

Ángela se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos con un soplido. De pronto se sentía tímida.

—¿Sí?

El asintió con un gesto.

—Sí, y esa masa tiene una pinta estupenda. ¿Llevo el cuenco a la chimenea, para que se cueza

con el estofado?

Ángela irguió los hombros y asintió. Se frotó las manos para quitarse los restos de masa y el señor Yorkie cogió el gran cuenco de loza. Juntos se acercaron a la chimenea, donde él sostuvo el cuenco mientras ella echaba cuidadosamente cucharadas de masa en el estofado. Cubrió la cazuela con una tapa de hierro para que las croquetas se cocieran y se volvió hacia el señor Yorkie. Era consciente de que le sudaba la cara por el calor del fuego y de que algunos mechones de pelo suelto se le habían pegado a la piel, pero le miró a los ojos y dijo: —Ya está. ¿Qué tal?

El señor Yorkie se inclinó y dijo: —Perfecto.

Y luego la besó.

Bella amontonó mantas en el suelo mientras veía a su marido pasearse por la habitación.

Vale estaba muy nervioso esa noche, como si en cualquier momento fuera a perder el dominio de sí mismo y a salir huyendo de la habitación. ¿Qué hacía sir Jasper cabalgando tan tarde, y a oscuras? ¿Acaso él también intentaba escapar de sus demonios?

Él, sin embargo, seguía allí, y Bella daba gracias por ello. Su marido no había respondido

aún a su pregunta sobre Spinner's Falls. Bebía de un vaso de whisky y se paseaba por el cuarto, pero seguía con ella. Y eso tenía que ser buena señal.

—Verás, fue después de lo de Quebec —dijo él de repente. Estaba de cara a la ventana y podía parecer que no se dirigía a ella, de no ser porque no había nadie más en la habitación—. Era septiembre y teníamos orden de ir a Fort Edward a pasar el invierno. Ya habíamos perdido más de un centenar de hombres en la batalla y habíamos dejado atrás a otra treintena, demasiado maltrechos para soportar la marcha. Nos habían diezmado, pero creíamos que lo peor ya había pasado. Habíamos ganado la batalla, Quebec había caído, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los franceses se rindieran por completo y que ganáramos la guerra. Se habían cambiado las tornas.

Se detuvo para beber un trago de whisky y dijo con voz queda:

—Teníamos tantas esperanzas... Si la guerra acababa pronto, podríamos volver a casa. Eso era lo único que queríamos: volver a casa con nuestras familias. Descansar un poco después de la batalla.

Bella remetió una sábana alrededor de las mantas. Olía un poco a moho del baúl en el que

había estado guardada, pero tendría que servir. Mientras trabajaba, pensó en Edward cuando era más joven, marchando con sus hombres a través de un bosque otoñal, al otro lado del mundo.

Estaría eufórico tras ganar una batalla. Y feliz ante la perspectiva de regresar a casa.

—Avanzábamos por un estrecho sendero, con cerros escarpados a un lado y, al otro, un río que bordeaba un barranco. Marchábamos en fila de a dos. Emmett acababa de acercarse a mí a caballo para decirme que tenía la impresión de que la columna avanzaba demasiado estirada. Su cola quedaba media milla atrás. Decidimos informar al coronel Biers y pedirle que ordenara aflojar el paso a los que marchaban en cabeza para que los de atrás nos cogieran. Fue entonces cuando nos atacaron.

Hablaba en tono desapasionado, y Bella se apoyó en los talones para mirarle mientras

hablaba. Edward seguía de cara a la ventana, con la ancha espalda muy derecha. Bella deseó poder acercarse a él, rodearle con sus brazos y estrecharle con fuerza, pero ello interrumpiría el fluir de sus palabras. Y sentía que, como si de punzar una herida infectada se tratara, su marido necesitaba drenar toda aquella podredumbre.

—Cuando estás en plena batalla, no piensas —continuó él en tono casi divertido—. El instinto y la emoción se apoderan de ti. Sientes espanto al ver a Johnny Smith atravesado por una flecha. Y rabia cuando los indios se abalanzan sobre tus hombres gritando y los matan. Sientes miedo cuando matan a tu caballo. Y una oleada de pánico cuando comprendes que debes saltar o quedarás atrapado bajo el animal e indefenso ante un hacha de guerra.

Bebió otro sorbo de su bebida mientras Bella intentaba asimilar sus palabras. Se le había

acelerado el corazón, como si sintiera el mismo arrebato de pánico que su esposo había

experimentado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Luchamos bien, creo —dijo Vale—. Al menos, eso me han dicho. Yo no puedo evaluar la

batalla. En ese momento ves los hombres que hay a tu alrededor, la pequeña parcela de tierra que defiendes. El teniente Thomas cayó, y también el teniente Knight, pero sólo cuando vi a Biers, nuestro comandante, sacado a rastras de su caballo comprendí que estábamos perdiendo. Que acabaríamos todos muertos.

Se rió, pero su risa sonó seca y quebradiza, muy distinta a su risa de siempre.

—Debí sentir miedo entonces, pero curiosamente no lo noté. Estaba en medio de un mar de cadáveres y blandía mi espada. Maté a unos cuantos salvajes. Sí, maté a unos cuantos, pero no a los suficientes. No a los suficientes.

Bella sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos al oír su voz triste y cansada.

—Al final cayó el último de mis hombres y ellos se abalanzaron sobre mí. Caí con un golpe en la cabeza. Caí encima del cuerpo de Tommy Pace. —Se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba la jarra de whisky. Se llenó el vaso y bebió—. No sé por qué no me mataron. Deberían haberlo hecho. Habían matado a casi todos los demás. Pero cuando recuperé el sentido estaba atado por el cuello a Jacob Black y Sam Uley. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Emmett también formaba parte del botín. No te imaginas la alegría que sentí. Emmett, al menos, había sobrevivido.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —susurró Bella.

Él la miró y ella se preguntó si había olvidado que estaba en la habitación.

—Nos obligaron a marchar a través del bosque durante días. Días y días con poca agua y

ninguna comida, y entre nosotros había algunos heridos. Jacob Black había recibido un disparo en la parte carnosa del antebrazo durante la batalla. Cuando John Cooper no pudo seguir caminando a causa de sus heridas, lo llevaron al bosque y lo mataron. Después de aquello, cada vez que Jacob tropezaba, yo apoyaba el hombro en su espalda, apremiándole a seguir. No podía permitirme perder otro soldado. No podía permitirme perder otro hombre.

Ella sofocó un gemido de horror.

—¿Estabas herido?

—No. —Edward tenía una horrible media sonrisa en la cara—. Tenía un buen chichón en la cabeza, pero por lo demás estaba perfectamente. Seguimos en marcha hasta que llegamos a una aldea india en territorio francés.

Bebió más whisky, estuvo a punto de vaciar el vaso y cerró los ojos.

Bella sabía, sin embargo, que la historia no acababa allí. Algo había causado las horribles

cicatrices que sir Jasper tenía en la cara. Respiró hondo, armándose de valor, y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurrió en el campamento?

—Practican una cosa llamada «carrera de baquetas», una linda manera de dar la bienvenida al campamento a los prisioneros de guerra. Los indios, hombres y mujeres, forman dos filas. Hacen pasar a los reos, uno por uno, entre las filas. A medida que pasa el prisionero, los indios le dan patadas y le golpean con gruesos garrotes. Si se cae, a veces le golpean hasta la muerte. Pero ninguno de nosotros se cayó.

—Gracias a Dios —musitó ella.

—Eso pensamos nosotros en su momento. Ahora no estoy tan seguro.

Se encogió de hombros y bebió más whisky. Se dejó caer en una silla. Empezaba a hablar con cierta dificultad.

—¿Edward? —Quizá fuera preferible no seguir adelante. Bella temía lo que venía a

continuación. Edward ya había sufrido bastante, era tarde y estaba cansado—. ¿Edward?

Pero él no parecía oírla. Miraba fijamente su vaso de whisky, como si le hiciera gracia.

—Y entonces empezaron a divertirse a lo grande. Se llevaron a Emmett y ataron a Withlock y a Black a unas estacas. Sacaron varas al rojo vivo y... y...

Respiraba agitadamente. Cerró los ojos y tragó, y pese a todo no pareció capaz de continuar.

—No, oh, no —musitó Bella—. No tienes que contármelo, no.

El la miró, asombrado, triste y trágico.

—Les torturaron. Les quemaron. Las varas estaban al rojo vivo, y las empuñaban las mujeres... ¡Las mujeres! Y luego el ojo de Withlock... ¡Dios! Eso fue lo peor. Les grité que pararan y me escupieron y empezaron a cortar dedos a los hombres. Comprendí entonces que debía guardar silencio, hicieran lo que hicieran, porque si gritaba, si mostraba alguna emoción, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Y lo intenté, Bella, lo intenté, pero los gritos y la sangre...

—Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío. —Bella se había acercado a él.

Se inclinó y le abrazó, acercando la cara de Vale a su pecho. Ya no podía refrenar las lágrimas.

Lloraba por él.

—Al día siguiente nos llevaron al otro lado del campamento —susurró Vale contra su pecho—.

Iban a quemar a Emmett. Le crucificaron y le prendieron fuego. Creo que ya estaba muerto, porque no se movió, y di de nuevo gracias a Dios. Di gracias a Dios porque mi mejor amigo estuviera muerto y ya no pudiera sentir dolor.

—Shh —susurró Bella—. Shh.

Pero él no se detuvo.

—Cuando se extinguió el fuego, nos llevaron de vuelta al otro lado del campamento y siguieron torturándonos. La cara de Withlock y el pecho de Black. Una y otra vez...

—Pero al final os salvaron, ¿no? —preguntó ella, desesperada. Tenía que dejar atrás aquellas horrendas imágenes y llegar a la parte más esperanzadora. Había sobrevivido. Estaba vivo.

—Después de dos semanas. Dicen que el cabo Cullen guió hasta allí a un destacamento que pagó nuestro rescate, pero yo no lo recuerdo. Estaba aturdido.

—Estabas desesperado y herido. —Bella intentó reconfortarle—. Es comprensible.

Él se apartó violentamente de sus brazos.

—¡No! No, estaba perfectamente, absolutamente intacto.

Ella se quedó mirándole.

—Pero la tortura...

Él se abrió la camisa para dejar al descubierto su ancho pecho.

—Tú me has visto, mi querida esposa. ¿Tengo alguna cicatriz en el cuerpo?

Ella miró desconcertada su pecho intacto.

—No.

—Porque no me tocaron. Torturaron durante días a los demás y a mí no me tocaron.

¡Santo cielo! Bella seguía mirando fijamente su pecho. Para un hombre como Vale, ser el

único que no tenía cicatrices tenía que ser mucho peor que soportar las heridas.

Ella respiró hondo y formuló la pregunta que él parecía aguardar:

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque yo era el testigo, el oficial de mayor rango después de que mataran a Emmett, el

único capitán. Me hicieron mirar y, si daba un solo respingo al ver lo que hacían, hundían más el cuchillo, clavaban con más fuerza el hierro de marcar.

La miró y sonrió horriblemente, con un brillo demoníaco en la mirada.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Torturaron a los demás mientras yo miraba.


	16. Culpa

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 16 Culpa**

_La princesa Surcease se tomó la sopa ¿y qué había al fondo del_

_cuenco sino el anillo de plata? El rey mandó llamar a voces al cocinero_

_jefe, y el pobre hombre fue llevado de nuevo a rastras ante la corte._

_Pero por más que le interrogaron, él juraba y perjuraba que no sabía_

_cómo había ido a parar el anillo a la sopa de la princesa. Al final, el_

_rey tuvo que mandarle de vuelta a las cocinas. Todos los cortesanos_

_comenzaron a cuchichear, preguntándose quién habría rescatado el_

_anillo de plata. Pero la princesa Surcease guardaba silencio. Se_

_limitaba a mirar pensativa a su bufón..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente al oír a _Wolf _arañar la puerta. Se volvió y miró a

Vale. Estaba tumbado con un brazo echado sobre la cabeza y el largo cuerpo destapado a medias.

Durante las dos noches anteriores, había descubierto que tenía el sueño intranquilo. A menudo, mientras dormía, la rodeaba con el brazo o la pierna, y a veces ella se despertaba con su cara pegada al cuello. Más de una vez Edward se daba la vuelta y arrastraba consigo todas las mantas. A ella no le importaba. Por dormir con él, merecía la pena quedarse sin mantas.

Pero, tras su angustiosa confesión de la noche anterior, Edward necesitaba más descanso.

Bella se desarropó con cuidado y se levantó. Encontró un corpiño sencillo y una falda que

ponerse, se envolvió en el manto y salió sigilosamente del cuarto con _Wolf_. Bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron los pasillos en penumbra, hasta la cocina.

Allí se detuvo. La cocina tenía el techo ancho y abovedado, enyesado y pintado con cal blanca, ya descascarillada. Parecía muy antiguo. Vio que en un rincón se habían tendido dos jergones.

Webber dormía profundamente en uno, y el señor Yorkie levantó la cabeza en el otro. Bella le saludó en silencio con una inclinación de cabeza y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Fuera, _Wolf _correteó alegremente en círculos antes de detenerse a hacer sus cosas. Había allí un largo prado en pendiente, agreste y descuidado, y más allá jardines en bancales que antaño sin duda habían sido espléndidos. Bella echó a andar en aquella dirección. Hacía un día precioso y el sol radiante de la mañana comenzaba a disipar la niebla baja de las verdes colinas. Entonces se detuvo y miró hacia el castillo. A la luz del día no era tan aterrador. Construido en piedra de color rosa pálido, tenía altos gabletes escalonados, en estado casi ruinoso, y varias chimeneas que sobresalían aquí y allá. Las torres redondas y almenadas que partían de las cuatro esquinas daban al conjunto un aire sólido y antiguo. Bella no pudo evitar pensar que el castillo tenía que ser muy frío en invierno.

—Tiene quinientos años de antigüedad —dijo una voz grave y rasposa tras ella.

Bella se volvió en el instante en que _Wolf _se acercaba corriendo y empezaba a ladrar.

Sir Jasper iba acompañado de un perro tan grande que su cabeza le llegaba por encima de la cintura. El animal tenía el pelo lanudo y gris. _Wolf _se detuvo delante de él, ladrando

frenéticamente. El perrazo no se movió. Se limitó a mirar al terrier desde lo alto de su largo hocico, como si se preguntara qué clase de perro era aquella cosita que tanto ladraba.

Sir Jasper miró ceñudo al perrito un momento. Esa mañana se había peinado y recogido el pelo hacia atrás, y llevaba tapado el ojo herido con un parche negro.

—Vaya, muchacho —dijo con fuerte acento escocés —, cuánto ladras.

Se agachó y le tendió el puño a _Wolf_, que se acercó a husmearlo. Bella vio con un leve

estremecimiento de horror que le faltaban el dedo índice y el meñique de la mano derecha.

—Es muy valiente —dijo sir Jasper—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—_Wolf_.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y miró prado abajo. Su perro suspiró y se tumbó a sus pies.

—Anoche no era mi intención asustarla, señora.

Ella le miró. Desde aquel lado, con las cicatrices casi ocultas, podría haber sido guapo. Su nariz era recta y arrogante, su mentón firme y no poco tenaz.

—No me asustó. Sólo me sobresalté porque apareciera tan de repente.

Él volvió por completo la cara hacia ella, como desafiándola a dar un respingo.

—Sin duda así fue.

Bella levantó la barbilla, negándose a ceder terreno.

—Edward cree que le culpa usted por esas cicatrices. ¿Es cierto?

Contuvo el aliento, asombrada de su propia osadía. Si hubiera sido sólo por ella, jamás se habría atrevido a encararse con él. Pero necesitaba saber si aquel hombre iba a herir aún más a su marido.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, sorprendido quizá por su sinceridad. Bella habría jurado que muy

pocas personas se atrevían a mencionar sus cicatrices delante de él.

Por fin desvió de nuevo los ojos para mirar los jardines desolados.

—Si lo desea, hablaré con su esposo de mis cicatrices, milady.

Edward despertó solo, con los brazos vacíos. Tras apenas un par de noches, ya le parecía

extraño. Una sensación poco grata. Debería tener a su dulce esposa a su lado, sus suaves curvas junto a su cuerpo, más duro, envuelto en el olor de su cabello y de su piel. Dormir con ella era como un elixir revitalizador: ya no se pasaba la noche dando vueltas en la cama. ¡Maldición! ¿Adónde habría ido?

Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, maldiciendo los botones de su camisa. No se puso la corbata y se echó encima una casaca antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Bella! —gritó como un loco en el pasillo. El castillo era tan grande que ella no le oiría a

menos que estuviera cerca. Gritó de todos modos —: ¡Bella!

Al llegar abajo se dirigió a la cocina. Yorkie estaba allí, atizando el fuego. Tras él, la

doncellita de su mujer dormía en un jergón. Edward levantó las cejas. Había dos jergones, pero de todos modos...

Yorkie se limitó a señalar en silencio la puerta de atrás.

Edward salió, y el resplandor del sol le obligó a entornar los ojos. Entonces vio a Bella.

Estaba hablando con Withlock, y al verlos sitió una punzada de celos. Éste podía ser un ermitaño cubierto de cicatrices, pero siempre había tenido buena mano con las mujeres. Y Bella estaba muy cerca de él.

Edward se acercó a ellos. Al verle, _Wolf _anunció su presencia ladrando una vez y corriendo

hacia él.

Withlock se volvió.

—¿Por fin en pie, Masen?

—Ahora me llamo Vale —refunfuñó Edward, y rodeó la cintura de Bella con el brazo.

Withlock observó aquel gesto y arqueó la ceja encima del parche del ojo.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Has desayunado ya, esposa mía? —Edward se inclinó hacia Bella.

—Aún no, milord. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver qué hay en la cocina?

—He mandado a Wiggins a una granja vecina a comprar un poco de pan y unos huevos —

masculló Withlock. Tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas, como si su falta de hospitalidad empezara a avergonzarle. Añadió con hosquedad—: Después del desayuno puedo enseñaros lo alto de la torre. Desde allí hay una vista maravillosa.

Edward sintió estremecerse a su esposa y recordó cómo se aferraba a un lado de su alto faetón.

—Quizás en otra ocasión.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y se apartó suavemente de Edward.

—Si me disculpan, caballeros, quiero ir a ver si hay alguna sobra para _Wolf _en la cocina.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que hacer una reverencia cuando su esposa se inclinó ante ellos y echó a andar hacia el castillo. Withlock se quedó mirándola, pensativo. —Tu esposa es una mujer encantadora. Y muy inteligente.

—Mmm-hmm —respondió Edward—. No le gustan las alturas.

—Ah. —Withlock se volvió y le calibró con la mirada—. No pensaba que fuera tu tipo.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

—Tú no sabes cuál es mi tipo.

—Desde luego que sí. Hace seis años, eran las pechugonas con poco cerebro y menos

escrúpulos.

—Eso era hace seis años. Desde entonces han cambiado muchas cosas.

—Sí, han cambiado muchas cosas —repuso Withlock. Echó a andar hacia los exuberantes

bancales del jardín y Edward le siguió—. Tú eres vizconde, Emmett Saint Aubyn está muerto y yo he perdido la mitad de la cara, de lo cual, por cierto, no te culpo.

Edward se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

Withlock se paró y se volvió para mirarle. Señaló el parche de su ojo.

—Esto. No te culpo por ello, nunca te he culpado.

Edward apartó la mirada.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me culpes? Te sacaron el ojo cuando me derrumbé. —Cuando

gimió de horror por lo que los indios les estaban haciendo a sus compañeros de cautiverio.

Withlock se quedó callado un momento. Edward no soportaba mirarle. El escocés había sido un hombre muy guapo. Y, aunque taciturno, nunca había sido un recluso. Solía sentarse junto al fuego con los demás y reírse de sus toscos chascarrillos. ¿Había vuelto a sonreír Withlock desde entonces?

Por fin dijo:

—Estábamos en el infierno, ¿no es cierto?

Edward apretó la mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero eran humanos, ¿sabes? No demonios.

—¿Qué?

Withlock tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su único ojo cerrado. Parecía estar disfrutando de la brisa.

—Los indios hurones que nos torturaron. Eran humanos. No animales, ni salvajes; simplemente humanos. Y fueron ellos quienes decidieron sacarme un ojo, no tú.

—Si yo no hubiera gemido...

Withlock suspiró.

—Me habrían sacado el ojo de todos modos, aunque no hubieras proferido ni un solo sonido.

Edward le miró con fijeza.

El otro asintió.

—Sí. Los he estudiado desde entonces. Es su forma de tratar a los prisioneros de guerra. Los torturan. —La comisura de su boca que no estaba deformada por las cicatrices se torció hacia arriba, a pesar de que no parecía divertido—. Del mismo modo que nosotros colgamos del cuello a críos por robarle la cartera a un adulto. Son sus costumbres, es así de sencillo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes asumirlo tan desapasionadamente —dijo Edward—. ¿No sientes ira?

Withlock se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy acostumbrado a observar. En todo caso, no te culpo. Tu mujer ha insistido mucho en que te lo dijera.

—Gracias.

—Creo que debemos añadir la lealtad y la determinación a la lista de virtudes de tu esposa. No me explico cómo la encontraste.

Edward refunfuñó algo.

—Un crápula como tú no se la merece, ¿sabes?

—El hecho de que no me la merezca no significa que no vaya a luchar por conservarla a mi lado.

Withlock asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy sensato por tu parte.

Emprendieron de nuevo la marcha al unísono. Siguió un breve silencio del que Edward disfrutó extrañamente. Withlock y él nunca habían sido muy amigos: sus intereses diferían demasiado y sus personalidades tendían a chocar. Pero Withlock había estado allí. Había conocido a los muertos, había marchado a través de aquellos bosques infernales, con la soga al cuello, y había sido torturado a manos del enemigo. No había nada que explicarle, nada que esconder. Había estado allí y lo sabía.

Llegaron al segundo bancal, donde Withlock se detuvo a contemplar la vista. A lo lejos se veía un río; a la derecha, una arboleda. Era una campiña muy hermosa. El perrazo que les seguía suspiró y se echó junto a su amo.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó Withlock con calma—. ¿A buscar mi perdón?

—No —contestó Edward, y luego titubeó, pensando en la confesión que le había hecho esa noche a Bella—. Bueno, quizá. Pero no es el único motivo.

Withlock le miró.

—¿No?

Edward se lo contó. Le habló de Carlisle Cullen y de aquella maldita carta. De Michael Newton, riéndose en la prisión de Newgate. De la afirmación de Newton de que el traidor era uno de los prisioneros. Y, por último, del intento de asesinato de lord King, justo después de que él lo convenciera para colaborar.

Withlock escuchó su relato en silencio, atentamente, y al final sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Tonterías.

—¿No crees que hubiera un traidor y que nos vendiera?

—Oh, eso no me cuesta creerlo. ¿Cómo, si no, se explica que un destacamento tan numeroso de indios hurones estuviera esperando para tendernos una emboscada en esa senda? No, lo que no creo es que el traidor fuera uno de los prisioneros. ¿Cuál podría ser? ¿Crees que fui yo?

—No —respondió Edward, y era cierto. Nunca había pensado que Withlock fuera el traidor.

—Entonces sólo quedáis tú, Black y Uley, a menos que creas que fue alguno de los que

murieron. ¿Te imaginas a algunos de ellos, vivos o muertos, traicionándonos?

—No, pero maldita sea... —Edward levantó la cara hacia el sol—. Alguien nos traicionó. Alguien les dijo a los franceses y a sus aliados indios que íbamos a pasar por allí.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero sólo cuentas con la palabra de un asesino medio loco que estaba

entre los cautivos. Déjalo ya, hombre. Newton estaba jugando contigo.

—No puedo dejarlo —respondió Edward—. No puedo dejarlo, no puedo olvidarlo.

Withlock suspiró.

—Considéralo desde otra perspectiva. ¿Por qué haría tal cosa uno de nosotros?

—¿Traicionarnos, quieres decir?

—Sí, eso. Tuvo que haber un motivo. ¿Simpatía por la causa francesa?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—La madre de Emmett Saint Aubyn era francesa —añadió Withlock desapasionadamente.

—No seas necio. Emmett está muerto. Le mataron casi tan pronto como llegamos a esa

maldita aldea. Además, era un inglés leal y el mejor hombre que he conocido.

Withlock levantó una mano.

—Eres tú quien se empeña en esto, no yo.

—Sí, así es, y se me ocurre otra razón para traicionarnos: el dinero. —Edward se volvió y miró el castillo con intención. No creía que Withlock fuera un traidor, pero su insinuación acerca de Emmett le había exasperado.

Withlock siguió su mirada y se rió. Su risa sonó herrumbrosa por la falta de uso.

—¿Crees que, si hubiera vendido al regimiento a los franceses, mi castillo estaría en ese

estado?

—Puede que tengas guardado el dinero.

—El dinero que tengo lo heredé o lo he ganado. Es mío. Si alguien lo hizo por dinero,

seguramente estaba endeudado o será rico. ¿Qué me dices de tus finanzas? Solía gustarte jugar a las cartas.

—Se lo dije a Carlisle y te lo digo a ti: hace mucho tiempo que saldé las deudas de juego que tenía entonces.

—¿Con qué?

—Con mi herencia. Y mis abogados tienen papeles que lo demuestran, para tu información.

Withlock se encogió de hombros y echó a andar de nuevo.

—¿Has hecho averiguaciones sobre la situación financiera de Black?

Edward siguió paseando a su lado.

—Vive con su madre en una casa, en Londres.

—Corrían rumores de que su padre había perdido dinero en una transacción bursátil.

—¿De veras? —Edward le miró—. La casa está en Lincoln Inns Field.

—Una zona muy cara de Londres para un hombre sin herencia.

—Tiene dinero suficiente para viajar por Italia y Grecia —comentó Edward.

—Y por Francia.

—¿Qué? —Edward se detuvo.

Withlock tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se había detenido. Se volvió, varios pasos más adelante.

—Jacob Black estuvo en París el otoño pasado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Withlock ladeó la cabeza, clavando su ojo en él.

—Puede que viva aislado, pero mantengo correspondencia con diversos naturalistas de

Inglaterra y el continente. Este invierno recibí una carta de un botánico francés. En ella describía una cena a la que asistió en París. Uno de los invitados era un joven inglés llamado Black, que había estado en las colonias. Creo que debe ser nuestro Jacob Black, ¿tú no?

—Es posible. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en París?

—¿Ver monumentos?

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Siendo los franceses nuestros enemigos?

Withlock se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos considerarían subversiva mi correspondencia con mis colegas franceses.

Edward sonrió, cansado.

—Todo esto es un lío. Sé que ando persiguiendo vagas conjeturas, como mínimo, pero no

puedo olvidar la masacre. ¿Tú sí?

Withlock sonrió con amargura.

—¿Con el recuerdo grabado a fuego en la cara? No, nunca podré olvidarla.

Edward levantó la cara hacia la brisa.

—¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos a mi esposa y a mí a Londres?

—Los niños lloran cuando me ven, Vale —afirmó Withlock sin inflexión.

—¿Vas alguna vez a Edimburgo?

—No. No voy a ninguna parte.

—Has hecho de tu castillo una prisión.

—Haces que parezca un drama teatral. —Withlock torció la boca—. No lo es. He aceptado mi destino. Tengo mis libros, mis estudios y mi escritura. Estoy... conformado.

Edward le miró con escepticismo. ¿Conformado con vivir en un enorme y frío castillo, con la única compañía de un perro y un criado gruñón?

Withlock pareció adivinar que se disponía a llevarle la contraria. Se volvió hacia la mansión.

—Vamos. Aún no hemos desayunado y sin duda tu mujer nos espera.

Echó a andar.

Edward masculló una maldición y le siguió. Withlock no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su nido y no tenía sentido discutir, mientras no estuviera preparado. Edward sólo esperaba que lo estuviera alguna vez.

—Ese hombre necesita urgentemente un ama de llaves —dijo Bella mientras el carruaje

se alejaba del castillo de sir Jasper. Webber ya había empezado a dar cabezadas en un rincón.

Vale le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—¿No te han gustado sus sábanas, querida?

Ella apretó los labios.

—Las sábanas estaban mohosas, había polvo por todas partes, la despensa estaba casi vacía y el criado era odioso. No, no me ha gustado.

Vale se rió.

—Bueno, esta noche dormiremos en sábanas limpias. La tía Esther dijo que estaba deseando vernos en nuestro viaje de regreso. Creo que quiere saber algo más sobre Withlock.

—No hay duda.

Bella sacó su bordado y empezó a hurgar entre sus hilos de seda, buscando un tono de

amarillo limón. Creía que le quedaban algunos trozos sueltos, y era el tono perfecto para realzar la melena del león.

Miró a Webber para asegurarse de que dormía.

—¿Te dijo sir Jasper lo que querías saber?

—En cierto modo. —Se quedó mirando por la ventanilla y ella aguardó mientras enhebraba con cuidado la aguja—. Alguien nos traicionó en Spinner's Falls y estoy intentando descubrir quién fue.

Ella arrugó un poco el ceño al dar la primera puntada, lo cual no era hazaña pequeña, en un carruaje en marcha.

—¿Crees que fue sir Jasper?

—No, pero pensaba que tal vez pudiera ayudarme a averiguar quién fue.

—¿Y te ha ayudado?

—No lo sé.

Su respuesta debería haber sonado a decepción, pero Edward parecía bastante contento.

Bella se sonrió mientras trabajaba en la melena del león. Tal vez sir Jasper le hubiera dado

cierta paz.

—Dulce de leche —dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

Edward la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Una vez me preguntaste cuál era mi comida favorita. ¿Te acuerdas?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues es el dulce de leche. Cuando era niña, lo tomábamos todos los años por Navidad. La cocinera lo coloreaba de rosa y lo decoraba con almendras. Yo era la más pequeña, así que me daban el plato más chico, pero estaba increíblemente suave y delicioso. Todos los años lo esperaba con ilusión.

—Podemos tomar dulce de leche rosa todas las noches para cenar —dijo Vale.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, intentando no sonreír al oír su impulsivo ofrecimiento.

—No, si hiciéramos eso dejaría de ser especial. Sólo puede ser en Navidad.

Un estremecimiento de felicidad la recorrió al pensar en planear las Navidades con él. Iban a pasar muchas Navidades juntos, se dijo. No se le ocurría nada más maravilloso.

—Sólo en Navidad, entonces —dijo Vale frente a ella. Tenía una expresión solemne, como si estuviera ultimando un contrato comercial—. Pero insisto en que tengas un cuenco entero para ti sola.

Ella soltó un bufido y se descubrió sonriendo.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer con un cuenco entero de dulce de leche?

—Podrías darte un atracón —contestó, muy serio—. Comértelo todo de una vez, si quieres. O podrías guardarlo, limitarte a mirarlo y pensar en lo bueno que está, en lo cremoso y dulce que es...

—Pamplinas.

—O puedes comerte una sola cucharada cada noche. Una cucharada y yo sentado al otro lado de la mesa, mirándote con envidia.

—¿No habrá un cuenco para ti también?

—No. Por eso el tuyo será tan especial. —Se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. Sí, así es. Te prometo un cuenco entero de dulce de leche rosa cada Navidad. Para que luego digan que no soy un marido generoso.

Bella hizo girar los ojos al oír aquella bobada, pero sonrió. Estaba deseando pasar sus

primeras Navidades con Edward.

Ese día viajaron sin contratiempos y llegaron a casa de la tía Esther mucho antes de la hora de la cena.

De hecho, cuando su carruaje se detuvo delante de la casa de Edimburgo, la tía Esther estaba despidiendo a otra pareja que sin duda había ido a tomar el té. Tardaron un momento en reconocer a Paul y a su esposa. Bella miró a su primer amor. Había habido un tiempo en que la sola visión de su bello rostro la dejaba sin aliento. Había tardado años en recuperarse del abandono de Paul. Ahora, el dolor de su pérdida le parecía mortecino y en cierto modo ajeno a ella, como si aquel compromiso roto le hubiera sucedido a otra muchacha, joven e ingenua. Le miró y lo único que pudo pensar fue, menos mal. Menos mal que no se había casado con él.

A su lado, Vale masculló algo en voz baja y se apeó bruscamente del carruaje.

—¡Tía Esther! —exclamó, sin reparar aparentemente en la otra pareja. Se acercó a ella y se las arregló para empujar a Paul. El otro, más bajo, se tambaleó, y Vale acudió en su ayuda.

Pero pareció chocar de nuevo con él, porque Paul cayó de culo a la calle llena de barro.

—Ay, Dios —masculló Bella sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, y se bajó a toda prisa del

carruaje antes de que su marido matara a su ex amante a fuerza de «amabilidad». _Wolf _también se apeó de un salto y corrió a ladrar al hombre caído.

Antes de que ella llegara, Vale ofreció la mano a Paul para ayudarle a levantarse. Paul,

el muy idiota, la aceptó, y Bella estuvo a punto de taparse los ojos. Vale tiró con demasiada fuerza y Paul salió despedido como un corcho y se tambaleó contra Vale. Al mismo tiempo, éste inclinó la cabeza hacia él y la cara de Paul se puso de pronto de un gris ceniciento. Se apartó de Vale de un salto y, declinando su mano, ayudó apresuradamente a su esposa a subir al carruaje.

_Wolf _dio un último ladrido, muy satisfecho de sí mismo por haberle ahuyentado.

Vale se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas al tiempo que murmuraba algo que hizo al perro

menear el rabo.

Bella exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Paul?

Vale se irguió y la miró con inocencia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Edward!

—Bueno, está bien. Nada de especial. Le he pedido que no vuelva a visitar a mi tía.

—¿Se lo has pedido?

Una sonrisa satisfecha jugueteaba en torno a su boca.

—No creo que volvamos a ver a Paul Lahote ni a su esposa por aquí.

Ella suspiró, aunque en el fondo le alegraba que él se preocupara por sus sentimientos.

—¿Era necesario?

Vale la tomó del brazo y contestó en voz baja:

—Oh, sí, cariño mío, claro que sí.

Después la condujo hacia la tía Esther y añadió alzando la voz:

—Hemos vuelto, tía, y traemos noticias de sir Jasper, el ermitaño.


	17. Discusiones

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 17 Discusión **

_Al día siguiente, el rey anunció una última prueba. Un anillo de oro_

_yacía escondido en una profunda caverna subterránea, guardada por_

_un dragón que echaba fuego por la boca. Jack se puso su traje de_

_noche y viento y empuñó la espada más afilada del mundo, y un_

_momento después estaba a la entrada de la caverna. El dragón salió_

_rugiendo y Jack luchó a brazo partido con él, os lo aseguro, pues era_

_un dragón muy grande. Estuvieron luchando todo el día. Era casi de_

_noche cuando, muerto ya el dragón, Jack pudo apoderarse por fin del_

_anillo de oro..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

La semana después, Bella caminaba por Hyde Park con _Wolf_. Habían vuelto a Londres la

noche anterior. El viaje desde Escocia había transcurrido sin contratiempos, salvo por una

espantosa comida a base de col y ternera, el tercer día. Esa noche, había preparado un jergón en un rincón de su cuarto y Vale había dormido con ella allí toda la noche. Sabía que era raro dormir así, pero estaba tan contenta de tenerle a su lado, de que durmiera junto a ella, que no le molestaba. Si tenía que dormir en el suelo el resto de su vida, no le importaría.

Webber había mirado el jergón con curiosidad, pero no había dicho nada. Tal vez el señor Yorkie le hubiera contado los extraños hábitos nocturnos de lord Vale.

El viento agitaba sus faldas mientras paseaba. Esa mañana, Vale había ido a hablar con el señor Black, seguramente sobre Spinner's Falls. Bella frunció un poco el ceño al pensarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que, tras hablar con sir Jasper, su marido abandonara la búsqueda y encontrara, quizá, cierta paz. Pero parecía tan obsesionado como siempre. Se había pasado la mayor parte del viaje de regreso teorizando sobre quién podía ser el traidor, lanzando conjeturas y contándole una y otra vez sus hipótesis. Bella le escuchaba mientras bordaba, pero notaba un peso en el corazón. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Vale descubriera al traidor después de tantos años? ¿Y si no lograba encontrarlo? ¿Se pasaría el resto de su vida embarcado en una búsqueda inútil?

Un grito interrumpió sus lúgubres pensamientos. Levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a Peter, el hijo pequeño de la señora Brandon, abrazando a _Wolf_. El perrillo le lamía la cara con

entusiasmo. Evidentemente, se acordaba de él. Su hermana se inclinó con cautela para acariciarle la cabeza.

—Buenos días —dijo la señora Brandon. Estaba un poco apartada de sus hijos y se acercó con calma—. Un día precioso, ¿verdad?

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, así es.

Se quedaron la una al lado de la otra un rato, mirando a los niños y al perro.

La señora Brandon exhaló un suspiro.

—Debería buscarle un perrillo a Peter. Me lo pide de todo corazón. Pero Su Excelencia no

soporta a los animales. Le hacen estornudar y dice que son muy sucios.

Bella se sorprendió un poco al oírla mencionar con tanta naturalidad a su protector, pero

intentó disimular su asombro.

—Los perros son bastante sucios a veces.

—Mmm. Supongo que sí, pero también lo son los niños. —La señora Brandon arrugó la nariz, lo cual sólo hizo que su bello rostro se volviera aún más adorable—. Y, además, ya no nos visita tan a menudo. Apenas una vez al mes, este último año. Imagino que se ha buscado otra mujer, como un sultán otomano. Tienen mujeres como ovejas en un rebaño. Los otomanos, quiero decir. Creo que lo llaman «harén».

Bella notó que se sonrojaba y se miró los zapatos.

—Vaya, lo siento —dijo la señora Brandon—. La he avergonzado, ¿verdad? Siempre estoy

metiendo la pata, sobre todo cuando estoy nerviosa. Su Excelencia solía decir que debía mantener la boca bien cerrada, porque cuando la abría echaba a perder la ilusión.

—¿Qué ilusión?

—La de perfección.

Bella parpadeó. —Decir eso es horrible.

La señora Brandon ladeó la cabeza como si se lo pensara.

—Sí, ¿verdad? En su momento no me di cuenta, creo. Cuando nos conocimos, le admiraba

tanto que me quedaba pasmada de asombro. Claro que entonces era muy joven. Tenía sólo diecisiete años.

Bella deseaba poder preguntarle cómo se había convertido en la amante del duque de

Lister, pero temía la respuesta.

Por fin dijo:

—¿Le amaba usted?

La señora Brandon se rió. Tenía una risa ligera y encantadora, pero teñida de tristeza.

—¿Se ama al sol? Está ahí, y nos da luz y calor, pero ¿se le puede amar verdaderamente?

Bella se quedó callada, porque cualquier respuesta que diera sólo aumentaría la tristeza

de la otra mujer.

—Yo creo que, para amar, ha de haber equidad —dijo la señora Brandon reflexivamente—. Una equidad esencial. Y no me refiero a la riqueza, ni a la posición social. Conozco a mujeres que aman sinceramente a sus protectores y a hombres que aman a sus mantenidas. Pero son iguales en un... en un sentido espiritual, si entiende usted lo que le digo.

—Creo que sí —contestó despacio Bella—. Si el hombre o la mujer tienen todo el poder

en un sentido emocional, no puede haber amor verdadero. Supongo que para amar uno ha de abrirse por completo. Ha de mostrarse vulnerable.

—No se me había ocurrido, pero creo que debe de tener usted razón. El amor es esencialmente una rendición. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Hace falta valor para rendirse así.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

—Yo no soy una mujer muy valiente —comentó la señora Brandon en voz baja—. En cierto modo, todas las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida han surgido del miedo.

Bella la miró con curiosidad.

—Hay quien diría que la vida que ha elegido requiere mucho valor.

—Esas personas no me conocen. —La señora Brandon sacudió la cabeza—. Dejarme guiar por el miedo no era la vida que yo hubiera elegido.

—Lo lamento.

La señora Brandon asintió.

—Ojalá pudiera cambiar.

Ojalá, pensó Bella. Por un momento se dio entre ellas, la respetable señora y la

mantenida, una extraña compenetración.

Entonces Peter dio un grito y ambas miraron. Parecía haberse caído en el barro.

—Ay, Dios —murmuró la señora Brandon—. Será mejor que me lo lleve a casa. No sé qué dirá mi doncella cuando vea su ropa.

Dio unas palmadas y llamó enérgicamente a los niños. Parecieron desilusionados, pero

comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

—Gracias —dijo la señora Brandon. Bella levantó las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hablar conmigo. He disfrutado de nuestra conversación.

Bella se preguntó de pronto con cuánta frecuencia hablaba la señora Brandon con otras

damas. Era una mantenida y, por tanto, no podía codearse con señoras respetables, pero también era la amante de un duque, lo cual la situaba muy por encima de las demás. Se hallaba en una esfera enrarecida y solitaria.

—Para mí también ha sido un placer —contestó Bella impulsivamente—. Ojalá

pudiéramos hablar más.

La señora Brandon sonrió, trémula.

—Quizá lo hagamos.

Luego recogió a sus hijos y se despidió, y ella se quedó sola con _Wolf_. Regresó por donde había venido. Un carruaje la esperaba, y un lacayo la seguía discretamente. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a la señora Brandon: que el verdadero amor exigía vulnerabilidad. Y se preguntó si tenía el coraje de volverse así de vulnerable otra vez.

—¿Te dio Withlock alguna idea sobre quién pudo ser el traidor? —le preguntó Jacob Black a Edward esa tarde.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Iban paseando de nuevo a caballo por Hyde Park, y estaba intranquilo. Quería espolear a _Senna _para que partiera al galope, cabalgar hasta que los dos, la yegua y él, rompieran a sudar. Se sentía casi a punto de estallar. Como si no pudiera seguir adelante con su vida hasta que encontrara al traidor y lograra pasar página. Dios, cuánto lo deseaba.

Tal vez por eso su voz sonó áspera cuando dijo:

—Withlock me dijo que debería interesarme por el dinero.

—¿Qué?

—El hombre que nos traicionó trabajaba probablemente para los franceses. O lo hizo por

motivos políticos o lo hizo por dinero. Withlock me hizo ver que debía indagar en las finanzas de los hombres que fueron apresados.

¿Quién aceptaría dinero y pasaría luego por el infierno del cautiverio?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá no estaba previsto que le apresaran. Puede que su plan se torciera.

—No. —Black sacudió la cabeza—. No. Eso es ridículo. Si había un agente de los franceses, se habría asegurado de no estar cerca de Spinner's Falls cuando los indios nos atacaron. Fingiría estar enfermo o se quedaría rezagado, o simplemente desertaría.

—¿Y si no pudo? ¿Y si era un oficial? Porque sólo los oficiales sabían por dónde íbamos a

pasar...

Black soltó un bufido.

—Corrían rumores entre los hombres. Ya sabes lo bien que se guardan los secretos en el

ejército.

—Cierto —contestó Edward—. Pero, si era un oficial, debió de encontrar dificultades para

marcharse. Ya nos habían diezmado en Quebec, ¿recuerdas? Los oficiales escaseaban.

Black detuvo a su caballo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a investigar la situación financiera de todos los que estuvieron allí?

—No, yo...

—¿O sólo la de los prisioneros?

Edward le miró.

—Withlock me dijo también otra cosa.

Black parpadeó.

—¿Cuál?

—Dijo que habías estado en París.

—¿Qué?

—Me contó que tiene un amigo francés que le escribió que había conocido a un tal Black en una cena, en París.

—Eso es ridículo —exclamó Jacob. Se había puesto colorado y su boca era una agria línea

horizontal—. Black no es un apellido tan raro. No era yo.

—Entonces, ¿no estuviste en París el otoño pasado?

—No. —Sus orificios nasales se hincharon—. No, no estuve en París. Estuve viajando por Grecia e Italia, ya te lo he dicho.

Edward se quedó callado.

Black agarró sus riendas y se echó hacia delante en la silla, el cuerpo rígido por la ira.

—¿Está usted poniendo en entredicho mi honor, mi lealtad a mi país? ¿Cómo se atreve, señor? ¿Cómo se atreve? Si fuera usted otro, le retaría en este preciso instante.

—Jacob... —comenzó a decir Edward, pero Black hizo volver grupas a su caballo y partió al

galope.

Edward le miró alejarse. Había ofendido a un hombre al que consideraba un amigo. Emprendió el camino de regreso a casa preguntándose qué le movía a insultar a un hombre que nunca le había hecho ningún daño. Black tenía razón: el amigo de Withlock podía muy bien estar equivocado respecto a la identidad de la persona a la que había conocido en París.

Llegó a casa intentando resolver aún aquella cuestión y, al descubrir que Bella seguía

fuera, se puso aún de peor humor. Comprendió entonces que estaba deseando verla y hablar con ella de su calamitoso encuentro con Jacob Black. Refrenó un juramento y se fue a su despacho.

Sólo había tenido tiempo de servirse un dedo de coñac cuando Yorkie llamó a la puerta y entró.

Edward se volvió y miró a su ayuda de cámara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Le has encontrado?

—Sí, milord —respondió Yorkie al penetrar en la habitación—. El mayordomo del señor Black era, en efecto, hermano de un soldado con el que serví.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Sí, milord. Hoy era su día libre y nos hemos visto en una taberna. Le invité a varias copas

mientras recordábamos a su hermano. El hombre murió en Quebec.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Muchos murieron en Quebec.

—Después de cuatro copas, el mayordomo del señor Black se volvió locuaz, señor, y pude

desviar la conversación hacia su amo.

Edward se bebió el coñac de un trago. Ya no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que iba a decirle Yorkie. Pero era él quien había puesto en marcha todo aquello, quien había mandado a su ayuda de cámara en busca de aquel hombre nada más regresar a Londres. Recular ahora le parecía una cobardía.

Miró a Yorkie, su leal servidor, que le había cuidado en los peores momentos, durante sus

pesadillas y sus delirios alcohólicos. Yorkie siempre le había servido bien. Era un buen hombre.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Su ayuda de cámara clavó en él sus ojos cafés, firmes y un poco tristes.

—El mayordomo me dijo que las finanzas de la familia quedaron muy maltrechas tras la muerte del padre del señor Black. Su madre se vio obligada a despedir a casi todos los criados. Corrió el rumor de que tendría que vender la casa de Londres. Y entonces el señor Black regresó de la guerra en las colonias. Volvieron a contratar a los criados, compraron un carruaje nuevo y la señora Black empezó a llevar vestidos nuevos. Los primeros desde hacía seis años.

Edward se quedó mirando distraídamente su copa vacía. No era aquello lo que quería. No era el alivio que buscaba.

—¿Cuándo murió el padre del señor Black?

—En el verano de 1758 —respondió Yorkie.

El verano anterior a la caída de Quebec. El verano previo a la masacre de Spinner's Falls.

—Gracias —dijo Edward. Yorkie vaciló.

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que recibiera una herencia o consiguiera el dinero de algún otro modo perfectamente legal.

Edward arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

—¿Una herencia de la que los sirvientes no saben nada? —Era muy improbable—. Gracias.

Yorkie hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Edward llenó su copa de coñac y fue a mirar el fuego. ¿Era eso lo que quería? Si Black era el traidor, ¿podría entregarle a las autoridades? Cerró los ojos y bebió un sorbo de coñac. Él había sido el iniciador de todo aquello, y ya no estaba seguro de tener algún control sobre los acontecimientos.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Bella estaba en la puerta. Edward apuró su copa.

—Mi encantadora esposa, ¿dónde has estado?

—He ido a dar un paseo por Hyde Park.

—¿Sí? —Se acercó a la botella y se sirvió más coñac—. ¿Has vuelto a encontrarte con alguna mantenida?

El semblante de Bella se tornó frío.

—Quizá deba dejarte solo.

—No, no. —Le sonrió y levantó su copa—. Sabes que odio estar solo. Además, tenemos que celebrar algo. Estoy a punto de acusar de traición a un amigo.

—No pareces muy contento.

—_Au contraire_. Estoy exultante.

—Edward... —Se miró las manos, unidas junto a la cintura, mientras intentaba ordenar lo que iba a decir—. Pareces obsesionado con este asunto. Con lo que sucedió en Spinner's Falls. Me preocupa que esta búsqueda te esté perjudicando. ¿No sería mejor... dejarlo de una vez?

Él bebió coñac sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Por qué? Tú sabes lo que pasó en Spinner's Falls. Sabes lo que significa para mí.

—Sé que pareces atrapado por lo que ocurrió, incapaz de superarlo.

—Vi morir a mi mejor amigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Y quizás haya llegado el momento de que intentes dejarlo atrás.

—Si hubiera sido yo, si hubiera muerto allí, Emmett no habría descansado hasta encontrar al traidor.

Bella le miró en silencio. Sus rasgados ojos de gato tenían una expresión misteriosa,

insondable.

Él curvó los labios mientras bebía el resto del coñac.

—Emmett no se daría por vencido.

—Emmett está muerto.

Él se quedó paralizado y levantó lentamente los ojos.

Bella había alzado la barbilla y su boca tenía una mueca firme, casi severa. Parecía capaz

de enfrentarse a una horda entera de indios vociferantes.

—Emmett está muerto —repitió—. Y, además, tú no eres él.

Esa noche, mientras se cepillaba el pelo, Bella pensó en su marido. Vale había salido del

despacho sin decir palabra después de su discusión de esa tarde. Ella se levantó del tocador y empezó a pasearse por el dormitorio. El jergón estaba listo para servirles de cama y la jarra de vino de la mesilla de noche recién llenada. Todo estaba listo para su marido. Y, sin embargo, Edward no estaba allí.

Eran las diez pasadas y no estaba allí.

Habían cenado juntos. Seguramente no habría vuelto a salir sin decirle nada, ¿verdad? Ésa

había sido su costumbre durante sus primeros días de matrimonio, pero las cosas habían

cambiado desde entonces. ¿No?

Se envolvió en su bata y tomó una decisión. Si Edward no acudía a ella, iría ella en su busca. Se acercó con paso decidido a la puerta que conducía a sus habitaciones y giró el pomo.

No ocurrió nada.

Bella se quedó mirando el pomo un momento, desconcertada. No podía creer lo que

había sentido. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Parpadeó y luego se recompuso. Quizá la hubieran cerrado por error. A fin de cuentas, no solía ir de sus habitaciones a las de Edward.

Normalmente era al revés. Salió al pasillo y se acercó a la puerta de Vale. Probó el pomo y

descubrió que también estaba cerrado con llave. Bien, aquello era una estupidez. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Y esperó. Luego volvió a llamar.

Tardó cinco minutos, quizás, en comprender lo que ocurría: su marido no pensaba dejarla

entrar.


	18. Explosión

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 18 Explosión**

_Era ya tarde cuando Jack regresó a toda prisa al castillo. Apenas_

_tuvo tiempo de quitarse su traje y su armadura y correr a la cocina_

_para sobornar de nuevo al muchacho. Corrió luego al salón de_

_banquetes del rey, donde la corte ya se había sentado a comerse su_

_cena._

—_Vaya, Jack —dijo la princesa al verle—, ¿dónde has estado, y qué_

_es esa quemadura que tienes en la pierna?_

_Jack bajó los ojos y vio que el dragón le había herido con su fuego._

_Se puso a retozar de acá para allá e hizo una absurda cabriola._

—_Soy un fuego fatuo —exclamó—y he flotado sobre el viento para_

_ir a ver al rey de las salamandras..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

Edward no estaba cuando Bella se despertó por la mañana. Frunció los labios al ver vacía la salita del desayuno. ¿Estaba evitándola su marido? El día anterior le había hablado con franqueza; con franqueza excesiva, quizá.

Sabía que Edward quería mucho a Emmett y que costaba tiempo recuperarse de una pérdida tan traumática. Pero hacía siete años. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que su búsqueda del traidor de Spinner's Falls había acabado por acaparar su vida entera? ¿Y

acaso no tenía ella, su esposa, derecho a hacérselo ver? Se suponía, sin duda, que debía ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad (o el bienestar, al menos). Después de los años que llevaba amándole, después de haber llegado tan lejos en su matrimonio, le parecía injusto que se alejara de ella. ¿No le debía, al menos, la cortesía de escucharla?

Tras desayunar solamente bollos y chocolate caliente, decidió que no podía soportar la idea de pasarse el día en la casona londinense, yendo sin rumbo de acá para allá. Se tocó la cadera para llamar a _Wolf _y se fue con él al vestíbulo.

—Me llevo a _Wolf _a dar un paseo —informó a Oaks.

—Muy bien, señora. —El mayordomo chasqueó los dedos para que un lacayo la acompañara.

Bella juntó los labios. Hubiera preferido ir sola, pero eso no era posible. Se despidió de

Oaks inclinando la cabeza mientras él le sujetaba la gran puerta. Fuera, el sol se había escondido tras un banco de nubes y la mañana estaba tan oscura que casi parecía de noche. Pero no fue eso lo que la hizo detenerse en seco. Al pie de los escalones estaba la señora Brandon con sus dos hijos. Llevaba en las manos dos bolsas de viaje.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella.

_Wolf _bajó corriendo los escalones para saludar a los niños.

—Ay, cielos —dijo la señora Brandon. Parecía preocupada y sus ojos brillaban como si apenas pudiera contener las lágrimas—. Yo no... no debería molestarla. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóneme.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero Bella bajó corriendo los escalones.

—Quédese, por favor. ¿No quiere pasar a tomar un té?

—Oh. —Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y corrió por su mejilla. Se la enjugó con el dorso de la mano, como una niña—. Oh. Pensará usted que soy una necia.

—En absoluto. —Bella le dio el brazo—. Creo que mi cocinera iba a hacer magdalenas.

Pase, por favor.

Los niños se animaron al oír hablar de magdalenas y aquello pareció decidir a la señora

Brandon. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Bella la llevara dentro. Entonces eligió una salita

al fondo de la casa cuyas puertas francesas daban al jardín.

—Gracias —dijo la señora Brandon cuando se sentaron—. No sé qué pensará de mí.

—Es un placer tener compañía —repuso ella.

Una doncella entró con una bandeja de té y magdalenas. Bella le dio las gracias y le

ordenó retirarse. Luego miró a Peter y Charlotte.

—¿Os apetecería comeros vuestras magdalenas en el jardín, con _Wolf_?

Los niños se pusieron de pie enseguida. Se refrenaron hasta que estuvieron fuera; luego, Peter dio un grito y echó a correr por el camino.

Bella sonrió.

—Son unos niños encantadores.

Sirvió una taza de té y se la pasó a la señora Brandon.

—Gracias. —La señora Brandon tomó un sorbo. Aquello pareció tranquilizarla. Levantó la

cabeza y miró a Bella a los ojos—. He dejado a Su Excelencia.

Bella también se había servido un poco de té. Ahora apartó la taza de sus labios.

—¿De veras?

—Se ha deshecho de mí —dijo la señora Brandon.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Qué espanto que alguien se «deshiciera» de ti como si fueras una camisa vieja.

La otra dama se encogió de hombros.

—No es la primera vez. Ni la segunda. Su Excelencia tiene arrebatos de mal genio. Se pone a dar zapatazos y a gritar y me dice que ya no me quiere y que me marche de su casa. Nunca me hace daño. No quiero que piense usted eso. Sencillamente... se deja llevar.

Bella bebió un sorbo de su té, preguntándose si decirle a alguien que ya no se le quería no

era peor, en cierto modo, que hacerle daño físicamente.

—¿Y esta vez?

La señora Brandon cuadró los hombros.

Esta vez he decidido tomarle la palabra. Me he ido.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien.

—Pero... —La señora Brandon tragó saliva—. Querrá que vuelva. Sé qué querrá.

—El otro día me dijo que creía posible que tuviera una nueva amante —dijo Bella con voz

firme.

—Sí. Estoy casi segura. Pero eso no importa. A Su Excelencia no le gusta desprenderse de lo que considera suyo. Conserva las cosas, y a las personas, las quiera o no, simplemente porque son suyas. —La señora Brandon miró por la ventana al decir esto y Bella siguió su mirada.

Fuera, los niños jugaban con _Wolf_.

Entonces exhaló un suspiro. Por fin entendía el verdadero temor de la señora Brandon.

—Entiendo.

La señora Brandon observaba a sus hijos con un amor profundo e íntimo en la mirada que

hizo que ella se sintiera como una intrusa.

—No les quiere, en realidad. Y no es bueno para ellos. Debo llevármelos lejos de aquí. Debo hacerlo. —Volvió a fijar la mirada en Bella—. Tengo dinero, pero él me encontrará. Puede que me hayan seguido hasta aquí. Necesito irme muy lejos. A algún sitio donde no se le ocurra buscarme. He pensado en Irlanda, o en Francia, incluso. Pero no hablo francés y no conozco a nadie en Irlanda.

Bella se levantó y se puso a buscar algo en un rincón de la habitación.

—¿Estaría dispuesta a trabajar?

Los ojos de la señora Brandon se agrandaron.

—Naturalmente. Pero no sé qué podría hacer. Tengo muy buena letra, pero ninguna familia querrá contratarme como institutriz teniendo dos hijos. Y, además, como le decía, no hablo francés.

Bella encontró un papel, una pluma y un tintero. Se sentó ante el escritorio con una

sonrisa decidida.

—¿Cree que podría trabajar como ama de llaves?

—¿Como ama de llaves? —La señora Brandon se levantó y se acercó a ella—. No sé mucho de eso. No estoy segura...

—No se preocupe. —Bella acabó de escribir su nota y llamó a un lacayo—. La persona en

la que estoy pensando tendrá suerte de contar con usted, y no tiene usted que conservar el empleo mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta que el duque pierda su rastro.

—Pero...

Uno de los lacayos entró en la habitación y Bella se acercó a él con la nota doblada y

sellada.

—Lleve esto a la vizcondesa viuda. Dígale que es urgente y que le agradecería mucho su ayuda.

—Sí, milady. —El lacayo hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—¿Quiere que sea el ama de llaves de la vizcondesa viuda de Vale? —La señora Brandon

parecía atónita—. No creo que...

Bella la tomó de las manos.

—Le he pedido que me preste su carruaje. Ha dicho usted que quizá la hayan seguido. El

carruaje dará la vuelta a la casa y esperará en la puerta de los establos. Les introduciremos en él a los niños y a usted disfrazados de sirvientes. Si la están vigilando, no esperarán que tome el carruaje de lady Vale. Confíe en mí, señora Brandon.

—Por favor, llámeme Alice —dijo la señora Brandon distraídamente—. Ojalá... ojalá pudiera demostrarle de algún modo cuánto se lo agradezco.

Bella se quedó pensando un momento antes de decir:

—Ha dicho que tenía muy buena letra, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces quizá pueda hacerme un pequeño favor, si no le importa. —Bella se levantó y

se acercó de nuevo al escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó una caja plana. La llevó a donde estaba sentada Alice—. Acabo de traducir un libro de niños para una amiga, pero mi letra es espantosa. ¿Podría copiarlo para que lo lleve a imprimir?

—Sí, desde luego. —Alice tomó la caja y pasó los dedos por su tapa—. Pero... ¿adónde me

envía? ¿Adónde vamos a ir mis hijos y yo?

Bella sonrió lentamente. Estaba bastante satisfecha de sí misma.

—A Escocia.

Esa tarde, cuando Edward regresó, Bella se había ido. Aquello, inexplicablemente, le irritó.

Llevaba casi un día entero evitando a su esposa y, ahora que quería verla, no estaba. Cuan

volubles eran las mujeres.

Ignoró la vocecilla que, dentro de su cabeza, le decía que se estaba comportando como un asno y subió la escalera camino de sus habitaciones. Se detuvo delante de su puerta y miró por el pasillo, hacia la de ella. Llevado por un impulso, entró en su alcoba. Hacía casi un mes había entrado allí en busca de respuestas acerca de quién era su esposa y había salido con las manos vacías.

Ahora había viajado con ella a Escocia, sabía que había tenido un amante y había estado

encinta, le había hecho el amor lenta y deliciosamente, y aun así (aun así) tenía la impresión de que Bella le ocultaba algo. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabía, después de todo ese tiempo, por qué se había casado con él.

Edward se paseó por la habitación. Se había comportado con ridícula presunción cuando ella le propuso matrimonio. Había dado por sentado (en caso de que hubiera pensado en ello) que Bella no tenía otras opciones. Que era una solterona sin pretendientes. Que él era su última oportunidad de casarse. Pero ahora, después de vivir con ella, de conversar con ella, de hacerle el amor, sabía que aquellas primeras y vagas ideas eran terriblemente desacertadas.

Bella era una mujer inteligente y de rápido ingenio. Una mujer que en la cama ardía, llena de vida. La clase de mujer que un hombre podía pasarse la vida buscando, sin encontrarla. Pero si la encontraba... entonces se aseguraría de conservarla a su lado y hacerla feliz.

Además, tenía otras opciones. La cuestión era por qué le había elegido a él.

Edward se descubrió ante su cómoda. Miró los cajones un momento y luego se agachó y, al sacar el de abajo, encontró la cajita de rapé. Se irguió con ella en la mano. Dentro estaban el mismo perrillo de porcelana y el mismo botón de plata, pero faltaba la violeta prensada. Removió aquellos objetos con el dedo. Otras cosas habían venido a reemplazar a la violeta: una ramita y unos pocos cabellos enrollados. Edward cogió la ramita y la miró.

Las hojas eran estrechas, casi como agujas, y unas florecillas de color malva trepaban por el tallo. Era una ramita de brezo. De Escocia. Y el cabello podía muy bien ser el suyo.

Estaba mirando ceñudo la cajita de rapé cuando la puerta se abrió tras él.

No se molestó en intentar ocultar lo que había encontrado. En cierto modo, se alegraba de aquella confrontación. Se volvió para mirar a Bella.

—Mi señora esposa...

Ella cerró la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas y pasó de mirar la cara de Edward a su cajita de tesoros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intento descubrir una cosa —contestó él.

—¿Qué?

—Por qué te casaste conmigo.

Vale estaba de pie ante ella, con sus más íntimos secretos en la mano, y acababa de hacerle la pregunta más estúpida que Bella había oído en toda su vida.

Ella parpadeó y, como no podía creer que fuera tan obtuso, dijo:

—¿Qué?

Entonces él avanzó hacia ella con la caja de rapé aún entre los largos y huesudos dedos. Llevaba el cabello rizado, casi del color de la caoba, recogido hacia atrás en una coleta que empezaba a deshacerse. Tenía la cara triste y surcada de arrugas, y las bolsas bajo los ojos evidenciaban lo poco que dormía por las noches. La casaca marrón y roja que cubría sus anchos hombros tenía una mancha en el codo, y sus zapatos estaban arañados. Ella nunca se había enfadado tanto con otra persona y, al mismo tiempo, había sido consciente de lo bella que le parecía.

De lo perfecto que era para ella Vale, con todas sus imperfecciones.

—Quiero saber por qué te casaste conmigo, corazón mío —dijo él con toda su atención fija en ella.

—¿Eres tonto?

Él ladeó la cabeza al oír su tono y sus palabras, como si sintiera más curiosidad que enfado. — No.

—Puede que te dieras un golpe en la cabeza de niño —dijo ella dulcemente—. O quizás haya casos de locura en tu familia.

Edward sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de avanzar hacia ella.

—No, que yo sepa.

—Entonces eres necio por derecho propio.

—No creo serlo más que otros hombres. —Estaba ahora justo delante de ella, inclinado hacia su cara, demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo.

—Oh, sí —repuso Bella, dándole un violento empujón—. Claro que sí.

Edward (maldito fuera) no se movió ni un ápice. Sencillamente, se guardó su caja de rapé en el bolsillo y metió los dedos de una mano entre su pelo. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y posó la boca, abierta y caliente, sobre su garganta.

—Dímelo —gruñó, y ella sintió la vibración de su voz en la piel.

—Eres el hombre más estúpido, más obtuso... —Le empujó de nuevo y, al ver que no se movía, cerró los puños y le golpeó el pecho y los brazos —..., el más imbécil de la historia de la humanidad.

—Sin duda —susurró él contra su garganta.

A él no parecían molestarle sus golpes; ni siquiera parecía notarlos. Rasgó la tira de encaje de su escote y acercó la boca a las turgencias de sus pechos.

—Dime por qué, mi dulce esposa.

—Te he observado —jadeó ella— durante años. Te he visto mirar a las mujeres. A mujeres

bellas e insulsas. Te he visto escoger a las que querías. Te he visto perseguirlas, cortejarlas y seducirlas. Y he visto cómo vagaba de nuevo tu mirada cuando te cansabas de ellas.

Edward tiró del encaje de su corpiño, aflojó el vestido y el corsé y los apartó hasta que tuvo al alcance el pezón desnudo de Bella. Acarició uno de sus pechos y se metió el otro en la boca, chupándolo con fuerza.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido.

Edward levantó la cabeza.

—Dímelo.

Ella le miró y sintió que su boca se torcía en una mueca de rabia. De dolor.

—Te veía. Te veía llevártelas aparte, te veía susurrarles al oído. Te veía cuando te ibas con

alguna y sabía que ibas a llevártela a la cama.

Tenía la cara crispada y lágrimas ardientes corrían por sus mejillas, y él seguía mirándola.

El tenía una expresión intensa, pero acariciaba suavemente sus pezones con los dedos.

Bella no quería su ternura. El dique se había roto y las emociones que había sofocado

durante años empezaban a brotar en tromba. Se agarró a sus hombros, se apoyó en ellos para alzarse y morderle la oreja. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, de pronto, la tomó en brazos. Ella gritó, pero Edward se la echó sobre el hombro y la llevó a la cama. La dejó caer allí, y el impacto atajó su grito. Antes de que Bella pudiera moverse, se echó sobre ella, cubrió sus piernas con las suyas y la agarró de las muñecas con una sola mano.

Empezaron a llamar a la puerta.

—¡Fuera! —gritó él sin apartar la mirada de su cara.

—¡Señor! ¡Señora!

—Que nadie abra esa puerta, ¿me habéis oído?

—Milord...

—¡Dejadnos en paz, maldita sea!

Ambos oyeron alejarse los pasos del lacayo. Luego, Edward se inclinó y lamió su cuello.

—Dímelo.

Bella se arqueó hacia arriba, pero las piernas de Edward la sujetaban, y no pudo moverse.

—Todos esos años...

Edward se quitó la corbata y le ató las muñecas al cabecero de la cama, por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Todos esos años qué? Dímelo, Bella.

—Te veía —jadeó ella. Miró por encima de su cabeza y tiró de la corbata. No cedió—. Te

observaba.

—Deja de forcejear —ordenó él—. Vas a hacerte daño, cariño.

—¡Daño! —Ella se rió con un asomo de histerismo.

Edward se sacó una navaja del bolsillo y comenzó a rasgarle la ropa: cada raja, una caricia

sensual sobre su piel erizada.

—Dímelo.

—Te acostabas con ellas, una tras otra. —Recordaba los celos, el dolor profundo y lacerante. Edward le quitó por completo el corpiño—. Tantas que no podía llevar la cuenta. ¿Tú sí?

—No —contestó él suavemente.

Le quitó las faldas y las tiró al suelo. Después, la despojó de los zapatos y también los tiró.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres.

—Maldito seas. —Estaba desnuda, salvo por las medias y las ligas. Tenía las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza, pero sus piernas estaban libres. Comenzó a patalear y le dio en el muslo.

Edward cayó pesadamente sobre ella, con las caderas cruzadas sobre las suyas. Volvió a lamer su pecho mientras con la mano peinaba los rizos de su pubis.

—Dímelo.

—Te observé durante años —susurró ella. Las lágrimas iban secándose en sus mejillas y el ardor crecía dentro de ella. Si él la tocaba... Si la tocaba ahí...—. Te observaba y tú nunca me viste.

—Ahora te veo —contestó él, y rodeó con la lengua su pezón. Deslizó luego la lengua por su pecho, hasta llegar al otro, y lamió también su pezón. Delicadamente. Con ternura.

Maldito fuera.

—Ni siquiera sabías mi nombre.

—Ahora lo sé. —Probó su carne con los dientes.

Un placer entreverado de dolor atravesó a Bella, desde el pezón hasta el lugar donde

jugueteaba su mano. Se arqueó, suplicándole en silencio, y él aflojó el mordisco y comenzó a chupar con fuerza el pezón.

—Tú... —Bella tragó saliva, intentando concentrarse—. Ni siquiera sabías que existía.

—Ahora lo sé.

Y se deslizó por su cuerpo, le separó las rodillas y la hizo apoyar las pantorrillas sobre sus

hombros.

Ella se retorció, intentando apartarle, pero, lo mismo que antes, no consiguió que se moviera.

Edward bajó la cabeza y lamió su sexo.

Bella contrajo el vientre, sobresaltada, y cerró las manos atadas. Después cerró los ojos y

se limitó a sentir. El húmedo roce de su lengua, los dedos de una mano crispándose sobre su cadera, y los de la otra acariciando su pubis. Edward lamía y lamía, una y otra vez, con pasadas lentas e íntimas, cada una de las cuales rozaba su clítoris. Ella crispó los dedos al sentir crecer la tensión. Entonces él movió las manos y abrió los pliegues de su sexo, hasta dejarla completamente expuesta y vulnerable.

Bella se mordió el labio, esperando, esperando.

Y en ese momento él posó la boca directamente sobre el botoncillo de su clítoris y comenzó a chupar. Lo mordisqueó, tiró de él, estiró aquel trocito de carne hasta que Bella no puso soportarlo más y se deshizo. Arqueándose, acercó la pelvis a su cara y sintió que el ardor la atravesaba como un rayo. Oía el martilleo de su propio corazón. Edward seguía lamiendo y chupando, y sus manos, fuertes, la sujetaban. Otra oleada rompió sobre ella y Bella gimió. Su gemido resonó en la quietud de la habitación. En otro momento le habría importado, se habría avergonzado de los ruidos que hacía, pero en ese instante no...

Dios... En ese momento, estaba poseída por el placer.

Edward la penetró con dos dedos mientras seguía lamiendo suavemente, con devastadora

precisión, su sexo, y ella tembló. Su cuerpo se tensó por entero, arqueándose, y sus músculos se crisparon, a la espera. No podía... Estaba demasiado débil, demasiado exhausta.

Entonces él movió los dedos dentro de ella y volvió a chupar su carne. Los músculos de su

interior se contrajeron y se aflojaron. Bella alcanzó el clímax y se sacudió, estremeciéndose y jadeando. Un calor ardiente y blanco se extendía desde su centro, formando un lago de placer cada vez más ancho. Quedó inerme, acunada por una cálida sensación de alivio.

Sintió que él se movía. Al abrir los ojos perezosamente, vio que le bajaba las piernas. Las dejó sobre la cama, los muslos separados y abiertos. Él miró su sexo desnudo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la ropa.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado —dijo—. No puedo borrar a todas las mujeres con las que me acosté antes de conocerte. Antes de saber quién eras.

Clavó la mirada en los ojos de Bella, y el verde de sus ojos era tan intenso que casi

iluminaba la habitación.

—Pero te juro que jamás volveré a acostarme con otra. Tú eres lo único que deseo. Lo único que veo ahora.

Se quitó las calzas y ella vio que estaba excitado. Su pene se erguía hasta el ombligo con

primitivo orgullo viril. Se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre ella, enhiesto. Apoyó las manos en el colchón y los músculos de sus hombros y sus brazos se tensaron.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Desátame.

—No —contestó con calma, aunque su voz sonó ronca. Se inclinó y rozó con los dientes su

garganta.

Ella se estremeció, ansiosa por el deseo.

Edward le separó más aún las piernas y bajó las caderas, colocando firmemente su pene sobre los pliegues ultrasensibles de su sexo. Bella sofocó un gemido.

—Estás mojada —gruñó él—. Mojada y esperándome, ¿verdad?

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Verdad? —Deslizó su enorme pene por su sexo—. Dímelo, Bella.

—S-sí.

—¿Sí, qué? —Apretó las caderas contra ella y su verga volvió a deslizarse por entre sus

pliegues, encendiendo todas sus fibras nerviosas.

—Sí, estoy mojada por ti —musitó ella.

Intentó moverse, intentó arquear las caderas, pero él pesaba demasiado y su postura era

demasiado firme.

—Voy a hacerte el amor —susurró Edward ásperamente contra su mejilla—. Voy a meter mi polla en tu coño y sólo estaremos tú y yo, Bella. Todas las demás, todos esos recuerdos, ya no importan.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al oírle y le miró con fijeza. Edward estaba sobre ella, con el pecho cubierto por una pátina de sudor. Refrenarse también le había pasado factura, y aquello la hizo sonreír.

Entonces la miró a los ojos.

—Pero sigo necesitando algo de ti.

Movió las caderas y su glande se deslizó hacia adelante, hasta rozar la entrada de su sexo.

Bella tragó saliva, casi loca de deseo.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Quiero la verdad.

Empujó y su pene comenzó a penetrarla.

—Te he dicho la verdad.

Edward se retiró y ella estuvo a punto de sollozar.

Él apretó de nuevo su clítoris con el pene y empujó. Tenía los brazos rectos, a ambos lados de ella, y el torso separado de su cuerpo tenso.

—No toda. No toda la verdad. Te deseo. Deseo conocer tus secretos.

—No tengo más secretos —musitó ella. Le temblaban los brazos, atados todavía por encima de su cabeza, y sabía que sus pezones eran puntas endurecidas entre sus cuerpos.

Edward se apartó y la penetró por completo. Bella siseó. Se sentía tan llena, tan colmada...

Aquello era casi el paraíso. Pero él se detuvo y se quedó quieto.

—Dímelo.

Bella le rodeó con las piernas, sujetando dentro de sí su miembro duro

—No... no...

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido y echó las caderas hacia atrás con premeditación. A pesar de que ella le ceñía con sus piernas, se retiró con facilidad.

—¿Quieres esto? ¿Quieres mi polla?

—¡Sí! —Bella ya no tenía orgullo, no podía mentir. Necesitaba sentir su verga dentro.

Estaba medio loca de deseo.

—Entonces dime por qué te casaste conmigo.

Bella le miró con rabia.

—Fóllame.

Una comisura de la boca de Edward se tensó, a pesar de que una gota de sudor corría por un lado de su cara. No podía refrenarse mucho más, y ella lo sabía.

—No. Pero voy a hacerte el amor, mi dulce esposa.

Y la penetró por completo con su grueso miembro. La acometió con fuerza, salvajemente, fuera de control. A ella ya nada le importaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sintió que el cuerpo duro de Edward gozaba de ella. Él se inclinó y lamió sus pechos trémulos, y ella vio estallar estrellas detrás de sus párpados y se sintió recorrida por su fulgor. Sofocó un grito y la lengua de Edward invadió su boca. Él se sacudió mientras la penetraba una y otra vez.

De pronto se detuvo y ella abrió los ojos. Él tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos ciegos, el placer crispaba su cara.

—¡Bella! —gimió.

Su cabeza golpeó la almohada junto a la de ella. Respiraba ansiosamente. Su cuerpo era pesado y duro, y ella seguía teniendo los brazos atados por encima de la cabeza. Pero no le importó. De buen grado moriría asfixiada bajo él. Volvió la cara hacia Edward y lamió el oído que antes había herido, y lo dijo por fin. Le dio lo que quería.

—Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Por eso me casé contigo.


	19. Al borde de la cornisa

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 19 al borde de la cornisa**

_Llevaron su sopa a la princesa Surcease y, cuando se la hubo_

_comido toda, ¿qué encontró en el fondo del cuenco, sino el anillo de_

_oro? De nuevo, el cocinero jefe fue llamado a comparecer ante el rey,_

_y aunque éste bramó amenazador, el pobre hombre sabía tan poco_

_como antes._

_Por fin, la princesa, que había estado dando vueltas al anillo entre_

_los dedos, tomó la palabra._

—_¿Quién corta las verduras para mi sopa, buen cocinero?_

_El cocinero sacó pecho._

—_¡Yo, Alteza!_

—_¿Y quién pone la sopa sobre el fuego para que cueza?_

—_¡Yo, Alteza!_

—_¿Y quién remueve la sopa mientras cuece?_

_El cocinero puso unos ojos como platos._

—_El pinche de cocina._

_¡Qué revuelo causó aquello!_

—_¡Traed al pinche enseguida! —vociferó el rey..._

_De Jack el Risueño_

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Edward supo que estaba solo antes incluso de abrir los ojos.

Sentía frío junto al costado, en el lado del jergón que antes ocupaba el cálido cuerpo de

Bella. Quedaba un leve olor a naranjas, pero ella ya no estaba en la habitación. Edward

suspiró, sintiendo el dolor de los músculos usados hasta la extenuación. Bella le había dejado exhausto, pero, al final, le había dicho lo que quería saber. Ella le quería. Bella le quería.

Abrió los ojos al pensarlo. Seguramente no se merecía su amor. Ella era una mujer inteligente, sensible y bella, y él era un hombre que había visto morir en la hoguera a su mejor amigo. En cierto sentido, sus cicatrices eran más hondas que las de los hombres que habían sufrido torturas físicas. El llevaba las cicatrices en el alma, y seguían sangrando de vez en cuando. Difícilmente podía merecer el amor de una mujer, y menos aún el de Bella. Y lo que era peor (lo que de verdad le convertía en un sinvergüenza) era que no tenía intención de perderla. Quizá no mereciera del todo su amor, pero intentaría conservarlo hasta el día de su muerte. No la dejaría cambiar de idea. El amor de Bella era un bálsamo reparador, una cura para sus heridas, y lo conservaría como un tesoro el resto de su vida.

Desasosegado por aquella idea, se levantó. No se molestó en llamar a Yorkie, sino que se lavó y se vistió solo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y supo por Oaks que Bella había ido a visitar a su madre y tardaría una hora o más en volver.

Sintió una vaga desilusión, mezclada con alivio. El descubrimiento de su amor estaba aún muy reciente. Era casi un punto demasiado sensible para soportar el contacto. Entró en la salita del desayuno, cogió un bollo y lo mordió distraídamente. Pero estaba demasiado inquieto para sentarse a comer. Tenía la sensación de que un enjambre de abejas se le había metido en la sangre y zumbaba por sus venas.

Acabó de comerse el bollo en dos mordiscos más y se acercó a la parte delantera de la casa.

Bella podía tardar varias horas en volver, y él no podía quedarse allí esperando. Además,

tenía que hacer una cosa y convenía que la hiciera cuanto antes. Debía concluir aquel asunto con Jacob. Y, si era otro callejón sin salida, como sospechaba... En fin, quizá su esposa tuviera razón.

Quizá fuera hora de olvidarse de Spinner's Falls y dejar que Emmett descansara en paz.

—Dígale a Yorkie que venga, por favor —le dijo a Oaks—. Y que traigan dos caballos.

Paseó por el vestíbulo mientras esperaba. Yorkie llegó de la parte de atrás de la casa.

—¿Señor?

—Voy a ir a hablar con Jacob Black —dijo Edward. Le indicó que le siguiera mientras salía por la puerta—. Quiero que me acompañes por si acaso... —Movió vagamente la mano.

El ayuda de cámara le entendió.

—Por supuesto, milord.

Montaron en los caballos que les aguardaban y Edward aguijó al suyo. El día estaba lúgubre y gris. Las nubes colgaban bajas, amenazando lluvia.

—Esto no me gusta —masculló—. Black es un caballero de buena familia y le considero un

amigo. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas... —Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sería

terrible. Terrible.

Yorkie no respondió, e hicieron el resto del camino en silencio. A Edward le repugnaba aquella tarea, pero había que hacerla. Si Black era el traidor, había que hacerle pagar por ello.

Media hora después, detuvo su caballo ante la casa de Jacob Black. Miró sus viejos ladrillos y pensó que la familia había vivido allí durante generaciones. La madre de Black estaba inválida y vivía confinada en su casa. Dios, qué asunto tan feo... Entonces suspiró, se apeó del caballo y subió los escalones con hosca determinación. Llamó a la puerta y esperó, consciente de que Yorkie estaba tras él.

Esperaron un rato. La casa parecía estar en silencio, ningún ruido salía de ella. Edward dio un paso atrás y miró las ventanas de arriba. Nada se movía. Arrugó el ceño y llamó de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez. ¿Dónde estaban los criados? ¿Les había dicho Black que no le abrieran la puerta?

Estaba levantando la mano para llamar otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió el ancho de una

rendija. Un joven lacayo se asomó por ella, ceñudo.

—¿Está tu amo en casa? —preguntó Edward.

—Creo que sí, señor.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y vas a dejarnos pasar para que le vea?

El lacayo se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Abrió la puerta—. Si esperan en la biblioteca, señor, iré a buscar al señor Black.

—Gracias. —Edward entró en la habitación con Yorkie y miró a su alrededor.

Todo estaba igual que la última vez que había visitado a Jacob. Un reloj marcaba la hora en la repisa de la chimenea, y de la calle llegaba el ruido amortiguado de los carruajes. Entonces se acercó al mapa al que le faltaba Italia para examinarlo mientras esperaban. El mapa colgaba junto a dos grandes sillones y una mesa, en un rincón. Al acercarse, oyó una especie de gemido. Yorkie se acercó mientras Edward se inclinaba sobre la silla para mirar el rincón.

Detrás de los sillones, en el suelo, había dos personas. Una mujer acunaba a un hombre en su regazo. Se mecía rítmicamente hacia delante y hacia atrás y un suave gemido salía de sus labios. La casaca del hombre estaba llena de sangre. Una daga sobresalía de su pecho. Estaba muerto.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Edward.

La mujer levantó los ojos. Era guapa. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, pero tenía la cara muy pálida y los labios descoloridos.

—Dijo que haríamos una fortuna —respondió—. Dinero suficiente para irnos al campo y abrir una taberna en nuestro pueblo. Dijo que se casaría conmigo y que seríamos ricos.

Bajó los ojos de nuevo, sin dejar de mecerse.

—Es el mayordomo, milord —dijo Yorkie tras él—. El mayordomo del señor Black. Con el que hablé.

—Yorkie, ve a buscar ayuda —ordenó Edward—. Y comprueba que Black está bien.

—¿Bien? —La mujer se rió mientras Yorkie salía corriendo de la habitación—. Ha sido él. Ha sido él quien ha apuñalado a mi hombre y le ha dejado aquí, como si fuera basura.

Edward la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hombre encontró una carta —susurró la mujer—. Una carta a un caballero francés. Dijo que el señor Black vendía secretos a los franceses durante la guerra en las colonias. Que se haría rico vendiéndole la carta al señor. Y que luego abriríamos una taberna en el campo.

Edward se agachó a su lado.

—¿Intentó sobornar a Black?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Dijo que seríamos ricos. Yo estaba escondida detrás de la cortina cuando le pidió al señor Black hablar con él. Para decirle lo de la carta. Pero el señor Black... —Sus palabras se desvanecieron en un gemido.

—¿Jacob ha hecho esto? —Edward lo comprendió por fin, horrorizado. La cabeza del

mayordomo se mecía, inerme, sobre su pecho ensangrentado.

—Señor —dijo Yorkie tras él. Edward levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Los otros criados dicen que el señor Black no aparece.

—Se ha ido a buscar la carta —dijo la mujer. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. —Pensaba que la tenía su hombre, el mayordomo.

—No. —La mujer sacudió la cabeza—. Era demasiado listo para llevarla encima.

—¿Dónde está, entonces?

—El amo no la encontrará —contestó ella soñadora—. La escondí muy bien. Se la mandé a mi hermana al campo.

—Santo cielo —dijo Edward—. ¿Dónde vive su hermana? Puede que esté en peligro.

—Él no irá allí a buscarla —murmuró la mujer—. Mi hombre no le dijo su nombre. Sólo le dijo quién le había dicho que mirara en los papeles de la mesa del señor Black.

—¿Quién? —susurró Edward, horrorizado.

La mujer levantó la vista y sonrió dulcemente.

—El señor Yorkie.

—Milord, el señor Black sabe que soy su ayuda de cámara. —Yorkie estaba blanco como una sábana—. Si sabe eso...

Edward se levantó y corrió frenético hacia la puerta, pero logró oír el final de la frase de Yorkie.

—...pensará que usted tiene la carta.

La carta. La carta que no tenía. La carta que Jacob creería en su casa. En su casa, a la que sin duda ya habría vuelto su querida esposa. Estaría allí, sola, desprotegida y creyendo que Jacob era un amigo.

Santo cielo. Bella...

—Mi madre está inválida —le dijo Jacob Black a Bella, y ella asintió con la cabeza

porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer—. No puede moverse, y mucho menos huir a Francia.

Bella tragó saliva y dijo con cautela:

—Lo siento.

Pero fue un error. El señor Black le clavó la pistola que sostenía contra su costado, y ella dio un respingo. No pudo evitarlo. Nunca le habían gustado las armas de fuego (odiaba el ruido que hacían cuando disparaban) y se le erizó la piel al pensar en que una bala atravesara su cuerpo. Sin duda dolería. Mucho. Sabía que era una cobarde, pero no podía remediarlo.

Estaba aterrorizada.

El señor Black se había comportado de forma un tanto extraña al llegar a la puerta. Parecía

alterado. Cuando le habían hecho pasar a la sala de estar, Bella se había preguntado si habría estado bebiendo, a pesar de que aún no era mediodía.

Luego había exigido ver a Vale y cuando ella le había dicho que su marido no estaba en casa, había insistido en que le enseñara su despacho. A ella aquello no le había gustado, pero para entonces ya había empezado a sospechar que ocurría algo malo. Cuando él se había puesto a registrar el escritorio de Edward, Bella se había acercado a la puerta con intención de avisar a Oaks y ordenar que echaran a Black de la casa. Pero entonces él había sacado la pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo. Sólo en ese momento, mientras miraba esa gran arma que sostenía en la mano, había visto la mancha oscura que tenía en la manga. Mientras él seguía revolviendo papeles, ella se había fijado en que su manga dejaba una marca roja.

Era como si hubiera mojado la manga de la casaca en sangre.

Bella se estremeció e intentó calmar sus pensamientos desquiciados. Ignoraba si aquella

mancha era de sangre, así que no tenía sentido ponerse histérica; quizá sólo fuera un

malentendido por su parte. Vale volvería pronto a casa y se haría cargo de todo. Pero Vale no sabía que el señor Black tenía una pistola. Quizás el señor Black le pillara completamente desprevenido cuando entrara. Parecía obsesionado con Edward. ¿Y si intentaba hacerle daño?

Bella respiró hondo.

—¿Qué está buscando?

El señor Black tiró todos los papeles de la mesa. Cayeron desparramados, y algunos de los más pequeños revolotearon como pájaros al posarse en tierra.

—Una carta. Mi carta. Vale me la robó. ¿Dónde está?

—No... No lo...

Black se acercó a ella, interponiendo la pistola entre ambos. Tomó su cara con la mano

izquierda y apretó hasta hacerle daño. Sus ojos brillaban, llorosos.

—Es un ladrón y un chantajista. Yo pensaba que éramos amigos. Pensaba que... —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos la miró fijamente y dijo con vehemencia —: No voy a permitir que me arruine, ¿me oye? Dígame dónde está ese papel, dónde puede haberlo escondido, o la mataré sin contemplaciones.

Bella tembló. Aquel hombre iba a matarla. No se hacía ilusiones; sabía que no saldría viva

de allí. Pero si Edward llegaba en ese momento, quizá también le matara a él. Aquella idea avivó su ingenio. Cuanto más lejos estuviera el señor Black de la puerta, más tiempo tendría Vale de darse cuenta del peligro cuando llegara a casa.

Se humedeció los labios.

—Su dormitorio... Creo... creo que está en su dormitorio.

Sin decir palabra, el señor Black la agarró por la nuca y la sacó al pasillo, delante de él. Seguía apretando la pistola contra su costado. El pasillo parecía desierto, y Bella dio gracias al cielo.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría el señor Black si se encontraban con algún criado. Tal vez disparara si veía a alguien.

Subieron las escaleras al unísono. Él le pellizcaba la nuca, haciéndole daño. Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, Bella se volvió y su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse. Webber acababa de salir de su cuarto.

—¿Señora? —le preguntó ella, desconcertada. La miró, y también al señor Black.

Bella se apresuró a contestar, antes de que su captor pudiera decir nada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, muchacha? Te dije que tuvieras mi traje de montar planchado y

almidonado a mediodía.

Webber abrió mucho los ojos. Bella nunca le había hablado con tanta aspereza. Y

entonces las cosas empeoraron más aún. Detrás de la doncella, _Wolf _asomó la nariz por la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo. Corrió hacia ella y el señor Black, ladrando como un loco.

Bella sintió que el señor Black se movía como si se dispusiera a apartar la pistola de su

costado. _Wolf _estaba a sus pies, y ella le apartó rápidamente de un puntapié. El perrillo chilló, confuso y dolorido, y se tumbó de espaldas.

Bella miró a Webber.

—Llévate a este chucho contigo a la cocina. Vamos. Y prepara mi traje de montar o te despido esta misma tarde.

A Webber nunca le había gustado _Wolf_, pero se abalanzó hacia él y lo cogió rápidamente en brazos. Pasó corriendo junto a Bella y el señor Black, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Bella respiró cuando la doncella se perdió de vista.

—Muy bien —dijo el señor Black—. Ahora, ¿dónde está el dormitorio de Vale?

Bella señaló la habitación y el señor Black la arrastró hacia ella. Sintió otra punzada de

temor cuando él abrió la puerta. ¿Y si el señor Yorkie estaba dentro? Ignoraba dónde se

encontraba el ayuda de cámara.

Pero la habitación estaba desierta.

El señor Black la arrastró hacia la cómoda y comenzó a arrojar al suelo las corbatas

cuidadosamente dobladas de Vale.

—Él estaba allí cuando me torturaron. Le ataron a un poste y le sostuvieron la cabeza para que mirara. Casi sentí más pena por él que por mí. —De pronto se detuvo y respiró con fuerza—. Todavía veo esos ojos Verdes llenándose de tristeza cuando me marcaron el pecho. Él sabe cómo fue. Sabe lo que me hicieron. Sabe que el ejército británico tardó dos semanas infernales en rescatarnos.

—Culpa a Edward de sus heridas —musitó Bella.

—No sea imbécil —le espetó él—. Vale no pudo evitar lo que le hicieron, como no pudimos evitarlo los demás. De lo que le culpo es de su traición. Él, más que nadie, debería entender por qué hice lo que hice.

Había acabado de vaciar los cajones de la cómoda y la arrastró hasta el armario.

—Él sabe cómo fue. Estaba allí. ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme? ¿Cómo se atreve?

Bella vio que sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, estaban llenos de determinación, y su visión la

dejó paralizada de horror. El señor Black estaba acorralado, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que descubriera que le había mentido.

Edward llegó a casa tan asustado que el corazón casi se le salía del pecho. Lanzó las riendas de su caballo a un mozo y subió de un salto los escalones sin esperar a Yorkie. Abrió las puertas y entró, pero se paró de golpe.

La doncella de Bella estaba llorando en el vestíbulo, con _Wolf _en brazos. A su lado

estaban Oaks y dos lacayos. Oaks se volvió al entrar él, con el rostro demudado.

—¡Milord! Creemos que lady Vale corre peligro.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Edward.

—Arriba —gimió la doncella. _Wolf _se retorcía en sus brazos, intentando bajar—. Hay un

hombre con ella y, ¡ay, señor!, creo que tiene una pistola.

A Edward se le heló la sangre en las venas, como si la escarcha cristalizara en ellas causándole dolor. No. Dios mío, no.

—¿Dónde los has visto, Ángela? —preguntó Yorkie detrás de Edward.

—En lo alto de la escalera —respondió Webber—. Delante de su habitación, señor.

_Wolf _dio un tirón tan fuerte que la muchacha soltó un gritito y le dejó caer. El perrillo corrió hacia Edward y ladró una sola vez antes de correr hacia las escaleras. Subió el primer peldaño y volvió a ladrar.

—Quédense aquí —les dijo Edward a los sirvientes—. Si somos demasiados... —Se interrumpió.

No quería expresar en voz alta aquella horrenda posibilidad.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Milord —le llamó Yorkie. Edward miró hacia atrás.

El ayuda de cámara estaba sacando dos pistolas. Yorkie le miró a los ojos. Sabía muy bien

cuánto le desagradaban las armas de fuego. Aun así, se las tendió.

—No suba desarmado.

Edward cogió las armas sin decir palabra y se volvió hacia las escaleras. _Wolf _ladró y subió

delante de él, jadeando de nerviosismo.

Llegaron al primer descansillo y siguieron hasta la segunda planta, donde estaban los

dormitorios principales. Edward se detuvo en el último peldaño a escuchar. A sus pies, _Wolf _le observaba pacientemente. Edward oía los suaves sollozos de la doncella en el piso de abajo y el murmullo de una voz más grave, seguramente la de Yorkie, reconfortándola. Aparte de eso, todo era silencio. Se negó a pensar en lo que podía significar aquel silencio.

Se acercó a su puerta de puntillas. _Wolf _le siguió sin hacer ruido. La puerta estaba entornada, y Edward se agachó al abrirla para no ser un blanco tan fácil, en caso de que Black le disparara.

No ocurrió nada.

Entonces respiró hondo y miró al perro. _Wolf _le observaba, completamente ajeno a lo que

podía haber en la habitación. Edward masculló un juramento y entró. Saltaba a la vista que Jacob había estado allí. Su ropa estaba en el suelo y las sábanas de la cama que nunca usaba, desgarradas. Se asomó al pequeño vestidor, pero, aunque estaba revuelto, tampoco allí había nadie. Cuando volvió a su dormitorio, _Wolf _estaba husmeando una de las almohadas que había en el suelo. Edward miró y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas.

La almohada tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Cerró los ojos. No. No, Bella no estaba herida. No estaba muerta. No podía creer lo

contrario y conservar la cordura. Abrió los ojos y levantó las pistolas. Luego recorrió el resto de las habitaciones de esa planta. Quince minutos después, se encontró sin aliento y desesperado. _Wolf_ le había seguido a todas las habitaciones, husmeando bajo las camas y en los rincones, pero no parecía haber mostrado interés por ninguna de ellas.

Edward subió las escaleras de la planta siguiente, donde, bajo los aleros del tejado, se hallaban las habitaciones del servicio. No había razón para que Jacob hubiera llevado a Bella allá arriba. Quizás hubiera bajado por la parte de atrás y logrado escapar, a pesar de que había criados en la cocina. Pero, si era así, alguien tendría que haberle oído. Se habría armado un alboroto.

¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba Black? ¿Dónde había llevado a Bella?

Acababan de llegar al piso de arriba cuando _Wolf _se tensó de pronto y ladró. Corrió hasta el final del estrecho y desnudo pasillo y comenzó a arañar una puerta. Edward siguió al perrillo y la abrió con cautela. Un tramo de escaleras de madera llevaba al tejado. Allá arriba había un estrecho parapeto que servía sobre todo de adorno. Edward nunca había subido hasta allí.

_Wolf _pasó a su lado y corrió por la empinada escalera. Su cuerpecillo musculoso saltaba de

escalón en escalón. Al llegar a lo alto, pegó la nariz a la ranura de una portezuela y comenzó a gemir.

Edward asió con fuerza sus pistolas y subió por la escalera sin hacer ruido. Cuando llegó arriba, apartó al perrillo con el pie y lo miró severamente.

—Quédate aquí.

_Wolf _echó las orejas hacia atrás en señal de sumisión, pero no se sentó.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Edward—. O te encierro en una habitación.

El perro no podía entender sus palabras, pero entendía el tono. Bajó los cuartos traseros y se sentó. Edward se volvió hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió.

El cielo había cumplido su promesa: estaba lloviendo. La lluvia caía, fría y gris, sobre su tejado.

La portezuela estaba pensada para franquear el acceso al tejado por si había que limpiarlo o repararlo. Delante de ella había un pequeño cuadrado de baldosas, apenas lo bastante grande para que una persona se mantuviera en pie. En torno a él, el tejado se inclinaba en todas direcciones. Edward se irguió despacio, sintiendo que el viento estrellaba gotas de lluvia contra su cuello. Miró hacia el jardín trasero. A su izquierda, el tejado estaba vacío; a su derecha, también.

Entonces miró por encima del pináculo del tejado.

Santo cielo. Jacob sostenía a Bella inclinada sobre el corto parapeto de piedra de la

fachada de la casa. El parapeto, que apenas le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, no la impediría caer.

Sólo el brazo de Jacob no dejaba que se rompiera la crisma contra los adoquines de la calle.

Entonces recordó su miedo a las alturas y comprendió que su querida esposa debía de estar completamente aterrorizada.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó Jacob. No llevaba sombrero, ni peluca, y la lluvia había

oscurecido y aplastado su cabello corto, pegándolo al cráneo. Sus ojos negros brillaban,

desesperados—. No te acerques o la dejo caer.

Edward miró los bellos ojos castaños de Bella. Tenía el pelo suelto en parte, y largos

mechones mojados colgaban sobre sus mejillas. Se agarraba con las manos al brazo de Jacob, por no tener otro asidero. Le miró y entonces ocurrió una cosa horrenda.

Sonrió.

Mi dulce y valerosa esposa. Edward desvió la mirada y la clavó en Jacob. Levantó la pistola

de su mano derecha y la sujetó con firmeza.

—Déjala caer y te vuelo la cabeza.

Jacob se rió suavemente, y Bella se tambaleó.

—Retrocede, Vale. Vamos.

—¿Y luego qué?

Jacob le miraba implacable.

—Me has destruido. No me queda vida, ni futuro, ni esperanza. No puedo huir a Francia sin mi madre y, si me quedo, me colgarán por vender secretos a los franceses. Mi madre se verá en la ruina. La Corona confiscará todos mis bienes y la echará a la calle.

—¿Esto es un suicidio, entonces?

—¿Y si lo es?

—Suelta a Bella —dijo Edward con firmeza—. Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió. Bajaré la pistola, si la sueltas.

—¡No! —gritó Bella, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—Lo he perdido todo —dijo Jacob—. ¿Por qué no destruir tu vida, como tú has destruido la mía?

Se movió un poco y Edward se lanzó hacia el caballete del tejado.

—¡No! Te daré la carta.

Jacob vaciló.

—He mirado. No la tienes.

—No está en mi casa. La tengo escondida en otra parte. —Era mentira, desde luego, pero

Edward intentó insuflar sinceridad a su voz. Si podía ganar un poco de tiempo y alejar a Bella del parapeto...

—¿Sí? —Jacob parecía esperanzado, pero seguía mirándole con desconfianza.

—Sí. —Edward se había encaramado lentamente sobre el caballete del tejado y ahora estaba agachado sobre él. Bella y Jacob estaban a unos tres metros de distancia—. Apártate del borde y te la traeré.

—No. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que traigas la carta. Hablaba en tono razonable, pero ya

había matado a una persona ese día. Edward no podía dejarle a solas con Bella.

—Traeré la carta —dijo. Volvió a desplazarse poco a poco hacia delante—. Te la daré y me

olvidaré de todo esto. Pero primero devuélveme a mi esposa. Ella significa mucho más para mí que cualquier venganza por lo que pasó en Spinner's Falls.

Jacob empezó a temblar y Edward se incorporó, asustado. ¿Estaba Jacob sufriendo una

especie de ataque? Pero una risa seca escapó de su garganta.

—¿Spinner's Falls? Ah, Dios, ¿crees que soy el traidor de Spinner's Falls? Todo esto y aún no lo sabes, ¿eh? Yo no traicioné a nadie en Spinner's Falls. Fue después, después de que el ejército británico dejara que nos torturaran durante dos malditas semanas, cuando empecé a vender secretos a los franceses. ¿Por qué no? Me habían arrancado de cuajo la lealtad hacia mi país.

—Pero tú disparaste a King. Tuviste que ser tú.

—No, Vale. Fue otro quien le disparó.

—¿Quién?

—¿Qué sé yo? Está claro que King sabe algo sobre Spinner's Falls y que hay alguien

que no quiere que lo cuente.

Edward parpadeó para quitarse las gotas de lluvia de los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿no tuviste nada que ver con...?

—Dios mío, Vale —murmuró Jacob con desesperación—. Has destruido mi vida. Creía que

tú eras el único que me entendería. ¿Por qué me has destruido? ¿Por qué?

Edward vio con horror que levantaba la pistola y apuntaba a la cabeza de Bella. Estaba

demasiado lejos. No podría llegar a tiempo. Dios mío. No tenía elección. Disparó y dio en la mano a Jacob. Vio que Bella daba un respingo cuando la sangre salpicó su pelo. Y vio que Jacob soltaba la pistola con un grito de dolor.

Le vio empujar a Bella por el borde del parapeto.

Abrió fuego con la segunda pistola y la cabeza de Jacob se sacudió violentamente hacia

atrás. Edward avanzó en equilibrio por las tejas resbaladizas. Un grito llenaba su cabeza. Empujó a un lado el cadáver de Jacob y miró por encima del parapeto, esperando ver el cuerpo de Bella estrellado contra el suelo. Pero vio su cara a un metro de distancia, mirándole.

Sofocó una exclamación de sorpresa y aquel grito cesó. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el sonido era real y de que era él quien lo emitía. Estiró la mano. Ella se había agarrado a la cornisa.

—Dame la mano —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Ella parpadeó. Parecía aturdida. Edward recordó aquel día, hacía ya mucho tiempo, delante de la casa de lady Eddings, justo antes de casarse. Ella había rechazado su ayuda para bajar del carruaje.

Edward se inclinó un poco más hacia ella.

—Bella, confía en mí. Dame la mano.

Ella jadeó, entreabrió sus hermosos labios y se soltó de la cornisa con una mano. Edward se abalanzó hacia delante y la agarró de la muñeca. Luego se echó hacia atrás y se sirvió de su peso para levantarla.

Bella pasó por encima del parapeto y cayó flojamente en sus brazos. Entonces la abrazó

con fuerza. Simplemente la abrazó, respirando el olor a naranja de su cabello, sintiendo su aliento sobre la mejilla. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Por fin, ella se movió.

—Creía que odiabas las armas.

Edward se apartó y miró su cara. Bella tenía un moratón en la mejilla y el cabello salpicado

de sangre, pero era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar:

—Las odio. Las detesto con toda mi alma.

Ella arrugó las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—Te amo —dijo Edward—. ¿No lo sabías? Por ti, atravesaría de rodillas las llamas del infierno. Disparar una pistola no es nada comparado contigo, mi queridísima esposa.

Acarició su cara, vio que sus ojos se agrandaban y, al inclinarse para besarla, repitió:

—Te amo, Bella.


	20. Una cajita de Rapé

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 20 Una cajita de Rapé**

_Así pues, el pequeño pinche de cocina fue llevado, tembloroso,_

_ante el rey. Tardó mucho en confesar. En tres ocasiones, Jack, el_

_bufón de la princesa, le había pagado para remover la cazuela de_

_sopa. La última, esa misma noche. Los cortesanos sofocaron una_

_exclamación de sorpresa, la princesa Surcease se quedó pensativa y el_

_rey bramó de rabia. Los guardias llevaron a Jack a postrarse ante el_

_rey y uno puso su espada sobre el cuello del bufón._

—_¡Habla! —Gritó el rey—. Habla y dinos a quién le has robado los_

_anillos._

_Porque, naturalmente, nadie creía que el enano contrahecho_

_pudiera haber conseguido los anillos por sí sólo._

—_¡Habla! ¡Habla o hago que te corten la cabeza!_

_De Jack el Risueño_

_Un mes después..._

Ángela Webber dudó ante la puerta de su señora. La mañana estaba ya muy avanzada, pero aun así una nunca sabía, y no quería entrar si su señora no estaba sola. Se retorció las manos y, mientras intentaba decidirse, miró la estatuilla de aquel fauno tan feo. Pero, cómo no, la estatuilla la distrajo. El fauno se parecía mucho al señor Yorkie, y Ángela se preguntó, como siempre, si aquel gigante...

Un hombre carraspeó a sus espaldas.

Ángela dio un gritito y se volvió. El señor Yorkie estaba tan cerca de ella que sintió el calor de su pecho.

El ayuda de cámara levantó una ceja lentamente, lo cual le hizo parecerse más que nunca al fauno de la estatuilla.

—¿Qué hace usted merodeando por el pasillo, señorita Webber?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando si entrar o no en la alcoba de la señora.

—¿Y por qué no ibas a entrar?

Ella se fingió sorprendida.

—Porque puede que no esté sola, por eso.

El señor Yorkie levantó el labio superior en una leve sonrisilla.

—Me cuesta creerlo. Lord Vale siempre duerme solo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ángela puso los brazos en jarras y sintió un calorcillo de emoción en el bajo vientre— . Muy bien, ¿por qué no entras a ver si tu amo está solo en su cama? Porque te apuesto algo a que no está en su habitación.

El ayuda de cámara no se dignó a contestar. La miró de la cabeza a los pies y entró en el

dormitorio de lord Vale.

Ángela soltó un soplido y se abanicó las mejillas, intentando refrescarse mientras esperaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. El señor Yorkie volvió a salir de la habitación del vizconde y cerró la puerta suavemente tras él. Avanzó hacia ella y se acercó tanto que ella se vio obligada a retroceder hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared.

El señor Yorkie bajó entonces la cabeza para susurrarle al oído:

—La habitación está vacía. ¿Aceptas la prenda de siempre?

Ángela tragó saliva, porque el corsé siempre parecía quedarle demasiado estrecho.

—S-sí.

El señor Yorkie se inclinó y se apoderó de sus labios. Sólo la profunda respiración del señor Yorkie y los suspiros de Ángela rompieron el silencio que reinaba en el pasillo.

Luego, el señor Yorkie levantó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te intriga tanto esa estatuilla? Cada vez que te pillo en el pasillo, la estás mirando.

Ángela se sonrojó porque el señor Yorkie le estaba mordisqueando el cuello.

—Creo que se parece a ti. Ese hombrecillo con patas de cabra.

El señor Yorkie levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Luego volvió a mirar a Ángela con una ceja regiamente levantada.

—En efecto.

—Mmm —dijo Ángela—. Y me preguntaba...

—¿Sí?

Él le mordió suavemente el hombro, y a ella le costó concentrarse.

Lo intentó de todos modos, valerosamente.

—Me preguntaba si también te pareces a él en otras cosas.

El señor Yorkie se detuvo con la cara pegada a su hombro y, por un momento, Ángela pensó que quizá se había pasado de impertinente.

Después él levantó la cabeza y ella vio un brillo en sus ojos.

—Caray, señorita Webber, de muy buena gana le ayudaría a resolver esa duda, pero creo que antes deberíamos hacer otra cosa.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella, casi sin aliento.

La cara del señor Yorkie había perdido todo asomo de ironía. De pronto estaba muy serio y sus ojos oscuros la observaban casi con indecisión.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que, para continuar esta conversación, debe usted casarse conmigo, señorita Webber.

Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás y le miró, completamente muda de asombro.

Él arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creía que habías dicho que eras demasiado mayor para mí —dijo ella.

—Sí...

—Y que yo era demasiado joven para saber lo que quiero.

—Sí.

—Y que debería fijarme en otros hombres. En hombres más de mi edad, como ese lacayo,

Sprat.

El ceño del señor Yorkie se volvió tormentoso.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que mires al joven Sprat. ¿Tú sí?

—Bueno, no —reconoció ella.

El señor Yorkie casi le había roto el corazón al decirle aquello, porque ella no quería mirar a ningún otro hombre. Lo único que la había salvado, en realidad, era que él seguía apareciendo tras ella por las mañanas y perdiendo su ridícula apuesta día tras día. El señor Yorkie no parecía capaz de poner coto a sus flirteos, y ella, desde luego, tampoco podía.

Ni quería.

—Bueno —gruñó él.

Ella le sonrió, radiante.

Él se quedó mirándola un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despejarse.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

Él suspiró.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ángela Webber?

—Ah. —Ángela se alisó cuidadosamente la falda. Claro que quería casarse con el señor Yorkie. Pero era una chica sensata y tenía que estar absolutamente segura. A fin de cuentas, casarse era un gran paso—. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

La expresión del señor Yorkie habría bastado para hacer huir a más de una, pero Ángela llevaba ya algún tiempo estudiando su carácter y sus expresiones, y sabía que no tenía nada que temer de él.

—Por si no lo has notado, llevo dos semanas o más besándote en este mismo pasillo todos los días. Y aunque eres demasiado joven y demasiado bonita para mí, y sin duda te arrepentirás tarde o temprano de haberte atado a un esperpento como yo, sigo queriendo casarme contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Él la miró fijamente. Si hubiera tenido pelo, quizá se hubiera tirado de él de pura exasperación.

—¡Porque te quiero, boba!

—Ah, bueno —ronroneó Ángela, y rodeó su grueso cuello con los brazos—. Entonces sí me caso contigo. Pero te equivocas, ¿sabes?

En ese momento, el ayuda de cámara la interrumpió dándole un beso lleno de entusiasmo, así que pasó algún tiempo antes de que levantara la cabeza y preguntara:

—¿En qué me equivoco?

Ángela se rió al ver su encantador y ceñudo semblante.

—Te equivocas en eso de que me arrepentiré de haberme casado contigo. Nunca me

arrepentiré de ser tu mujer, porque yo también te quiero.

Lo cual le valió otro beso entusiasta.

Bella se estiró perezosamente y se acercó a su marido.

—Buenos días —susurró.

—Sí que son buenos —contestó él. Su voz sonaba indolente, con un punto de cansancio.

Con la cara pegada a su hombro, Bella disimuló una sonrisa. Edward casi se había agotado

haciéndole el amor lentamente. Parecía gustarle despertarla por las mañanas.

Oyeron ruido de arañazos y un gemido en el vestidor.

Bella clavó un dedo en las costillas de Vale.

—Tienes que dejarle salir.

Él suspiró.

—¿Es necesario?

—Va a seguir arañando y luego empezará a ladrar y Sprat vendrá a la puerta a preguntar si

tiene que sacarlo.

—Santo cielo, cuánto jaleo por un perro tan pequeño —masculló Vale, pero se levantó de su jergón y cruzó desnudo la habitación.

Bella le miraba con los párpados entornados. Su marido tenía un trasero precioso. Sonrió,

preguntándose qué pensaría él si se lo decía.

Edward abrió la puerta del vestidor. _Wolf _salió trotando alegremente con un hueso en la boca.

Saltó al jergón y dio tres vueltas antes de echarse y ponerse a roer su presa.

El jergón se había expandido en el último mes con la adición de un colchón fino y un montón de almohadas. Bella había hecho sacar la cama de su cuarto, y ahora el jergón ocupaba el lugar de honor, apoyado contra la pared, entre las ventanas. De noche, alumbrada por una sola vela, ella se imaginaba acostada en un palacio otomano.

—Ese perro debería tener su propia cama —refunfuñó Vale.

—La tiene —contestó Bella—. Pero no duerme en ella. Vale miró al perro con cara de

pocos amigos. Era él, desde luego, quien le había dado el hueso, así que nadie se tomó muy en serio su expresión.

—Deberías darte por satisfecho con que ya no duerma debajo de las mantas —dijo Bella.

—Me doy por satisfecho. Espero no volver a sentir un hocico helado pegado a mi trasero.

—La miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa sonrisilla, esposa mía?

—Disculpa, pero no es una sonrisilla.

—¿Ah, no? —Edward comenzó a acercarse a ella, musculoso y viril—. Entonces, ¿cómo definirías tu expresión?

—Estoy admirando el panorama —contestó ella.

—¿Sí? —Edward se acercó al lugar donde la noche anterior había dejado caer su casaca—. Quizá quieras que te baile una gavota.

Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras le veía hurgar en el bolsillo de su casaca.

—Podría ser.

—¿Ah, sí, insaciable mujercita mía?

—Sí. —Se estiró un poco en el jergón, dejando que sus pezones asomaran por debajo de la

colcha—. Pero no soy insaciable, ¿sabes?

—¿No? —masculló él. Miraba fijamente sus pezones y parecía un poco distraído—. Lo he

intentado una y otra vez, y siempre estás ansiosa. Eres capaz de agotar a cualquiera.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa al oír su tono quejumbroso, y miró con mucha intención su verga, que se alzaba orgullosa y erecta.

—No pareces agotado.

—Es terrible, ¿verdad? —preguntó tranquilamente—. En cuanto me miras me pongo en

guardia. Resulta embarazoso.

Ella le tendió los brazos.

—Ven aquí, tontorrón.

Edward sonrió y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Bella, porque su marido tenía una mano a la espalda.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció cuando se tumbó a su lado, apoyándose en un codo.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—¿De veras? —Frunció las cejas. Él no le había regalado nada desde aquellos pendientes de granates.

Entonces sacó la mano de detrás de la espalda y la giró. En su palma había una cajita de rapé.

Se parecía un poco a la cajita en la que Bella guardaba sus tesoros, pero era nueva.

Ella levantó las cejas, intrigada, y miró su cara.

—Ábrela —dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada.

Bella cogió la cajita y se sorprendió al comprobar que pesaba. Volvió a mirar a su marido.

Él la observaba con un brillo en los ojos de color verde.

Ella abrió la caja.

Y entonces sofocó un grito de sorpresa. Por fuera, la caja era de latón corriente, sin ningún

adorno, pero por dentro era de oro reluciente, engarzado con piedras preciosas. Perlas y rubíes, diamantes y esmeraldas, zafiros y amatistas, y otras gemas cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía. Todas brillaban dentro de la caja, cubriendo casi por completo el oro amarillo con un arco iris de color.

Bella miró a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?

El tomó su mano y, dándole la vuelta, besó sus nudillos suavemente.

—Eres tú.

Ella miró la hermosa y resplandeciente cajita.

—¿Qué?

Edward carraspeó, con la cabeza todavía agachada.

—Cuando te conocí, fui un idiota. Y también lo fui antes, durante años. Sólo veía el latón detrás del que te ocultabas. Era demasiado vanidoso, demasiado frívolo, demasiado necio para ver más allá y descubrir tu belleza, mi dulce esposa.

Levantó sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda y ella vio que la miraban con adoración.— Quiero que sepas que ahora te veo. Que me he deleitado en tu asombrosa belleza y que no quiero que te alejes nunca de mi lado. Te amo con toda mi alma, por maltrecha y vapuleada que esté.

Bella miró por última vez el joyero. Era precioso. Pensó, llena de asombro, que así era

como la veía Edward. Cerró con cuidado la tapa y dejó a un lado la caja, consciente de que era el regalo más bello, el más perfecto que Edward podía hacerle.

Luego estrechó a su marido en sus brazos y dijo lo único que podía decir:

—Te Amo.

Y le besó.

**Epilogo**

_Jack habló con valentía, a pesar de que la espada se apretaba contra su_

_garganta._

—_Os diría quién ha ganado esos anillos, mi señor —contestó—, pero,_

_¡ay, de todos modos no me creeríais!_

_El rey se puso de nuevo a gritar, pero Jack levantó la voz para hacerse oír_

_por encima de sus gritos de cólera._

—_Además, no importa quién haya recuperado los anillos. Lo que importa_

_es quién los tiene ahora_

_._

_De pronto, el rey se quedó callado y todos los presentes en el salón de_

_banquetes se volvieron para mirar a la princesa Surcease. Ella parecía tan_

_sorprendida como todos los demás cuando metió la mano en la pequeña_

_faltriquera enjoyada que colgaba de su manto y sacó el anillo de bronce y el_

_de plata. Los puso sobre la palma de la mano, al lado del anillo de oro, y allí_

_quedaron los tres juntos._

—_La princesa Surcease tiene los anillos —dijo Jack—. Y me parece que_

_eso le da derecho a escoger marido._

_El rey rezongó y tartamudeó, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que_

_admitir que Jack tenía razón._

—_¿Con quién quieres casarte, hija mía? —preguntó el rey—. Aquí hay_

_hombres de todos los rincones del mundo. Hombres ricos y valientes,_

_hombres tan apuestos que las damas se desmayan cuando los ven pasar a_

_caballo. Ahora, dime, ¿cuál de ellos será tu esposo?_

—_Ninguno. —La princesa Surcease sonrió, ayudó a Jack a ponerse en pie_

_sobre sus cortas piernas y dijo—: Me casaré con Jack el bufón y con ningún_

_otro, porque puede que sea un bufón, pero me hace reír y le quiero._

_Y así, delante de los ojos pasmados del rey y de toda la corte, se inclinó y_

_dio un beso a Jack el bufón en la larga y curva nariz._

_Sucedió entonces algo de lo más extraño: Jack comenzó a crecer, sus_

_piernas y sus brazos se alargaron y se ensancharon y su nariz y su barbilla_

_se redujeron hasta alcanzar sus proporciones normales. Cuando todo_

_acabó, Jack era él otra vez, alto y fornido, y como llevaba puesto el traje_

_mágico de noche y viento y la espada más afilada del mundo, daba gusto_

_verle, como podréis imaginar._

_Pero a la pobre princesa Surcease no le gustó aquel apuesto desconocido_

_que se alzaba por encima de ella. Lloraba y gemía, diciendo:_

—_¡Oh! ¿Dónde está mi Jack? ¿Dónde está mi dulce bufón? Jack se_

_arrodilló delante de la princesa y tomó sus manitas entre las suyas, mucho_

_más grandes. Inclinó la cabeza y le susurró:_

—_Yo soy tu dulce bufón, mi hermosa princesa. Soy el que cantaba y_

_bailaba para hacerte reír. Te amo y de buena gana volvería a adoptar esa_

_forma horrible y contrahecha sólo para verte sonreír._

_Al oír estas palabras, la princesa sonrió y le besó. Porque, a pesar de que_

_Jack había cambiado tanto de apariencia que ya no le reconocía, su voz_

_seguía siendo la misma. Era la voz de Jack el bufón, el hombre al que_

_amaba._

_El hombre con el que había escogido casarse._

**FIN**

¡Y llegamos al fin de la segunda historia, les agradezco mucho el llegar hasta aquí conmigo! les agradezco sus comentarios y entusiasmo!

¡Al igual que al final de Tentación Americana, les dejo a continuación un breve tráiler de la historia que continúa la saga, los protagonistas de la siguiente historia son Alice y Jasper! 3

_**Someter a un Salvaje**_

_Huir, esa es la única opción de la señora Alice Brandon para que el duque no le quite a sus hijos, la extraña media vida de una mantenida da un giro en 180 grados al dejar los lujos de la gran ciudad para bajo un nombre falso convertirse en la ama de llaves de un misógino, ermitaño y desfigurado naturista. Para Jasper Withlock había muchas cosas a las que tuvo que renunciar después de la guerra, a la vida social, a sentir el placer con una hermosa mujer y a vivir como lo hacía antes, sin embargo, lo único que sabía con certeza es que no quiere ni necesita una hermosa ama de llaves que altere su tranquilo exilio. Poco a poco Jasper y Alice irán mezclando sus vidas acercándose cada vez más a descubrir al traidor de la masacre que desfiguró a Jasper para siempre, mientras Alice hará hasta lo imposible para mantener al Duque lejos de sus hijos._


End file.
